Broken
by Somnium1
Summary: What starts out as a harmless training session leaves Deeks injured and leads the OSP team investigating a new case. How will Kensi and Deeks cope with Deeks on limited duties. Mainly Densi, rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been writing several fics recently and thought instead of them just sitting on my computer I'd start to share them. So here's my second offering. Apologies for any error's there all mine, I'm still trying to find a Beta.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS LA is not mine, nope I'm not that good...**

It hurts, like someone is tightening a strap around her chest. She can hear noises but she can't make them out, voices maybe. The noises don't stop but they fade in and out like someone is playing with the volume on the car radio. If it weren't for the pain she would almost feel quite comfortable in this odd dream like state. Slowly the noises are becoming clearer, yup definitely voices but she can't tell whose or what's being said. There are other noises too, in the background like the constant hum of machines. It reminds her of the cooling fan whirring on her laptop.

There is no concept of time and everything seems so fuzzy, but she's aware of it getting lighter. No, brighter. She tries to open her eyes but it's too bright so she just peeps out from under heavy eye lids. She makes out shadows of people moving about, that must be who the voices belong to. Her eyes close again, the effort too much. She concentrates on the voices. They're familiar but she can't put names or faces to them. She makes out the odd words but none of them make sense so she concentrates harder and tries to focus on one voice at a time.

'No idea...so fast...' she makes out, the voice coming from somewhere.

'They're going as fast as they can.' she hears, this time she can tell the voice is coming from her left side.

She tries her eyes again, and this time she gets them half way open and can make out two figures. It goes quiet.

"Kens?"

She tries again and this time her eyes open all the way. It takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust and it's like waiting for a camera to focus. The image does eventually clear though and she makes out the two figures. Sam and Callen are standing over her.

"Hey there sleepy head," Sam's voice is soft.

A small smile tweaks at the edge of her lips and she tries to sit up in bed. She takes a look around her and sighs. She's in a hospital bed. It's starting to come back to her. There was an explosion...no, not an explosion, but it sure felt like one. She's confused now and it feels like something is missing but she isn't quite coherent and can't focus.

"What happened?" she manages to ask but her voice sounds shaky. And then the pain hits again and as if on cue a nurse appears. Its bad timing as it stops her from getting the answer she was after as both men wait for the nurse to leave to speak to Kensi. The nurse explains that she was knocked unconscious and sustained some bumps and bruises, including some fractured ribs but is otherwise whole and there's no lasting damage. She asks if she wants some pain meds and she can see Callen glaring at her over the nurse's shoulder, so she just nods and the nurse disappears to fetch her something.

The two men look concerned.

"Spill it," she orders. Sam looks over at Callen, waiting for him to speak. He's just about to answer her when Kensi suddenly freezes stock still, palms down on the mattress a look of panic flashes across her features.

"Where?" she says urgently but then her voice softens and almost drops to a whisper. She sounds so frightened when she says; "Where's Deeks?" A rush of memories flood back and hit her like a giant wave.

She remembers everything up until the point she hit the ground and then it's all a blank. They had been at the Marine base, training in one of the mock villages they used for CQB training. Kensi had been helping him get ready for another of the courses he'd been taking to keep his training in line with the rest of the team. He had confessed he felt lacking in certain areas and didn't want to let the team down. So every time they had any down time between cases and paperwork one of them would be helping him with some form of training.

They'd been working on building clearance as a two man team. Deeks had gone in first. They cleared the bottom story of what was supposed to be a typical four bedroom house, all be it void of anything but concrete walls and the odd bit of battered furniture that had been placed for training. They had worked their way up a flight of stairs with Deeks still in front and Kensi at his back watching down the stairs and covering their backs. He had reached back and tapped her twice to indicate he was moving right and she'd stayed put at the top of the stairs. The next part felt unreal. She had remembered hearing his voice come from around the corner, the scarily serious tone.

"Kens, you need to get out... run!" She didn't even get a chance to question him before he was pleading with her, "Please Kensi, just go! I'll be right behind you...promise."

At that promise she'd put all her trust in him and done as he asked, launching herself down the stairs two at a time. She'd not stopped but briefly glanced back over her shoulder. He wasn't there. She remembers screaming his name but before she'd even finished he'd cut her off; "I'm here...don't stop!" She could hear his feet on the stairs so she'd kept running. Then there had been that god awful noise and she'd launched herself from the front door of the house, missing the last few stairs and landing awkwardly. Before she blacked out she vaguely remembers what sounded like thunder and lots of dust.

"The building it..." she can't say it. Her chest is tightening again and she doesn't know if its pain from her injuries or blind fear. It feels as though she's losing her grip. Callen reaches for her, but her anger surfaces and she bats his hand away.

"Kens, take it easy."

She glares at him. "Miss Blye?" the nurse chooses that moment to walk in, cup and tablets in hand. She joins in, glaring at Sam and Callen then hands Kensi the cup.

"You want them out?" She asks, thinking that their presence is upsetting her. Kensi just shakes her head. She's getting frustrated and wants to know what the hell is happening. Her partner's not here and no one is being forthcoming. She washes down the two tablets, mutters a thanks and the nurse leaves them again.

She shuffles herself up the bed again wincing at the pain in her ribs.

"So are you gonna tell me or do I have to get up and go find out myself?" The glare is gone but she's being deadly serious.

Callen doesn't beat about the bush or sugar coat it. "Deeks is missing," he tells her flatly. She stares at him so he continues, "That place came down on top of him, and very nearly you."

She's trying to get off the bed and she's throwing the covers back not caring that she's been stripped to her underwear so they can assess her injuries. It's nothing they haven't seen before. She can see the various cuts that pepper her body but the adrenalin that's now starting to race through her system is blocking out any pain that they're causing. There are bandages all around her chest and they're a little tight. She guesses this is what a corset would feel like and then wonders why anyone would choose to wear one.

She's looking about for her clothes. "I need to go find him," she says, leaving no room for doubt that she's deadly serious.

"Told you," Sam finally pipes up eyeing Callen. Kensi..." he waits till he has her attention. She's found the dirty and tattered remains of her clothing under the bed and is trying to get her jeans on but stops to look at him. "Emergency teams are trying to clear the debris, but it was all so unstable, so it's slow going and they're doing everything they can". He speaks in a calming voice but it's really not helping her. She can feel the panic rising. She stands and does her jeans up with a wince.

They both want to tell her she should stay put and rest but they know it's futile. Hell if they were in the same position they'd be doing the same thing, and this is Kensi. She's twice as stubborn as both of them put together. They can both see she's in pain but her ribs are strapped and all the cuts have been cleaned and stitched where needed. If they don't let her do this she'll only do herself more mischief and that's why they had both gone straight to the hospital on the base to collect her and take her back to the CQB training house. She needed to be there when they found him, and not that they would admit it out loud but they wanted to be there too.

"Shit, shit, shit... he was right behind me," she states a little panicked and worried all the while trying to wrestle on the white tank top she had been wearing under her shirt. In frustration it's thrown to the ground and she tries to put the shirt on.

"Here." Callen lends a hand. Unlike the jeans, the shirt isn't so damaged thanks to the assault vest she had been wearing. Just the sleeves are a torn up. "Slow down," he tells her. "We'll take you." She smiles at him and then Sam too.

"Thanks," and she really means it because she knows they really want her to stay here but they're doing this because it's what she needs. "How long was I out?"

"About 50 minutes. We heard the noise from the other side of the compound and came running." Sam helps her with her socks and boots and she is a little embarrassed but it doesn't last. "By the time we got to you the emergency teams were on site. You were in a heap on the ground and surrounded by debris. There was no sign of Deeks and they were trying to get you on a gurney to bring you here. It's just lucky the camp has its own hospital on site so they were able to check you over and patch you up quickly."

Callen takes up the story; "You were out cold. The first response team wouldn't let us near the building and said it was too unstable. What the hell happened in there? It looks as though the place just collapsed."

Kensi shakes her head "I... I don't know," she said fighting her emotions. She's dressed now and just wants to go. Sam steadies hers as she gets to her feet. Callen dashes ahead of them and clears it with the nurses. They're not happy but being NCIS has its perks. He promises they will stay with her and bring her back if needed. The nurse wants him to take a wheel chair but he declines knowing she would refuse it. He heads back to the pair who are making slow progress toward the lift. He goes to help support her from the other side but she waves him off telling him she's good.

As they wait for the lift she begins to tell them what she remembers before she blacked out. It takes her a little while to get all the details out as she has to stop and reel in her emotions a couple of times. She just needs to get back to him and find out what's going on. There's a part of her that wants to collapse into a pile and burst into tears, but the trained part of her kicks in and tells her it would achieve nothing, so she battles with her emotions. The lift arrives, takes them down two stories and deposits them in the lobby where she spots Sam's challenger parked in front of the glass doors. She finishes speaking and they're all quiet as they make their way across stark and sterile entrance area. The glass doors slide open, Callen heads to the car and climbs in the back. Sam lowers the seat and helps Kensi into the front before making his way to the driver's seat. Before he pulls away he pats her leg and says, "Let's go get your partner."

**A/N: I won't grovel but reviews are nice, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so appreciative of all the lovely reviews, thank you to all of you who took time to leave them. Also thanks to all of those who have followed or added this as a favorite. I now have a Beta, so must say a big thank you to Kadiedid for volunteering. **

It only takes them five minutes and they pull up at the compound that houses the CQB training ground. It's made up to look like a small town and there are mock ups of various houses, a small block of apartments, some shops as well as other random buildings like garages. The building they had been training in had been toward the centre of the area and as they slowly walked up to it they were met with a various emergency service vehicles, crew and a flurry of activity. The house itself was reminiscent of something from a disaster zone and when seeing it Kensi couldn't hold back a gasp. Only the back and side walls of the house remained while the second story and front wall had been reduced to rubble. There was a small group of people carefully shifting debris from one spot. It was slow going and they were being cautious. There was an ambulance off to one side and medics waiting with it ready to tend to Deeks when he was found. Standing back watching was Major Jensen and his team from CID. Callen spotted him and they made their way over. Kensi couldn't tear her eyes from the house and Sam gently steered her in the right direction with his hand tentatively at her elbow. He was aware that she appeared to be slightly zoned out by what was going on and he briefly wondered if they were doing the right thing bringing her here.

Callen flashed his credentials at the young CID lieutenant who barred their way and the lieutenant apologized to them quickly once he acknowledged who they were.

"Major," Callen addressed Jensen by way of greeting and getting his attention.

"Agent Callen, Agent Hannah," he greeted them having been introduced earlier when they'd first found the unconscious Kensi. "You must be Agent Blye," he said extending his hand to her as they shake briefly, Jensen being careful knowing what state she had been in earlier. He got straight to the point. "We found your Detective," he nodded over at equipment being packed away in a Hummer and they all assumed it to be some kind of heat sensor. "He's unconscious and we have no idea what state he's in until we clear more of the debris. It's slow going due to being unstable but we hope to have eyes on him in the next few minutes."

None of them knew what to say. It was the awful moment they all hated when they know the life of one of their own hangs in balance. They felt helpless and frustrated.

"Any idea what caused the collapse?" Callen asked wanting answers.

"Not 100% at the moment but I'd hazard a guess at some sort of explosive. Look at the place." Again he nodded this time in the direction of the ruins. "You know how those places are built. They're mostly concrete and they don't just collapse. They are designed to put up with constant shoot outs."

"Who else was training here?" Now it was Sam's turn to ask questions. He still had one eye on Kensi who was watching the rescue team work.

"No one. Place hasn't been used all week. You think this was deliberate?"

It's Kensi's turn to speak up and Sam and Callen are a little surprised. While she was watching what was going on elsewhere she was clearly paying attention. "Hardly an accident," she said sounding pissed. "People just don't leave explosives capable of doing that lying around and certainly not on Marine bases. I think the question that we should really be asking is why?"

"Kensi," it's almost a warning the way he says it, but really Callen is just trying to calm her down. "We'll get to the bottom of this, we will, but first we have other concerns."

"Case is all yours when you're ready, in the mean time I'll have my men secure any evidence we find and keep you appraised of anything we turn up."

"Appreciated," Callen says and shakes the man's hand. This time it's Sam's turn to nod a silent thank you to the Major, but Kensi says nothing, unsure of her emotions. They make their way nearer to the site of the house and the three of them strain to see what's going on. They're only meters away from where the rubble ends and they can see the sudden flurry of activity that's broken out where the rubble was being moved. Someone shouts over to the paramedics and they start to hurry over.

"Deeks?" Kensi shouts and tries to hurry over to see what's going on. She doesn't get too close remembering that the place is unstable, but she really wants to see him. To know how he is and if he's still... she can't bring herself to think about the worst case scenario. Callen moves up to her side by way of support, knowing she's not one who would take kindly to any physical comfort. She's antsy and time seems to be going so slowly._ 'What's taking so long?'_ she wonders. And then the rescue team all move aside and the paramedics move up. One is carrying a bag of equipment, the other a stretcher. She closes her eyes briefly and hangs her head trying to get her emotions in check knowing that it won't be long before they know how he is.

It's the longest couple of minutes while the three of them wait for news. One of the rescue team who was helping move the rubble walks past them and Sam gently catches his arm. He doesn't say anything but the young man catches the look in his eye. "He's alive," he assures them quietly and moves on. He's no medical expert and doesn't want to say more. That's some relief at least and Sam lets out a small sigh like he'd been holding his breath waiting for news. A couple of more minutes pass and they see the stretcher being manoeuvred into the rubble. It's annoying that they can't see more and they can't move closer for fear of disturbing something. And then the stretcher is being lifted up and the rescue team are helping to move it and its precious cargo.

Kensi's breath catches as she recognises the prone form of Deeks and his dirty blonde mop of hair. His head is held in position by an orange support. There are blankets across his body and he's held in position by half a dozen straps. She can't make out anything more than his shape and wants to know how he is. She edges over toward where they left the gurney knowing that's where they're carrying him to. They are being slow and gentle not wanting to make any sudden movements and she realises that they must be concerned he has spinal damage or something. She silently hopes they're wrong but it never hurts to be cautious.

The next thing she's aware of is the two paramedics lowering the stretcher and its patient on to the gurney and she gets her first look at him. His hair is full of dust and has turned an odd shade of grey. His face is a similar shade and is covered in small lacerations. There's one large cut at the top left of his forehead that must have been bleeding because there's a trail of dried blood down his cheek. She can't see much else as the blankets are hiding him but she can see blood soaking though one of them and she winces, knowing what ever is going on under there is not good. She's pleased to see that he's breathing however and she wants to ask how he is but before she can get the words out the Paramedic answers the unheard question.

"He's in a bad way and has several injuries that need urgent attention but I don't think any of them are critical. We'll know more once we get him back to the hospital and the doctors have taken a look at him. I wouldn't call it lucky but he seems to have avoided any serious internal injuries thanks to the support beam that wedged a half meter above him. It shielded him from being pinned by the section of wall that would have otherwise crushed him."

Kensi shudders but at the same time grateful nothing appears to be life threatening. She can't begin to explain how relieved she feels, but she holds back a little knowing that nothing is certain until they get him looked at properly. The medics have lifted him in the ambulance and she fumbles her words when she asks if she can ride with them. They can't see any harm and agree while Sam and Callen tell her they'll be right behind them and will meet her there.

The ride back to the hospital seems to be taking forever compared to when she'd done it with Sam and Callen less than thirty minutes ago. When they finally arrive at the Emergency Room Deeks is whisked away by a party of waiting doctors and nurses and she is forced to let go of the side of the gurney. She isn't sure when she had started clinging to it and part of her knows if he hadn't been secured under blankets and straps she would have no doubt found herself holding his hand. She's left sitting in the back of the ambulance. The medics have followed Deeks and are relaying info to the medical team.

It's now that she's hit with a wave of emotion. It's like someone has suddenly emptied out her heart of loneliness. She realises in that moment, for all the bickering they do and for all the eye rolls and arm punches she gives him, that he means so much to her. The annoying, self-confident LAPD detective has somehow wormed his way into her heart and she has no idea what life was like before she met him. A distant part of her mutters 'boring' and she pushes it away. She would normally chide herself for such thoughts but she's fed up with lying to herself.

Kensi is staring into space when Sam and Callen appear at the back of the vehicle, and even though they are right in front of her she doesn't register their appearance. They watch her with concern. Sam is wondering what she's thinking and Callen is wondering how to get her attention without startling her. He opts to climb into the back and lay his hand gently on her bicep while calling her name softly. He calls three times, each progressively louder before she acknowledges him and allows him to guide her out and into the hospital to start another round of waiting for news of her partner.

**A/N: would love to hear your thoughts so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter, its so nice to her your thoughts. I'm loving all the alerts this is getting too, its my first attempt at a multi chapter fic so I'm really appreciative. Again thanks to Kadiedid for being my Beta x**

**Dislaimer: NCIS LA is not mine.**

Kensi plonks herself back down in the cold hard chair that she vacated only a couple of minutes before. She was alternating between sitting in said chair and glaring at the doors through which Deeks had been taken, and slowly pacing up and down the waiting room. Neither position is helping her bruised and battered body nor is the general ache that she is feeling not helping her state of mind at all. For the third time in 30 minutes Sam asks if she needs anything. He figures coffee or something sweet might distract her for a short while. Solely focused on her partner she shakes her head "I'm good," she says then adds "thanks."

She resumes her slow walk up and down the length of the small but empty waiting room, Callen's eyes following her. She's on her second length when the double doors swing open and a nurse in scrubs appears. She looks around the waiting room her eyes coming back to rest on Kensi. "He's awake, are you Kensi?" she asks.

Kensi heart speeds up momentarily at her appearance instantly worried and on alert. But at her initial words she calms down knowing that being awake is a step in the right direction for her partner. The fact he's asking for her is even better and she can't help the small smile when she answers "Yes, yes I am."

"This way," the nurse turns and holds the door for her.

Kensi pauses briefly to look to Callen.

"Go," is all he says and tilts his head toward the door.

Sam watches as she disappears through the door. "For both their sakes I hope he's gonna be OK."

"Me too," Callen replies.

Kensi follows the nurse through the doors and as they walk down the short corridor she introduces herself as Corporal Davies. They pause in front of another set of doors and Corporal Davies turns to her. "He has a fracture to his right tibia. It's an open fracture and a bit of a mess."

She realises the nurse is trying to warn her about what she's about to see.

"He's lost a fair bit of blood so we're trying to get more back into him along with antibiotics to fend off infection. He's going to need surgery to pin the bone and patch up his leg wound. At the moment we're just trying to get him cleaned up and sort out some of his other injuries. He has concussion and will need several stitches for the gash in his head but the good news is there are no other serious injuries. We're just waiting for the OR to free up and then we'll take him down and get him fixed up."

"Thanks" is all she can think to say at this point. She's relieved nothing is life threatening, but it doesn't stop the fact he's injured and in pain and she hates to think of him like that. "Can I?" she gestures to the door.

"Yes, of course." Corporal Davies follows her through the doors.

Deeks is lying on the hospital bed with a blanket draped across his waist and torso. She can see what she thinks must be his boxers poking out from under the bottom of the blanket. The head end of the bed is raised slightly, but his head is back and he's starring at the ceiling. Another nurse is busy cleaning the smaller wounds on his legs and Corporal Davies joins her and starts to check the large dressing over the point of fracture on his right leg. The leg itself appears to be in a temporary splint to immobilise it. He registers Corporal Davies presence and then looks up properly and catches sight of Kensi and a look of relief passes across his face.

"Hey." He takes in her appearance and gives her a thorough visual inspection. He notes the way she carries herself and the various cuts that cover her forearms, face and neck. "You OK?"

Kensi can't help but let out a small laugh. "Really Deeks, have you looked at yourself?" That's him all over, always thinking about others first, about her first, despite the fact that his injuries are far worse.

He looks down for a split second and winces, "I'd rather not thanks."

She moves up to stand right by him, the nurses and his injured leg in her peripheral vision. "Seriously though, are you all right? And don't even think about saying fine."

He makes eye contact and refuses to look away, hoping his eyes can communicate his genuine worry for her.

"Sore, but I'll be OK. Couple of ribs cracked I think and a concussion."

"You think?" he asks confused.

She hitches up the hem of her shirt to show him the bandages around the lower part of her ribs.

"Snap!" she says nodding at the bandages she can see poking out the top of the blanket.

He doesn't let her comment go. "You said, you think," he repeats raising an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't stick around to find out," she mumbles knowing he'll call her out on it.

Instead he shakes his head at her. "Bad Ass Blye as always," he teases. "You really need to start looking after yourself," he adds totally serious.

"Gah! Even injured you're as annoying as hell. Deeks I'm fine, let me worry about you for once."

Damn it how does he get under her skin like that? She knows it's because he cares, but damn it she's a grown woman. She's survived this entire time just fine so why he needs to fuss over her, she has no idea. "Are you in pain?" She knows he probably is but he won't admit it. She isn't sure if that's because like her he won't show weakness, or if it's just because he's used to it.

Sure enough he shakes his head. "Morphine here is pretty good," he holds up his arm indicating the IV in the back of his hand.

She wants to ask what happened, but at the same time she wants to just let him be and if she's honest, she wants to give him a great big hug and tell him how relieved she is that he's OK. Well in a not dying way OK. She's feeling pretty self-conscious though with the nurses there and she can't open up like she wants, but maybe that's a good thing because too much emotion is dangerous she thinks. But really she just wants to reach out and touch him, for her own sanity to know he's there and hasn't left her.

"Earth to Kensi?"

Oops she zoned out, too much thinking. She shakes herself back to reality. "Sorry. I just... you're... I'm... pleased you're OK." _Smooth Kensi_.

It's Deeks turn to chuckle, "Me too Fern. Although I don't think I'll be surfing any time soon." That seems to hit a nerve and a wistful look passes over his face. She knew he hadn't surfed for several days and he was probably regretting it now.

"Hey," she looks directly in his eyes, "You're here that's the important thing," she tells him and damn it she can't help but reach for his forearm and give it a squeeze. That earns her one of his winning smiles and she can't help but return it.

There's a knock on the door and Corporal Davies steps out to talk to someone. She returns only seconds later to tell them the OR is nearly ready for them and the anaesthetist will be along shortly to sedate him. They finish up what they're doing and place another blanket over his lower legs leaving the two of them alone.

Kensi's hand is still on his forearm and she is absently stroking her thumb back and forth. Deeks doesn't point it out and enjoys how soothing it feels. The past few hours are starting to feel a little surreal, but then, maybe that's the morphine, he thinks. He's still trying to work out what happened and knows Kensi wants to ask.

He remembers turning the corner at the top of the stairs and feeling something shift under his foot. The movement was so slight he'd almost missed it. But he'd stopped and looked down. He realised he was standing on something and that had set alarm bells off in his head. Some latent piece of information stored away in the recesses of his mind was trying to come to the surface and warn him this was dangerous. Something he'd seen somewhere but couldn't quite pinpoint. Still it didn't matter because his instinct for self-preservation was winning out and screaming at him to get them out of there. That's exactly what he'd done, even though at the time he'd had no idea what the consequences would be.

"Deeks," she says his name tentatively and hesitates before continuing. "You scared the hell out of me back there."

"I was pretty worried myself." There's a hint of sarcasm but he knows he's damn lucky and has come out of it pretty lightly considering. But he was worried. Just not for himself but he's not saying that part out loud. He chooses that moment to glance down at her hand and as her gaze follows his she realises what she's doing. She stops the stroking but doesn't immediately take her hand away. She's about to say something but the anaesthetist chooses that moment to show up. She releases her hold on him and steps back to let the man do his work.

He asks Deeks several questions, checks the chart that hangs on the foot of his bed and busies himself getting his things ready. Corporal Davies and her colleague re-appear to raise the sides of the bed and lower his head. The anaesthetist asks Deeks if he's ready and he glances over at Kensi who tries to give him her most reassuring smile.

The line that runs into the IV in his hand is switched on and Kensi watches as he grows drowsy and eventually falls asleep. Once he's out she steps up to the bed and brushes his hair from his brow. She places a light kiss in the middle of his forehead. "See you soon partner," she whispers.

**A/N: I'm no medical expert so apologies if there is anything wrong in this chapter or the next few. As always reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again thank you for all of the reviews and alerts I'm getting, they all mean so much.**

Kensi watches as Davies and her colleague wheel an unconscious Deeks out of the doors and down the short corridor. Before they turn the corner that takes them out of her sight, another scrub clad woman appears clutching paper work. There's a short conversation between them and then they turn and look at Kensi. They must be talking about her. The conversation ends and the woman makes her way over to her as she watches Deeks vanish out of sight once more.

She lets the woman approach her and as she gets closer she offers her hand to Kensi. "I'm Captain Sara Powell," she says by way of introduction. "I'll be carrying out Detective Deeks procedure this afternoon. They're just prepping him at the moment but there is some after care that I need to run through with whoever is his next of kin."

Kensi knows that's an awkward question and she still isn't sure if he actually has one on his medical file but she decides to take the bull by the horns. "That would be me." It's a lie but if it wasn't one Deeks would go along with then she doesn't know him like she thinks she does. In the past two plus years he has become as near to a best friend as she can ever imagine. Moving around as a child she never had a close friend for any length of time and while she is close to Sam and Callen they don't have the same kind of relationship. They certainly don't know her like Deeks does and they don't get under her skin like he can.

"OK, well in that case this is for you," she hands Kensi some paperwork. "Take a read through it while we're fixing his leg. If all goes as planned we should be able to release him tomorrow, but he'll need a pretty strict care routine if he's to heal in a reasonable length of time. He'll need to take it as easy as possible and his wound will need re-dressing regularly. Everything you need to know is in there," she says as she indicates the paperwork. "Well, I need to get back there. We should be done in about 90 minutes but if you'll leave your contact number with reception desk we can call you when we move him to recovery if you don't want to wait."

Kensi thanks her and shakes her hand. She looks at the folder in her hands and opens it up, briefly thumbing through it. There are various leaflets and printouts that list the do's and don'ts of his after care. She sighs, closes it up again and makes her way back to the waiting room.

Emerging through the waiting room doors she is only mildly surprised to find that not only are Sam and Callen still there but Hetty and Nell have appeared too.

They all stand as she enters and Hetty is the first to speak. "Miss Blye how is Mr Deeks?" she asks as she moves over to stand directly in front of Kensi.

"They just took him down to surgery. He has an open fracture to the tibia and they need to pin it." She watches Nell wince but Hetty's features remain neutral. "They gave me some after care stuff to look through." She waves the folder, "Um, I may have told them I was his next of kin," she tells Hetty nervously.

"Of course you did," Hetty says sincerely and pats her hand. "I'm sure that won't be an issue." She makes a mental note to call Eric and have him update Deeks' medical file.

Callen and Sam hover behind Hetty. They want more information on Deeks' condition. Kensi isn't the only one concerned for his well-being. "Apart from the broken leg, anything else?" Callen asks warily.

Kensi's gaze turns to the two senior agents and she takes in their concern. She's inwardly pleased that she isn't the only one her partner seems to have won over. Despite the fact that they constantly find any excuse to tease him and the constant bickering is really all a front. Despite a rocky start, he fits in well with the team and even though neither Sam nor Callen will admit it yet, he's part of the team. He may not have had the same training as they do but he's no less worthy of a place on the elite team and in certain areas he has unique skills that they lack.

She relays what she knows to them. "Cracked ribs, concussion and multiple cuts and bruises. The leg is the worst of it though."

"Wow. He's one lucky man. I thought he'd have way more injuries with the state that place was in," Sam says, relief in his voice.

"Not sure I'd call it lucky, but yeah," she knows what he means.

"Kens, you OK?" Callen's concerned for her. She looks exhausted. "I know you're worried about Deeks. Hell, we all are, but you know you took a knock yourself and haven't exactly stopped to..." He isn't too sure of the word he's looking for but he knows she is pushing herself. However, trying to get her to step back and look after herself, well that was going to be hard. Normally that would have been Deeks' job.

Nell steps up and takes Kensi's arm and Hetty stands to the side. "How about we get something to eat?" She glances at her watch. "It's coming up on two and we've all missed lunch," she adds cleverly so that it's not all about Kensi.

"That sound like an excellent idea Miss Jones. Go get food, all of you." Hetty's tone leaves them no room to argue.

"You're not joining us?" Callen asks.

"I have a couple of things to attend to. I shall catch up with you shortly. Now go!" She waves a hand at the door and shoos them out.

Nell guides Kensi from the waiting room, but not before she stops at the small reception desk to leave them her cell number so they can contact her. Then a thought hits her. She realises her cell and other belongings are still in the kit room at the armoury where they had left them before they'd made their way to the training area. Sam and Callen agree to go collect hers and Deeks belongings and meet them in the cafeteria.

As Hetty watches them leave she takes a seat and removes her phone from the small bag slung across her body. She flips it open hitting the speed dial for Eric.

"Hetty, how's Deeks?" Eric greets her, wanting an update on his favourite LAPD Detective and sometimes surfing buddy.

"He's going to be just fine Mr Beale. A little sore for a few weeks and desk bound while his broken leg heals, but he's doing just fine considering he just had a building collapse on him. Mr Beale I have a little job I need you to do for me." She proceeds to inform him of the change of details she needs done to Deeks' medical records, and the Tech assures her it won't be an issue and will be done within minutes of them hanging up. After finishing up her conversation she makes her way over to the reception area. She makes enquiries with the young man behind the desk and sits back down while she waits for answers.

Kensi and Nell sit side by side in the cafeteria nursing the biggest coffees they could find. Kensi refuses food saying she will eat later, assuring Nell she's had a good breakfast as Deeks made her stop on their way to the camp this morning. He had insisted they have a good breakfast with the day they had planned and such an early start. They sit in silence reading through the information Kensi's been given, neither of them realises just how serious a broken leg is, and Deeks isn't going to be mobile for some time.

"This is gonna be so hard on him," Kensi states concerned. "He's not good at sitting still at the best of times, no surfing or morning runs. No climbing, mountain biking or working out at the gym. He'll be stir crazy."

"Well, it looks like we need a plan of action to keep him out of trouble." The cogs are turning as Nell speaks.

"Well, if you have one I'm all ears." Kensi is willing to do anything to help out her partner.

"Working on it." Nell wishes she could come up with something.

Kensi flicks through the leaflets once more. "There's so much information here. It's all a bit over whelming." And with that, Sam and Callen re-appear.

"What'cha doin?" Callen is standing over their shoulders and taking in all the information now spread across the table.

Sam takes a seat on the opposite side of the table and turns one of the sheets around so he can read it.

"Looking through this after care information," Nell says as she waves at the table.

"I thought you were supposed to be getting food." Callen eyes the coffee.

Kensi knew now they were here she wouldn't get away with fobbing them off like she had with Nell. "We decided to wait for you," she lies earning her a look from Nell.

Sam glances between Nell and Kensi, noting the exchange, "Is that so?"

Kensi's not in the mood and shrugs her shoulders. She knows they have her. "You know how it is."

"I got this," Sam says standing and heads to the counter. He returns a few minutes later with a selection of sandwiches, wraps, various juices and snacks piled high on a tray. He waits while Nell shuffles the paper work back into its folder and then places the tray in the centre of the table. "Take your pick; I got a bit of everything."

Callen gives Sam the thumbs up while Kensi and Nell offer their thanks in unison. Kensi pokes around on the tray before selecting a wrap. She opens it and takes a bite and everyone else takes that as their cue to dig in too.

Before long, Hetty appears, as stealthily as usual. "Miss Blye." Kensi looked up at her boss. "I am informed by the good folks in the ER that you skipped out before they were fully able to assess your condition." Kensi starts to speak but Hetty raises a hand to stop her. "I'm aware of the circumstances." She pauses to look between Sam and Callen. "But I think it would be for the best if you returned and let them finish checking you over." Again her tone leaves no room for argument.

"Yes Hetty." She feels like a naughty school girl.

"Please finish eating first though." Pulling up a chair she finally joins them at the table.

Kensi manages to eat the wrap and snags a couple of chocolate bars for later. Nell agrees to escort her back to the ER and before they leave Callen hands Kensi her go bag and tells her they'll take Deeks' bag back to the waiting room. They leave Sam, Callen and Hetty in the cafeteria and head to the ER.

There's a short wait, but once Kensi is escorted back she is quickly checked over. They aren't happy she left in such a hurry but agree she is doing OK and as long as she takes it easy, she doesn't need to be re-admitted. She's issued with her own after care leaflets for her ribs and a prescription is written for painkillers and antiseptic cream for the cuts. The doctor recommends she pick up some arnica cream for the bruising when she gets the script filled. She's given a bag filled with dressings for her wounds and told to make sure she keeps them clean and the larger ones covered till they start to heal. Nell is told to watch her for signs of nausea, disorientation and confusion and not to let her sleep until later that evening. Kensi assures the doctor that this isn't the first time either of them has dealt with a concussion and that they will be fine. The doctor finally signs her out and they both exit the ER before anyone can change their mind.

Back in the waiting room they find Sam and Callen debating the merits of Tivo. Considering Callen doesn't even own a TV, it's a bit of a one sided debate. Kensi laughs at them and it breaks up the discussion. "You all good?" Callen asks.

"I'll live," she tells them and behind her Nell nods letting the senior agents know she isn't pulling the wool over their eyes. "Any news?"

"Not yet but it's only been," Sam checks his watch. "Just over an hour."

Nell notices Hetty's absence. "Where's Hetty?"

"She headed back to the Mission. She suggested you drive Kensi home," Callen tells her.

"Of course," she agrees.

"Nell, I'll be fine. You can catch a lift with the guys."

"No way Kens. Hetty left us strict instructions. Nell is to take you home and we'll follow and drop Nell back at the Mission." Callen tells her.

"Besides you really shouldn't be driving all that way on your own, with a concussion and cracked ribs," Sam adds.

"Fine," she huffs. But she has no intention of making it easy.

Sam resumes telling Callen about the joys of Tivo and Kensi and Nell take the seats across from them. After a couple of minutes of silence Nell pulls her tablet out of her bag and opens up a Notes application. "OK action plan." Kensi looks at her and Nell taps out a couple of things and then shows her the screen. It says 'Operation Deeks' and there is a bullet point waiting for the first note. Kensi smiles and they start discussing his after care. At some point Sam and Callen join in the discussion and before long a plan starts to formulate.

**A/N: reviews encourage me to write, so you know what to do...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, especially those of you who are taking the time to review each chapter. At the same time it's lovely to see new reviewers and alerts. The chapters are starting to get a little longer now as the story gets going and you should start seeing a little more of the plot shortly...**

Kensi's mind drifts as they sit and make notes on how to help Deeks. Sam makes suggestions about healthy eating, vitamins and a great sports physio that he knows. Callen suggests boredom reducing ideas and offers to lend Deeks his library of language CDs and books. Nell the ever practical is taking notes from the many leaflets on how to make him more comfortable during his recovery. She's even made side notes of things they should purchase and a list of suggestions for making his home more manageable while recovering. Initially enthusiastic about their preparations, Kensi can't help but check her watch wondering how much longer Deeks will be in surgery. Now her attention is drifting and while she can hear the others talking she has no idea what they are saying and is literally watching the minutes and seconds tick by on her watch.

"Kensi, Kensi?" Nell calls and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she turns toward her.

"What do you think?"

She realises she isn't paying attention. "Sorry?"

"We were just discussing Monty." Nell taps at the bullet point on her tablet. It just has the scruffy mutts name next to it.

"What about him?" She asks not getting the question.

"Well Deeks isn't gonna be able to walk him, so Sam offered to take him while he's recovering," Callen tells her, all business.

"No!" she cuts them off almost shouting and they all stare at her. She thinks back to all the times he's brought Monty to the mission and how he is with his four legged companion. She secretly loves watching them together and the way Deeks refers to himself as his Daddy is just too cute. He talks about the fur ball all the time and she can't imagine them parted for any length of time. "Sorry I just think that's a really bad idea, you know how they are. He's gonna be bored and fidgety and you want to remove his only company." She watches as they all nod in understanding.

"OK so we need to arrange a schedule to visit and walk Monty for him." Nell opens another tab on the tablet and starts to draw up a quick table with days of the week on it.

Kensi is quiet for a moment, "Maybe not."

"Maybe not what?" Sam asks confused.

"I don't think we need a schedule."

"Kens, Monty needs exercising and Deeks needs to take it easy," Callen tells her matter of factly.

"I know, I know but I've got an idea, just hear me out ..."

"Agent Blye," Corporal Davies calls her. "Detective Deeks is in recovery if you'd like to see him."

Kensi stands and nervously rubs her palms on her jeans. Sam hands her Deeks' go bag and she thanks him. "Tell him we'll be in to see him when he's up to it," he tells her.

"He's still asleep at the moment but should be waking up shortly," Davies informs her.

"Go, sit with him," Nell says. "We're right here if you need anything."

"Tell him to lay off the nurses," Callen teases and winks at her, earning him an eye roll.

She follows Davies through the double doors once more but this time they turn down a different corridor and it's a longer walk. She hears the general hustle and bustle of the hospital in the background but the corridor they're in is quiet. Davies ushers her into a smaller room than before and Deeks is there with Captain Powell. Deeks looks peaceful, his features relaxed and eyes closed, still under the effects of the anaesthetic.

Captain Powell greets her, "He should be waking up shortly, but he'll be quite sleepy for some time afterward so he may be a little out of it. Surgery went well but only time will tell when it comes to recovery. He's fit and healthy and if he rests up and does everything as he's supposed to he could be up and about in as little as 6 to 8 weeks, but it could take several months before he's back to full health. He should be able to cover short distances on crutches in a week or two, but he's not to over-do it. We'll talk more when he's awake. Did you get a chance to read the information I gave you?"

Kensi is giving her undivided attention to everything she is being told, not wanting to miss any pertinent information. "Yes, there was a lot there though."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Um?" she tries to think of something but she thinks they have everything covered. "No, not for the moment."

"OK. I'll pop by in an hour or so to check up on him, in the mean time Corporal Davies here and her colleagues will take good care of you." She shakes Kensi's hand and leaves.

She takes a seat by his bed. It's not one of the nice comfy ones like in the wards, it's little more than a stool on wheels. "Hey Deeks, you're being awfully quiet," she tells him popping his go bag on the rack under his bed so it won't get left behind when they move him. She swivels side to side on the seat. She's fidgety and has had enough of waiting around for one day. "Come on partner, I'm in need of some of that witty banter you're so good at. The gang is all here waiting to see you. I think Sam is misses you already," she teases.

She looks him over and can see he's still naked for the most part, at least from what she can see of him she guesses he is. His shoulders are bare and he only has sheets across him. His scar from the shooting over a year ago is still quite prominent and she wonders if it gives him any grief. He never mentions it. She's never been shot, well nothing more than a graze and she wonders just how painful it is in comparison to his leg. She knows what a broken leg feels like, and a broken arm for that matter. Although both were only minor in comparison to his injury, and being sustained as a youngster had healed quickly. She debates peeking under the sheets that cover his legs to see what state it's in, but she just knows he'd choose that moment to come around and she'd never hear the end of it.

She continues swivelling back and forth listening to the small squeak the seat emits every so often. She takes a glance at her watch to see that it's just coming up on 4pm. Not even eleven hours have passed since she woke up and yet it feels like a lot longer than that. Watching Deeks, she studies him closely for any sign that he's waking up, wanting to see that goofy smile and know he's truly going to be OK. She wants to tell him how relieved she is he's OK and most importantly, thank him for yet again saving her butt. Studying his features, she finds herself thinking how cute he is yet again. That seems to be a pretty common thought for her recently, and she won't deny he's certainly easy on the eye. Well, that is unless anyone asks her to say it out loud. There's no way she would actually tell anyone she thinks that way about him. Although he's a goof ball, he has a heart bigger than anyone she knows. He's thoughtful, kind, loyal and much tougher than he looks. The Marty Deeks he lets the world at large see is not her Deeks, and she wonders how many people know who he really is. Sometimes she thinks he doesn't even know who he is. He's so good at putting on masks and playing to an audience, she thinks he forgets what lies underneath it all. But she sees it, sees who he really is and she likes the little snippets of information he gives up revealing more of himself to her.

Her gaze travels down and she finds herself looking at his shoulders. She thinks for the amount of time he spends swimming and surfing they should be bigger, but then she also finds herself thinking that he looks fine just as he is. In fact he's in pretty good shape. Not all toned and overly muscled, just some where nicely in the middle of the range. _Toned, athletic and dear god she's ogling her injured partner while he __lies__here__ in be__d.__Sh__e needs to stop! _Yet she can't and allows her gaze to travel on down to his arms, admiring them and his sun-kissed tan. She stops when she gets to his hands and studies them. She tries to imagine them as he plays the violin and she can't help smiling when she remembers finding out about that little piece of information and the comment he'd made about only being part Neanderthal.

"Can't a guy rest in peace," he startles her with his comment.

She wonders what he's talking about. "I didn't say anything."

"You're squeaking."

"Oh sorry." She stills herself, realising he means the seat. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," he grins sleepily.

"Morphine," she says as she returns the smile. "Doc says the surgery went well."

"S'good." He watches her for a moment. "What you looking at?"

"Nothing," she answers maybe a little too quickly. He continues to grin at her and they sit in silence for a moment. "Nell's here," she finally tells him "Hetty was too, but she had to get back to the mission. Nell and the guys are in the waiting room. They'll come visit when you're up to it."

Deeks starts to shuffle around the bed and she throws him a questioning look. "Can you give me a hand to sit up?"

"Sure, hang on." She presses a button and the head end of the bed starts to rise. She releases the button when she feels it's far enough. "OK?"

"Uh huh." He tries to edge himself up and winces.

"Sore?"

"A little," he confesses. One of the nurses appears and she checks him over, points out the call button and pain relief button on his hand set and says she'll let Captain Powell know he's awake. He doesn't flirt with the nurse as she was expecting and that worries her a little.

"Sure you're OK?"

He nods and then shakes his head, "Just tired I think," he says sounding unsure.

"I'll leave you to sleep." She moves to stand but finds his hand gently moving to hold her wrist. Their eyes lock momentarily and she sees he wants her to stay, his eyes pleading her not to leave and she hates that he looks so sad. "OK, but rest." She sounds a little bossy but sits down again. Once more he grins at her but this time lazily and she sees his eyes getting heavy.

She sits quietly and he drifts off to sleep. She tries not to watch him, but there's little else in the room to look at save some boring medical equipment and her eyes keep drifting back to him. She starts to note his injuries. First, she logs the gash on his forehead that has been neatly stitched. She counts five of them and wonders if they will leave a scar. Even if it does it will fade in time and be hidden by his hair. She then moves on to the various, cuts and scrapes that seem to mostly be on his left side just like the gash. There's a graze on his right cheek however and it looks pretty sore, but other than some small scratches on his neck, the right side of his face seems to have taken a lot less damage than the left. His shoulders seem to be mostly unscathed too, but she can see the start of a bruise on the left one that goes up and over and she wonders what state his back is in. That leads her to wondering how his injuries had come about in the first place. She wonders if he even remembers, or if he'll want to talk about it. Back to looking at his injuries she can see where his shirt sleeves had been pushed up to his elbows as the wounds on his forearms are a lot more abundant. A couple of the larger cuts have steri strips on them to hold them together, but she can't see any more stitches. She feels sorry for him, knowing how uncomfortable he will be over the coming weeks and how even the little things like showering are going to become majorly problematic.

There and then she resolves to do everything she can to make his life easier and get him back to full fitness, no matter the sacrifice. She knows he would be willing to do the same so why shouldn't she. His eyes flutter a little and she catches the movement out of the corner of her eye.

"You done ogling me," he sounds half asleep. She looks up and his eyes are still closed but she still rolls hers. "Really, with the eye rolling?"

"You..."

"Are not asleep," he says chuckling and opens one eye. "Just resting as ordered."

"It's a good thing you're injured already, or I'd be threatening you with bodily harm about now."

"I'll tell Hetty." He opens his other eye, and Kensi pokes her tongue out at him. He wiggles his eyebrows at her in return.

"I'm gonna go find Captain Powell." She stands and moves toward the door.

"Who?"

"Your doctor," she tells him as if it weren't obvious. "Then if she says it's OK, I'll let Nell and the guys know you're up for visitors." Before he can reply she's out the door.

It doesn't take her long to find a nurse and she fetches the Captain. Kensi tells her he's awake and asks if it's OK with her if the rest of the team can visit. The Captain checks over Deeks who puts on a brave face as she pokes and prods him while asking questions. She tells Kensi it's OK for the others to visit for a short while and Kensi leaves the room to fetch them. As she exits she hears Captain Powell start explaining exactly what they have done.

"Anyone up for visiting?" She grins as she walks through the doors into the waiting room.

"He's awake then?" Callen asks.

"Oh yeah, and in fine form."

"I'll tell him you said he's fine," Sam laughs.

"Please don't encourage him. He can have visitors for a short while but he needs to rest, doctor's orders."

She leads the way back to his room and opens the door for the guys to enter. Before Nell has a chance to follow them through Kensi pulls her to one side.

"I need your help. Can you spare a few hours tonight and maybe tomorrow morning too?"

"Umm tonight yeah no problem but tomorrow I'll have to check with Hetty. What's up?"

"I'll tell you after we see Deeks, but remember I mentioned I had a plan?" Nell nods. "Sam and Callen won't be too happy but, well, just follow my lead OK."

"Okay!" Nell draws out the word, and Kensi gives her, her best trust me smile and leads her though to Deeks' temporary room.

As expected Callen and Sam are teasing Deeks already. Something about military nurses not being as easy to charm with his baby blues. He just laughs at whatever they say too tired to come up with something to fend the tag team off. Nell gives him a gentle hug and tells him she's pleased he's OK and Kensi can't help but be a little jealous that Nell doesn't have the same hold ups as she does when it comes to personal boundaries and emotions. As Nell stands back, Deeks catches Kensi's eye and she swears he can see what she's thinking. But there is no malice in his gaze and if she had to say what he was thinking, well the word longing comes to mind and she has to quickly look away before the others notice their exchange.

Kensi stands back as they ask how he is and what's happening. He tells them what he can remember after he came round, about his injuries and the fact that he now has a steel plate in his leg. He jokes that he'll never get through airport security without grief ever again. They tell him that he's not to worry about his recovery and they're all there for him. It's all interspersed with jokes from both sides and the mood is light. After ten minutes another nurse sticks her head around the door, she doesn't say anything but disappears again.

"Ah looks like we're over staying our welcome," Nell tells the guys remembering Kensi had said he was OK for a brief visit.

"OK, Deeks we'll see you soon." Callen gives him a friendly pat on his uninjured shoulder.

"Take care." Sam holds his fist up and Deeks bumps it.

"If you need anything..." Nell offers open endedly.

"Thanks, all of you," Deeks says tiredly.

"I'll err," Nell turns to Kensi and thumbs towards the door, indicating she'll wait for her.

"Yeah thanks." She waits for them to shuffle out and makes her way nearer his bed. "You OK?"

"Just great," he says with only a hint of sarcasm, but it still earns him a concerned look. "Hey stop worrying, I'm a big boy, I can look after myself," he jokes.

She feels awful. He shouldn't have to look after himself, but she figures that's how it's always been for him and he doesn't know any better. It only strengthens her resolve for her plans.

"They're moving me to a room upstairs shortly, can you hang around?"

"Um..." She's not sure. She needs to talk to Nell and there's stuff that she needs to do.

He looks sad and it's not the sad pout puppy dog eyes. "Its OK, I guess you had a rough day too huh?" He tries to smile but it's not quite genuine.

"No, no I can stay, I think. It's just that Nell is playing chauffeur and I'm under strict instructions not to drive." She tries to back track and she can see his frown disappearing. "Hetty," she tells him by way of explanation. "Tell you what, give me five minutes to let Nell know what's going on and I'll be right back." She hurries out the room before he can answer.

Jogging down the corridor she catches up with Nell, who tells her Callen and Sam have gone to catch up with the Marine CID team. She breathes a sigh of relief. "OK that's good," she tells her and then launches into a brief explanation of her plans. Nell gives her a wicked grin. "What?" she asks questioning said grin.

"Nothing."

"No it's definitely something. What's that grin for Miss Jones," she asks sounding a little like Hetty.

"Just you," is all she says by way of explanation.

Kensi answers with her trade mark eye roll. "You OK to hang around for awhile? Deeks is being moved shortly."

"Go, I'll be here when you're ready," she says pulling out her tablet so she can work while she waits.

Kensi thanks her and heads back to her partner, a small smile on her lips.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying these longer chapters? As usual I love to hear your thoughts in the form of a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow over 50 reviews already thank you to everyone who's taken the time to leave their thoughts. I'm still pleased to see people adding this to their alerts and favorites too. Anyhoo another longer chapter for those of you who enjoyed the last one and at this point I need to say another thank you to my fabulous Beta Kadiedid.**

**Disclaimer: Just like I still haven't won the lottery, I still don't own NCIS LA.**

When Kensi arrives back in Deeks' small room he narrows his eyes at her and looks at her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Now why would you say that?"

"You're smiling." He waggles a finger in her general direction.

She puts on an over the top frown, "Better?"

"You're still up to something."

"Can't a girl be happy to see her partner?"

"Aww, you're happy to see me?" He smiles at her and there's a twinkle in his eye. "Wait," he draws the word out. "It's because I'm injured isn't it? You're a sadist you know that? You like seeing me bruised and battered and in pain."

"Only when I cause it," she teases.

Before Deeks can reply to that, a porter arrives and announces he's there to move Deeks to his new room. Kensi steps out of the way and lets him adjust the bed to get ready to transport his patient. Before she knows it they're on the move. They take the elevator up a floor and the porter has Deeks settled in his new room a matter of minutes later. The new room is much nicer than the previous one but still quite bland in appearance. It is a military hospital. But this time there are two comfy looking armchairs, one by the bed and another in the opposite corner. There's a TV mounted on an extending arm above and to one side of the bed, and a small en suite bathroom. The porter informs them that the rooms in this corridor are for the upper echelons usually.

Kensi and Deeks exchange a look and say at the same time, "Hetty." Knowing their boss, she probably had this arranged before she left. Kensi fires off a quick text to Nell to let them know they are on the next floor up. She receives a reply only few seconds later telling her that Nell has moved back down to the cafeteria.

A new nurse appears but this one isn't wearing scrubs and is also male. "Hi there I'm Corporal Bailey. I'm the duty nurse until change over at eight this evening. If there's anything you need, just hit the call button on your hand set." He reaches up and unhooks the remote from its holder on the wall above the bed. "There are tea and coffee facilities just down the hall if you want a drink. Evening meal is usually served around eighteen hundred hours."

"Thanks," they both say together and he disappears out of the door again.

Kensi settles in the chair by the bed. "This is so much better." She shuffles to get comfy and winces but tries to hide it the pain.

"I saw that," Deeks tells her. She ignores him. "Not even gonna tell me you're fine?"

"That'll only make you ask more questions so what's the point?"

"So I care, sue me!" he looks away from her. There's a window in this room and he stares out of it. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, not looking at each other.

Eventually she can't take the silent treatment any longer. "Sorry," she says quietly.

He turns to look at her, "Don't do that, OK." he says softly.

"OK," she agrees. "So what's on TV?"

He pulls it down so they can both see it and he flicks through the channels. "You choose," he says after a while.

She repeats the action and also finds nothing that takes her fancy. She puts on some music and pushes the screen away. "How about you tell me what happened?"

He rubs a hand through his hair. "Not sure I remember it all." He lets out a huff and begins. "When I got to the top of the stairs there was some kind of pressure plate, I nearly missed it. I felt something shift and looked down but couldn't see much. At the time it didn't click what it was, my instincts just told me to get you, us, the hell outta there." He shivers a little. "The rest you can kinda figure out."

She catches the shiver, realises the blanket has slipped down and he's still shirtless. She grabs his bag from under the bed and rifles through it. Finding a T-shirt she chucks it at him. "You're cold, put this on."

"Thanks," he says slipping it on and winces just like she did earlier. Dressing and cracked ribs not the easiest combination, she knows.

"Do you remember much after the place collapsed?"

He nods, "A little. Mostly there was a god awful noise and lots of dust as the place collapsed. I whacked my head." He touches his temple, "As the stairs gave out under me. The next thing I remembered when everything stopped moving was being in the dark. Shortly after that I must have blocked out, 'cause the next thing I know I'm waking up here." He doesn't tell her just how worried he'd been about her in the minutes before he blacked out.

"And your leg?"

"No idea, don't remember it happening. I'd hazard a guess it was when the stairs collapsed too though." He plays with his fingers. "I'm guessing concrete buildings don't usually collapse in the middle of these types of training exercises?"

She sees what she thinks is anger in his eyes. "No, certainly not," she confirms. "Callen and Sam have gone over to see what the CID has found. They're turning this over to us. It's highly suspicious. No one had been training in there for the past few days, and things like that just don't get left behind."

"You think we were targeted?"

"Too early to know, but we weren't scheduled to be there. We only decided on this training yesterday and Hetty made the arrangements pretty much last minute. Wouldn't have given someone much notice to get that place rigged. And what would be the chances of us using that specific building?"

"Just my luck to stumble into the middle of something like that. I'm sure I'm jinxed some days," he tells her.

She laughs, "Can't be that jinxed, you have me as your partner."

"True," he grins. "And speaking of said awesome partner, how long are you planning on gracing me with your company?"

"Trying to get rid of me? Or do you have a thing for male nurses too?"

He snorts, "I don't have a thing for nurses' full stop, unless you're offering in which case..." he doesn't finish the sentence knowing he's treading on thin ice.

Kensi is tempted to say 'in your dreams' but then she thinks it might come back and bite her on the butt in the not too distant future. "I was thinking since Hetty has ordered Nell to make sure I go home, I'd stop off at yours and make sure Monty is OK. I'm kinda guessing since you were expecting to be home this evening you didn't make other plans for him?"

"Crap, I'd forgotten all about him," he said looking genuinely guilty.

"Hey, you had a rough day. I'm sure he won't hold it against you."

"I hope not. He can really sulk you know."

"Like someone else I know," she mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing," she sing songs.

They hang out talking about anything and nothing. Occasionally he rests back against the bed and he looks so tired, she tells him to rest. He tells her he will rest later. In the end she tells him she'll stay till dinner is served then she needs to go. It's not fair to leave Nell and the guys hanging around much longer. He teases that she's only staying that long so she can steal his Jello again. When his dinner arrives, she sits with him. He gives her his Jello to eat while he digs into the lasagne and veggies that make up his main course. It's just after six thirty when she finally tells him she needs to leave. It's the best part of a ninety minute drive back to her place and she has things to do.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" he asks tentatively.

"You really need to ask? I'll be back to break you out tomorrow morning. You need anything from your place?"

"Clothes, toiletries," he pauses to think.

"Tell you what, text me if you think of anything else. Your phone is in your bag." She hands him the bag that had made its way back under his bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem." There's an awkward moment where she doesn't know what to do. It's that point where if she were Nell or most other females she'd hug him. And the fist bumps Sam and Callen offer up just don't seem fitting. Yet again she finds the need to touch him and opts for the safeness of placing a hand on his injury free upper arm and squeezes his bicep. "Get some rest," she tells him. She makes to leave the room and places her hand in her jacket pocket. It comes to rest on the two chocolate bars she had snagged earlier. She turns around and walks back to him and places them on the night stand. "For later," she tells him.

"Now I'm really worried. Kensi Blye sharing chocolate!" he winks at her. She grins and leaves the room to find Nell.

Kensi finds her way back to the cafeteria and finds Nell, Callen and Sam deep in conversation. She doesn't find out what they are discussing as they all stop when she enters. She waves and makes her way over to them.

"How's lover boy?" Callen asks teasing.

Kensi glares, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Easy Kens, Callen's just messing with you. Aren't you?" Sam prompts.

"It's OK, I'm just really tired. It's been a long day," she apologises.

"My fault," Callen raises his hands in surrender. "Nell here can take you home and you can get some sleep."

Kensi looks over at Nell and Callen catches her, "What are you up to?"

"Me? Nothing," she tries to sound innocent and Nell merely shrugs.

"Right and I was born yesterday!"

Kensi sighs and sits down at the table with them. "I just have some stuff I need to do tonight."

"And?" Sam asks drawing the word out and turning it into a question.

She gives up. They'll find out sooner or later. "And... I've decided Deeks is gonna stay with me while he recovers." She waits for them to launch a barrage of objections and questions at her. Instead they both look at her like it's the best joke they've heard in a while. "I'm serious," she tells them.

"Just how hard did you hit your head earlier?" Callen asks.

"Just hear me out, it makes perfect sense. He lives in a third floor apartment, with a dog who needs regular walking. I live in a bungalow with a yard. I'm only gonna end up going back and forth to his place. And he only has one bedroom while I have two. It'll make both our lives easier," she tells them.

"I can see the logic," Sam says, aiming his words at Callen. "But..." he turns back to Kensi. "This is Deeks, your partner. You sure this is a good idea?"

_Shit, what does he mean by that? Do_ _they suspect something else? Do they think it's inappropriate? Is it in appropriate? Hang on; are they saying they don't trust Deeks?_ In the end she opts to just ask "What do you mean by that?" she asks sounding offended.

"Just you two bicker enough as it is. Do you really need to spend any more time together? Spending so much time with someone you work with can be detrimental to your partnership," Callen explains.

"And just how long did you stay at Sam's when you were between places?" she fires back.

"Which time?"

"Exactly!" she says. "You two did just fine and Deeks won't be at work for a couple of weeks any way so it's not like that. Once he's fit to come back to work he can go back to his own place," she tells them. "Anyway, I'm not asking I'm telling."

Sam looks at Callen and shrugs. No words are exchanged but Callen knows Sam is telling him it's really not a big deal.

"So you still OK to help me out?" she asks Nell who's kept out of the conversation so far.

"Ready whenever you are."

"Wait," Callen says. "I may not like it, but hell if I'm gonna let you do this on your own. Especially when you're injured." He looks over at Sam for confirmation.

Sam nods. "I'll get us drinks. Coffee?" he asks and they all say yes. "You rethink that action plan."

Kensi offers them both smiles and a genuine 'Thank you.'

Before long they're nursing more coffees and reworking 'Operation Deeks'. It mostly involves having to pack up quite a few of Deeks' and Monty's belongings and also clearing Kensi's spare room out and moving some of her stuff around. But the shopping list is growing and at some point Nell decides to enlist Eric's help too. Minus Hetty, this is a full scale team Op now. Eric is tasked with sourcing all the stuff they need. He tells them OSP is dead so he will collect it all and meet them at Kensi's.

Eric packs up his stuff to head out for the day and heads down the stairs. Hetty is waiting for him at the bottom. At first she says nothing but extends her hand toward him. In it he notices a little black card and he raises an eyebrow at her in question.

"Get what you need, don't scrimp and pick up pizza or something for you all." She turns and walks away.

Eric shakes his head and tucks the card in the back pocket of his shorts. He heads for the parking lot with only one thing on his mind. _'How does she do that?'_

Back in the cafeteria the rest of the team finish up their plans. Sam and Callen leave ahead of the girls telling them they'll collect Nell's car, drop it at Kensi's and then meet them at Deeks' place. Nell and Kensi are only a couple of minutes behind them, not wanting to lose any time. On the drive back Kensi naps, too exhausted to keep her eyes open any longer. Nell is happy it's been long enough between now and her head injury that it she isn't in any danger. Kensi wakes after about forty minutes and apologises for being bad company. They spend the rest of the journey talking about nonsense.

At a little after eight, having made good time on the traffic free journey back, they pull up at Deeks' place. Sam and Callen are leaning against the side of a black van waiting for them.

Before Kensi can ask the question Sam pipes up, "Thought this would be better than trying to cram it all in the cars."

"Good idea." She leads the way up the flight of stairs and along the landing to his place. She lets them in with her spare key she has for emergencies that until today had been unused. Once inside they are greeted by a very happy Monty. Kensi spends a couple of minutes fussing with him then gives him fresh water before Sam offers to take him around the block to stretch his legs. Kensi has to chuckle at Sam's u-turn where Monty is concerned.

They all get busy packing up stuff Deeks will need in the next few weeks. Kensi takes care of his clothes including personal items and Callen bites his tongue, knowing what ever comment he makes is likely to be ill received by her at the moment. By the time Sam gets back with Monty, Callen and Nell have gathered the dog's things together and moved them all down to the van. Kensi appears with a small duffle bag in her hand and asks Sam to get the bigger one she has left on the bed. He moves to get it but raises an eyebrow at Callen who returns the question with an almost imperceptible shake of the head. Those too are placed in the van and when Kensi and Sam return to the apartment Callen is asking about the well loved Lazy Boy that sits in the corner of his living area.

"What about it?"

"We should take it. It'll be good for him to keep his leg raised," he tells her.

She thinks about it and says, "I'll need to move some things around but we should be able to fit it in."

"Sam, give me a hand." The two of them make light work of lifting it and carrying it down to the van.

In the meantime, Nell has busied herself collecting stuff from around his apartment. Laptop, IPod and dock, phone charger, bedside clock and anything else she comes across he may need. Kensi adds a couple of DVD's and a book she knows he's been reading.

"That should do for now. Anything else he needs I'll come back for," she tells her. Kensi does a quick walk through of his place to make sure she hasn't missed anything obvious while Nell checks to make sure all the appliances are switched off. The boys appear and carry the last of the stuff down and they all head over to Kensi's house. Kensi puts Monty's leash on and leads him to her car and Nell can't help but smile as she listens to Kensi explain that his Daddy isn't well and so they're going to be spending time at her place ant that he has to be on his best behaviour.

When they get to Kensi's she is glad their case load hasn't been too heavy of late. While her place will never be considered tidy it is at least clean today. This time it's Eric who is waiting on them when they show up and he greets them with a stack of pizza boxes.

"Compliments of Hetty," he tells them.

They don't question how she knew. They were way past wondering how Hetty seems to be all seeing when it comes to her team.

Kensi realises she hasn't eaten for several hours and it's way over due. "Can we eat first?" she asks and no one objects. They leave everything in the vehicles and make their way indoors to eat the pizza before it goes cold. By the time they are done, it's nine thirty and they need to get a move on. Nell clears everything away and everyone else begins unloading the van except Kensi who heads toward her spare room. Its small and a little cluttered, but it has a bed, a dresser and a wardrobe. Most of the clutter is in boxes but they can't stay as she needs the space. She tosses several more things in the boxes and strips off the bed. It's had the same sheets on it forever as she's never actually had a guest use it. She heads back to the living area to find the boys lugging in the Lazy Boy. She points to the corner and tells them she'll move it later.

"That's everything from the van. All that's left is the stuff Eric bought," Sam says pushing the chair up into the corner and tailing Callen back outside. Seconds later Eric appears with the first of the stuff and minutes later Callen and Sam are back again. Nell and Kensi's phones both sound within a few seconds of each other, both receiving texts from Hetty. Kensi's tells her to take tomorrow off and Nell's tells her to take the morning off to go with Kensi to collect Deeks. They exchange phones and read each other's messages, laughing at Hetty's ability to be all knowing.

Once Eric's car is unloaded she asks them to help move the boxes from the spare room to the shed in the yard. She plans to sort them out once and for all the next time she has some down time. Happy that all the major parts of their plan are in place she thanks everyone for their help and sends them on their way.

On his way out Callen tells Kensi, "Don't overdo it. Remember you're injured too."

"Yes Dad!" she mocks him.

"We'll stop in after we finish tomorrow."

"Call if you need anything," Sam adds.

Nell tells her she'll be by at seven thirty so they can go collect Deeks and makes her promise to rest. Kensi agrees she will and stands at her door and waves them all off.

Finally alone and able to relax in her own place she slumps on her sofa and looks around. There's stuff everywhere and she really needs to sort it out but she really is tired and maybe Nell has a point. Monty plods over to her, rests his head on her lap and whines.

She ruffles his fur, "I know boy, its only one night and then Daddy will be home."

She digs her phone out and sets an alarm for six a.m. That gives her just shy of seven hours sleep if she goes to bed now. She locks up and heads to the bathroom to do her teeth and then brushes her hair and plaits it. She changes into a vest and shorts then climbs into bed setting her phone on the night stand.

Monty slumps down on the floor by her bed, "Just tonight OK?" she tells him. His bed is set up out in the lounge but she figures he's already out of sorts as it is and if he's happy it's not hurting to let him sleep there.

She's just nodding off when she hears the message alert on her phone. She debates ignoring it and letting sleep take her. She can't though and checks to find a message from Deeks.

'Bored! Can't sleep. Doc will be around at 9 a.m. ish so I can break out after then'.

She texts him back, 'Me and Nell will be there. Monty says hi'.

She feels sorry for him. She's never been able to sleep for any length of time in a hospital. She never understood how sick people got any rest in there. Her phone beeps again.

'Tell him Daddy says hi. Get some sleep. Night'.

She glances at the clock on the bed side. It's nearly eleven thirty. She fires him one last text.

'You too. Night'.

She snuggles into her pillow and less than a minute later is fast asleep.

**A/N: Still with me? You know what to do, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Still can't believe all the lovely reviews I'm getting, thank you so much. On with the story...**

Kensi's night had been disturbed thanks to the cracked ribs causing her pain when she shifted position. After waking up the second time she had padded out to her kitchen to locate some painkillers. Taking them and returning to bed she had briefly wondered if Deeks had managed to get some sleep. Eventually she fell back asleep, only to wake forty five minutes later still uncomfortable. She'd spent god knows how long staring at her ceiling and contemplating the things she still had to do before finally drifting back asleep.

At five forty five she awoke for the last time and called it quits. Turning off her alarm, no longer needing it but checking for messages. Nothing. Heading to the kitchen she sets the coffee machine to brew a full pot and heads back to her en suite bathroom. She climbs in the shower hoping it will wake her up and ease the pain in her ribs. Washing her hair is painful but the warm water feels good. She finishes showering and climbs out noting her appearance in the mirror over the sink. There is a bruise appearing over her ribs where the pain is and she prods it unable to resist. Cursing at the pain it causes she makes a mental note not to repeat the action. Wrapping a towel around her she heads back to the kitchen for her first coffee of the day before heading back to her room with it.

She spends the next thirty minutes getting ready for the day ahead. A thought strikes her as she putters back and forth between her room and the en suite. Deeks would struggle getting between the guest room and main bathroom down the hall. Not bothering to even try to straighten her hair after the pain from washing it she settles for roughly drying it and then pulling it back in a ponytail. She dresses in her usual jean and T-shirt attire and then begins stripping the bedding from her bed. Deeks will take her room and she will use the guest room.

It's coming up on six thirty and she has just over an hour till Nell arrives. She raids her cupboard looking for something to eat which is something else she needs to rectify. She needs to go shopping. Settling for toast and another cup of coffee, she starts her mental list of tasks. First she remakes both the beds with fresh linen and then starts the washing machine loaded with the used stuff. She moves her clothes from her chest of drawers and wardrobe into the guest room along with her makeup, jewellery, and other personal belongings. Finally she clears the en suite of her toiletries and moves them to the main bathroom. Happy that Deeks will have space to store his things she drags his oversized duffle bag into the bedroom and leaves it in the corner, then places the rest of his belongings on the bed. Noting she only has ten minutes before Nell is due, she ignores the pile of newly purchased items and works on de-cluttering the living area some more.

Nell knocks on the door as she is moving a pile of stuff into the guest room. "Just a minute she calls." Dumping the stuff on the bed and returning to greet Nell. "Hey, err just give me a couple of minutes OK?"

"Sure."

Kensi runs another pile of stuff to her new room and dumps it beside the first. Then she returns to the kitchen and hurriedly puts things away in the cupboard.

"Anything you want me to do?" Nell calls still waiting by the door.

"Erm, could you..." she appears from the kitchen, "give me a hand me a hand moving the sofa." Together they push it across the room and angle it slightly so there is room to pull the Lazy Boy out of the corner and into a better position.

"Thanks. That should do for now. I'll take care of the rest when I get back." She grabs the small bag she packed for him and follows Nell out to her SRX. Kensi tosses her car keys to Nell, "You drive there, I'll drive back." She can't explain why but she can't let Deeks see her in a weakened state. However after the last hour of tasks she aches a little and needs a rest. She can see Nell wants to argue but before the younger woman can open her mouth she holds a hand up, "I'm fine, really," giving her no room to disagree.

Once in the car Kensi lets Deeks know they're on their way with another text. She receives one back shortly after telling her he hopes they don't hit traffic because he's not sure he can wait any longer. The latest duty nurse is mental. She has no idea what he means but tells Nell and they start debating his idea of mental.

They make it out of central LA before rush hour traffic gets bad and before long are on the freeway heading back to the camp. Nell's phone rings and Kensi takes the call for her, seeing that it's Eric in Ops calling. "Hey Eric."

"Kensi Hi," he recognises her voice straight off. "Just calling with an update."

"Hang on I'll put you on speaker." She takes the phone from her ear and hits the speaker button. "You're up."

"Well it's not much but forensics and photos are starting to come through from the guys at Marine CID. Forensics are at the lab as we speak but they're pretty backed up. It could be a while. Hetty's trying to call in some favours," he adds before they can make a comment. "But even then it's still going to take a couple of days at best."

"OK thanks Eric." Kensi tries not to sound frustrated, she knows it's not his fault.

"Eric did you let Callen and Sam know?" Nell asks.

"Yeah, they aren't happy, hence Hetty's string pulling. They're looking through the photos at the moment, trying to see if anything stands out."

"Any other angles?" Kensi asks.

"Not yet. CID are still working at their end and will keep us updated if anything comes up."

"Thanks Eric, I'll see you this afternoon."

"Bye Eric."

"Bye," he returns before Kensi hangs up and pops Nell's phone down on the dash.

They drive for a while in silence before Kensi remembers she needs groceries, "Nell can I borrow your tablet? I need to make a shopping list."

"Sure. Did we miss something yesterday?"

"Groceries."

"Ah," Nell's replies knowingly and then laughs. "You wanna hand?"

"Please, my culinary skills aren't the greatest." She leaves it at that knowing the whole team is aware of her lack of skills when it comes to the kitchen. They spend the rest of the journey making out the list and Nell gives her some ideas for simple meals that even she should be able to manage. A few miles before their turn off they hit traffic due to an accident. It sets them back twenty minutes and Kensi fires off another text to let Deeks know they are delayed. He replies saying they better not be lying and if they've stopped for coffee and doughnuts he better be getting some too.

They finally make it to the hospital at nine twenty five, having been held up by the extra security now in place on entry to the camp after yesterday's incident. Nell drops Kensi at the door and tells her she'll park and meet her in there.

She's greeted by a very relieved Deeks when she enters his room.

"Kensi please save me," he mocks, then whispers, "I thinks she wants to use me as her play toy." He looks over to the nurse's station that is situated outside and can be seen through the open door. She follows his gaze in time to see the older woman look up from her work and wave at him. "Nurse Hall is a little too attentive for my liking."

She tries to suppress her laughter. "Poor baby."

"You'll see, watch." She looks up to see Nurse Hall entering. She isn't wearing the same uniform as the others and Kensi wonders why until she spots her badge. She's not military but agency staff, called in when they are short for whatever reason.

"Marty Sugar," she says in a sickly sweet voice. Kensi mouths 'Sugar' behind her back and pulls a face while Deeks tries to glare subtly at her.

"Captain Powell has given you the all clear honey." She notices Kensi, "Oh hi, you must be Marty's sister."

_'You wish'_ is all Kensi has time to think before she hears Deeks pipe up.

"Candice this is Kensi," he holds a hand out to her and gives her a pleading look. As she moves over to him he adds, "My girlfriend."

She tries not to splutter as the words leave his mouth. Before she has time to react he takes her wrist.

"Remember I told you all about her."

Kensi raises an eyebrow at him but goes with it moving to hold his hand properly and secretly enjoying the excuse. As Candice turns to grab his notes on the foot of the bed Deeks mouths 'sorry' at her.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing," Candice tells Kensi, a tinge of jealousy in her voice. "So you would be Marty's next of kin right?"

_'Crap!'_ Kensi thinks and hopes to hell that Hetty fixed her little lie. "Yes I am," she says full of confidence because surely Hetty wouldn't let her down. She wishes she were just as confident about Deeks reaction to this change of status however.

"OK then I'll be right back."

"See, see," Deeks says as she departs. "Get me out of here."

"You'll need this then." She reluctantly drops his hand and hands him his bag. She thinks she sees the same reluctance in his eyes but then quickly thinks she's kidding herself. He opens the bag and looks through the items she brought him.

"Thanks." He hesitates, "Did I hear wrong, you're my next of kin?" He grins and raises an eyebrow.

_'Bugger I thought __he'd__ missed that'_' "Yeah I, err might have told them that."

"Oh!"

"That's all you're gonna say?"

"For now," he continues to grin at her.

Candice re appears, "OK Marty, we just need your fiancée here to sign your release form and you're good to go."

Kensi signs the form and hands it back. Candice doesn't seem so chirpy now and tells them she'll fetch a wheel chair and be right back.

The minute she's out of the room Deeks picks up on the pertinent information. "Fiancée, wow our relationship is really moving by leaps and bounds."

"Stop grinning like a fool. It had nothing to do with me." She wonders if Hetty or Eric were behind this. "You need to get dressed," she points at the bag on his lap.

"Easier said than done." He lifts off the blanket that covers his legs and she's sees the cast for the first time. It's a huge black plastic affair and she's a little surprised as she was expecting a plaster cast. It comes all the way up to his knee and has various straps that obviously hold the whole thing together.

"Aww, I was looking forward to leaving a witty comment on your cast."

"Sorry to disappoint. This is better for the type of break I have though and should make life easier, or at least that's what Captain Powell told me. That and the fact the wound will need re-dressing daily."

"Oh." She's not sure what else to say.

"So you wanna give me a hand here?" He waves at the cast and shuffles up into a better position. He's still wearing the t-shirt from yesterday and his bottom half is clad in scrubs with one leg cut off. She carefully helps him lift his damaged leg and takes the weight as he swings around to a sitting position. She helps him lower it to the floor so both feet are resting on the ground. It's a little awkward but she guesses they will have to get used to it. Nurse Hall, 'Candice' appears in good time with the wheel chair and between the two of them they take his weight and lower him into it.

Kensi wheels him over to the bathroom. "Um can you manage from here?"

"I suppose we're about find out."

Kensi suddenly feels so useless and wishes she could do more for him. She hands him his bag again and bends down so her eyes are level with his. "I won't... I mean... call me if you need anything."She can't find the right words but hopes her serious tone tells him enough. She's there if she needs him, no questions, no teasing, just whatever he needs.

"Thanks," he smiles almost shyly at her and she closes the door to let him get clean and changed.

Nurse Hall vanishes and returns a couple of times while she waits for him. She brings crutches, wound dressings, antibiotics and pain medication. She talks Kensi through each item and then heads back to the nurse's station and tells her to call if they need anything.

She's still waiting when Nell finally appears and pokes her head around the door. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good. I think. Deeks is just getting dressed and err..." she doesn't finish.

"Gotya. I'm just out here. The scary nurse there wouldn't let me in." She tilts her head toward the now vacant nurse's station. "But she went off to see to someone so I snuck by."

"She has a thing for Deeks. Wasn't too impressed with me showing up."

Nell laughs , "Better run before she gets back." She disappears and Kensi is left waiting again.

Not a minute later the bathroom door cracks open "Kens?"

"Yeah."

"Um, need a hand here."

She takes a deep breath and steps inside, "What's up?"

He's sitting with a towel across his lap and points at the boxers and jog pants around his good ankle. Slightly flustered he says, "Just need a hand getting them over my cast. I should be able to manage from there."

"Deeks it's fine," and without fuss she quickly hooks them over and up his leg. "I'll be out here," she says and leaves him to finish. As she steps out she releases another breath. _'Well that was slightly awkward._' He emerges a couple of minutes later, washed and wearing clean clothing and she wonders how he'll fair at her place when he needs to shower.

"Can we get out of here now?" he pleads.

"My pleasure." She gathers his stuff together and awkwardly clamps the crutches under her arm. Pushing him out of the room to the nurse's station she spies Nell and calls to her. She dashes over and greets Deeks while relieving Kensi of the crutches and medical supplies. Kensi signs the last discharge paper and they exit the hospital with a porter in tow to retrieve the wheel chair once Deeks is settled in the front passenger seat of Kensi's SRX.

Deeks is a little surprised when Kensi climbs in the driver's seat and Nell's sits in back. "Erm, isn't Nell supposed to be driving?" he's hesitant.

"Don't like my driving?"

"That's not what I mean." He looks over his shoulder at Nell who shrugs her shoulder at him.

"I'm good Deeks, now buckle up." And that was all the discussion they were having on the subject.

They drove in silence until they were out of the parking lot. "I could really, really do with some decent coffee right about now," Deeks hints. "The hospital stuff was like sludge."

Kensi pretends to ignore him while Nell watches the exchange between partners with interest. Kensi isn't one to miss an opportunity for coffee.

"And doughnuts, or maybe a muffin," he can see her interest growing. "My treat?"

"Well why didn't you say so sooner?" Kensi grins knowing it was only a matter of time before he would offer to pay. "There's a Starbucks not long after we get on the freeway. Can you hold on until then?"

Nell laughs.

"What's so funny?" Deeks asks.

"You two."

"What? Why?" Kensi queries.

"Do you know how many times you have this conversation? I must hear some variation of it at least once a day. Just makes me laugh. You even do it outside of work. I always thought it was just an excuse to escape."

"Nope, Deeks just really likes coffee." Kensi emphasises the word really.

"And you really like doughnuts and muffins...Or cupcakes, pastries, twinkies..."

"She gets the idea," Kensi cuts him off.

Nell laughs again, "No fighting kids."

"Yes Mom," They both say together and Nell rolls her eyes at the pair. She wonders if they realise how similar they've become in the past couple of years. They've even started picking up each other's mannerisms.

When they get to Starbucks they realise the logistics of Deeks getting out for coffee isn't practical and Nell tells them this one's on her. She takes their orders and goes for coffee leaving the pair talking about Deeks favourite nurse, Candice. When she gets back in the car laden down with coffee and pastries Deeks is trying to tell Kensi that Candice reminds him of Delores from Lethal Weapon 3. Kensi has no idea what he's talking about.

"You've never seen Lethal Weapon? None of them?" Nell is shocked.

Kensi shakes her head, "If I did, I don't remember them."

"Oh you'd remember them Kens. Danny Glover and Mel Gibson?"

She continues to look at him blankly.

"Really? They're classics. You need to get out more, or stay in even," he laughs at his own joke.

They take their coffees and Deeks drinks his with an almost pornographic style moan that makes Nell and Kensi make faces at his over the top reaction. Kensi tells him to keep his filthy noises to himself but that only makes him do it all the more and results in a fit of giggles from Nell in the back seat. By the end of his drink it's gotten so ridiculous that Kensi has even started laughing along with Nell. Deeks is thoroughly pleased with himself for having gotten a reaction from the two women, especially Kensi who is now looking at him and shaking her head. After eating a selection of pastries they finally get back on the road. Thirty minutes later Deeks is still acting like a five year old and Nell is still laughing at him.

"You really shouldn't encourage him," Kensi tells her and Deeks pokes his tongue out at her. "No more sugar for you, or caffeine if you keep this up."

He feigns sulking and crosses his arms across his chest, "Spoilsport."

"Child."

"Kill joy."

Nell jumps in and changes the subject, "So what other films haven't you seen?" And that's their topic of conversation until they get back to Kensi's house. Deeks spots Nell's car outside Kensi's when they arrive and assumes that's why they're here and haven't gone to his place first. Kensi turns off the engine and she and Nell get out and walk around to the passenger seat.

Kensi opens the door, "You need a hand getting inside?" Nell asks.

"No I think we can manage from here. It's only a short distance."

Deeks watches the exchange. "Err, maybe I missed something or maybe it's the concussion but this is your place Kens."

"That's those awesome detecting skills at work again," Kensi teases. "You didn't miss anything. I err, maybe neglected to tell you that err..." _'Wow this is awkward.'_

"You're staying with Kensi," Nell says cutting to the chase.

"What? I am? Since when?"

"Since you live in a third floor apartment and own a dog." Kensi says feeling a little more sure about it now.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that."

"Thought not."

"OK so I'll leave you two, to it. I really should get back to work. Eric will start causing mayhem if he gets too bored." She gives Deeks a quick squeeze and tells Kensi not to overdo it then waves to them as she drives off back to OSP.

Once Nell is gone Deeks seems to suddenly get awkward. "Kensi, umm," he hesitates. "How do I put this? Not that I don't appreciate this but are you sure. I mean I know we..." he changes tracks. "You're injured too and this is a lot. I err, don't want to put you out. Don't feel like you have to do this."

She glares at him. "You really are quite dense you know. You're my partner stupid, and don't tell me you wouldn't do this for me." She looks at him as if daring him to disagree. "Thought not. Now come on then let's get indoors. Someone missed you." She starts to help him out of the car and then remembers his crutches. "Wait there." She disappears to the rear of the car and hauls them out and brings them back around to him.

"So I'm gone one night and you miss me?" he says as she hands him his crutches.

"Ha you wish! I meant Monty."

"He's here?"

"Since last night. Can you manage?"

"Yeah if we go slow." She walks by him as he grips the crutches and they make their way to her front door. Once there, she lets them in and Deeks is almost sent flying by a very excited Monty until he raises his voice slightly and clearly says, "Monty, down!" He drops straight into a lying position and waits for further instructions. "Good boy, just stay there for a minute OK." Monty whimpers but does as he's told.

"Neat trick."

Kensi starts to help him over to the sofa when he spots the Lazy Boy and stops "What is that doing here?" He doesn't look too impressed.

"Um, Sam and Callen moved it here. They thought it would be good for you, you know ,to be able to keep your leg up. They were really careful with it." she wonders if he's mad. She didn't realise he was that attached to it.

She helps him lower himself onto the couch. "I know we don't spend much time at my place, but just how many times have you seen me sit in that?" He waves a hand at the chair which he seems to be slightly offended by, and now Kensi is more than a little confused.

Kensi thinks before answering, "Never," she finally answers.

"Yeah exactly!"

"Oh!"

"But Monty loves it, don't you boy," and with that he pats the couch and Monty runs over, jumps up and gives him a welcome like he hasn't seen him for months. "Yeah you're gonna be a happy boy," he rubs the dogs head.

Kensi laughs, "Great I can push it back in the corner then, there isn't really the room for it in here. Um, what's so wrong with it out of interest?"

"You try sitting in it and get back to me."

"I'll err, take your word for it thanks. Anyway you two get yourselves comfy and I'm gonna go grab the rest of the stuff from the car." She disappears and comes back after a couple of minutes with his bag and the medical supplies and dumps them by the door. Monty has settled by Deeks' side with his head in his lap. Kensi flops on the opposite end of the couch. "So, what now?"

**A/N: I couldn't post a chapter today without having a quick squuueee as hiatus is over and NCIS LA is back *does happy dance*. Now if only I wasn't here in the UK and could watch it tonight like all you lovely folks in the US. Oh well suppose I'll just have to write some more :D I'd be interested to know what your enjoying if you want to leave me a review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: apologies for the delay in this update but sometimes real life gets in the way. Between the chest infection and cold I've had the past week and having to re arrange all my shifts to fit around my Mother in Law, who just had a hip replacement things are a little hectic. So apologies in advance if updates become a little more sporadic. Anyhoo as usual a huge thanks for everyone who reviewed. I can't believe this is continuing to get new alerts too so thank you.**

Deeks shrugs at the question. He hasn't felt this awkward in a long time but then he's never been in this particular situation before. He's completely at her mercy so to speak and the lack of control has him on edge.

"Relax Deeks, or this is going be a long few weeks."

"Don't think relaxing is gonna speed things up any. I just hate that you're stuck with me." He really hates to be a burden. He's spent majority of his life on his own learning to be self reliant. Having co-workers, a team and a partner who actually care for him is all new and sometimes he finds it hard to adjust.

"Not stuck, in fact this was all my idea." She strokes Monty waiting for him to respond.

He sits thinking for a while, "OK but say the word and we'll go, I know... I know I'm not..."

Kensi goes to throw a cushion at him but changes her mind. Still he notices and it has the desired effect dragging his attention to her. "No more, you're staying here until you're able to manage on your own. Now find something to watch." She hands him the remote for the TV. "You want a drink?" She stands and heads to the kitchen and opens the fridge "Umm..." The fridge is embarrassingly void of anything other than milk, half used jars of condiments, beer and some cheese.

Fortunately Deeks calls out, "Another coffee would be great," before she has to make an offer.

She makes him a coffee and also fills a glass of water and takes them to him. "I err... need to go out." She pops the two drinks down on the table. "Will you be OK for an hour or so?"

"Sick of me already?" He's teasing but she still gives him a glare.

"Do you need anything while I'm out?"

He looks around him, "We're good."

"I'll be about an hour." She snags her keys off the side where she left them earlier and is out of the door without any further discussion.

"Just you and me then," Deeks tells Monty and continues flicking through the channels. "God, day time TV sucks." He settles on one of the movie channels but he can't quite put a name to the film. He vaguely remembers it being advertised a few years back. It started a while ago but he figures it's the best option at the moment and goes with it.

Kensi pulls up at the huge grocery store feeling slightly daunted at the task ahead of her. But she's armed with a comprehensive shopping list thanks to Nell and is determined to do this. She grabs a cart and heads into the store. Nell, ever the organiser, has rearranged the shopping list so it's in departments. Thankfully she shouldn't have to do too much back and forth. She doesn't think she's ever bought so much fruit and vegetables in her life but she is determined to get Deeks back to full health ASAP and that means eating healthy. That just means if he has to, then so does she, which is a strange concept to her.

She has a new found respect for people who do this kind of thing on a weekly basis. It's hard work navigating the aisles and all the other shoppers, some of who are obviously unaware of any one else's existence other than their own. Then there are the children. Screaming toddlers who do not want to be trapped in a cart for an hour, older ones running riot and bored teenagers moaning. She makes a note to look into having the next groceries delivered. Half way through her list she starts to flag, not only does she feel tired but the pain in her ribs is growing worse. She feels in her jacket pocket and is relieved to find the prescription for the pain meds is still there. Following the sign for the in-store pharmacy she hands the script over and waits a few minutes for it to be filled. The assistant hands over the items and tells her that the tablets are double dose and so she only needs to take one at a time. She thanks her and quickly takes one, dry swallowing it. She hopes it doesn't take long to kick in and continues with her shopping. An hour and ten minutes later she has most of her list and sighs with relief as she leaves the place behind her. The pain relief is doing its job now and she feels better but is still tired. She grabs one of the energy drinks she'd added at the last minute, knocking it back before heading home.

Arriving back at home she lugs the first lot of bags to her front door and sets them down as she lets herself in tentatively, waiting for Monty to come barrelling up to her. As she peeks round the door she grins at the sight before her. Deeks is laid out on the couch, his broken leg propped up on a pile of haphazardly arranged cushions and Monty lying alongside him on the floor, legs in the air. On the TV a cartoon is playing and it just seems to fit the scene so well.

She knows she won't get far before they wake up but briefly debates trying to sneak past them. She hates to wake him when he obviously needs the rest but she can't linger all day and the shopping needs to be put away. She opts to return to the car for more bags and when she returns Monty is sniffing the first load of bags and wagging his tail. Deeks is stirring from his spot looking a little dazed.

"Hey sleepy head. Cartoons, really?"

He rubs his head trying to wake up, managing to mess up his hair just a little more. "Sorry... what?"

"The TV," she points at it.

He stares blankly at the cartoon before him. "Finding Nemo," he states.

"If you say so."

"It's a film." He notices all the bags she is now transferring to the kitchen. "Grocery shopping, that's where you went?"

"Can't live off take out all the time."

"I thought you did?" She doesn't answer and carries on unloading the shopping, before disappearing back to the car for more. It only makes Deeks feel more useless as he's unable to help. One more trip and she's done. She continues putting things away in the cupboard and as he becomes more awake something strikes him. "Err Kens?"

She appears from the kitchen, "Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way," that earns him a glare. That's never a good thing to start a sentence with. "I mean I'm grateful and all and you know you're..."

"Get to the point."

"Who exactly is going to be cooking all this food?"

She turns and stomps off to the kitchen.

_'Shit, if she wasn't planning on poisoning me before I bet she is now.' _"Kensi," he whines pathetically. "Kens?"

Her voice travels from the kitchen, "Contrary to popular belief I can cook." That shuts him up. She finishes putting the stuff away and re-emerges a couple of minutes later.

He watches her, his eyes following her around the room. She fiddles with a few things not really doing anything specific, just avoiding him. "Told you this was a bad idea. I've only been here a couple of hours and you're pissed at me already." She still doesn't speak to him. "I'm sorry, if it helps." This gets her attention and she at least looks at him.

She surprises him when she sits down on the arm of the couch and says "Actually it's me who should be apologizing."

He's confused now, "OK did I just blank out and miss a huge chunk of conversation? Why are you apologizing?"

She looks a little embarrassed, "I err... may have err...slightly lead you astray with regards to my cooking skills."

"Nope sorry, you'll need to elaborate."

"OK, OK I can cook I just don't like to and you're so much better than me so I kinda played it down." It comes out as one long rushed sentence.

"So the whole time we were undercover... and I did all the cooking... and the whole thing with the tin foil and the microwave." She just nods confirmation. "Oh you're good, really good. Well played Miss Blye. You had me fooled." He's doing the stupid goofy grin again.

"You're not mad?"

"Furious, but I am so getting my own back. I should have known really. You never suck at anything." This time she laughs but they're both relieved the tension is gone. "So what are you making me?"

"Salad?"

"Didn't think you knew what those were." She pokes her tongue out at him. _'Oh that could get you in so much trouble... what! __W__here did that come __from?'_

She makes up a simple tuna salad and they sit and eat it on the couch. Deeks has his leg now propped up on the coffee table. They finish watching the rest of 'Finding Nemo' and Deeks can't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye. He can't help noticing how cute she is laughing at the funny parts. He enjoys when they can relax around one another like this. _'Maybe these next few weeks __won't__ be so bad, if we get more time like this.'_

The film finishes and the credits are rolling. Kensi can feel his eyes on her. "What?"

"You enjoyed that," he tells her.

"Might have."

"You did. I heard you laughing." She moves to clear the plates away. "It's good to see you relax. I don't mean that in a bad way." Deeks thinks she might just be blushing ever so slightly at his revelation.

"It was alright for a cartoon."

"Only alright? Thanks for lunch, it was nice by the way. Who knew I'd be learning so much about you today. You cook and like kid's films."

"One film." She vanishes into the kitchen and reappears moments later. "Though I could be persuaded to watch another if there's more like that."

"Ha, I knew it. You're a big softy Kensi Blye, so much for bad ass!" She gives him her best glare, and moves over to her table where the bags of stuff Eric purchased are still piled up. "Retail therapy session gone awry?"

"Supplies." She starts rummaging through the bags. She tosses a small paper bag at him that rattles as it sails through the air. "Sam's idea."

He opens the bag and looks at the various containers taking them out and examining them one by one. "Calcium, Vitamin C, Vitamin D, Vitamin K."

"They're supposed to help with bone building. Oh and I picked up a tube of this earlier too," She goes back to the kitchen for another paper bag that also gets tossed in his direction.

"Arnica," he reads.

"For the bruising." She continues her rummaging and finds a larger bag that she was obviously looking for as she declares "Ah ha!" She pulls several objects out and vanishes into her room with them.

"What's that?"

"Folding stool for the shower and a waterproof boot for your cast."

"But that's your room."

"Not any more."

"I can't take your bed," he sounds shocked.

"Well I'm not swapping it with the one in the guest room, far too much effort." She says deadly serious.

"That's not what I meant."

"I changed the sheets." That's not what he means either. "OK. Deeks this is gonna go a lot easier if we lay down some ground rules. Rule one, don't argue with me. Actually that one is pretty much stands all the time." She grins smugly.

"Yes Ma'am. So what else you got?

"Rules or shopping?"

"Both, but let's finish with the bags first."

She continues to hand him items from the bags, taking time to explain the not so obvious ones. First out is some extra pillows, "To keep your leg raised." Then she pulls out a funny wedge shaped item, the packaging reads ankle support. "This is for sleeping. It keeps your leg in place. It's supposed to keep you from getting uncomfortable." She hands him several pairs of sweat pants and he raises his eyebrows. "I wasn't sure how many you had so we got some more. You're not going to be able to wear much else until your cast is off. It's that or board shorts, but I think Eric has the monopoly on that look." He laughs. "I did pack some for you though, along with lots of other stuff you'll find in the bag in the bedroom."

"You packed clothes for me? What... everything?" He looks a little apprehensive.

"Well it was me or Callen. What's the big deal? You're my partner. Sam and Callen would do it for each other. Oh I get it... It's not like I haven't seen your underwear before you know. You don't have anything other men don't."

"Uh huh, so when the situation arises it would be totally OK for me to do the same. You know go through your..." he doesn't say the word just waves up and down at her.

At this point she realises he has a point but she isn't backing down. "Yeah. No big deal right?" Only the words and tone of voice don't match and he knows she's lying and is far from OK with it.

"OK, noted," now it's his turn to be smug.

"Here." She drops something into his lap trying to steer the conversation away from underwear.

He opens it and holds it up, "I have hoodies, plenty of them in fact. Why do I need another?"

"Well unless you want to carry a bag around with you while you're on crutches, this is the alternative. There's a big pocket on the front so you can stuff things in it. It might end up ruined though, so hence this one."

"Oh that's smart. What else?"

"Water bottle, travel mug, same idea. Easier to carry about with your crutches and is non-spill. Ice packs for swelling. Padded grip tape for the crutch handles stop you getting blisters. And..." she tosses something else and it lands on the couch next to him.

"Fluffy slipper socks, really? Sure these aren't for you?"

"To keep those delicate toes of yours toasty warm and give you a bit of grip. But if you don't want them."

"Mine. You get your own," he tucks them behind his back. He tries to hold back a yawn but it's impossible.

"Tired?"

"I'm good."

"Liar! Rule number two, no lying. Again that actually applies all the time too."

"The lying thing, it works both ways right?"

"Go nap," she points to the bedroom. "It's not like we have plans. I'll take care of the rest of this."

Deeks thinks it's all sounding very domesticated and he actually quite likes it. Quite likes this take charge, take care Kensi. It's yet another side to her. Who would have imagined when they first met, two years down the line they'd be living together. OK so it's not in the traditional sense, but it's a million miles from how their relationship started out. _'Yeah_,_ relationship, because she's more than a partner __to__ him that's for sure.'_

He slowly stands and she hands him his crutches. He adjusts and gets comfy and starts slowly for the bedroom. "You sure about this?"

"Rule one remember?"

He stops in the doorway to her room, his room now. "Kens?" She looks over at him. "Thanks... for this... for everything. It's been a while since I had anyone look out for me, it's nice."

She feels a tug in her chest, he really means it. She can tell by his eyes. She really wonders how he turned out the way he did with such a crappy past, not that he's ever told her all about it. But she's perfectly capable of connecting the dots. Maybe one day he'll open up to her and she'll find out the full story. "It's OK really, besides I had help. This was a team effort."

Deeks vanishes into the bedroom and closes the door behind him. She feels off kilter, and can't put a finger on it. Sadness maybe? Not for herself but for him. It's not fair that he has to do this. Already she can see he is restless and some of his bounce has gone, and he has weeks ahead of him. _'How am I gonna do this, how can I get him through it?' _She can be really tough on him sometimes. She really needs to learn to ease up.

She can hear him moving around in the bedroom. She continues unpacking the last few things in the bags and then puts the empty bags away in a cupboard. At some point she realises it's gotten quiet in the bedroom and she hopes he can sleep.

He can hear her moving about the house. He continues to stare at her ceiling. Seriously how she expects him to sleep in her bed and not think about her he just doesn't know. Her scent lingers on the pillows so he can't even close his eyes and try and forget where he is. In all the dream sequences he's had of being in her bed, none of them had ever featured him on his own. But that's just what they were, dreams and he's only here because she feels sorry for him, nothing else. He can't see that ever changing, can't figure out how they get past the fact that they're work colleagues and doesn't even really know if they see their thing in the same way. Eventually though, despite everything going on in his head he falls asleep.

She makes the most of the now empty couch and lays down on it feeling a little tired herself. She thinks about taking a nap too but she's not one to sleep unless she isn't well. But then she thinks of all that's happened in the last couple of days and thinks that actually maybe it wouldn't hurt.

She comes to, suddenly vaguely aware of a noise coming from another part of the house. Then she hears someone calling her name. "Deeks," she whispers to herself before trying to stand. Groaning at how stiff she has become she regrets having done so much this morning, possibly too much. Her ribs are painful but she forces herself to a standing position and heads to his room. "Deeks," she knocks on the door. "Deeks, you OK, you need anything?" It's gone quiet again though. She thinks maybe she was hearing things and debates heading to the kitchen for pain killers. Just as she turns to leave she hears it again.

"Kensi... Kensi?"

So she wasn't imagining it. She slowly turns the door handle and opens it just a crack. He's laying on his side with his back to her and she isn't sure if he's awake because of this. She looks at his cast leg and thinks he must be awake, because he can't be comfortable like that. She approaches the bed and calls his name again trying not to startle him. No response. She rounds the bed as he calls her name again. He sounds desperate, calling for her like he has no idea she's right there. She notices his eyes are closed and he looks like he's in pain.

"Deeks... Deeks. It's me, Kensi, come on partner wake up." She shakes him gently. Still nothing. "Deeks!" This time louder. "Deeks come on wake up." He starts to stir and she watches him.

"Kensi? What..." he's still half asleep and not really coherent.

"You OK?" She helps him sit up. "You were dreaming," she points out."Do you remember?"

"No," he shakes his head. "Yes," he looks confused. "Not really."

"Like that huh?" She's knows how it is, dreams can be so vivid on waking but then fade so rapidly and you just can't hang on to them. All you can remember are brief glimpses. Like flashbacks, all you're left with is a feeling. "You erm, you were calling for me."

"I was?" she nods. "Sorry."

"It's OK, but you had me worried."

He gives her an embarrassed smile and then without warning leans forward and wraps his arms around her so tightly she gasps at the pain in her ribs. His long arms wrap completely around her shoulders and he pulls her into him, his head resting on her shoulder. He doesn't show any signs of releasing her. The initial pain from her ribs subsides a little and she eases into his warm embrace. One of her arms finds its way around his back the other to his shoulder. It's a little awkward but he's warm and it's comforting. All the same it's very out of character for him. As compassionate as he is, this touchy feely Deeks is new.

"Deeks?" she finally says trying to get his attention. "You're scaring me, what's up?"

He lets her go. It's slow and reluctant and he looks sad. "Sorry." He's expecting her to punch him for this, but she doesn't. She just looks at him, watches him.

"What was that about?"

"I, I don't know. I just... sorry." He rubs a hand across his face.

She can see he's feeling rough. Suspects he just had some kind of nightmare that's left him feeling off kilter. "Hang on." She exits the bedroom, retrieves his painkillers, grabs a glass of water and returns. "Here take these." he dry swallows the tablets and then sips the water.

"Did I really scare you?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Worried," she corrects. "I'll give you some space."

"No, it's OK I'm awake now. What time is it?"

"Nearly five," she tells him glancing at her watch and getting up to leave the room. "I'm just gonna..." she's making excuses as she tilts her head toward the door. She leaves the room and heads to the kitchen. Right about now she could do with more pain killers too. Between overdoing it and the hug she's really struggling now and the pressure on her ribs is building. She takes the tablets and then rummages in the freezer for the ice packs. Finding one she wraps it in a towel and places it against her ribs. At first it just makes things worse and she can't help let out a hiss. After a minute or so the ice starts to do its work numbing the area where she holds it.

"Kensi? You OK?" Deeks startles her when he speaks. She hasn't heard him come in which is slightly worrying. There's no way he can move that quietly in his current condition. "Did I... did I hurt you?" he sounds worried.

"No I think I just..." she really doesn't want to tell him but she knows he'll see she's lying. "I think I over did it today." There's no way she's telling him that the hug hadn't helped. She's not lying, just omitting facts.

"OK my turn to be bossy. You sit!" He points at the couch. She follows him over and they both sit down. "No more for you today, it's nice that you want to play nurse and all but not at the risk of your own health." She gives him a look that's the equivalent of his well used 'really'. "Rule one remember?" she continues to stare at him. "We are going to sit here, order take out and not do anything more strenuous than watch TV."

"But I bought all those groceries?"

"And you can play chef tomorrow, although I might let you make me some popcorn later." He winks at her.

"How very generous of you. Oh speaking of later Sam and Callen said they'd stop by after work."

"Probably wanna make sure you haven't killed me yet."

"There's still time."

**A/N: I'm loving all the reviews and your comments and thoughts are always appreciated. Those of you who have reviewed on a regular basis will know that I always reply and I love that . So on that note if you have an account please Guest's log in as some of you are leaving wonderful comments and I'd love to reply, if you don't have an account I'd love if you could at least post with a name. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I continue to me amazed and can't believe after only 8 chapters this has over 100 reviews so huge than****ks to all of you who took the time to leave comments.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine just playing with them. **

"So what do you usually do for fun around here? I mean I like watching TV and all but, um what else do you do?" Deeks asked genuinely curious.

Kensi thinks, "Honestly not much. It's not like we get much down time these days and I'm quite happy to hang out on the couch and catch up on some TV, or read."

"What about when we get weekends off?"

"Sleep, shopping, catch up on house work, go to the gym," she shrugs. "Nothing exciting. You?"

"Surf, hang out with Monty, lots of outdoor stuff." He looks sad. "I mean don't get me wrong I like reading and TV but I'm not one for sitting still."

"I'd have never guessed," she smirks at him but he's pouting, not intentionally but still it gets her. "Sorry, that was mean."

"S'ok." He looks like a scolded school boy.

"Well looks like we need to find you some new hobbies. Anything you ever fancied learning?"

"Never given it much thought."

"Well what about..." she racks her brain trying to come up with something. Anything she can immediately think of either sounds lame or requires more physical effort than he can manage. "How about... no. Or... no."

"Thanks," he laughs watching her try to think it out. She was making funny faces and he doubted she realised. She was probably unaware she did it all the time, making funny little faces. Most of the time at or because of him. It was one of the small things he adored about her that he would never point out. That would be far too embarrassing and possibly endanger his well being.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. Thanks for trying to help though. I'm sure I'll think of something."

"I know you like to read. You have a ton of books on the shelves at your place. What sort of thing do you like?"

"Anything and everything, well maybe not chick lit. Not that there's anything wrong with it."

She laughs. "You think I read chick lit? No don't answer that." She holds up her index finger to make a point. "Oh I got it... or maybe not... in fact, no. Forget it."

Deeks tilts his head on one side confused.

"You know, you look like Monty when you do that?"

"Do what? And you're changing the subject"

"Tilt your head."

"And?"

"Forget it. It was a thought more than an actual idea."

"And?"

"Really, forget it."

"You were gonna suggest something kinky," he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ewww no!"

"But we totally could, it would certainly help take my mind off things. I know, you could dress up as a nurse." He's certainly on a roll now. "I mean that was obviously your whole intention when you got me here. Play Nurse Blye, give your man some TLC."

She snorts, "My Man?"

"Totally." He's not sure why he's saying these things. It's like some inner school boy has a way to bypass his brain and everything just flows to his mouth. It makes him cringe inwardly but he can't help it and keeps going. "I mean you already have me in your bed and here I am all helpless on your couch. You could have your wicked way with me and I wouldn't be even able to defend myself."

She shudders theatrically, "You're such a pig. I try to do something nice and you completely turn it around."

"Hey you started this you should have just told me what you were thinking then my imagination wouldn't have run away with itself."

She can't be too mad at him. She's just really pleased he's cheered up. She doesn't like despondent Deeks. She wants her annoying, cheeky, witty Deeks back. "You really want to know?" She has an awful feeling it's not her greatest idea but he'll just keep at her if she doesn't say something. He just looks at her waiting for her to spill. "Fine, I was just thinking about a case few months back and you said you grew up playing the violin." She doesn't say any more.

"Hmmm." He's deep in thought.

"What?"

"I expected you to bring that up weeks ago. I kinda forgot about it when you let it go. So you thought maybe I could play again?" he seems a little bemused.

"Something like that."

"It's been like fifteen plus years. Besides I really suck at violin, I only did it because it made my Mom happy."

"How long did you play?" Kensi asks her voice quiet.

"Um five or so years I think. I was six or seven when I started, haven't played since I was eleven." He doesn't give anything away, his voice doesn't change but he notices the change in Kensi's expression. He doesn't want to go there and diverts the conversation. "I always wanted to learn guitar, much more impressive to the girls," he wiggles his eyebrows.

Kensi laughs; she doesn't know how he does it. He's so good at pushing it all down and hiding it. She won't push him, he'll tell her when he's ready and it will mean more to her to know that he's telling her because he feels he can and wants to and not because he has to.

"And no before you say anything I am not learning to play guitar. Monty has very sensitive ears, don't you boy?" They watch as the dog's ears perk up. He's curled up on the Lazy Boy. "Daddy wouldn't torture you like that would he?" he says in a baby voice.

They spend another thirty minutes discussing music. Kensi confesses she always wanted to learn guitar too but doesn't have a musical bone in her body. Just after six, Callen texts to say they're done for the day and asks if they should pick up food on their way over. Deeks gets it in his head he needs Chinese and Kensi agrees. It's not an awful idea and she replies accordingly.

Deeks then sends his own text asking them to pick up his laptop and other belongings he's left at the mission. Kensi decides she's going to shower and get comfy and leaves Deeks to find something on TV. She returns after twenty minutes make up free and wearing yoga pants and a well worn USMC T-shirt with her hair damp and tied back in a loose plait. She smells good. It's a mixture of something fruity and vanilla maybe. He can't quite but his finger on it.

He smiles at her, "Better?"

"Mm hmm." She curls up on the couch and her knees brush against his thighs, but she doesn't make any effort to move. "What we watching?"

"Some home make over show. I'm a sucker for a sob story."

"You wanna shower?"

"You trying to tell me I smell?"

"What! No. Well maybe of hospital."

"Message received loud and clear."

"You need a hand?" This earns her an eye brow wiggle. "Down boy."

"Oh come on you walked into that one."

"I meant with getting the waterproof boot over your cast." She helps him up off the couch and follows him into his room. Heading straight for the bathroom, she unfolds the shower stool and places it inside the shower. She grabs the boot and heads back out to him. He's shirtless and rummaging through the bag on the floor. She can't help herself and realizes she's watching him, admiring his strong well defined muscles and the sun kissed tone of his skin. She catches herself as he lifts his head. "I'll just go grab you some towels," she excuses herself.

When she returns he has managed to wiggle out of his jog pants and they are in a pile on the floor, leaving him sitting there in his boxers. "Do you have no shame?" She throws the towels at him.

"Sorry, if I recall correctly 'this'," he emphasizes the word and waves a hand down his chest, "is nothing you haven't seen before."

She shakes her head at him. "Come on Mr. 'I'm sexy and I know it'." She shimmies the boot up over his cast and secures it, making sure there's a good seal so no water will get in. "Want this in the shower?" she indicates the pile of toiletries he's left on the bed.

"Please."

She takes them over and places them on the shelf in the shower. He follows her over slowly and she lets him use her as a support as he steps into the shower and sits on the stool. She places the crutches and the towel within easy reach and then goes to leave. "I'll leave the door ajar and the one to the bedroom. Call if you need anything. Anything as in... you know what I mean," she warns and before he can say anything lame she leaves.

She can hear the shower turn on which drowns out any other noises coming from that direction. She switches on the TV and watches the channel Deeks had left it on last. After fifteen or so minutes the shower shuts off and she can hear him moving about. The odd curse can be heard, but he doesn't call for her and she doesn't want to intrude. He had called her at the hospital when he needed her she doesn't doubt he will here too, if he needs to. He still hasn't reappeared when there's a tap at the door. On her way past the bedroom to get the door she calls out to him "Deeks? Everything OK?"

"I'm good. Just everything takes so damn long to do."

"Sam and Callen are here, I'm gonna close the door."

"'Kay, be out shortly."

She pulls the bedroom door closed then hurries to the front door not wanting to keep their visitors waiting.

"Hey," she greets the two men who are both laden down with various bags. She moves back into the house and they follow her. Callen, who's the last in, knocks the door closed with his foot. Monty hurries over to them sniffing enthusiastically.

"How's it going?" Callen asks glancing around looking for Deeks. They all head to the kitchen and the guys dump their various bags on the counters and fuss with Monty.

"OK." She shrugs

"Where have you hidden him?" Sam asks when he can't see Deeks either.

"He's taking a shower." That seems to satisfy them both. They start unpacking the bags and Kensi is happy to see they brought ice cream for dessert. Sam hands her the cartons and she stashes them in the freezer.

"How's he doing?" Callen makes the most of his absence.

"He's a little out of sort's but that's to be expected I suppose."

Before they can say any more the bedroom door opens and Deeks calls out, "You better not have started without me."

Kensi exits the kitchen so she can see him. He's dressed similarly to her in oversized jogging pants but instead of a T shirt he has a thin sweater on. His hair is damp and still as messy as ever but a little straighter than normal with the added weight of the water.

As Kensi helps Deeks out to the couch there's a silent conversation going on in the kitchen between Sam and Callen. It started with raised eyebrows as Deeks had appeared from not the guest room, but Kensi's room and went from there. It doesn't last long though as Kensi appears back in the Kitchen beside them.

"Come on slow pokes." She wants food and she's guessing by Deeks' earlier statement he's hungry too. "We're fading away out here." They take the various cartons of food out and arrange them on the part of the coffee table that's not being used to support Deeks' leg. Kensi grabs some plates and cutlery in case anyone wants them and places them alongside the food.

"Smells good." Deeks sniffs at the food.

Kensi sits down next to him and Callen next to her. Sam takes the single armchair. Kensi takes a plate and starts piling it up with food before handing it to Deeks, who is unphased that she's picked out all his favourites. The amount of times they've had take out together, it's not surprising she remembers what he likes. He knows her favourites too. He offers her a small smile and a quiet thanks and starts to eat his food. There's another quick silent exchange between Sam and Callen, but it goes unnoticed by the younger pair and they all start chowing down. After the first few mouthfuls of food the conversation starts to flow.

"We spent the morning going through the crime scene photos and there's not much to go on. It's mostly pictures of rubble", Callen explains.

"But we did spot something in a couple of them. Components from the pressure plate and other parts of the set up. We need to wait for the forensics to get back to us, but it looks like they were military issue," Sam tells them.

"Eric and Nell looked into the records for the training area. No one had used the CQB Range for over a week and no one is due to use it again until Monday. Me and Sam are heading back there tomorrow. Major Jensen has arranged for us to question the Marines who were there last."

"You think they left that behind?" Deeks seems surprised at the idea.

"There are protocols for explosives. They don't just get left behind. Everything has to be accounted for, used or unused," Kensi says.

"Once forensics gets back to us we'll know more but until then we'll have to see what we get tomorrow. Sam and I will keep you in the loop if we find anything."

They continue eating. Deeks asks for more and Kensi piles up his plate again. They chat about nonsense and the usual friendly teasing and banter distracts Deeks and makes him forget about his leg and ribs for a while. Sam helps Kensi clean up and Callen remembers something. He heads for the last few remaining bags on the counter. "Got your stuff here," he tells Deeks. "Where do you want it?"

"Um you can just chuck it on the bed for now, thanks." He points to what used to be Kensi's room and doesn't miss the look that briefly flits across Callen's features. He knows he shouldn't have to explain himself. It's none of Callen's business really, but he doesn't want him to get the wrong idea. "Kensi is staying in the guest room. She thought her room would be easier for me."

Callen holds his hands up, "Hey I said nothing."

"No but you were thinking it. There's nothing going on here." He feels he needs to defend Kensi. He's past caring what people think of him, he's used to it. But Kensi deserves better. She's just being a good partner. That's all they are. Partners, nothing more. If Kensi were male this wouldn't be an issue and he doesn't see why this should be any different just because she isn't. They're friends, good friends, and this is what friends do for each other.

Callen puts his things in the room on the bed and returns to Deeks. "So why is your mutt in the chair and you're sitting here with your leg propped on the table? Sam and I lugged that damn thing down three flights of stairs to get it here."

Kensi reappears. "It's Monty s chair," she pipes up.

"What?"

Deeks nods in agreement and then adds, "And its evil." What worries Callen is that he looks deadly serious.

"What's evil?" Sam follows Kensi holding the ice cream.

"Deeks chair, or should I say, Monty's chair," Callen says not really understanding himself.

"Evil." Deeks points at it.

"Umm OK." Sam joins Callen being confused and they look to Kensi for an explanation.

"If he says its evil then that's good enough for me. You wanna know more then you try sitting in it." She remembers him saying something similar earlier. They're all a little wary of the chair and agree that it's probably best to not disturb Monty, who looks very comfy perched up there. It's an odd scene with three highly trained NCIS agents and an LAPD detective all wary of one chair. Deeks knows full well why it's evil and Kensi is happy to go with her partner. Sam and Callen think Deeks is up to no good.

"Oh, Nell asked me to give this to you Kensi." Callen returns to the kitchen and fetches another bag. "She came back with it at lunch time and made me promise not to peek." He hands it over watching as Kensi unwraps the bag and looks inside. She laughs and pulls out a piece of paper. It's a note from Nell. Once more she laughs and then looks up as they're all staring at her. She pulls the present out of the bag and shows them. Deeks laughs and takes the box from Kensi.

"What's the joke?"

"Why is a DVD box set of Lethal Weapon so funny?"

"Just a conversation we were having earlier. Kensi here has never seen them."

"What!" Sam and Callen say in unison completely shocked.

Deeks picks open the packaging, removes the first movie and hands it to Kensi. "Put it on, you'll love it. I bet you a week's worth of ice cream."

Kensi doesn't miss a beat and quickly places it in the DVD player. Settling back with the remote control in hand she snags one of the cartons of ice cream and a spoon and gets comfy. There isn't much room on the not very big three seater sofa so it isn't easy. The film starts to play and Callen and Sam help themselves to ice cream too. Deeks feels left out and tries to reach for one too, but the leg and ribs are too much of a hindrance and he can't quite reach.

"Deeks, sorry. I should have… here." Kensi quickly grabs the last one and hands it to him, followed by a spoon. "Sorry," she offers again.

"Don't worry about it."

They watch the film together, laughing in all the right places. Making fun of how much things have changed in twenty five years and pointing out areas of LA they recognise. At some point Callen shuffles down on the floor so he can stretch out more. Kensi makes the most of it and curls up tucking her feet under her, but she doesn't make any effort to move any further down the sofa now that there's extra space. Sam watches them amused at how much they've changed in the two and a bit years they've been working together. He wonders if they even realise themselves. He's particularly amused when Kensi finishes her ice cream and Deeks simply hands over what's left of his without so much as a word from either of them. He wonders just how much time outside of work they spend together.

Just over half way through the film Deeks starts to fidget like he can't get comfortable. "Everything all right?" Kensi whispers to him.

"Uncomfy. I think maybe it's time for some more painkillers."

Kensi checks her watch and sees that is it past nine and he had his last painkillers just before five. "Yeah it's about the right time." She goes to move.

"Kens, stay there I'll get them," Callen says needing an excuse to move anyway.

"Thanks, they're just on the counter. There should be a glass by the sink."

Callen returns moments later with two tablets and a small glass of water. "Thanks man." Deeks quickly knocks them back and hands the glass back to Callen.

He returns to the kitchen and appears again moments later with a pack of beers. "Nearly forgot about these."

Everyone grabs a beer but Sam takes Deeks' out of his hand before he has a chance to even open it. "Not for you. The pain meds are gonna screw with your liver as it is, you don't need to damage it more."

"Seriously?"

Sam nods, "No more beer for you until you're off them."

"This sucks. No surfing, no beer, no life." He sounds so dejected and it's not put on. They all feel his genuine despair.

Kensi is the first to put her beer down. "Well, then I'm not drinking and rubbing it in your face." The guys follow her and place theirs on the table too.

"That's OK you don't need to do that, besides you already opened them so don't waste them."

Callen tentatively reaches for his again and Kensi glares at him. "What? He's right, no point wasting them."

"Really it's OK Kensi."

She turns to him and he nods his approval. Callen sips at his beer and Sam watches Deeks for a reaction but seeing none picks his beer up too. Kensi still refuses to pick hers up and ignores it. "How about a coffee?" she pats his leg gently.

"That would be great thanks." He smiles warmly and hopes she gets how much he appreciates her thinking of him. "I'll pause the movie, seeing as you're the one who hasn't seen it." The scene on the TV freezes and she heads to the kitchen.

"What hurts?" Callen asks.

"Everything, well nearly. Mostly the leg and ribs. Suppose it's to be expected when a house lands on you."

They don't rib him or make light of the situation. They both saw the place and know Deeks was lucky to come out of there in the shape he did. "Hetty says to take whatever time you need by the way."

"Callen?" Kensi shouts from the kitchen interrupting him.

"Yeah?"

"Which pills did you give Deeks?"

"What do you mean which ones? There was only one bottle on the side."

"Did you read the label?"

"No why?"

"Crap, where was the bottle?"

Deeks is looking worriedly at Callen and wondering where this is going. "By the coffee machine."

Kensi appears holding two pill bottles "This one?" She holds up an opaque bottle. "Not this one?" in the other hand she holds a brown bottle.

"That one," he points at the first bottle.

"How many did you take?" she asks Deeks.

"Kensi you're worrying me what's up?"

"How many?" she sounds a fraction panicked.

"Two, what's wrong?"

"These," she holds up the first bottle, "are mine. These are yours." She shakes the brown bottle. "Mine are double strength. You only need to take one at a time."

"Crap! Sorry, I only saw the one bottle on the counter, I didn't think. Where were those?"

"On the microwave. Shit Deeks, I'm really sorry I should have just gotten them for you."

"Kens I'm sure it'll be fine. Won't it?" He looks to Sam for confirmation.

"You're probably gonna feel real good for a few hours. Just as well you never had that beer though." Deeks looks at Sam, not at all confident in his words. "But you should be fine. If you start feeling rough at all let us know."

"Well I feel... normal."

"That's a good sign but we'll keep an eye on you. Kens don't worry. I'm pretty sure Deeks will be just fine."

"Pretty sure?" Deeks repeats.

"Just put the film back on," Callen tells him.

"Hang on let me grab the coffees."

Kensi sits back down on the sofa, handing Deeks a mug of hot sweet coffee. This time she makes the most of the space and sits with her back to the armrest, knees bent. She can see Deeks and the TV without having to move too much. The film comes back on and they carry on as before. Deeks misses her closeness but before long she stretches out her legs and her feet start to creep closer to him. He wonders if she realises she's doing it. Before long he feels her nudge him with her toes 'OK?' she mouths the question, not wanting to disturb the others. He feels fine, the pain is manageable and he doesn't feel any other side effects of the tablets so he just nods and smiles at her. Ten minutes later she nudges him again and this time just raises her eyebrows at him. He replies in the same manner again. Happy she goes back to watching the film.

When she nudges him after another ten minutes he grabs her foot with one hand and wiggles his eyebrows then raises his other hand and moves to tickle the sole of her foot. She squirms and when he doesn't release her Sam and Callen turn toward them as she hisses, "Don't you dare!" at him.

As eyes turn toward them Deeks drops her foot, "Stop nudging me then, I'm fine." The brief distraction over, they all go back to the film.

The film ends just as Deeks tries and fails to stifle a yawn. "Think that's our cue to leave G," Sam says.

"Sorry," Deeks apologises.

"Don't worry, you've had a tough few days," Callen tells him standing and stretching out.

"How are you feeling?" Sam sizes him up waiting for his answer.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's been what an hour plus now?"

Callen looks over at Kensi, "You might wanna keep an eye on him just to be safe."

"Yeah thanks for that."

"I said I was sorry."

"She's messing with you man." Deeks tells him. "You probably did me a favour. I should sleep pretty well now."

Kensi sighs, "Only you would see the positive side of this."

"And on that note we're out of here." Sam stands and joins Callen near the door. "We'll let you know what we find out tomorrow."

"Kens we'll see you at work in the afternoon?"

"I'll be there."

"Deeks take care of yourself," Callen tells him.

Deeks and Kensi remain on the sofa. "Thanks for coming over guys, I'll err see you around I guess."

"Don't worry Shaggy we'll stop by and visit again soon," Sam teases.

Deeks rolls his eyes at the nickname and raises a hand to wave the pair out.

"Tomorrow," is all Kensi tells them and waves too as the senior agents let themselves out of Kensi's house.

Sam and Callen walk to the car in silence. They stop at the car and look over the roof at one another. "You see them?" Sam asks unlocking the car.

"Uh Huh."

"You think they see it?"

Callen shrugs. The pair open their doors and climb in.

"Think it's a problem?" Sam asks hoping for more of a response this time.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Them, their thing. Hell who knows. We just need to keep an eye on them."

**A/N: So there we go chapter 9, let me know what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again many thanks go out to all you that took time to read and review. Also a huge thank you to my wonderful Beta Kadiedid for catching all my mistakes. **

As the door closes after Sam and Callen, Deeks tries to fend off another yawn. He reaches upwards stretching his arms and instantly regrets it when he feels a sharp pain in his side. He hisses at the stabbing pain and Kensi catches the noise.

"Sore?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have stretched. Stupid mistake."

"You want me to grab an ice pack for you?" Kensi starts to get up off the couch.

"Give me a minute or two. I think it's easing. What about you?"

"Better. I took some painkillers when I made coffee and I think the ice pack earlier helped." She hits the power button on the remote and the TV goes blank. "You're tired, you should call it a night."

"No arguments there." But he makes no effort to move. If he's honest, he's shattered and considering he's not done anything all day he feels slightly ridiculous. He's waiting for the pain in his ribs to settle a little more and trying to gather the energy to move.

The two of them sit in silence for a few more minutes before Kensi speaks, "Ice pack?"

He sits and thinks about his ribs before answering, "No I'm good thanks."

"Need a hand?"

He shakes his head and starts to edge forward. Kensi watches him and it's like all the energy has been sucked out of him. She hears him take a couple of deep breaths and knows he's trying to gather his strength. She stands and heads to his room, opens the door, turns on the light and goes in to turn back the cover on the bed. When she comes back out he's up and trying to get steady on his crutches and she offers what she hopes is an encouraging smile when she catches his eye. It's slow going as he makes his way over to her but as he gets to where she's waiting for him in the doorway he grins at her.

"Gonna tuck me in too?"

"You'll be telling me you want warm milk next."

"Actually..."

She raises her eyebrow at him.

"OK so no milk."

"You think you'll be OK?" she asks worried about the painkillers he's taken earlier.

"I feel OK. I think Sam was right, I'll be fine."

"Well if you start feeling funny, call me on my mobile."

He grins at her, the fact she's worried about him is sweet and he kind of likes it. "Thanks again Kens, for this." He looks around him at her home.

"Night Deeks."

"Night." He turns and heads into his room and Kensi heads to hers.

In the very early hours of the morning Kensi wakes to the sound of someone moving around the house. Always on guard she retrieves her Sig from the night stand drawer and makes her way to the bedroom door and listens. Someone is in the kitchen, she'd hazard a guess it's Deeks but she doesn't like to assume. He was supposed to be tucked in bed and she'd told him to call if he needed her, but then she guesses that's where they're a little similar, stubborn in asking for help. She cracks the door open and can see shadows down the hall, but not well enough to make out who it is. She moves quietly down the hall and tries to keep flat against it. She hears the tap running and peeks around the door way. As she does the figure turns awkwardly around and when he sees her gun up and pointed at him, he jumps out of his skin.

"Jesus Kensi, don't do that."

"Well don't creep around my house at two a.m." She lowers the gun.

"Wasn't creeping, I was just getting myself some water." He holds the water bottle up as evidence.

"Sorry. Just, you know, always on guard. I'm not used to having someone else here." Kensi places the Sig on the kitchen counter. "You were supposed to call me if you needed anything. Do you feel sick?" She moves to place her hand on his forehead to take his temperature. It's done without thought and she's surprised when he catches her around the wrist to stop her.

"I'm fine, you need to stop fussing. I just needed some water." He lets go of her wrist and her arm drops to her side. He places his weight against the counter, having set his crutches aside to free up his hands to fill the bottle.

"Sorry." She's not sure if she's angry at him or herself, but the fact that he kind of pushed her away stings a little.

"Kensi stop apologising OK? You've done more than enough for me already. I just didn't want to disturb you. You have work tomorrow which, by the way, is crazy. There's no way you're fit for duty. You need your sleep. I promise I feel fine. It's just water and you're not going to be here to do this for me all the time so I need to just get on with it."

He watches a range of emotions pass across her face, even with the minimal lighting that he's switched on he can still detect the subtle changes. She's annoyed at him mainly, probably frustrated by him. When she lets out a huff it confirms his suspicions.

"You're so annoying," she starts off and he nods his head in agreement. It's not like he doesn't get told this all the time, but his lack of denial defuses her somewhat. "But right."

"I'm what?" _'Well that's not something she says often... at all... ever.'_

"Except for the part about not being fit for work." She tries to glare at him and then notices the way he's looking her up and down. "What?"

He grins at her, one of his lazy cheeky smiles and she just knows something is going on inside that fluffy haired head of his. Not only does the smile give it away, she can see it in his eyes. "That does not count as a costume."

At this point she remembers what she is wearing and groans. She's changed out of her yoga pants and baggy T-shirt in favour of her normal bedroom attire, the more comfortable and cooler vest and short combination. This set just happens to be blue with the superman logo across her chest. She can feel the blush start to spread across her cheeks. It's not the lack of clothing, Deeks has seen her in far less, it's more the reference he's making to the conversation they'd had a few weeks back and the unfortunate fact that of all the times he could catch her in her pyjamas it has to be in the superman ones. She opts to continue glaring at him.

He holds his hand up in surrender, "Hey I'm not complaining, you look kinda cute." He winks at her. He knows he's being cheeky but can't resist, and she does look cute.

"And on that note I'm going back to bed." She knows ignoring him is for the best or they'll be here for what's left of the morning.

He screws the lid on the bottle, places it on the side and reaches for the crutches leaning against the cabinet. As a quick after thought he pockets his pain meds too. She realises he's been leaning to one side with all his weight on his good leg. "You need a hand back?"

"Fussing?"

"Fine, see you in the morning?"

"I guess so."

"Night Deeks."

"Night superwoman," he calls after her and if he's not mistaken, hears a small laugh come from her retreating form.

He heads back to his room, water bottle stuffed in the pocket of his pants. It annoys him how long it takes him to travel such a short distance but he has to take it easy and he's still getting used to the crutches. Making it back to his bed he wants nothing more than to collapse into it but he knows that will aggravate his ribs and some of the other smaller injuries he sustained. Eventually after taking a drink and placing the bottle on the night stand, he slowly climbs back into bed and hopes he sleeps better this time than the last. He really doesn't want another dream like the one that had woken him.

Lucky for him, the sight of Kensi in her Superman vest and shorts was just what he needed and the remainder of his sleep, while disturbed due to the discomfort of his leg is much more pleasant. He wakes at five thirty to the sound of Kensi making coffee and talking to Monty. Deciding there isn't exactly any rush to get up he lays in bed listening to them. She's obviously feeding him as he can hear her asking him what he fancies this morning and that makes him chuckle. The fact that she speeks to him just like he does is always a surprise. It isn't something he'd expected of her.

By six he can't lie in bed any longer and gets up to answer a call of nature. After that he's followed the smell of fresh coffee and he finds himself at the small table in Kensi's kitchen enjoying a huge mug of coffee.

"I see you found the coffee. Sleep well?" He's pleased to see she is already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. With her being up so early he thought maybe she was still heading out for a run.

"Not too bad considering. The wedge helped support my leg but it was still a little uncomfortable. I'll get used to it though."

"I was gonna walk Monty before I head to work, you need anything while I'm out?"

"No I'm good, thanks."

Kensi calls for Monty and he appears from the yard. She clips on his leash and they head out the door. Deeks takes a look around Kensi's house. _'Suppose__ I better get used to this' _he thinks. By now he'd usually be out surfing. Maybe thinking about heading home to get ready for work. _'No surfing, no work, what to do all day__?__'_ He decides he isn't going to feel sorry for himself and sit here moping all day. Finishing his coffee he heads to his room and begins to get ready as he would any other day.

When Kensi returns from walking Monty, Deeks is still in his room. She gives Monty fresh water and places the pastries she'd bought, on a plate. She still has ages before she needs to head into work. Usually she would head in early after her run and work out for a while but there was no way she could do that at the moment with how her ribs feel. The walk had been more than enough. She lays out the pastries on the table and takes out cereal, fruit and some juice too. She sets another pot of coffee to brew and while she's waiting, gets out plates and cutlery.

She is just getting out the milk when she hears him.

"Wow breakfast." He is grinning again.

"Nothing fancy I'm afraid."

"No this is fine, more than fine. Oh those look good." Deeks hobbles over and sits down, leaning the crutches up against the wall. He helps himself to one of the pastries and takes a bite. "Tastes pretty good too."

"Don't get used to them, I can't get them every morning, but me and Monty were going past the bakery and well, I couldn't resist."

He has a mouthful of pastry and just shakes his head. When he finally swallows he adds, "No you never can."

They sit and eat breakfast and it's all very civilised. It reminds him of that ridiculous undercover operation a while back. It was nice and they'd enjoyed playing the happy couple for a while, but it was all just so over the top and not at all them. Although breakfast around the pool had been pretty nice, even if he had found himself having to make Kensi pancakes pretty much every morning.

"Hey Deeks?" He's roused from his musings. "Having a nice day dream?"

"Just remembering the last time we had breakfast together."

She smiles. "That was one of my favourite parts of that op." She's thinking of pancakes and him making them for her every morning without even asking most days.

"Yeah the pool and the back yard were pretty sweet. It was nice having breakfast out there every morning. Monty would have loved that place." He looks over at his four legged friend. "What were your other favourite parts?"

"What?"

"You said it was one of your favourite parts?" he puts emphasis on the word one.

She shrugs a little embarrassed, "I think I already told you that. Remember our last afternoon on the couch?"

He smiles remembering the conversation and then he too feels a little embarrassed, remembering what he'd said to her after. Even if in some roundabout way he totally meant it, it was a really dorky thing to say and in all honesty, after all the times he's told her she's not his type, he can't believe she didn't call him out on it.

"So what are you going to do today?" She asks changing the topic.

"Looks like more TV, for now. Maybe finish off that book you packed for me. I'm not sure if I should be envious of you or not."

"I don't understand?"

"You're going to be sitting doing paper work all day." She groans knowing he's right. Partnerless and injured there's no way Hetty will let her do much more than paper work.

"I should call in sick."

"You totally should and you can hang here with me."

"I was joking Deeks, I'm not pulling a sickie."

"Spoilsport."

She starts to clear up their plates. They've polished off the four pastries between them as well as a bowl of cereal each and Deeks is now demolishing an apple. She washes up and leaves it all to drain. At some point Deeks makes his way back to the couch and sits with his leg back on the coffee table.

"Comfy?" she asks. He scrunches up his face in an expression that tells her he's not sure. "You want the pillows?"

"That might help." He's currently using a couple of the cushions from the couch. She brings over the pillows and lifts his leg, swapping out the cushions. "Thanks, that feels better already," he tells her. "Could you pass me my laptop?"

"Sure." She grabs the laptop and power cord then takes them over to him, plugging the cord into the power outlet behind the couch. "Anything else?"

"Think I'll be OK. I have my phone, laptop and the remote for the TV."

"You want me to get you a drink and your pain meds? I can leave them on the table here, save you a trip."

"Good idea."

She wanders off and gathers up his painkillers and a glass of water for him. "When did you last take your antibiotics?" she asks reappearing. She has them in her hand anyway and leaves them on the table too. "We'll change your dressing when I get back ."

He watches her move around. She's kind of fussing again but at least she's being productive. And honestly he would struggle to do those things on his own, well at least not without it taking him about ten times longer.

She checks her watch. She still has a while before she needs to be at work but she doesn't want to be under his feet. "I'm gonna be off, call if you need anything. I've left the door to the yard open for Monty and he has fresh water."

"Thanks, I'll be fine. Enjoy your paper work." She's by the door grabbing her stuff when she looks over at him and he swears she looks a little guilty. "Go, really I'll manage."

"Call me if you're not."

"I will, promise." He hopes that settles her a little.

She hesitates a little and then heads out of the door. It's an odd sensation sitting on her sofa and waving her off. Once she's gone he pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Nell.

_**Keep an eye on Kensi for me**__**.**__** I think her ribs may be hurting her more than she lets on. And don't tell her about this text or I'm dead!**_

Five minutes pass and he gets a reply.

_**Sure, no problem. Hetty doesn't have any plans for her so she has a nice easy day.**_

_**Hope **__**you're**__** OK.**_

He throws the phone onto the seat next him and looks for something to watch on TV.

Kensi arrives at the Mission to find Hetty waiting for her. "Miss Blye how are you?"

"Hetty, thanks I'm fine."

"And Mr Deeks?"

Kensi has to think about her answer and Hetty studies her while she does. It unnerves her slightly. Of course the woman would know Deeks is staying with her, Callen probably told her. She's not mad at him. She knows Hetty has her ways of finding these things out regardless. "He's doing alright considering."

Hetty nods seemingly satisfied with the answer "I'm sure you're taking good care of him, but please look after yourself Miss Blye."

"I will, thanks Hetty."

"Don't thank me. I'm afraid you're on desk duty for the next few weeks."

"Weeks?" Kensi had expected maybe a week but the use of its plural form has her worried.

"Your ribs are cracked and your partner is out of action. I'm afraid there aren't many other alternatives. Besides, we currently have no active cases." Kensi starts to interrupt her and Hetty merely holds up a hand to tell her she isn't finished. "That's obviously not counting what happened to yourselves, but Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are looking into that. Now as things have been a little quiet lately we don't have much of a paperwork backlog however I believe Miss Jones has something you might be able to help her with." And with that Hetty takes her leave and heads back to her office.

Kensi carefully makes her way up the stairs to Ops not wanting to jar her ribs. She enters to find Eric and Nell busy tapping away at their keyboards. "Hey guys."

"Kensi." Nell whirls around in her chair greeting Kensi with a genuinely happy smile.

Eric is a few seconds behind her as he taps a few more keys before turning. "Hey how are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking." She smiles hoping that between that and her words they won't pry any more.

"And Deeks?" Nell asks.

"Yeah he's, you know, OK. But ask me again in a few days when he's bored and driving me mad."

Nell laughs "So no change there." Kensi laughs too.

"Hetty says you have something you need me to do?"

Nell looks a mix between nervous and embarrassed. "Ah, yeah, I'm ah, well you see..."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" At this Eric spins back around and continues with his work.

"Sorry." She pulls an apologetic face and then begins explaining what Kensi will be doing.

When she's finished, Kensi lets out a groan. "Maybe Deeks was right," she mutters to herself.

"What was that?" Nell queries.

"Nothing." Kensi tries to sound nonchalant.

Nell raises her eyebrows at her and Kensi knows she heard exactly what she said. _'Damn it. She really is turning into Hetty two point zero.'_

"Right well I'll just get on with it." She doesn't wait for a response and heads out of the room to face the task she's been given.

It's only been an hour since Kensi left and he's bored already. Monty is sitting on his chair watching him. "I know, I know," he tells him having one of his usual one sided conversations with the dog. He picks up his phone and checks for messages. Nothing. He looks through his selection of games, picks one he hasn't played for a while and settles in to try and beat his high score. Monty huffs and rests his head back on his paws and eventually his eyes close.

He's lost track of time, the addictive game and his urge to beat an age old high score distracting him. He's just at a pivotal point, he's been stuck at for the past ten minutes or so when his message alert goes off and distracts him sending him right back to the start of the level. He growls at the phone and taps at the touch screen, surprised to see the message is from Kensi.

_**You better be resting and healing! I'm stuck at my desk till further notice and have THE MOST BORING job.**_

Deeks laughs and replies to the text.

_**Missing me?**_

She doesn't reply and that throws him. He'd expected her to reply with something sarcastic, but nothing at all has him confused. He toys over what that means and then finally gives in after thirty minutes.

_**I'll take that as a no then!**_

Kensi hadn't known what to say to his first question. She did miss him already but there was no way in hell she would give in that easily and tell him. She wanted to reply with something witty but her brain was so numb from the filing task Nell had given her she couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound like she was just being rude or mean. So in the end she hadn't replied with anything. When his second message came through she still felt bad. What could she say that wouldn't give him ammunition to throw back at her some other time? She's been at the filing task for best part of two hours now and her butt and brain have both gone to sleep. She hasn't heard from Sam and Callen and wonders how they're getting on. Feeling the urge for a change of scenery, she finishes up the file she's going through and heads up to Ops.

"Kensi, everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wondered if you had heard from Sam or Callen."

Nell shakes her head, "Not yet. You could have just called up and saved yourself the walk."

"Yeah, well I might have just fancied the walk," she says like it's no big deal.

"Ah!" Nell sounds like she understands completely with the one little word.

"Yeah." Kensi answers.

"So what are you and Eric up to?"

Eric sits back from his computer. "Nothing exciting. We're waiting for Sam and Callen to get a lead that we can follow up. I'm not sure I like it when we go so long without a case. I mean it's great and all for obvious reasons but it's kinda..."

"Boring," Kensi and Nell say together.

"Yeah, that."

As if on cue Eric holds a hand up. He has a call coming in and taps his earpiece while checking the screen for caller ID. "Callen how's it going?" he pauses, "uh hmm, yeah. OK." They can only hear one side of the conversation and it's frustrating. "Right, I'll let them know." Another pause. "OK later," and with that the conversations over. He turns to find Nell and Kensi looking at him expectantly. "That was Callen."

"Really!" Kensi says sarcastically.

Nell looks at her then back at Eric, "And?"

"Nothing." Kensi and Nell look confused. "They're still conducting interviews. So far nothing has come up and they've spoken to half the marines that were there last. No one seems to know anything and they don't think they're going to get anything from the remainder either."

Kensi lets out a frustrated sigh. Nell pats her arm sympathetically. "We'll get to the bottom of this, don't worry. The forensics will hopefully be back later and we can work that angle."

"Thanks Nell, let me know the minute you hear anything."

"We will, don't worry."

"Thanks, well back to it I guess." She turns to leave and Nell watches her. Kensi's movements are cautious and Nell swears as she disappears through the sliding doors she sees her hand go up to her ribs. Curious she slides into her chair and taps a few keys. An image that shows the stairs leading down to the bullpen appears on screen. Seconds later a figure that's distinctively Kensi appears from the hallway and sure enough, she is holding her arm across her ribs. Nell nudges Eric who glances up at the screen, then turns to Nell and nods in agreement.

Nell picks up the phone in front of her and dials a two digit extension. When the person on the other end answers, Nell just says one word, "Kensi."

**A/N: So its looking like my updates are dropping down to one a week now the chapters are getting longer, however for the moment I'll continue to post as and when there ready, that way there won't be an actual whole week between up dates. As always reviews are appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well the lack of NCIS and more importantly NCIS LA has one bonus, I got chapter 11 up a bit faster than I expected. So here it is...**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

Hetty answers the phone and listens, "Thank you Miss Jones." She hangs up and looks up at the young woman making her way tentatively down the staircase. She watches her carefully and inwardly berates herself for not making the female agent take more time off after the incident that led her to be injured. Knowing full well that Kensi will not give in easily, Hetty sighs at the thought of how the conversation she is about to have will go. She stands and tugs on the bottom of her suit jacket straightening it up. By the time she makes her way down the couple of stairs that lead up to her so called office, Kensi has made it back to her desk.

"Miss Blye?"

She's sitting at her desk looking at the next set of files to be gone through when she hears her name called. Instinctively she sits up straight, almost as if coming to attention. Bad move as the sudden movement causes a stabbing pain in her ribs. She's not quick enough to mask the pain and looks up to find Hetty watching her carefully.

"Hetty, is there a problem?"

"Yes Miss Blye, it appears there is. I appear to have made an error."

Kensi looks at her not fully understanding. Henrietta Lange does not make mistakes. "Sorry?"

"No it is I who should be sorry. I appear to have underestimated the severity of your injury. Miss Blye, you are obviously in pain."

"What, no!" She quickly back tracks when Hetty gives her the 'don't lie to me' look. "Maybe, a little." Hetty continues to look at her, and it's slightly unnerving. "I just need to take some more pain killers and I'll be fine, really."

Hetty is clearly not buying it. "I watched you walk down the stairs and you are clearly in discomfort. Sitting at a desk is not going to help. Please take the remainder of the day off." Kensi tries to protest. "It's the weekend tomorrow, there are no active cases and this," she waves an arm in the general direction of Kensi's desk, "will still be here come Monday."

Even though she knows it's useless Kensi tries one last attempt at changing Hetty's mind. "But you said yourself it's the weekend tomorrow and I can rest all I want then. And Sam and Callen will be back in a couple of hours. Maybe there'll be a lead we can follow up by then."

"Miss Blye, Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are more than capable of dealing with anything that comes up. Now go home. I won't tell you again." Hetty turns and heads back to her desk effectively ending the conversation.

_'Well__,__ that left no room for argument' _ "Yes Hetty." She's packed up her things and is heading for her car. Half way to the door, she hears someone hurrying down the stairs. Before she can turn to see who it is she hears her name being called. The voice belongs to Nell. "Nell what's going on?"

"Forensics came back." She pants slightly trying to get her breath back after the dash from Ops. "They confirmed the explosives used were of military grade. The lab has sent us a chemical breakdown which should help us identify the manufacturer. Eric is already on it but I thought you'd want to know." Nell notices Kensi and the bag slung over one shoulder. "Going somewhere?"

"Home. Hetty's orders. I'm to go home and rest," she says grumpily.

Nell slowly lifts her chin and purses her lips, "Ah."

"Nell?" she draws out name as a question.

"Kensi?"

"What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"You are a terrible liar Nell Jones." Nell shrugs at the comment. She might be a bad liar but she's not saying any more. "Fine," Kensi huffs and continues her way out. Before she exits she calls back to Nell. "Call me."

"The minute we know anything," Nell finishes for her.

Out in her car Kensi rummages in her bag for her pain killers. Finding them she pops the lid and dry swallows one, letting her head fall back against the head rest. Her ribs are more uncomfortable now than when she'd first injured them. _'Who new paper work was bad for your health?' _

It's not even lunch time yet and she's on her way back home. She tries to think of what she's going to tell Deeks when she gets back. There's no way he'll not want to know why she's home already. She lets her eyes close momentarily and hopes the painkillers don't take too long to kick in. She's not sure she can drive at the moment but there's no way she was about to let Hetty know that. She starts to think about Nell and wonders what she was up to. Probably in cahoots with Hetty. She'd said earlier to Kensi she could have called up to her for information. The same applied to her. She could quite as easily have called down to tell her about forensics. Which means she must have known Kensi wasn't at her desk?

There's a tap at the window and it startles her. It's Eric.

"Everything alright?" he asks as she lowers the window.

"Uh huh. I was just err, thinking." Eric nods seeming satisfied with the answer. Curiosity gets the better of her. "What are you doing out here Eric?"

"Just getting something from my car," he replies innocently enough. "You sure you're OK Kensi? Nell said you were heading home."

She smiles at him hoping to reassure. "Just taking a breather."

"OK. Then, I'll see you Monday."

"Thanks, Eric." She puts the window up and starts the engine. The pain killers haven't kicked in yet but if she doesn't move soon then someone else will be out with more questions.

She drives a short way before pulling over on the side of the road. She really needs to wait for the painkillers to work. Driving is just too uncomfortable. She spots a coffee shop a little way down the road and eases out the car. She takes a steady walk and orders herself a large black coffee adding several sugars. Sitting outside the shop she sips at the coffee waiting for it too cool down a little more. Eventually it reaches a better temperature and she drinks more. Either the coffee is pretty good or the painkillers are starting to work as she starts to feel the pain in her ribs subside. She takes that as her cue to leave and heads back to the car.

When she arrives home there's no sign of Deeks anywhere. The living room is empty and the door to his room is open along with the bathroom which is void of her partner too. She chucks her bag on the couch and calls his name, "Deeks?" She listens for a reply. She doesn't get one but Monty appears. "Hey boy, where's your Daddy?" The dog turns and trots back the way he came. She follows slowly wondering where he might be. "Deeks?" she calls out again.

"Kensi?" She hears his voice coming from somewhere up ahead. Monty disappears out of the door into the yard and she follows him. "Out he..." the word here dies on his lips as he sees her appear. She's confused by the worried look on his face as he looks up at her from his position on the sun lounger.

"Deeks you OK? What's up?" She hurries to his side thinking he's hurt himself getting out here.

"Me, what? You, you're what's up. Where were you?"

"Err at work?"

"No, no you were not at work. Nell called to tell me about forensics getting back to them and she said you were on your way home, Hetty's orders. It's a thirty minute drive at the most. That was an hour ago."

"Deeks," she's warning him he's on a dangerous path.

"What?" he snaps.

She's caught off guard by his sudden animosity toward her. "What's going on?" She surprises herself at her soft tone, but she's worried about her usually easy going partner.

He watches her for a moment taking her in like he's making mental notes. Seemingly satisfied he finally answers, "I was worried."

She's not quite sure what to make of that. Normally she would have bitten his head off, but he sounded so genuine when he said it. "I'm fine." That earns her a raised eyebrow. "I stopped for coffee," she tells him.

He takes in what she says and then after a few seconds she can see him relax. Pulling himself up a little more in the sun lounger and turning a little toward her he apologises. "Sorry. I totally overreacted."

"Yeah you did." It's totally unlike him. Yes he worries about her, she's seen him do it before but this reaction is totally out of character. Normally he keeps his worries to himself. She knows he's fully aware of how she hates it, so he doesn't fuss and keeps his thoughts to himself, just watching over her. She hates that too, but if she's honest, she worries about him too and she can't help it. She knows she doesn't have the right to tell him not to worry. "So what's going on?"

He stares down at his feet. "Just over thinking things I guess." It's a little mumbled and he shrugs his shoulders slightly.

He sounds like a child who's been scolded and is trying to explain himself. She's not sure what to say to him. She wants to tell him to stop it but that sounds a little harsh. "Hey," she says trying to get him to look at her so she can see his eyes. They're usually her best gauge of what's going on in inside his head. When he does look up she sees he still looks worried. "I'm okay really," she tries to re assure him.

"Sorry. Just... there's not a lot to... you know, take my mind off things. It was stupid. I just started to worry and couldn't stop." He seems genuine but something tells her she's missing something.

"Right, well," she doesn't know what to add and is trying to think of a way to change the conversation. "So what have you been up to?" It's a little lame but all she can come up with, which considering her occupation is just ridiculous, she thinks.

"Nothing much. Got bored not long after you left. Monty wanted to play so we came out here after a while. I think he likes your yard. We've been playing ball on and off for the past couple of hours." It had taken a little while for him to get out here and he'd fallen asleep at some point, only to be woken up by Monty dropping the ball in his lap when he wanted to play again. He quite liked the yard too. It wasn't anything fancy or big, but he lived in an apartment and other than a small balcony it completely lacked any outdoor space.

"You?"

"Don't even go there. Nell has me going through old case files."

"Sounds like fun."

"Not even close. I think I may have fallen asleep at one point. It's that boring." That makes him laugh and she smiles at him. "Drink?"

"Why not?"

She heads indoors and grabs two sodas. She takes them out and hands one to Deeks then puts the other on the small table next to him. "I'm gonna go change, but I can come back out if you fancy some company?"

"Is that your way of answering my earlier text message?"

She looks confused and then remembers the message she had never gotten around to answering. "Maybe," she teases playfully and wanders back indoors. She returns to him minutes later in a pair of well worn jeans and a tank top.

Her feet are bare and she looks comfortable Deeks thinks. They spend another thirty minutes outside enjoying the sun and taking turns throwing the ball to Monty who's in his element. Kensi makes sandwiches for lunch and they head indoors to watch TV and eat. Afterwards, Deeks takes an afternoon nap in his room and leaves Kensi to catch up on some of her recorded programs.

When he emerges from his room nearly two hours later he finds Kensi asleep on the sofa. Her head is on her arms and propped up on the couch arm with her legs tucked under her as she often sits. He debates covering her with the throw on the back of the couch but doesn't want to disturb her. He carefully sits on the other end of the couch. The end which seems to have become his for want of a better description. When he thinks about it, he can't remember if he's ever sat on the other side. He switches off the TV with the remote and picks up his laptop. He starts by checking his emails and then moves on to looking at the day's news. From there he follows a link to an article about an animal rescue shelter. He's just about to start reading the article when his phone rings. He doesn't recognise the number displayed.

"Marty Deeks," he answers the phone quietly not wanting to disturb Kensi. The person on the other end introduces them self and Deeks notices Kensi starting to stir. "Oh, hi." On the other end of the phone the person continues with the point of their call. "Uh yeah, I'm ah, I'll be here," he tells them. "Yeah sure, two is fine. You need an address?" He watches Kensi carefully stretch and wince. _'Yeah that wasn't the best place for her to sleep considering'_. "Of course he did. Okay I'll see you Monday then. Bye." As he hangs up the phone he's being watched by a bleary eyed Kensi.

"Who was that?"

"Hey," he smiles at his half awake partner and can't help thinking how cute she looks. "That was Sam's therapist friend Alex. We were just making an appointment for Monday. I assume it's okay to do it here?"

"Yeah, no that's fine. I'll be at work anyway."

She still looks likes she's in serious discomfort. "You know that was a stupid thing to do falling asleep there."

She glares at him. "You think that was a conscious decision? I just fell asleep okay."

"Probably a good time to take some more pain killers."

"Not gonna argue with you there. Care to join me?"

"Oh you know how to show a guy a good time."

"Deeks, it's a good thing you're injured."

"You wouldn't? You would?" As Kensi slowly heads for the kitchen Deeks calls after her, "Could you bring my antibiotics too?"

All their medications taken they settle on the sofa in silence to watch some more TV. Deeks finds another kid's animated film and is about to start watching it but changes his mind at the last minute. He tosses the remote to Kensi and tells her to choose. She asks what's wrong with the film and he's a little too quick to answer when he tells her he doesn't like it. She makes a note of the film and tries to find something else to watch when her phone rings.

"Hey Callen."

"Kensi, Deeks with you?"

"He's here hang on." She switches it to speaker.

"Hi Callen, what's up?" Deeks leans slightly toward Kensi.

"We're on our way back. We didn't get anything from the team that used the area before us. But we did find out something else. The next booking was for a platoon of SEALs. They're due in there on Monday."

"You think they were the targets?" Deeks asks as Kensi looks at him. He knows she was thinking the same thing.

"That's what Sam and I are thinking. It certainly seems more logical than you and Kensi being the target seeing as we weren't even booked. Although they were booked under an alias and we had to do a little digging to get the information."

"So now what?"

"We're stuck waiting again. Eric is trying to find out anything of importance on the Seal platoon but that's sixteen men. It's going to take some time."

"Anything we can do?" this time Kensi asks.

"No you two just rest up for now. Sam and I have this."

"But..."

"Kens, if we need you or have anything else we'll call. Seriously, just rest for now."

"Thanks Callen, I'll make sure she behaves."

"Okay then, you kids take care," Callen teases.

"Yes Mom," Kensi and Deeks chime together.

"Hi Sam, Bye Sam," Deeks tags on. And they can just about hear Sam call out his farewell from the driver's seat before they hang up.

They spend the remainder of the afternoon channel hopping and talking nonsense. As it gets closer to dinner Kensi takes Monty out for a brief walk, allowing the dog to stretch his legs. While Deeks is already fed up with being cooped up at Kensi's, Monty seems to be enjoying himself. Deeks wonders if it's the yard or the company that the dog likes. Dinner is a simple stir fry that Kensi throws together and Deeks compliments her on not burning anything. He confesses that he's impressed. She points out it's only a packet of sauce and some pre-prepared veggies and chicken. It didn't require much culinary talent, but he thanks her all the same and tells her he still can't figure out why she lied to him.

"In all fairness it wasn't a lie."

"How's that?"

"Well I never said I couldn't cook, just you and the guys assumed and I never corrected you."

Deeks thinks, "Okay so more of an omission than a lie."

"Exactly."

"And the tin foil incident?"

"Genuine mistake."

"So what's for dessert?" he asks finishing up the last few mouthfuls.

"Um yoghurt and fruit?"

Deeks looks at her like she's gone a little mad. "That's not dessert. You're holding out on me and don't want to share huh? Come on what have you got?"

"That's it, I didn't buy anything else. You need to eat properly."

"Okay now I know you're not feeling well. Nothing?" Kensi shakes her head. "You can't survive without sugar."

"Can too."

"Yeah, okay."

"No junk," she tells him completely serious. "You need to get better. I need you back at work, so you need to eat properly."

"Kensi that's really, um..." he struggles to say the right word , "Nice, but you already gave up so much for me, I don't expect you to change your eating habits too. And the odd dessert is not gonna hurt."

She feels silly. "It just felt like the right thing to do."

"Hey, it was really thoughtful, thank you. But tomorrow you're gonna go out and buy whatever you normally fill your cupboards with, please. I don't need you getting all cranky on me. One of us is enough." He thinks if he could he would go out right now and get her all the junk food in the world just to make her happy. But then if he could he wouldn't be here and she would have her junk food so it's all a bit redundant.

Kensi announces after dinner that it's time to change his dressing. It's the first time and so it takes them a little while. She gathers everything she needs and sets it on the coffee table. Next she sits on the table and carefully edges over swapping out the pillows he uses to prop his leg up and laying his leg in her lap. It takes them a little while to figure out all the straps on the cast but eventually they get it undone and Kensi then moves on to removing his old dressing. It's at this point Deeks gets quiet, but Kensi is concentrating on what she's doing and doesn't notice at first. With the dressing off and his bare leg resting on her lap she can't help but take in the damage to his leg. There's a range of multicoloured bruises and it's swollen from the trauma. The wound she's removed the dressing from is low on his leg, only a couple of inches above his ankle and the wound looks angry but there's no sign of anything untoward. It's going to leave an interesting scar and she takes in the haphazard pattern of the stitches where they have operated and done their best to repair the damage. She gently strokes her thumb around the wound without thinking and only realises what she's done when she hears Deeks take in a slightly deeper breath.

She looks up and their eyes meet, "I'm sorry, I just...did I hurt you?"

He shakes his head, "No, no its okay. I just wasn't... expecting..." he doesn't finish. He can't say he wasn't expecting her to touch him, she was already doing that. She was changing his dressing after all. But the tenderness and the way she had touched him? That he wasn't expecting. He can't say that he knows it will embarrass her and although he teases her often, now is not the time. "It's fine, it doesn't hurt. I just haven't really seen the damage properly until now." And he hasn't. Every time they'd treated him at the hospital he either couldn't see or had been out of it.

She tries to keep her touch gentle as she steadies his leg and cleans the wound carefully. They both stay quiet, Kensi busy with his leg and Deeks watching her. She finishes cleaning and replaces the dressing and cast. Carefully she rests his leg back down on the pillows on the coffee table and picks up all the dressings and medical kit. She makes them fresh drinks and returns to the sofa. Deeks suggests they continue with the 'Lethal Weapon' box set and with no argument Kensi sticks number two in the DVD player and they settle down to watch it. While the titles are running she disappears and returns with a bag of popcorn and grins at Deeks placing it between the two of them.

"Well at least you have popcorn, all is not lost."

"Hey popcorn's healthy."

"Not this type."

"Fine I can just eat it myself." Grabbing the bag of popcorn she places it on the arm of the sofa next to her, far from his reach. The film starts and she digs in watching him carefully out of the corner of her eye. He does his best to ignore her but eventually without even realising he's doing it ends up pouting. "You're such a baby," she teases and hands over the popcorn.

The film is watched in relative silence, with only the odd comment made by either of them. As the end nears they're both fighting off the urge to sleep and the minute the final credits roll they're both ready for bed and bidding each other good night.

The following morning Kensi is awoken by the sound of her front door opening and voices. She glances over at the alarm clock on her night stand and rubs her eyes. It's only six and she wonders what's going on. She grabs her yoga pants and puts them on then heads off to find out what's going on.

**A/N: So anyone want to hazard a guess at who's at the door? Or how about the animated film Deeks didn't want to watch? How will our injured pair spend their weekend? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok so here's chapter 12, it's a little different from the others but I hope you'll still enjoy it. **

As Kensi exits her bedroom she hears the front door close. By the time she makes her way down the hall through the kitchen and into the living area there's no sign of anyone. She stands and listens for a moment and hears noises coming from Deeks' room. For a horrible moment she thinks maybe he has someone in there with him and she starts to think the worst. She then hears the familiar strains of a TV commercial and she realises he's probably alone. She breathes a sigh of relief.

She taps on the door, "Deeks?"

"Yeah, you can come in." She opens the door to find him propped up in bed watching TV. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"I heard the front door."

"Sorry. I was trying to be quiet."

"What were you doing?" She's a little confused. "Who were you talking to?"

"Eric."

"Eric?"

"Yeah he took Monty."

She's still confused. "I need coffee," she states. "Sorry, Eric took Monty where?"

Deeks laughs at his poor, confused, sleepy partner standing in the doorway. "He texted about five this morning, said he and some buddies were spending the morning at the beach. Asked if I wanted him to take Monty. I figured he shouldn't miss out just 'cause I have to, so I said yeah."

Kensi digests this information. "That's really nice of him, will he be OK?"

"Eric or Monty?"

"Both," she shrugs.

"Monty loves the beach. They've hung out before, they'll be fine."

"They have, you have?"

"Sure, we meet up sometimes." It's not like they hang out all the time, but they're colleagues, friends and they both like surfing so it only figures they'd meet up from time to time.

"Oh!" She didn't know that. This time it's Deeks who shrugs as if to say _'it's no big deal'_. "You not going back to sleep?" She indicates the TV. On any regular weekend she'd be tucked up in bed for another few good hours yet.

"Couldn't sleep."

She studies him before asking, "Leg?"

"Something like that." And that tells her he's hiding something.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm good; you should head back to bed."

And she wants to she really does. She can feel it calling. But there's something about her partners tired, uncomfortable look and she knows she'll lay in bed worrying about him.

"Actually I was going to make coffee. Crazy question I know but do you want one?"

He grins. She knows full well he never turns down coffee. "Crazy."

She returns after a few minutes with two mugs of freshly brewed coffee and hands one to Deeks.

"Thanks." He makes no move to get up and continues watching the morning news that's currently playing on the TV.

"Well, I'll be on the sofa if you need me."

"You can stay, watch the news." He waves in the direction of the TV.

Kensi looks nervously at the bed.

"I promise no funny business." He pats the bed and there's something about his tone that causes her to believe him. Still when she sits down she stays on the far side of the bed from him. He glances over a couple of times as they sip at their hot coffees. "You should know by now I don't bite."

She laughs, "Like I'm scared of you!"

"Exactly, so stop looking so awkward. It's Saturday and it's early, and we're just hanging out."

"In my bedroom."

"Well, technically it's mine at the moment but yeah, we're both grownups and were almost fully clothed," he teases wiggling his eyebrows.

She shuffles over a little and bumps his shoulder with hers. "Pig." He makes a snuffling noise in response and this time they both laugh and Kensi makes no effort to move back away. They watch the news report comfortably side by side with Deeks propped up with pillows and tucked under the sheets, Kensi on top of them. The main headlines come and go and they're on to the local stuff when Kensi pops her coffee down on the night stand and fails to fight off a yawn. "Too early for a Saturday," she tells him, and when he turns back to look at her not two minutes later she's falling asleep.

"Kens?"

"Mmm," is all she says, nearly asleep.

"Lay down princess or you'll get stiff and sore again." He's trying to make light of the situation.

"Not. Princess." She mutters but other than that doesn't give it a second thought. She shuffles down the bed as Deeks tugs the sheets out from under her and lays them over her. Unlike on their undercover op earlier in the year, she doesn't sprawl out but curls into a semi foetal position and pulls the covers up under her chin. Deeks remains where he is, watching the news and sipping at his remaining coffee. Occasionally he glances across at his partner snuggled up next to him. He'd love nothing more than to snuggle down right next to her and catch up on some well needed sleep, but he worries he'll disturb her, especially with the stupid dreams he's been having lately. Coffee finished and the news repeating the headlines he decides to leave his partner to it and as quietly as possible gets himself washed and dressed and goes to find food.

When Kensi wakes up several hours later she's confused to find she's in her old room and there is no sign of Deeks. Wandering through the house she ponders where he has gotten to and when he doesn't turn out to be in the yard either she's mildly confused, followed quickly by annoyed as she figures he's obviously had enough and gone out. There's no way he's fit enough for that and she specifically remembers the doctor at the hospital telling him to take it easy. But seriously, how far can he have gone? she muses. She texts him and while she's waiting for him to reply, quickly jumps into the shower so that when she figures out where he is she can go and retrieve him. When she gets out of the shower and there's no message she starts to worry. She can't think of any good reason he wouldn't reply and so that only leads her to think the worst. She sends another text and throws on a pair of clean jeans and a hoodie, then quickly pulls her hair back in a messy ponytail. Her boots go on and she grabs her keys, purse, badge and gun and heads for her car.

As she walks to her car she tries to call him. The phone goes straight to his answer message. In the car, she has no idea where she's heading. She has no idea how long ago he left or where he might have been going and she curses him under her breath. Then she takes it back worried that somewhere he could be lying hurt and in need of help. She calls Callen and Sam to make sure he hasn't gone off with them somewhere and comes up empty. Neither of them has heard from him. All she achieves is worrying them too and they agree to help her look for him. They each send him a text and try calling also to no avail. Callen rings Eric but he doesn't answer either so he calls Nell instead. Nell agrees to head to the Mission to try and track his cell phone.

Kensi goes to check out some of his favourite surf spots. She wonders if he decided to go find Eric and Monty and tries to call Eric. He's also unreachable, but then he isn't injured and she knows he's at the beach so it doesn't cross her mind to be concerned for him. Callen agrees with Kensi that it sounds like a logical explanation and agrees they should start at the beach. Sam, ever the practical, wonders if he's headed home and goes to check his apartment.

Three locations later, Kensi hasn't found Deeks but at least Eric has shown up. He's been in the water and hasn't heard his phone ring. He apologises profusely and says Deeks hadn't mentioned anything when he'd picked up Monty. He agrees to keep hold of Monty for now and heads off to help Nell. Nell calls shortly after with bad news. Deeks' phone appears to be off and can't be tracked. She asks what else they want her to do and for now they just ask her to sit tight and hope Deeks turns up. Sam reports that there's no sign of Deeks at his apartment and after knocking on a few doors none of his neighbours have seen him either.

By now Kensi is starting to panic and she's running through worst case scenarios. Sam thinks she needs to calm down. He asks where she is and after much protest he meets up with her and they continue to search for her missing partner together. Every so often she texts Deeks a message telling him to get the hell in touch, or rants at his answering machine, telling him if he thinks he's being funny then she's gonna break his other leg. Or something similar but mostly threatening bodily harm in order to mask her concern.

Callen keeps coming up empty and is wondering how many more spots along the coast they need to check. Surely a recently injured man on crutches can only get so far. His mobile goes off and he's stunned to see the caller ID is Deeks, who they've now spent the best part of three hours looking for.

"Deeks, where the hell are you?" Before he can answer he quickly adds, "Are you okay?"

"Hi... I'm good, kind of." He sounds exhausted. "Not sure the same can be said once Kensi gets hold of me," he adds laughing nervously.

"You got the messages then?"

"Oh yeah, all seventeen texts and six voice mails. Is she with you?"

"She's with Sam. Deeks we've all been going crazy looking for you. Where are you, what's going on?"

"I'm at my place." The line goes quiet for a few seconds. "Can... can you come over?"

"Deeks, you sure you're okay?"

"Really, I'm fine I just had a few... minor issues," he says cryptically. "And, I may err. Can you just come to my place?"

"Okay I'm on my way. But Deeks you need to phone Kensi."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, just call her. I'm on my way." Callen hangs up and heads back to the car only stopping to call Nell to tell her they can stand down and no he doesn't have the full story but will fill her in once he does.

Deeks hangs up and sighs. He knows he can't put off calling her. She's gonna hit the roof though, and he really hadn't meant to cause all this trouble. He just wanted some air and at the same time he thought he'd do something nice to say thank you to her. But she really isn't happy, he knows. He listened to all the messages she left, and the text messages. _'I'm so dead.__'_ Still in her shoes he'd want to know she was okay. Hell, when she'd gone all lone wolf after her father's killer, he'd been sick to his stomach wondering where she was and what she was up to. So he hits the speed dial on his phone and calls her.

"Deeks, Deeks is it that you? Where are you? What the hell happened? Why didn't you call? Shit, are you OK?"

"Kensi, I'm sorry, I can explain everything, but I'm fine. And Callen is on his way over here to get me so you can stop worrying alright?"

Whatever he'd said would no doubt have been wrong and she launches into a huge rant at him, throwing in a few curses to emphasize just how pissed she is at him. Honestly she's really just relieved he's okay after the other day and her emotions are still running a little high. She has worked herself into a bit of a state. Partly she's annoyed at herself for the lack of control over said emotions. He doesn't try to say anything and lets her get it all off her chest, knowing that trying to speak before she's finished will only further the rant.

Fed up with listening to her and not getting any straight answers, Sam removes the phone from her hand and earns himself a deathly scowl from Kensi.

"Deeks, what the hell is going on?"

"Sam, sorry man I screwed up. But I'm fine. Sorry if I ruined your plans for the day. I had no idea you were all out looking for me." He really is genuinely apologetic and hopes that Sam can hear it.

"That doesn't answer the question Deeks, where have you been?"

"Umm out, I busted my phone. Look Callen's coming to get me; I'm at home, but heading back to Kensi's. If you want to swing by, beers are on me and I'll try to explain."

Sam hangs up Kensi's phone before she can retrieve it from him. She's pissed at Deeks and pissed at Sam for not letting her finish her conversation. She wants to go see him for herself and make sure he's okay. She wants to yell at him and kick his butt and then she wants to hug him and tell him not to ever do that again. She wants to know why he called Callen and not her and she feels like she let him down. Sam guides her back to her car and tells her he'll follow her back and to take it easy.

Callen arrives at Deeks' apartment and bounds up the three flights of stairs. He arrives at his door slightly out of breath. Banging on the door he calls out, "Deeks, its Callen open up."

Deeks opens the door tentatively and peers around, "Please tell me Kensi's not here?"

"She's not here, what's going on? Are you gonna let me in?"

Deeks opens the door and lets Callen in. When the NCIS agent finally gets a good look at the LAPD detective he knows why he called him and why he's asking if his partner's here.

"Christ Deeks what happened, I though you said you were OK?"

Deeks' pants and shirt are covered in blood. It looks like the cut on the side of his head has been bleeding again too and there's blood matted into his hairline.

"I am, or should I say I am now. It looks worse than it is. I didn't want Kensi seeing me like this so I came back to clean up. Only it took all my strength to get up here and I'm not sure I can get back down on my own."

"Well that explains why you're here, but not what happened. Is all that blood yours?"

"Not all of it, no."

Callen grabs his head and turns it to look at the cut. "This needs cleaning up. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom cabinet."

Callen guides him over to a chair then retrieves the first aid kit and starts working on cleaning up the wound. "Looks like the stitches are all... oh no, this one's split and the one next to it." He uses tweezers to remove the two split stitches and replaces them with a couple of steri strips. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" he asks while he works.

"I'll tell you the full version when we get back to the others, but here's the simple version. I wanted to get out, get some air and I wanted to do something nice for Kensi, you know, to say thanks and all. She was asleep so I snuck out. Stupid, huh? Anyway I called a cab to take me to that place near hers that does those doughnuts she likes. I get dropped off at the corner and it suddenly dawns on me that I never left her a note and she's gonna freak out if she wakes up and finds me gone. So I start to send her a text when this guy comes charging out of this store, knocks me flying and my phone hits the ground." He makes an explosion sound and matches it with a hand gesture that gives the impression his phone is probably in pieces somewhere.

"OK, so that's why we couldn't get hold of you."

He tries to nod but Callen is holding his head still. "Yeah... Crap!" he has new thought. "Great, Hetty's gonna kill me too, that is right after Kensi's finished."

"So whose blood is this?"

"Well this," he points to his head, "is clearly mine. Got that when I was sent sprawling like Bambi on ice. Hit the side of the door jamb."

"Did you lose consciousness?"

"No, no I was fine. Well I saw a few stars but once I picked myself up and dusted myself off I was OK. Couldn't say the same for the store owner though, guys laying there with a knife stuck in his gut and a blood everywhere."

"Jesus, Deeks, only you."

"I know it's like I'm a walking trouble magnet."

"Well, now you're patched up. Go get cleaned up and we'll get you back to Kensi."

Deeks thinks that's a slightly odd way to word it but shrugs it off and hobbles away to get changed. He dumps the now ruined pants and T-shirt in the waste bin and does his best to clean the matted blood from his hair, but there's only so much you can achieve with a wash cloth and a basin of hot water and he doesn't have the time or energy for a shower.

Dressed in clean track bottoms and an old sweater he reappears and Callen gives him the once over.

"You'll do. Let's get going."

"You mind if I grab a couple of things while I'm here?"

"May as well."

Deeks grabs a bag and stuffs a few things in it. He directs Callen to gather a couple of things for him and they're just about to leave when Deeks grabs one last thing from under his computer desk. Callen shoulders the bag and walks Deeks out.

The three flights of stairs take them a while to negotiate and Deeks is ready to drop by the time they get to the bottom. Luckily Callen's car isn't far and they manage to make it without him ending up in an undignified heap on the ground.

"Thanks," Deeks tells him when they're finally sitting in the car.

"No problem. I'm just glad you had the sense to call for help. After Wednesday well..." The sentiment hangs in the air but they both know what he means.

"Thanks, all the same."

They head back to Kensi's and at some point on route Deeks convinces Callen to stop for the box of doughnuts he had originally gone out for, and while they're stopped he tells him they need beer too. Callen insists on getting out for them and leaves Deeks in the car. When he returns the detective is fast asleep, head leaning against the window. When they get back to Kensi's Callen leaves Deeks in the car and goes inside with the bag, doughnuts and beers.

Kensi answers the door to just Callen and looks around for Deeks. Callen jumps right in, "He's fine, asleep in the car." He jabs a thumb over his shoulder indicating the silver Aston Martin. "Kensi go easy on him, OK."

"What does that mean, what happened? He said he was OK."

"And he is, and he's sorry, but he has a good reason."

"Callen!" she says it cautiously.

"Let's get him inside and he can explain. I only got the edited version of events."

Sam appears in the door way, "G you good?"

"Yeah, here take these." He hands over what he's carrying. "I'll go get sleeping beauty."

"I'm coming too." Kensi bounds out after him before he can argue. She over takes him as they approach the car.

"Easy remember?" he calls to her as she tugs open the car door.

"Oh my god, Deeks!"

And with that he's suddenly awake and feeling like he's just gone ten rounds and lost all of them. But it's okay really because his partner is right there in front of him and what better way to be woken up. "Hey gorgeous." He waits for her to hit him both for the comment and the whole issue of being missing and worrying her, but it never happens. Instead she's more focused on the fresh steri strips and the traces of blood that she can see on his temple.

"You said you we're OK. Oh my god Deeks, what happened?" She's running her thumb over his hairline as if trying to rub away the left over dried blood and make sure there are no other injuries hiding.

"I am, I'll be a whole heap better if I can get in and get some painkillers and a beer though." Callen comes over and helps him up and hands him his crutches. They flank him and guide him back to the house. They settle him on the sofa and Kensi gets him the painkillers. He's sorely tempted to double dose again but he really, really wants a beer and that's not a clever combination. He's impressed at how calm Kensi is. He can see she's itching to know what happened and he figures that there's no time like the present to get on with it.

He begins to explain what happened, just the same as he'd told Callen. He'd done his best to help the store owner, trying to stop the bleeding and doing what he could until the paramedics had shown up. They had asked questions and he'd told them what he knew. He explains that LAPD had wanted statements and a description of the guy who'd ran into him. Before he knew it, hours had passed, his cab was long gone and he was down a phone. A cruiser had dropped him home because he didn't feel comfortable giving out Kensi's address and then he'd struggled his way up three flights of stairs.

Kensi takes great pleasure in pointing out this was exactly the reason Deeks was staying at her place. The guys agree, including Deeks, that she has a point.

He shows them the crappy old phone he'd dug out and put his sim card in. Then when he'd turned it on he'd been bombarded with messages and immediately had called Callen. After his crappy morning Sam caves and agrees one beer is okay and hands him a bottle much to Deeks' delight. He doesn't even make it half way through the bottle before he's drifting off to sleep.

"Deeks, bed," Sam orders.

He may be half asleep but that doesn't stop the reply. "Sorry Sam, you're not my type."

"Funny Deeks. But I'm serious, you're done for. You need to rest and if I have to carry you there I will."

"Oh this I need to get pictures of." Callen takes his phone out and starts fiddling.

Deeks looks to Kensi for support. "Kens, they're being mean, make them stop."

She chuckles at his attempt to sound pathetic. "Oh no, not this time. I'm with Sam."

"Kinky, but who am I to refuse a pretty woman ordering me into her bed." He's teasing and she feigns a shudder of disgust, while Sam and Callen both roll their eyes.

When they finally convince Deeks he needs to sleep, Sam guides him to bed and he's asleep shortly after his head hits the pillow. After checking on Kensi the senior agents head back to enjoy the remainder of their Saturday and tell her to call if they need anything. Deeks, despite his protests, sleeps away the rest of the afternoon missing lunch. Worried that he has a concussion, Kensi finally wakes him and is relieved to find he wakes without issue. She insists he eat something and then lets him go back to sleep. He doesn't wake again until nearly nine pm. When he does he can't help but smile when he finds Kensi curled up next to him reading a book. She doesn't notice him stir and he spends several minutes watching her read before she glances over at him.

He knows he's been caught and isn't quick enough to feign sleep. "Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. Good book?" She shows him the cover. "Hey you better not have lost my place." He recognises the book as his own from the night stand.

"If you mean the picture wedged in between the pages, it's still there," she says with a slight smirk before quickly adding, "this is actually pretty good, can I borrow it after you're done?"

"Really? I never had you down for reading science fiction."

"Some detective you are! So how are you doing?"

He sits up in bed. "Better, thanks." Kensi fiddles with the corner of the book and Deeks watches her. "I'm sorry about earlier. I... did you get the doughnuts?"

"What doughnuts would they be?" She pretends she doesn't know what he's talking about all the while smiling. "I got the doughnuts, but next time I'll get them myself."

"Sorry. I just wanted to say thanks and I thought I'd get back before you woke up."

"Not that there will be a next time, but in the future leave a note." She doesn't point out that she still would have worried about him even with a note. It doesn't take three hours to get doughnuts after all. "And from now on try to behave."

"Behave?" he says with a mischievous look.

"I'm serious, no more heroics. Just do as you're told for once, please." Her tone is deadly serious and he realises she's letting him off lightly. He's really expected her to lay into him more. The please on the end throws him slightly. Kensi is not one to plead and it's then he realises that today and the last few days has taken its toll on her. He realises just how much his actions affect her and he's sorry that he has caused her this worry. She'll deny it if he acknowledges it though and so in their usual way he manages to dance around her comment.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow I'm gonna be the perfect patient. I'll do whatever you ask. I mean, who am I to spoil your fun?" he grins.

"Shut up Deeks," is her only reply as she heads out of the room. He grabs his book she'd been reading and checks his bookmark. It's only when the page falls open and he sees the photograph, does he realise why she'd been smirking earlier.

**A/N So Deeks getting himself in more trouble, bet you didn't see that coming? As always I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Wow I was blown over by the response to the last chapter, you guys really liked it so a big thanks, also thanks to everyone who's reviewed and and added alerts recently. For everyone who wanted to know what the photo was...**

It wasn't unusual for him to use photos for bookmarks. He usually had them lying around and it was easy to grab one and slip it between pages to mark his place. Quite often they would be of Monty or some piece of scenery that had struck him and he just had to capture it. He was guilty of taking many photos and printing them off only for them to sit around in little piles and never move any further than being tidied into one of his desk drawers. This picture however was different. Nell had sent it to him after their little Montalban trip. It had been taken after he'd come out of wardrobe and had been fiddling with his tie. Kensi had swatted his hands away, insisting he didn't know how to tie one properly and she had started to do it for him. That was the moment Nell had chosen to appear and hand Kensi the phone for the data transfer. Kensi had promptly pretended to be strangling Deeks with the aforementioned tie and the quick thinking Nell had captured the image on her ever present tablet. He guessed Nell had emailed it to Kensi too, and he wondered if she had ever done anything with it. He loved the photo and thought it summed up their relationship. It showed Kensi's playful side, while all the time he remembered how the photo had actually come about. Their close proximity had made him tingle when she'd stepped up to him and taken hold of the tie, only for the moment to be ruined by Nell's poor timing. Still the photo made him smile and it was a nice reminder of how far they'd come as partners in the past couple of years.

His musings over, he climbed out of bed and wobbled a little as he reached for his crutches. It had only been a couple of days and he hated the things with a vengeance. The sooner the doctor gave him the okay to lose them the better.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kensi's sudden reappearance made him jump.

"Jesus Kens, you don't think my week's been rough enough as it is without adding a heart attack to my list of ailments?"

She chuckles and offers her apologies, "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be up. Why are you up?"

"A guy can't even take a pee without permission? You're a tough one Nurse Blye."

"Oh sorry, erm yeah, you ah, just go ahead." She disappears out of the room leaving him to go about his business.

A few minutes later she hears him calling her name and she makes her way back to his room just as he's settling himself back into bed. "You need something?"

"Someone," he grins at her. "I've had enough sleep for now, but you seem pretty keen on me staying put here, so you wanna keep me company?"

"Sure. But let me change first, I'll be right back." She returns five minutes later in her favoured yoga pants and T-shirt. She has 'Lethal Weapon 3' in her hands and waves it at him. He looks confused and points at the TV. "Built in DVD player," she tells him instantly understanding his confusion.

While Deeks may have had his fill of sleep for a while, Kensi on the other hand is fighting a battle to stay conscious. The day's events and worry over her partner being missing finally win out, and for the second time that day she falls asleep in the same bed as him. It takes a while for him to realise she's asleep, but as her head slowly comes to rest on his shoulder and he feels her breathing slowly he knows she's out for the count. He allows himself to chuckle at the situation. It's not the first time Kensi has fallen asleep on his shoulder and he guesses it won't be the last. He leaves her where she is and continues with the film. He thinks maybe she'll wake up at some point and then he can send her off to her own room to get a good night's sleep, but the film ends and she looks no more likely to wake up now than she did earlier.

He shakes her gently, mindful of her ribs. "Kens? Time for bed."

"Mmm yeah, in a minute," she mutters and promptly snuggles up to him a little more.

"Kensi," he sing songs. "Come on sleepy head."

"I'm fine here," she tells him in that cute little sleepy voice.

"And while that's great and everything, I'm the one you'll be punching in the morning when we wake up in bed together."

"S'ok, I'll let you off this time," she mumbles.

"Which would be fine if you actually remember saying that." But she's back asleep and in his current state he can't do much more to change her mind. He contemplates heading for the couch, not wanting to wake her when he has another dream. He's had the same one each time he's slept since the accident, so it's inevitable it will come again. Only he knows he won't be able to sleep on the couch. It's not really big enough to be comfortable for much more than a nap, and he's not that sleepy right now. He knows he'll just lie awake and stare at the ceiling. He watches TV until the early hours of the morning. Kensi at some point snuggles down into the bed. She looks peaceful and is still quite close to him. He wonders if she even registers his presence in her current state. He thinks maybe not. Sleep finally comes for him once more, and despite knowing it's a bad idea he can't fight it any longer and slides down under the covers.

Kensi comes around slowly, aware of something happening but not fully with it. She feels the warmth of another body close by and remembers the vague words as Deeks tried to rouse her. Yet again she can hear words, recognises his voice, but something is off. Slowly she opens her eyes. Deeks is right there in front of her but the expression on his face has her instantly concerned.

"No, no. Please. Not again." his voice is small and he sounds terrified.

She looks more closely at him and sees his eyes closed, brow furrowed. He's still asleep.

"Please, I promise, please."

She feels awful. He sounds so different from his usual self. His usual strong, confident, funny self. The words stop but then he begins to almost whimper and she doesn't know what to do. Nightmares, she hates them. She's had her own in the past. They're haunting, terrifying and so deeply personal. She'd hate anyone to see her having one, to learn some of her secrets. And yet here she is witnessing her partner's own turmoil. The whimpers continue and it breaks her heart to listen to someone so strong sound so totally helpless. She toys with waking him up, but she doesn't want to embarrass him. She can't listen to much more though and she reaches out to him.

"Kensi?" it sounds like he's calling for her and there's an edge of desperation to his voice.

"Kensi?"Like he's looking for her.

She strokes his face, her hand running over his stubble. "Deeks, I'm here. Deeks come on wake up, you're OK." He doesn't wake up but he does seem to relax a little. "Deeks come on wake up for me." His eyes suddenly fly open and they're wide with shock. For a second he looks panicked, then the look changes to one of confusion with a tinge of embarrassment, and he looks away from her. "Deeks it's..." _It's what?_ Only a nightmare, she wants to say, but she doesn't want to use such a throw away comment when he's clearly fighting something so dark. She won't ask him if he's okay. The answer to that is quite obvious. He isn't, far from it. She runs her hand over his jaw once more. It's oddly personal, and not something she would usually do but it has the desired effect and he raises his eyes to look at her.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"No, Deeks. You don't have to apologise. It was a dream... a nightmare," she adds quietly. She wants to ask him what it was about, if he wants to talk about it, but she can see it's troubling him. "You were calling for me," she tells him. He nods as if to confirm her statement. "Did I, did I do something?"

He shakes his head so slightly she almost misses it. "No," he whispers.

"Deeks you know you can talk to me if you want, anything, any time. I know..." she hesitates. "I know we aren't the most straightforward partners sometimes, but you have to know, I'm here for you." She blames it on the lack of sleep. Her defences are down and she shows him a part of her she normally keeps under lock and key. Her hand rests on his cheek still and he reaches up and takes her wrist in his hand.

Holding her gently he starts to speak. "I know, and thank you. You're, you're..." He wants to say so much to her but he's scared for so many different reasons and he doesn't want to face what's going on. "I'm sorry, I just can't. I want to but... it's just too much." He hasn't had to deal with this for years now. He'd blocked so much of his past, and now here it was rearing it's ugly head again. His usual coping methods were gone with his ability to stand on his own two legs. "I'm fine," he tells her, throwing her well used phrase back at her.

"You're not," she tells him bluntly, "But you will be. Whatever is going on, we can work it out, get you through it. If you don't want to talk about it, then fine." She shrugs slightly and there's a look of hurt on her face. "But I won't let whatever it is, drag you down."

"Kensi," he takes her hand from his face and holds it between both his hands. "You know, I trust you more than I have anyone, ever. Please don't think this is about trust. I just... there's a lot I haven't told you. For good reason, and I... it's hard. It's horrible and it... it does this to me and I don't want your pity. I just need to get past it."

She watches him, watches how torn up he is and sees the inner fight he seems to be having trying to pull himself together. "Whenever, whatever, I'm here." She squeezes his hand and shuffles back across the bed. The look on his face tells her he doesn't want her to leave, but he won't say it. "I'll be back in a minute," she almost whispers and he releases her hand.

He can hear her moving about in the kitchen. The microwave pings and then it sounds like she's making tea. A few more minutes pass and she reappears with two mugs just as she had the previous morning. He's about to ask if she made coffee when he smells something sweet. Sitting up and turning on the bed side light he takes the offered mug and inhales the smell. "Thanks." It looks like chocolate milk but he's getting the distinct smell of hazelnut. "What is it?"

"Warm milk, it'll help you sleep. My Mom used to make it for me when I had bad dreams." She watches him hold the mug between his two hands like he's trying to get warm. "It has a dollop of Nutella stirred in," she whispers. "Makes it taste nice."

This earns her a grin, and he sips at the drink cautiously. She watches as his eyes close and he savours the taste. "Wow!"

"Good huh?"

He nods. It's surprisingly comforting. He'd thought the Nutella was probably just something to do with her sweet tooth. Kensi is never one to miss an opportunity to dose up on sugar, even if it was the middle of the night, but the hint of chocolate and hazelnut really works. He finishes the milk quickly, and it helps to chase off the cold the nightmare brought. He feels much better and looking at the clock he realises it's not even three am. They really should try to go back to sleep. He shuffles back down so he's lying on his side watching her. She should really head back to her own bed, not that he wants her to, but he won't ask her to stay. He doesn't want to make things any weirder than they may already be come day light. He doesn't say anything and opts to let her make the decision. After a few minutes he simply says, "Night," and closes his eyes. When he hears the light switch off and feels her weight shifting but not leaving the bed, he can't help but inwardly sigh, feeling a little bit more content with her close by. He's asleep before he gets to hear her whisper back a quiet, 'Good Night.'

The following morning as Deeks comes round he can feel someone watching him. Which means one thing; Kensi is still in the bed. Keeping his eyes closed he lets his best cheesy grin spread across his face. "Can't keep your eyes off me," he teases.

"Ha! Oh yeah I just can't resist that hot body of yours Deeks."

"I knew it." He opens his eyes to find Kensi lying on her side, one arm tucked under her pillow and head. The way she's looking at him throws him, she's obviously been watching him for some time and her eyes are full of concern.

Kensi watches as the playful mood he'd apparently woken in vanishes. "Don't," he warns her and closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see her expression.

She sighs and closes her eyes too. She wants to say she's just concerned, but she can tell he really doesn't want to take this any further right now. "I'm gonna go make us some breakfast, that is assuming you're sticking to your promise from yesterday?" she eventually tells him.

He opens his eyes and watches her go.

She brings him coffee and doesn't say anything, leaving to continue making breakfast. He can sense the unease and mentally kicks himself._ 'She's just looking out for you.' _

She eventually returns with a tray of food for him. There's an omelette, toasted bagels and some fruit juice. It makes him feel even worse. "Kensi." He waits until she looks at him properly before continuing. "I'm sorry, and I'll keep my promise. Gonna stay right here, all day, even if it kills me to do it. Well, right after I've had a shower that is." The smile that lights up her face is worth it and he digs into the food she's brought him.

Deeks does as promised and spends most of the day in bed, only leaving to shower and use the bathroom. Kensi flits back and forth catching up on house work and intermittently checking up on him, bringing him drinks, snacks and any medication he requires. Mid morning Eric drops Monty off, having kept him overnight and taken him to the beach once more. At lunch time Kensi stops to make them sandwiches and spends an hour with him watching TV. By mid afternoon he's fed up with the TV and picks up his book and reads for a couple of hours. House work is as done as it's ever going to be. Kensi returns to the bedroom to find her partner fast asleep, so she goes to shower and dress and then starts preparing dinner.

Dinner is ready to just be popped in the oven when it's wanted and she settles on the couch with her laptop. She sticks the TV on a music channel for background noise and catches up on emails, the news and then finally the gossip columns. Bored with Deeks still asleep she starts watching film trailers. Maybe she can take him to a film one night if he fancies escaping for a while. She spots the new James Bond trailer and wonders if maybe that would be a good choice. When she spots a trailer for 'Back to the Sea' it reminds her of the film Deeks had passed over the other day and she types the name into Google.

'Lilo and Stitch.' It's an odd name for a movie. She looks at the strange little alien that is pictured under images and wonders what on earth the film could be about. It only takes a second and she spots another image. This time the little alien is surfing with two girls. She wonders if this might be why he's turned it off, not wanting to rub salt in the wound. As she's about to click on the link for IMDb she hears Deeks stirring and Monty takes off from his chair, running across the room to go see his Daddy. Kensi follows him and laughs at the sight of the dog wiggling furiously as he stands at the side of the bed eyeing Deeks.

"Think he missed you."

"Hey Boy." He rubs the mutt's head and then sniffs him. "Think you need a bath." He waved his hand in front of his nose trying to waft away the smell.

"Well you're not doing it."

"Hear that Monty? Kensi's offering to give you a bath, you're a lucky boy."

"What! No I never."

"So you're just going to let him stink up your house?"

"No! Can't you send him to the groomer's?"

"For a bath?"

"Oh hey, I know." There's a cheeky grin on her face and Deeks instantly perks up wondering what she's thinking. It's not often she comes up with something sneaky that's non-work related. "Sam!"

"What about him?"

"He can bathe Monty."

"And how exactly are you going to convince him of that?"

"He owes me," she says smugly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I need to hear this."

"See that was the deal, I told no one, he owes me. And now I'm cashing in."

"You're really not gonna tell me?"

"Nope." She's still smiling smugly. "At least not until he's paid his debt."

"Oh remind me never to get on your debt list."

"Who says you're not?"

"I am? What for?"

"You'll find out, when its payment time."

"I can think of plenty of ways to repay you."

"And there it is. You know you nearly managed a whole day without lowering the tone."

"Hey I can't do everything right. I promised I'd be the model patient and I have, even if I am bored to tears."

"But rested. Which reminds me, Patient. Time to change your dressing again."

"Any excuse to man handle me." With that Kensi goes to fetch the supplies she requires.

This time the cast comes off quickly and Kensi notes how the bruising has changed colour. It's also fading which means he's healing. She runs her palm up and down his leg asking if it's tender. He shakes his head in reply, fighting not to laugh as her hand drifting over his skin tickles. If Kensi notices she does a good job of ignoring it and moves on to removing the dressing.

"We should have checked this yesterday." She peers at the wound.

"Why?" He sits up trying to see what she's looking at. She shoves him in the chest with an open palm and he topples back against the pillows.

"Just, you might have knocked it. It looks OK though, the cast obviously protected it." Deeks relaxes and Kensi sets about cleaning up the damaged area. She carefully applies a clean dressing and tapes it in place before putting the cast back on. She lowers his leg back on the bed and gives it a gentle pat, "You're all done."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She looks over at the clock and notices it's coming up on five pm. "You want dinner early or later."

"Depends?"

"On?"

"If I still have to stay in bed."

"I'm not following."

"I kinda hoped we could go out."

"Deeks," she sound exasperated.

"Just in the car thirty minutes, that's all."

"You need to go out that bad?" He nods and she feels sorry for him. How can she say no? He's rested all day, what harm is thirty minutes sitting in the car? If it cheers him up then surely it's worth it. "Where did you want to go?"

He grins knowing she's caving. "I don't care as long as it's out."

"OK, OK, I'll fix dinner and then we can go out. Thirty minutes."

The lasagne she's prepared goes in the oven and she quickly makes up some garlic butter for garlic bread, adding it to the oven shortly before the lasagne's finished cooking. They sit at the table and eat taking their time. Kensi brings up the idea of going to a movie later in the week and Deeks' face lights up like a child. They discuss films and she tells him she'll let him choose what they see as long as it's not horror. She suggests 'Skyfall' and he agrees. Bond sounds like a great idea. For dessert they have some of the doughnuts and Deeks teases Kensi about there actually being some left. She points out that a dozen in one day is excessive even for her, especially when she hasn't been to the gym for nearly five days.

They clear up after dinner and Deeks changes clothes. They head out to the car and Deeks settles into the passenger seat. She asks where he wants to go. He shrugs, "you're the driver."

Kensi's initial choice had been to head for the ocean and take the coastal road, but she wasn't sure she liked the idea of taunting Deeks. Thirty minutes isn't long and she knows already they'll be out longer.

He sits quietly with his head leaning against the window. He's quiet and she worries he's lost in thought. She heads away from the city, aiming for somewhere a lot less crowded. They end up in the hills and find a parking spot. The thirty minutes was up five minutes ago. The sun had set on the drive up and now they sit quietly in the dark watching the city below. At night, the city looks a lot less hectic, just a series of twinkling lights on a black canvas. He hasn't spoken for ages and when he finally does it startles Kensi a little.

"Thanks."

She turns her head to look at him. "No problem."

"You know it's been more than thirty minutes right?"

"Yeah well, not like we need to rush back for anything." She looks back at the city in front of them.

"It's nice up here, quiet."

"I thought about taking the coast road, but..."

"That would have been nice too."

"I just..."

"I'm not avoiding the beach just 'cause I can't surf." He cuts her off knowing where she'd been going.

They go back to sitting in silence and enjoying the view. More time passes and Kensi finally asks if he's ready to head back. It's been a quiet evening, they've said very little to each other, Kensi feels uneasy, her partners silence worries her. Finally she can't resist any longer. "Something bothering you?"

"Nope," he answers. "Should there be?" He turns and watches her drive.

"You're just... quiet."

"I can be quiet."

"Maybe, but it's not something I've seen outside of work before."

"You think I talk too much?"

"You talk," she states.

They drive home with the windows down and the radio on. Deeks tries to get Kensi to tell him about Sam's debt and when she doesn't give in they change topic. They arrive back home and Kensi declares she's having an early night. It's actually only just turned ten but anything before midnight is early in her book. They bid each other good night and retire to their rooms.

**A/N: So this is likely to be this last chapter for a couple of weeks as my lovely Beta is away, I shall continue to write though so don't panick!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews (over 200 I'm amazed!), as always I love hearing from you. This chapter has more team and more about the explosion, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS Los Angeles.**

"He's really not himself," is Kensi's answer to Hetty when the woman asks after her partner's well-being. Monday morning had come around and Kensi was back at work. She'd attempted to run this morning, much to Deeks' annoyance and protests. To appease him she'd promised to take it easy and went out on one of her shorter routes. She hadn't told him after only ten minutes she's had to sit down when the pain became so bad she found herself short of breath. Once recovered she'd gone at a much gentler pace and taken a short cut through the park to get back to her place on time. Walking through the door to find Deeks at the table eating cereal, she'd brushed him off when he'd asked how it had gone.

He'd insisted she stop and buy pastries and coffee for the team on him by way of apology for Saturday. She told him they wouldn't expect it but he insisted all the same. Before she got to work Callen had texted her to warn her that Hetty knew all about Saturday. She figured he probably would have filled her in on the situation; after all he is the team leader. So here she was, arms full, being accosted by her manager and no one around to help her out.

"How so?"

"He's just off Hetty. It's odd. He doesn't sleep well and he's moody. Very un-Deeks and I don't like it. I feel like I'm letting him down." She wonders where all that just came from, and then realises she really is concerned for her partner. _Damn__,__ how does Hetty get her to do that__?_

Hetty pats her on the arm and gestures to the area where the teams' desks are. Kensi moves over and places the bag of pastries and trays of coffees on her desk. "Would you like to talk to someone about this? You're in an unfamiliar position caring for your partner."

"Hetty thanks but I don't need to see a shrink."

"I was thinking more about someone being able to advise you on dealing with Mr. Deeks."

"Oh umm..." She really wants to help him but if their positions were reversed she'd never forgive Deeks for chatting to a stranger about her behind her back. "I just… I'm not sure."

"Nate is in town. I could ask him to stop by. An informal chat and some moral support."

Kensi thinks that's strangely convenient, but this is Hetty. Nate isn't a stranger, he's a friend, so she wouldn't strictly be going behind his back. She'd just be talking to a friend. "Umm, OK!" She says still not convinced of what she's getting herself into.

"Wonderful, I'll have Miss Jones contact him. He's no doubt planning on stopping by at some point anyway."

"Thanks Hetty."

"You're welcome my dear." And with that she heads back to her office.

Kensi moves around to sit at her desk, shrugging off her jacket and draping it over the back of her chair. She grabs a pastry and coffee and takes her time enjoying them, not wanting to face the case files that still adorn her desk. She's half way through her pastry when she hears Sam's voice from behind her. She turns to see him and Callen and waves while she finishes chewing.

"Morning." She points at her desk. "Breakfast, care of Deeks. His way of trying to make up for Saturday."

"Nice." Callen grabs the cup marked 'G' and selects a pastry. Sam takes the cup marked 'SH' but ignores the pastries.

"Thought you two were heading to the camp to talk to the SEALs?"

"We are," Sam answers.

"Nell called said she had some more information for us so we thought we'd swing by first."

"They do?" She's suddenly a lot more enthusiastic about her day. Maybe she won't be stuck going through old files again.

Callen picks up the phone on his desk and hits the extension for Ops. "You wanna come down?" He tells whoever answers "Deeks sent in breakfast and you know Hetty's rules about food up there... okay."

Less than a minute later both Nell and Eric appear at the top of the staircase and run down to the team. There's coffee cups marked 'NJ' and 'EB' waiting for them and they take their relevant cups with grins. "Morning guys," Nell chimes.

"Kensi, Sam, Callen." Eric nods at each of them by way of greeting.

"Nell said you have something?"

"We do." He places the cup on Deeks desk and taps at his tablet. Seconds later information begins to appear on the screen in the bullpen. "So as you know forensics got back to us on Friday and confirmed, as Sam suspected, the explosives used were military grade. They sent us a chemical breakdown and we sent the information off to several manufacturers to see if it matched any of their products."

"We received confirmation from Aurora Logistics that it's theirs." Nell takes over where Eric leaves off. "They've supplied us with a list of who uses this particular explosive. Fortunately it's only been in general use for the past eighteen months so that narrows our search."

Eric takes up again, "Everyone on the list has been contacted and asked to audit their current stocks, plus check all records for anything previously issued. They've been given a twenty four hour deadline to comply. Also..." He taps at the tablet again and some images come up. "Here's what's left of the detonator and other components." He points at the screen.

"Forensics got partial numbers off of two of the components," Nell continues. "First number was a part number from the detonator. It's a fairly commonly used one so doesn't help us much. But..." she leans over and taps on Eric's tablet which earns her a raised eyebrow from him. Another image pops up. It's magnified so much you can't exactly see what it's supposed to be but what is clear are the three digits etched into it. "Second set of numbers are part of a serial number. It's only a partial but it's from the pressure plate and is a lot less common."

"Good work," Callen tells them.

"We still have to identify all the serial numbers that contain those three digits and then track them, but it's something."

"Nell and I are waiting for the serial numbers to come through from the supplier, then we'll get right on it."

"Anything I can do? I'm starting to feel like a spare part and you four are doing all the work," Kensi asks.

"You can help us once we've ID'd all the serial numbers. It's going to be a case of seeing where each pressure plate was shipped to and contacting the relevant munitions depot to find out what happened to it."

"OK." Kensi knows Nell is just throwing her something to get her involved but she's just happy to be able to help and it beats the case files that are taunting her from her desk.

"Well, you seem to have it all under control so Sam and I will get going. Let us know if anything comes up."

"Likewise," Kensi replies as the two senior agents head out. Nell and Eric head back to Ops and Kensi, in an attempt to put off the case files a little longer, checks her work emails. Half way through the unread emails in her in box a new message pops up. The sender is apparently Deeks. She clicks on it wondering what he's up to. There's one line, 'In case you get bored' and a link to something called The Distraction Network. She ignores it for now and finishes reading the other messages then starts back on the case files.

At ten thirty Nell calls down to Kensi and asks her to come up to Ops. Grateful for the interruption she closes the file she's working on and heads on up. As she walks through the automatic doors into Ops Eric and Nell swivel around in their chairs to great her.

"We've had the serial numbers come through from PP Industries, the manufacturer of the pressure plate. Eric's running a program to search for anything that matches the three number sequence. It should be done shortly."

"We've also started to get the information back from the munitions depots with regards to the explosives. Most of the stuff that's come through so far is from those places that have had only small amounts supplied so it's been easier for them to audit. Nell and I are going to start working through that if you want to take the serial numbers."

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

Eric stands and walks to the printer and pulls off several sheets of paper. He looks at the top copy and then walks back and hands them to Kensi. "Three hundred and eighty four hits."

"I thought you said the pressure plates were less common?"

"They are," Nell answers for him. "If you start by identifying who they were shipped to you'll no doubt find there were multiple units supplied to various munitions depots. That should make it easier."

"OK then." Eric and Nell get back to their work as Kensi looks around for a vacant work station. Finding one she drops down in a chair across the room and then starts to look at the list. "Nell?"

"Yeah." The analyst swivels to look at her.

"Got any highlighters?"

"Um..." She rummages in a drawer. "Oh here we go." She tosses them to Kensi who catches them with ease.

"And a ruler?"

"Under the keyboard." She points at the keyboard sitting along the work top next to Kensi.

"Thanks." Kensi busies herself going through the list of serial numbers. There are more options than she has highlighters for and so she works on identifying the first eight locations, before typing out emails to them explaining what information they are after. She then crosses through those she's emailed before repeating the highlighting and emailing process. It takes her a while to go through them all but its approaching lunch time and she's on the last batch of contacts when the doors to Ops swish open and she hears Nell's squeal of delight.

"Nate!"

"Nell." The psychologist greets her trying to remain upright as she almost tackles him in a hug.

Eric chuckles as he stands to greet his friend. "Hey, didn't realise you were in town."

Kensi turns and stands to great him too, her hug isn't as forceful as Nell's. "Good to see you." She stands back taking him in. "You look good." He's leaner now and seems more confident in himself. Even with dark marks under his eyes he looks healthy and happy.

"Yeah, just a quick stop over but I couldn't not stop by and check in on you all." He makes no mention of the fact Nell had called and asked him to stop by. He was planning on coming over anyway. "So any one want to grab a bite to eat?"

Nell's a little too quick off the mark and when she elbows Eric not so subtly, Kensi fights not to laugh. "No we ah, have a ton of work to do here." Eric not being so quick off the mark starts to protest but Nell cuts him off, "Remember we have that thing," She glares at him.

"Oh yeah, that. Right. I totally forgot." He catches on. "Sorry man, next time."

"OK Kensi it's you and me."

"Just let me finish up here and I'm all yours." Nate catches up with Nell and Eric while Kensi finishes up her emails and then gathers her papers together. She hands them to Nell for safe keeping and then she and Nate head off.

They are sitting in a small café down the road from the mission. Their food is ordered and they're catching up and exchanging pleasantries. She tells him about Deeks being injured, about him staying with her and his adventure on Saturday. The waitress drops off their food and once she's gone Nate finally gets to the point.

"So Nell calls this morning to say hi and asks when I'm planning on stopping by. She also drops some vague hints that my services may be required. Are you doing OK?"

Kensi has a mouthful of pasta and shrugs.

"Kensi, Nell doesn't just call up for no reason. Sam and Callen aren't about, and clearly from the little dig in the ribs Eric got earlier it's not them, so that only leaves you or Hetty. So something's up."

"Hetty thinks I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Deeks."

"What about Deeks?"

"I'm not gonna talk about him behind his back."

"You feel like you're, betraying him?"

"Betraying?" She thinks over the word and it sounds so severe. But then she thinks back to her earlier conversation with Hetty and that's how she'd feel in Deeks' position. "Yeah," she agrees.

"So let's talk about you."

"But I'm fine."

"But something is bugging you." It's a statement of fact, not a question.

She nods and thinks about what to say next. "He's not himself and I just want to help but I don't know how."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"God no," She's quick to answer.

"Kensi, you know Deeks better than anyone, least of all me. You know what he needs, even if you don't realise it."

"Wow, that's cryptic even for you," she laughs.

"Just go with what feels right, and try not to take anything personally. Deeks' usual coping methods aren't an option at the moment so he's struggling."

"That's it?"

"Hey, I don't have all the answers to just magically make it all better."

"I know." She goes back to her food, "Thanks Nate."

"No problem." He smiles at her and finishes up the sandwich in front of him.

After lunch Kensi and Nate head back to the Mission so he can catch up properly with the team. Callen and Sam have returned much to Kensi's surprise.

"Hey, didn't expect you back yet."

"Interviews were a blowout."

"Not one of them had any idea why they might have been targeted, no recent or upcoming missions of any significance. No grudges, nothing," Sam tells her.

"Even the CO was clueless. This was just another day of training for them."

"You still think they were the targets though?" She asks.

"Makes more sense than the alternative."

"Just as well, we have a lead on the explosives." She sits at her desk and opens up her emails. She has three responses already. Two of them still have the pressure plates in storage, the third was issued to a marine unit for a training exercise. "Looks like I have a call to make." She explains what she spent the morning doing and then the guy's head up to find out where Eric and Nell are.

She spends the next forty five minutes trying to get hold of someone in the unit who was issued the pressure plate to confirm its status. Finally she gets to the right person and they confirm it's been destroyed. She crosses it off her list and checks her emails. Another three responses and another five units still unused so she crosses them of the list too. '_Eight down only three hundred and seventy six to go.' _She drops forward hitting her head on the desk, then sits back up and rubs her forehead, "Ouch!"

Callen and Sam inform her that Nell and Eric are still working through the information and as yet haven't found anything that stands out. Nate finishes visiting everyone and bids them farewell until next time. Kensi thanks him again and he goes off to whatever his next assignment is. Callen and Sam head for a late lunch and leave Kensi to go back to checking her emails in between looking through the case files she'd put aside earlier.

At just after four, Hetty appears clutching a small package. "Miss Blye, I wondered if you would be so kind as to deliver this for me?"

Kensi takes the package, "Err, yeah sure." It's a little out of the ordinary as requests go but it seems harmless enough and at least it will get her out of the office. "Umm, where's it going?"

"It's a new phone for Mr. Deeks. A little bird tells me his was destroyed during the weekend."

Kensi frowns at the thought of events on Saturday. "Yeah, he's using some ancient thing at the moment. But I can just take this to him when I finish."

"Humour an old woman. Think of it as an excuse to check in on your partner. Work from home if it makes you happier."

"OK, I can do that."

"Thank you, we'll see you tomorrow." Kensi lets Eric and Nell know she's out of there for the day. She packs up her laptop and other belongings then heads home.

Kensi's drive home is a nice change to the usual rush hour madness. The sun is shining and there is a pleasant breeze. She has the windows down, her music up loud and there is very little traffic. She makes it home faster than she has in months and is in a good mood. She wonders what Deeks has been up to, and hopes he hasn't done anything stupid today as she walks up the path to her front door. His package is tucked under her arm. She can't believe Hetty gave him a new phone without a lecture of some sort.

She steps up to her front door and slides her key into the lock. As she opens the door she calls out to him. "Hey Deeks, got a present for..." she balks at the sight before her. Her hands go to her eyes "Oh my god Deeks, what the...?" She backs back out of her front door and turns her back against it. She only pauses for a second and then she's striding back down the path toward her car. She's absolutely fuming mad with him. She can't believe his gall. She hears her front door thrown open as it rebounds off the wall.

"Kensi! Kensi! Hey, just stop for a second will you?" He winces in pain as he hurries to get out of the door, putting more weight on his leg than he should as he rushes, not using the crutches correctly. She's at the car now and he's confused, he wonders what the hell is going on with her. "Kensi, for crying out loud stop! What's going on?"

She rounds on him, "You have some nerve."

"OK I know I can be really dense, but what did I do?" He's still making his way toward her but slows his pace now that she's stopped.

"Oh my god! You're unbelievable." She takes a couple of paces back up her path toward him. "You expect me to believe 'miss blonde twenty something' in there," she waves an arm back at her house, "Is a figment of my imagination?" She can't get the image of what she's walked in on out of her head. Deeks on the couch, his head thrown back his arms stretched out to either side, and her on her knees between his legs.

"No, what the hell Kens." He doesn't know what she's going on about. "I..."

"I don't want to hear it! You're... you're...argh!"

Deeks is trying to make his way to her still but she's turned back away from him in frustration. In his rush he loses his footing and tumbles a little before catching himself, but he cries out in shock as sharp pain travels up his leg. In a second she's there at his side supporting him.

"Deeks." She holds his elbow as he steadies himself and waits for the pain to pass. The fight they were having is forgotten and concern is replacing her anger. "You good?"

He shakes his head, "No." He looks hurt, not just physically but emotionally too. He's pale and looks a little washed out.

"Here come sit down." She guides him over to her car, opens the door to the back and helps him to sit. "Just rest. What hurts?"

He thinks before answering, "My leg, my pride, my head."

"Your head?"

"Yeah, what's going on? You walked in and just... what happened?"

Now she's angry again, and confused. How does he not know what she's mad at, what she'd seen?

"Poor Alex..."

"Poor Alex? why am I feeling sorry for..." then it's like someone suddenly switched a light on. "Wait Alex, that's Alex? Oh crap!" She feels the flush creeping up her face.

"Yeah Alex, my physical therapist, Sam's friend. We had an appointment today, but she was running late." He watches his partner and sees the embarrassed blush. "Wait, what did you think was going on in there?"

She turns away from him too embarrassed by what she thought she had seen, when really she hadn't seen anything. The arm of the sofa had blocked a good chunk of her view and her mind had just filled in the blanks.

"Kensi, talk to me."

She drops her head and half turns back to him, but doesn't look directly at him. "I'm sorry," she says quietly.

He sits and thinks about her rant, then her apology. "You thought... we were... me and her." He finally gets out, unable to form his words properly and feeling a little disappointed that she had jumped to that conclusion. He thinks a little more and can feel the anger building. He doesn't know what else to say.

She turns to look at him and when she does she realises for the first time he's not wearing his cast. "Deeks, your leg."

"Don't!" He sounds annoyed, and he has every right to be. "Just forget it OK? I'm going back in." He stands and she tries to help him. "I don't need your help." He winces again and she reaches out to him but he shrugs her off.

Alex appears from nowhere and reaches for him, "Marty, your cast. We need to get you back in and sitting down."

"Thanks." He lets her help him but continues to ignore Kensi. She trails behind him as they head back indoors.

She's heavy with guilt as she watches Alex help him. She hangs back not wanting to interfere. She knows he won't say more in front of Alex and if she's honest neither will she. She watches from the door as the woman helps him put his cast on and asks him if he's OK. He nods at her and she tells him she'll call to make another appointment before she leaves, looking uncomfortable as she passes Kensi.

Once she's gone Kensi walks to the couch and sits but keeps her distance. She holds the package out to him, "From Hetty." He takes it and places it in his lap but doesn't look at her or say anything. "Deeks I'm sorry. I'm an idiot and I should never have..."

"No you shouldn't, but you know what? At least I know where we stand now." The anger is still there.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you think of me, Thanks."

"No I..."

"What?"

"I, it's not that."

"No? Explain it then."

She can't, how can she possibly explain. How can she explain that it's not that she thinks so little of him, that it's her? Their stupid thing. Her stupid jealousy. Except their thing isn't stupid, she is.

"Didn't think so." He abandons the package and heads to his room closing the door forcefully behind him.

**A/N: Poor Deeks he just isn't getting any breaks at the moment, I promise I have something nice planned for him though. I hope the technical stuff is making sense, I did a little research but the rest is just creative license. Please feel free to ask if something doesn't add up. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow that was a really popular chapter, it was so lovely to get so many reviews after being away, I love hearing from you all. Still amazed that the story is continuing to gain new followers and favourites so thank you and welcome to anyone who's only just started reading. Have to mention again my lovely Beta Kadiedid who is a great help in catching all my mistakes and Brittish phrases! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint..**

In his room Deeks collapses down on the bed in pain. The little escapade of chasing Kensi outside having taken it out of him. He was stupid to have tried to walk without his cast on and just hopes he hasn't done any more damage. He reaches for the bottle of water and pain killers on his night stand and takes a couple. It had been a whirl wind few minutes. Kensi had walked in on him and Alex and the next thing he knew she was high tailing it out of there with a look of shock on her face. She knew Alex was coming over, she heard him on the phone on Friday.

He lies back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He feels tired. He'd planned on a nap after his appointment with Alex, but she had called asking if it was okay to come later because her child care had let her down. He'd agreed as it wasn't like he was going anywhere.

He'd had a good day and was in a great mood until Kensi came home. He couldn't believe she'd thought that he would do that, let alone in her home. Alex wasn't even his type. Not that she wasn't pretty, but for starters, she was blonde. Secondly, she was a little shorter than he liked his women. Thirdly... oh hell who was he kidding, she wasn't Kensi. That was the real issue. His type, despite any past denial and despite his past dating history, was her. It had taken some time for him to realise what was going on. Sure he still flirted with quite a lot of women but it was just a bit of fun. Rarely did he ever take it any further. And even when it did it never lasted. They just couldn't compare. But he was between a rock and a hard place because Kensi didn't feel the same and she was his partner. This thing was never going to go anywhere. That was what hurt the most, that she just didn't feel the same.

"Shit, shit, shit," Kensi curses staring at the bedroom door. She holds her head in her hands. _'How the hell do I put this right__?__'_ She wishes she were better with words, wishes she had the guts to go over there, hammer on the door and tell him exactly what was going on with her but she'd likely just mess that up too. What makes it worse is she's really worried about him. He'd really looked quite pale. She stands and heads toward his bedroom. Once there, she leans her forehead against the door and listens. She stays that way for several minutes just listening, trying to discern if he's okay. She debates knocking and asking but he'll probably just ignore her. Then she thinks maybe she should just open the door a little to peek in on him, but that will probably just annoy him even more. Then she hits on the idea that he may be asleep. 'Yeah that's probably it' she decides. "I'm sorry" she whispers before giving up and heading to her room.

She showers and changes into something more comfortable before heading for the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge for something for dinner. She isn't hungry and feels uninspired but she should do something for Deeks. She turns to the cupboards and looks through those too before giving up. It's early still and she has time to think about it. She curls up on her sofa and rests her head on the arm. Monty plods over and jumps up next to her snuggling in. "You better not let your Dad catch you. He's not very happy with me and he'll think you're a traitor." Monty whimpers, lays his head on her thigh and gives her his best puppy dog eyes. "I know I messed up." She rubs at his ear and he leans into her. "What do I do huh?"

She sits there for a little longer before deciding she needs to do something. She can't sit here and feel sorry for herself; she needs to fix what she's done. She grabs her phone and calls the only person she can think of that might know what to do.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey, what's up?" She can hear how fed up her daughter sounds in just two words.

"I messed up."

"You want to talk about it?"

Kensi pauses, thinking about her reply. Her emotions are running high and she doesn't want to lose control. "I don't know what to do. I need to make it right. He hates me."

"Who?"

"Deeks."

"Marty?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have an argument?"

"Sort of."

"What happened?"

Kensi tells her Mom everything, starting with the fact he's staying with her after breaking his leg in a training accident. She doesn't tell her about the explosion, but she does tell her how awful she feels after what had transpired only an hour previously. She doesn't mention the jealousy, or their 'thing'. That doesn't matter though. She and her Mom may have only been back in contact a few months but she knows her daughter well enough to know the underlying issue. She'd heard Kensi talk about her partner on more than one occasion and she'd met Deeks twice now and it was obvious that there was more to the two of them than they could see for themselves. They had a connection. She wasn't sure what it was, but they were more than simple work colleagues. She listens without comment. Not wanting to interrupt Kensi and put her off, or cause her to think she's taking sides.

"I see," her Mom finally says when Kensi appears to be finished. "You want me to tell you how to make it all better? I'm sorry Kensi these things don't work like that. I know it's harsh but I love you and I'm not going to lie to you." She can hear a small gasp from Kensi on the other end of the phone, like she's trying to hold back tears.

"Mom I can't... Deeks he's... He's really important to me and I just, I need to make this right. I know there's no magic answer, but where do I start?"

"Honey you know him better than me and I suspect a lot of others. Just follow your instincts and do what feels right."

Kensi lets out a sarcastic laugh, "You're the second person to tell me something like that today."

"Well that just goes to show it must be good advice."

"I hope so Mom."

"Look, Marty… Deeks," she corrects. "He seems like a good guy and he seems to care about you. From what I've seen you two are pretty close. He's upset and hurt right now, but from the way you talk about him he's not just going to walk away from you."

Kensi wipes the corners of her eyes. That last comment hits a sore point. "I really hope not. I just don't know what to say to him."

"Maybe you don't have to."

Kensi wonders what it is with cryptic advice today. She thanks her Mom for being there for her and they talk for a little while longer before Kensi realises she really should make them some food, even if she doesn't really feel like it. Her Mom suggests she cook something special as a way to start making amends. Kensi thinks it's not a bad idea but she tells her Mom she wouldn't know where to start. They spend a few more minutes talking about food before saying their goodbyes.

Kensi feels a little lighter after talking to her Mom, but she knows she won't really feel better until she sorts out what's going on with her and Deeks. She heads back to the kitchen and starts pulling out ingredients for the meal her Mom suggested. It's going to take a little while to prepare but hopefully it will give her some thinking time to figure out how to make things right with him.

He'd fallen asleep for a short while, but the nightmare had come faster than the other times and he'd woken again before long. Lying in bed trying to compose himself, he can hear Kensi talking and he strains to make out her words. He doesn't know who she's talking to and he misses the odd word but he can make out her side of the conversation. Not hearing anyone else he guesses she's on the phone. 'But to who?' He hears her say, 'he hates me' and he feels his chest tighten. Listening to the tone of her voice he can tell she's upset. He can hear her explaining to someone about his accident and realises whoever she is talking to is not from NCIS. He makes out the words she uses to tell them how upset and annoyed she is with herself, and how she over reacted and just couldn't stop herself. All of it serves to make him feel worse. _Had he over reacted? Should he have given her a little more time to talk?_ He knows how awkward she is when it comes to expressing emotions. Hearing her tell someone else how she feels tells him how genuinely sorry she is. She isn't just saying what he wants to hear. When he overhears her say, 'Mom I can't... Deeks he's... he's really important to me and I just... I need to make this right,' he decides he's heard enough. It's supposed to be a private conversation so he pulls the pillow up around his ears blocking out her voice. Some of his earlier emotions dissipating and still tired, he eventually falls back asleep.

He awakes some time later feeling much better and really hungry. It doesn't take him long to figure out why as his senses are assaulted by an amazing aroma. Figuring he can't hide in the bedroom forever and he needs to face her eventually, he heads to the bathroom to freshen up and use the toilet.

Tentatively opening the bedroom door he looks around for Kensi. Seeing no sign of her he makes his way to the kitchen. The wonderful smell is stronger, but there's still no sign of her. He looks around and sees the oven on and guesses that whatever is in there is what smells so delicious. His stomach growls in agreement. She's obviously in the middle of something because there is still equipment and food out over the counters. He takes everything in trying to figure out what she's making. There are the remains of several vegetables, a chopping board, knife and..._'crap'_ blood! It's not a lot but still it looks like more than just a nick. He glances at the floor and spots a few more drops leading off toward her room and the master bathroom.

He follows the blood spots and heads down the hall. Her bedroom door is ajar but the bathroom door is pulled to. He stops to listen and can hear her cursing softly, mixed in with the odd sniffle. _'Is she crying?'_ He debates heading back to the safety of his room, not sure an emotional Kensi is one he wants to confront, but she's his partner and hurt and his concern wins out. "Kens?" he calls out as he taps softly against the door.

There's no sound coming from the bathroom now, it's all quiet. He waits a few seconds, "Kens come on."

More seconds pass before she finally answers. "I'm fine Deeks. I'll… I'll be out in a second." Her voice catches mid-sentence and he can tell she's trying to sound like she's in control.

"You're hurt, let me help you."

He waits for her reply, thinking she's about to brush him off again when he hears the lock on the door release. Cautiously he opens the door and peeks his head around.

"Hey." She's perched on the end of the bath, a towel pressed to her left palm with the other hand. The first aid kit is open and strewn across the counter next to the sink. Her eyes have moisture at their corners but other than that it doesn't look like she's been crying. "What happened?" he asks.

"Stupid blunt knives," she says as if that answers everything.

He makes his way completely into the bathroom and tries to sit on the side of the tub next to her. It's a bit of a balancing act but he manages and puts the crutches to one side. He holds his hands out to her, "Want me to take a look?"

She smiles but it's weak and doesn't reach her eyes. However, she's grateful he's here for her. She holds out her left hand and he takes it in his and gently lifts the towel to see what damage she's done.

"Ouch. Doesn't look like it was that blunt." The cut isn't big but it is deep and still bleeding. "You need to raise your hand." He holds it up near her head.

"I was, but every time I tried to put the dressing on it started up again." He sits holding her hand gently and smiles at her. It's soft and genuine and melts her heart. How he can look at her like that after what happened earlier she has no idea. It's just one more amazing thing about him she admires.

"I thought we were fighting?" she eventually asks.

He shakes his head, "Don't remember that. I was mad at you and you were upset with me for something I didn't do but I don't remember us arguing." He hesitates, "I'm sorry I walked off."

She looks at him all serious. "Don't do that, you didn't do anything wrong, it was all me."

He sneaks a look under the towel at the cut. "Bit longer," he says and changes the hand he's holding hers with.

"Deeks I'm an idiot and I'm really sorry. I should never have… I didn't mean... I was totally out of line."

He shrugs, "It's OK. I mean it's not like I give the best impression when it comes to the opposite sex, considering all the tales I tell you."

"Tales?"

"Stories, past conquests. I don't paint the best picture of myself when it comes to women, so who am I to be upset when you think that way?"

Kensi shakes her head, "No, just stop. I was awful to you, I'm always awful to you and you just brush it off. I'm sorry and I can't make you understand just how much I mean that but I am. Really, really sorry."

He doesn't answer her but takes her hand down and removes the towel completely letting it drop to the floor. "Did you clean it yet?" She nods. He carefully rubs some antiseptic over the wound and then places a non-stick dressing over the area securing it in place with a small amount of tape. The cut is at the base of her thumb where it's most fleshy. "It's gonna need a bandage to keep the dressing in place." She hands him a small rolled bandage and he starts to work it over and round her hand and wrist. It's stretchy which is a good thing and should allow her a little more movement. He secures the end with a few more strips of tape. "All done."

"Thank you." She looks down at his handy work. "Deeks I don't want… I don't want us to fall out," she blurts out the last part.

"Hey! No one said we have." He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. It's oddly intimate and it makes her shiver.

"I don't like arguing with you."

"Who says were arguing? Besides we fight all the time."

"Not about anything serious."

At that moment Deeks stomach chooses to remind him that he's hungry and growls loudly.

"Crap, the food! It's probably ruined now." She stands and dashes to the kitchen leaving Deeks to follow at his own pace. She's peering in the oven when he joins her.

"Doesn't smell ruined."

"It's not but I haven't put the vegetables in yet what with everything so it probably will be by the time that's done. It should have gone in five minutes after the chicken."

"No problem. It's a double oven so just turn the other oven on, move the chicken in there and pop the veggies in that one."

"The other one doesn't work," she tells him, disappointed that she's ruined the nice meal she was trying to make him. "Something else I screwed up today."

"Ah, it'll be fine, just let me take a look at the oven." He tries to get a look at the dials but can't bend down properly. Kensi fetches him a chair and he sits down and begins fiddling. A couple of minutes later he lets out a triumphant, "Yes! You can tell me how brilliant I am now." He beams at her.

"How, what?"

He taps his nose, "Not telling, that way you'll need to keep me around." He winks and she returns it with a roll of the eyes. Kensi grabs the vegetables already prepared and sitting in the roasting dish then adds herbs and oils before adding them to the bottom oven with the chicken. When the top oven gets to temperature she takes the chicken out. "Let me see?" Deeks curiosity getting the better of him he can't wait to see what smells so good.

There are two neat tinfoil packages sitting on the tray. "Sorry you're gonna have to wait." She quickly places them back in the other oven to keep them warm. "This is gonna be about another twenty minutes, why don't you go see what Hetty got you."

"Should I be worried?"

Kensi cleans up the kitchen and sets the table for dinner while waiting for the food to cook. Deeks is sitting on the couch and looks like a kid at Christmas as he rips into the package.

"No way!" She hears him say excitedly. She moves so she can see him. "Latest iPhone. Sweet!" He wiggles the phone at her.

"So it's true Hetty does have a soft spot for you?"

"What? Who said that?"

"Callen."

"He did? She does?"

Kensi chuckles, "I think he's just jealous. But he might be right."

"Well that's good to know. Unless..." he shudders.

"Eww Deeks!"

"Hey your mind went there too." They laugh together and it feels like things might just be okay between them. Deeks spends some time setting up his new phone and leaves it to charge when Kensi calls him for dinner.

The mozzarella stuffed chicken wrapped in bacon and cooked in a barbecue marinade is well worth the wait and tastes every bit as good as it smells. Over dinner Kensi updates him on what the team had found out so far about the explosion and what they were working on now.

Kensi still hasn't stopped off to get anything naughty for dessert and Deeks tells her not to come home empty handed next time she leaves the house. Kensi offers to run out and get something but when Deeks gives her a look that says 'no way' and tells her she's not driving with her hand freshly injured, she quickly backs down, not wanting to lose the good mood they're in.

"Thanks Kens, that was really nice." he tells her as they move to the couch after dinner. "See you say you can't cook but that was great." He thinks he sees a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Well really you should thank my Mom it was her idea."

"How so?"

"I called her earlier, she suggested the meal."

"You told her what happened?" He doesn't tell her what he'd overheard earlier.

She looks embarrassed. "Sorry I just… I wanted to make things right. I didn't know who to talk to."

"That's OK, you two seem to be getting along pretty well."

"Yeah, it's nice. It's not been easy but we're doing OK. We both have our baggage, you know how that is."

"So what do you wanna watch? One of your chick flicks?"

"I thought you could choose?"

"This is how it's gonna be, us tiptoeing around each other for the next few days?"

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice, say I'm sorry you know. But if you're gonna be like that..." She grabs a DVD sticks it in the machine and slumps on the sofa poking her tongue out at him.

"That's better." He gives her one of his goofy smiles. Yup they were gonna be just fine.

Tuesday Morning rolls around and Kensi wakes Deeks with coffee in bed.

"Wow, a guy could definitely get used to this," he tells her. And it's not just the coffee he's referring to. Looking her over he notes, she's still in her sleepwear although she has yoga pants on over her shorts. The form fitting tank top doesn't leave much to the imagination and he tries not to stare. "You know you don't have to do this, not that I don't appreciate it" he tags on quickly.

"Just wanted to make sure we're still good?"

"We're good." He grins. "No run this morning?"

"No."

"Too much?"

She shrugs "Maybe you were right."

"Hang on are you, are you saying..."

Kensi glares "Don't spoil the moment. This is me trying to be nice to you."

"OK," he holds his hands up in surrender. "Well as a show of appreciation I promise not to gloat."

She doesn't wait for an invite but turns the TV on and joins him on the bed, legs stretched out in front of her. Using the remote on the night stand she switches on the news. Deeks looks over at her and smiles. "What?" she asks studying his amused expression.

"Just make yourself comfy why don't you?"

"OK," she grins back and then turns to the TV.

He half laughs, half huffs. It's hard to hide his amusement. He's starting to think he's rubbing off on her. She certainly wouldn't have done something like this when they first met. He likes this version of her, not that he minded the old one, but this Kensi is a little more confident around him and touchy with him than the previous one. _'Oh yeah_,_ he could so get used to this'._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : Once again big thanks to everyone who took time to leave a review. This is a bit more of a team chapter, hope you enjoy it...**

Kensi finishes her coffee and goes to get ready for work. After she's showered, which is a chore when your hand is bandaged up, Deeks takes a look at her cut. He declares she no longer needs the bandage and replaces the dressing with a large band aid. She walks Monty before heading into work and taking up where she left off, having not actually gotten any work done at home in the end. Callen and Sam have nothing else to do and are working out in the gym while Eric and Nell continue to plough through the information on the explosives. Kensi has loads of emails to work through and quickly marks off all the ones that come back without issue then starts making phone calls. By mid-morning she has neck ache and takes a break, making herself a coffee and taking a look at the link Deeks had sent her the day before. She finds herself chuckling along at some of the ridiculous stuff on the website.

Her phone rings and she checks the ID. "Hey, Mom."

"Oh, you sound happier."

"How do you do that? All I said was two words."

"It's a Mom thing. So you and Marty worked things out?"

"We did, though I'm not sure how. But we're good." Kensi doesn't notice that Sam and Callen have reappeared.

"How did the dinner go?"

"Apart from stabbing myself with one of the kitchen knives, really well." She looks down at her injured hand and flexes it. It doesn't hurt much and she's grateful it was at least on her left hand.

"Oh, that wasn't a smart move."

"Tell me about it, but Deeks came to my rescue."

"Told you."

"Couldn't resist that could you?"

"I'm your Mom."

"So did you just call to check up on me?"

"That and invite you for dinner. I was going make lasagne tonight and I know how much you like it. You can bring Marty too if you like now that you're all sorted out."

Kensi has horrible visions of the three of them sitting, talking and her Mom telling Deeks all of her most embarrassing childhood stories. He'd have months' worth of ammunition to annoy her with. As much as she would like to see her Mom, Deeks needs feeding though. She looks up and sees Sam directly in front of her and smirks. Sam spots her smirking and looks at her suspiciously.

"I'd love to, but Deeks has plans tonight, what time do you want me?"

"How about seven thirty? Does that give you enough time?"

"Sure, I'll see you then. Thanks Mom."

"Bye Hun, take care."

"You too." They hang up and Kensi smiles to herself thinking about the near miss that was her Mom and Deeks together.

"What's so funny?" Callen asks.

"Nothing much," she is still looking at Sam though.

"Kensi?" Sam is feeling unnerved and can virtually hear Kensi's cogs turning.

"Sam." She grins at him. Callen watches on with amusement. His big tough partner is looking slightly on edge. "What are your plans this evening?"

"Why?" he narrows his eyes at her.

"You wanna keep Deeks company for me?"

"Why me?"

"I have a favour to ask and you owe me," she states matter of factly.

"So this is not just about keeping Deeks company?"

"Yes and no. I need you to keep him company and Monty really needs a bath."

"Seriously?"

"You owe me." She shrugs.

"And what if I have plans?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, then I'm sure Deeks and Callen will love hearing all about..." She doesn't get time to finish though.

"Fine, OK. I'll do it. But then we're even?"

"Thank you," she smiles all innocently and walks off.

She walks away leaving the two senior agents a little confused. "What was that all about?" Callen asks. "You gave in pretty damn easy. Sam Hanna scared of Kensi Blye?"

"Leave it G." His tone makes it clear he's not discussing it.

"You know I'll find out eventually."

"Yeah? Then I may have to tell Kensi all about that time in London."

"You wouldn't?"

"Payback's a bitch!"

Deeks once more finds himself in Kensi's back yard throwing a ball for Monty. While it's nice to be able to rest up he's unbelievably bored. Not a fan of day time TV on the whole, he's usually bored with that after an hour, two at the most. Reading is fine in chunks of an hour but again he finds himself restless after a while. The lack of adult conversation and company is what he finds the worst though, and he finds himself counting down the hours until his partner comes home. His highlight of the morning so far has been a call from the hospital to let him know he needs to stop by for a check-up tomorrow at eleven a.m. He agrees but has no idea how he's going to get there. When lunch time comes around he'll call Kensi and see if Hetty will let her take him or if she can spare anyone. If not he'll have to call a cab.

Kensi's original list is getting shorter, but her new list is getting longer. It seems once the pressure plates are issued to a unit, what happens to them beyond that is a little less well documented. As they are non-lethal, the need to document their usage stops at the point they are issued by the munitions depot. It's up to the receiving unit to keep tabs on them from there on. The efficiency with which that's done varies between units. Three hundred and eighty four units with one hundred and forty six emails sent. So far she's received back one hundred and twenty eight emails. She has a potential thirty two units that have been issued but can't be tracked beyond who they were issued too. Email number one hundred and twenty nine comes in and she thinks maybe she has something.

"Umm, I think you might want to see this." Callen and Sam who are sitting at their desks look up.

"What've you got?" Callen leans over to see her screen and reads the information. "So they have a missing unit?"

"Yeah. And this is the part where it gets interesting, the munitions depot with the missing unit..."

"Don't tell me." Sam says.

"Yup," Kensi answers.

"Sam, looks like we're going back to the camp. We need to ask a few more questions."

"OK then. You want to let Hetty know?"

Callen goes off to tell Hetty what's happening and Kensi heads up to Ops to let Eric and Nell know what she's found out. Half way up the stairs she turns and calls back to Sam, "Don't forget you have plans tonight."

He waves her away and she disappears up the stairs.

In Ops Kensi is telling Eric and Nell about the missing pressure plate at the camp. Eric confirms it's also one of the locations that was supplied with the explosive they're tracking. She asks him to text Callen and Sam that piece of information just as her phone rings.

"Hey partner," she greets him. "Everything all right?"

"Ah the usual, bored. How are things there? Everyone missing me?"

"I don't know, are we missing him?" she asks Eric and Nell who are watching her.

"Hey Deeks," the pair chime in unison.

"I think that's a yes."

"Glad to know someone does."

"Hey, I miss you, you know that."

"Yeah?" She can't see it but he has a huge grin on his face. His partner just admitted without duress that she misses him.

"Of course." He doesn't see she's smiling too, but Eric and Nell do and exchange their own little knowing smile. "So are you just phoning 'cause you're bored or was there something you needed?"

"There's always something I need from you," he teases.

"Deeks," she warns.

"You're no fun. Actually yeah, I do need something. The hospital called and I have an appointment at eleven tomorrow. They want to check on my leg."

"OK, I'll let Hetty know I need to take a couple of hours off." She doesn't even consider another option.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Thanks Kens."

"No problem. Actually I'm glad you called, I'm going out tonight."

"Oh, OK." He sounds disappointed.

"But I arranged for Sam to keep you company."

"I don't need a babysitter," he defends a little abruptly.

"I know but he's gonna bathe Monty and I'm sure the company won't hurt."

"You actually got him to agree to that?"

"Oh ye of little faith!"

"This should be fun. I need make sure the camera's charged."

"You think Sam will let you get photos? You're more mental than I thought."

"Watch me. So um what's happening on your end?"

She tells him about their little break through and that Sam and Callen are heading back to the camp to ask questions. They chat for a while about that before she passes her phone to Eric and Nell who each have a quick conversation with him before they both tell him they'll catch up with him soon. As she hangs up she gets an idea.

"Either of you have plans this weekend?"

"Only the usual, surfing."

"Housework," Nell answers pulling a face.

"OK, well keep it that way. I think we need to arrange a team get together. Something to get Deeks out of the house, that way you can all catch up with him. I'll check with the guys see if they have plans and get back to you. Don't mention anything to Deeks if you talk to him."

"OK, sounds like fun, any ideas?"

"Maybe."

"Let us know if you need a hand with anything."

"OK, I'll umm… catch you later." As she exits Ops she texts the guys to find out if they have plans and then she heads to Hetty's office.

"Miss Blye."

"Hey Hetty." She takes a seat at Hetty's desk.

"What can I do for you?"

"Deeks called, he has an appointment at the hospital at eleven tomorrow."

"And you wanted to know if you could take him?"

"Please, if that's OK with you."

"Of course it is." Kensi smiles at her boss and is about to thank her when Hetty continues. "How was your little chat with Nate?"

"Err, yeah it was..."

"Helpful?" Hetty offers.

"You could say that."

"And you and Detective Deeks?"

"What about us?"

"Are you getting along OK?"

_'She couldn't possibly know about that could she?'_ "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" she scoffs.

"Just asking. You know I like to keep up with the well-being of my Agents."

"We're good," she says echoing the comment from that morning.

"Good, good." Kensi doesn't make a move. "Anything else I can help you with."

"I'm not sure."

"Well ask away and I can tell you."

"It's Deeks. He's really bored and so, well I thought." Hetty waits patiently as her female agent gets her words out. "Maybe we could do something with him, the whole team, this weekend. I'm just not sure what. I mean he loves the beach but I just feel mean taking him there when he can't surf." Hetty continues to watch her. "I just wondered if you might have any suggestions?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, and I'm sure I can find a beach related idea for you. Leave it to me."

"Really?" Kensi perks up. "Thanks Hetty."

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't done anything. Now if you'll excuse me I have a call I need to make."

"Oh yeah, sure." Kensi takes her leave and heads off to find some lunch.

When Callen and Sam arrive at the camp gate to check in, the guard there is waiting for them.

"Major Jensen left a message. He asks if you can stop by his office. He has something that may relate to your case."

Callen and Sam exchange glances. "Thank you Corporal, we'll head straight there."

Sam drives them to the Marine CID offices inside the camp. They park and make their way inside. Another Corporal greets them as they walk through the glass doors that lead to the MCID offices. There are several rows of desks here and offices dotted around perimeter of the large space. They're led through the room to a larger office at the back where Major Jensen waits for them.

"Agents, good timing. I called your office to let you know I had something that may be of interest to you and they informed me you were on your way here." They take turns to shake hands and he offers them a seat.

"So what do you have?" Callen leads.

"Corporal Sara Peters has been on leave the past two weeks. She was due back at work at eight a.m. Monday but never showed. Several phone calls to her have turned up nothing and none of her colleagues have heard from her. She is officially AWOL."

"How is that related to our investigation?" Sam asks getting to the point.

"Corporal Peters is a Munitions Tech. She works over at the Depot. Could be a coincidence, but it seemed too much of one not to mention it."

"We'll look into it, thanks. We're actually here about a missing pressure plate, so we can kill two birds with one stone," Callen explains about their findings. The partial serial number, identifying the chemical makeup of the explosives used and how the camp's Munitions Depot was one of the places supplied.

"Our people are taking a look at everyone who was supplied with this particular explosive. Everyone has been asked to audit their stocks and look for any discrepancies. They're still sorting through the data but, the pressure plate and the missing Corporal don't look good," Sam tells the Major.

"I'm inclined to agree with you. If there's anything you need us to do here just let me know. Are you heading over there now?"

"Yes, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll hopefully start getting some answers." Callen stands and shakes the Majors hand again.

"Captain Seavers is the person you need to be speaking to. He runs the place." Major Jensen shakes Sam's hand and walks them to the door. "You want me to get one of my men to call ahead?"

"We're good. Thank you Major." The pair make their way back to Sam's Challenger and head for the Munitions Depot.

As Sam drives Callen calls up Ops.

"Hey, Callen."

"Eric, I need you to pull up everything you can on Corporal Sara Peters. She's a Munitions Tech here at the camp and should have returned from leave yesterday but is AWOL."

"OK, so the usual background history, recent travel, bank transactions?"

"Yeah the works. How are you and Nell coming along with the audits?"

"No anomalies and nothing that stands out as hinky yet but we're still working on the reports. There's so many of them it's going to be another few hours before we're done."

"How about the munitions depot here? Have you had a chance to go through their data yet?"

"Nell's on it now. If anything comes up we'll be in touch."

"Thanks Eric."

"Later."

Kensi works through the last of the emails that are coming in. They still have no other cases. She's been on her own in the bullpen for a couple of hours now and it's starting to get to her. It's quiet, too quiet and she misses Deeks. Any other day he would be there in the background, making jokes, drumming on the table, throwing things at her and generally being Deeks. It's at times like this she notices just how much she's gotten used to him being around. His constant presence no longer annoying, but comforting, not that she's ever going to tell him that. Although she only now realises she freely admits to missing him. Both now and earlier to him on the phone, and surprisingly he hadn't teased her for the admission. She thinks back to less than twenty four hours ago when they had fought and wonders how they'd come full circle so quickly. She makes another phone call and is placed on hold after a couple of minutes. She wonders what Hetty has in mind and when she'll find out. After several minutes the call is answered and she gets to speak to the person who hopefully has the information she needs.

Callen and Sam are taken to Captain Seavers. They explain why they are here and tell him they will need to speak to all the staff that could possibly had have access to either the explosives or the pressure plates. Plus they will need to speak to anyone who works with Corporal Peters. The Captain has his assistant draw up a list of names and their work schedules. There are nearly two dozen people on the list who vary in rank. They ask the Captain if any one on the list stands out. Are there any trouble makers or anyone who had an issue with the Corporal or vice versa? Nothing stands out that he remembers but he indicates on the list the persons in charge of the various departments and shifts then says it might be a good idea to start with them. Seaver's assistant points them in the direction of the main stores and they head off to find the first person on their list. The interviews with each of the people on the list are all very similar. No one has a clue about the missing pressure plate and or the explosives that have not yet been confirmed as being missing. Everyone who works with Peters only has good things to say about her. Honest, hard worker, polite, efficient and friendly are just a few of the words that are tossed around in relation to her. That is until they talk to Corporal Diane Fosters. Clearly they do not get along.

"Peters is a devious bitch," she tells them. "A suck up too. Everyone thinks the sun shines out of her back side but I know different. It's all a front." The men exchange a look.

"What makes you believe that?" Callen asks.

"I've heard her, when she thinks people aren't listening. You should hear the things she says about them. She blames her mistakes on others too. She's devious and up to something. There was a huge mix up a few months back with some ammo. Some guy got busted because she laid all the blame on him."

"What mix up?"

"She signed out a bunch of ammo to a unit and said there was two thousand rounds on all the paperwork. When the unit returned the leftovers after their training op the figures didn't balance. They only used one thousand five hundred in training and yet on return there were only three hundred rounds left. The unit claimed she signed out the wrong quantity. The guy who received the ammo got it in the neck for signing for the wrong quantity and they couldn't find the rounds. It was his word against hers. They audited the stocks here and it all added up."

"So why does that make her devious? Clearly the issue was with the receiving unit," Sam asks confused.

Fosters nods, "Makes sense huh! But then, six weeks later another audit is carried out and guess what? Those same rounds have somehow multiplied and are up by two hundred all of a sudden."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing, little miss suck up got away with it and nothing more was said."

"Those are pretty serious accusations Corporal Fosters, do you have any evidence?"

"No which is why she got away with it."

"OK thank you Corporal, we'll look into it and contact you if we need anything more." Callen thanks her, hands her a card and tells her to call if she can think of anything else. The pair are about to exit the room when a nervous looking young man enters. His name tag says 'Russo'.

"You looking into Corporal Peters?" he asks.

"We are. Can we help you with anything?"

"It's err, nothing really but, well I saw you talking to Fosters and I thought it only fair to warn you." He stops and appears to be having his own internal battle.

"Warn us about what?" Sam tries to sound reassuring.

"Fosters has it in for Peters. Last promotions board, Fosters blew it. You see how she is, doesn't play well with others."

"And Peters?"

"Aced it. She's due to be promoted to Sergeant next month."

"Thank you. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Not really. I've only been here a couple of months. Peters is always fair. She's no push over and knows how to speak to people and deal with them, but she has people's respect. Fosters is jealous is all."

Sam hands Russo a card and tells him the same as Callen had told Fosters. They look back at their list and find that the remaining people are not currently on duty. They head back to Seaver's office to see if there's any chance of getting to speak to any of the others, but it's looking more like they'll be back again tomorrow as it's already getting late in the afternoon. They arrange for the outstanding Marines to be at the camp the following morning and set off back to the Mission.

If Kensi sees another email or has to make one more phone call today she swears she's going to scream. She rubs the back of her neck trying to ease the tension. She's been sat at her desk for hours with no one to talk to and frankly is a little tired of playing phone tag in order to get answers to her questions. She managed to cross another dozen places off her list and with the remaining emails all having come through, she's down to twenty eight units unaccounted for. Noting that it's nearly five she decides the last half hour isn't going to make any difference and she heads for the gym, needing to burn off a little energy. She changes and does some gentle stretching, being wary of her injured ribs. Not having run this morning she starts off on the treadmill choosing a steady pace and a gentle incline. She manages seventeen minutes before she starts to feel pain and calls it a day for the running. Next she tries a few weights, mostly lower body but she manages a couple of upper body before stopping and finishing up with some more gentle stretches to cool down. She would love to do more but knows that over doing it will only slow her recovery. Taking a sip from her water bottle she looks up to find Hetty walking across the gym toward her.

"Something up Hetty?" She wipes her face with her towel.

"I require your presence in Ops. Something has come up. Clean up and I'll see you up there in ten," Hetty tells her.

"OK, be right there."

One very quick shower later and with still damp hair Kensi arrives in Ops to find only Eric and Nell waiting there. "Hey guys, what's happening?"

"Hetty's just on her way up with Agents Carter and Donovan. She'll brief you shortly."

Kensi gives the pair a puzzled look. Carter and Donovan are both fellow female field agents. She's worked with them in the past but never both together and it has her interest piqued, especially as no one else seems to be taking part in whatever this is. Moments later the doors to Ops slide open and Hetty is followed in by the two Agents. Carter is a couple of inches taller than Kensi with long sleek blonde hair and a matching figure. Donovan is fraction shorter and more athletically built with short mousey brown hair.

"Ladies, you all know each other so we'll skip the introductions," Hetty starts before they have a chance to greet each other. The Agents exchange smiles and listen in to what Hetty has to say. "As you may have gathered you're all here for a specific reason. We have a request from the DC team to tag a suspect they are tracking. In the past he's proved rather elusive but they had word at the last minute that he's going to be here in town tonight and has a private room booked at Decadance." Hetty nods at Eric who hits a couple of keys and brings up pictures on the big screen. The exterior of Decadance can be seen along with a couple of smaller shots of the interior. It only takes them a couple of seconds to figure out what kind of place Decadance is and they all groan.

"Hetty I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not really in any condition for this kind of Op at the moment," Kensi pipes up.

"I'm quite aware of that Miss Blye, which is why you will be going in as bar staff. In fact you all have fairly tame covers considering the location." Hetty turns to the other two. "You two will be there as customers so the only dancing you will be required to do is of the fully clothed nature, if the need arises." Both agents breathe a sigh of relief. "Now our suspect in question is Taylor Andrews." At the mention of his name more images appear on the screen. There are several candid shots and an outdated driver's license. "These are the best images we have of him but he is, as far as we are aware, going by the same name. Andrews is a nasty piece of work so be on alert and if possible avoid prolonged interaction. We are there to tag him and that is all. Now Eric and Nell will run through all the details with you and then I need you in wardrobe. I suggest if any of you have plans for the evening that you make other arrangements."

**A/N: Still making sense? Not much Densi in this chapter but more coming up soon. I'd love to hear your thoughts, questions and any suggestions.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So here's chapter 17 as always I'm loving reading the reviews that some of you continue to leave, even if I can't reply to all of them (that's you guests!). Thanks to everyone for all the new alerts too. Disclaimer time...Yup that's right NCIS Los Angeles isn't mine.**

Nell and Eric run the three female agents through the evening's plan. It relies heavily on Carter and Donovan getting themselves invited to the private party so they need to be eye catching, and as 'Decadance' is far from being a high class establishment, what they'll end up wearing won't leave a lot to the imagination. Kensi needs to be at the club before the others and so she hits wardrobe first.

She's never been so grateful for having so many bumps and bruises as Hetty shows her what she has in mind for the evening's attire. It's not what she'd choose to wear herself but it's a nice change to the usually skimpy outfits she finds herself in and it's kind of fun to adopt a different type of personality for this op. Her outfit consists of a skin tight pair of black jeans, a silver/grey top that's fitted around her hips and then becomes more loose so that it actually hangs off her right shoulder. It's matched with silver shoes and some heavy silver jewellery. It shows of her figure while covering her up. The few scratches on her right upper arm are covered with makeup and there's a fake tattoo of a skull and butterflies applied over her shoulder blade. Her hair is pulled up in a high pony tail and her eye makeup is dark and heavy while the rest is kept to a minimum. It's a tough no nonsense but sexy look and fits her alias, Becca perfectly.

She steps out of wardrobe in her finished outfit and is placing her alias' ID away as Sam and Callen arrive back at the mission. Her back is to them but she can hear them talking and turns to greet them. The way they both gawk a little at her makes her smile.

"Kensi?" That Callen is questioning if it's her makes her laugh.

"Not tonight." She turns and dips her shoulder a little showing off the tattoo. "Hetty pulled me in for an Op. Cool huh?"

"What? But you're injured," Sam, ever protective queries.

"It's OK Sam. It's a one night thing, pretty straight forward. Jess and Kara are gonna be there too. It's just tagging a suspect for the team in DC."

"Carter and Donovan?" She nods at the mention of their surnames. "I thought you had plans?" He asks knowing full well work always came first with Kensi.

"Yeah, that reminds me, I need to call my Mom." She pauses, "Have you spoken to Deeks?"

"Yeah, I told him I'd be over around eight."

"How did you do today?"

"Nothing solid," Callen tells her. "We have a missing munitions tech though, which is a bit suspect. Only one person had anything bad to say about her and that seems to be more of jealousy thing. We'll go back again tomorrow to speak to the rest of the personnel there."

"Well, I'm gonna go call my Mom, Sam you and Deeks have fun tonight and I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Will do," Sam rolls his eyes at her.

"Watch out for yourself," Callen tells her protectively as the pair heads up to Ops.

Kensi takes a seat at her desk and pulls out her phone. First she sends Deeks a text.

**Change of plans. Won't be going to Mom's tonight, something came up at work. I'll see you when I'm done. Have fun with Sam and Monty.**

Then she calls her Mom.

"Hey Mom I'm sorry this is so last minute but something came up at work," she tells her as soon as she picks up.

"Oh, that's a shame. I was looking forward to catching up with you. I made a cheesecake to go with the lasagne too." She sounds disappointed but genuinely understanding. Kensi is grateful that while her Mom doesn't know every detail of her job she at least gets that these things happen and Kensi doesn't have to make excuses. "I don't mind holding off 'til later if you want to stop by when you're done."

"Thanks but I think it's going to be a late one, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry. I made plenty though, so if you like I can pop by with some left overs. You and Marty can have them for dinner tomorrow."

"That would be great, I'll call you."

"OK, take care. Bye."

"Bye Mom."

She heads back over to wardrobe to find out how Jess and Kara are doing. She takes a peek inside the curtains and can't suppress the chuckle when she sees her colleagues. The word slutty comes to mind, but they'll fit right in at 'Decadance'.

"You definitely got off lightly Kensi," Jess tells her.

"The joys of getting blown up," Kensi replies sarcastically.

"Meh, I'll give you that," the blond agent replies tugging down on her belt of a skirt.

"Still, you could have been going in as dancers. That could have been so much worse."

Kara shudders, "Yeah Hetty was right, this is definitely tame in comparison."

"I'm always right." The appearance of their boss behind Kensi gets all of their attention. The petite woman looks at her watch. "Do you have everything you need?" she addresses Kensi.

"Just got to get the tagging gear, a weapon and sign out a vehicle."

"Nell should be waiting for you in the armoury. Take care Miss Blye."

"Always. See you in a bit. " Kensi waves to her colleagues to follow her. "Hetty," she says by way of farewell to her boss.

Shortly before eight Sam is knocking on Kensi's front door. He hears Deeks call out that he'll just be a second. A short while later the door opens and the detective greets him with a massive grin.

"Hey Sam."

"Deeks."

"Come on in."

Monty greets Sam enthusiastically and he pats him on the head. "Hey Mutt." He bends down to fuss over him and gets a whiff. "Wow, yeah you need a bath. What did you do to him?"

Deeks laughs, "Not me, Eric. And I actually have no idea."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for you."

"OK, so how about we order take out and I can bathe stinky here while we wait." Deeks laughs again and shakes his head. "What's so funny?"

"You're not even gonna try get out of it? Damn Kensi must have something good on you." Sam gives him his best glare. "Hey, I'm staying out of this. If she wants to use you to bathe Monty who am I to argue?"

"Yeah, we know who wears the pants in your partnership," Sam mocks.

"Hey, I wear pants!"

"Yeah maybe, but Kensi's are big boy pants." He laughs at his own joke.

"Well since she has one over on you at the moment, you're hardly in a position to brag," Deeks points out.

"You may just have a point. OK let's get this show on the road. How does this work? Do you just chuck him in the bath?"

"Something like that." Sam feels slightly unnerved again looking at the grin on Deeks' face. "Let's just say that Monty isn't a fan of bathing."

"Now you tell me this. I see why Kensi roped me in."

"I hope you have your go bag in the car. You'll need a change of clothes after this."

"Just great," Sam mutters and trudges back to his car to retrieve his go bag.

On his return Deeks gets him to remove everything inside the master bathroom then Sam changes into a pair of sweatpants from his go bag that usually doubles as sleep wear. He opts to go topless, knowing full well he's just going to end up soaked. When Deeks starts to give him a rundown of how to get the dog in the tub to bathe him, Sam mutters something about 'how complicated can it be?' Deeks can't help thinking 'if only you knew' while smirking at the senior agent. Deeks tests the temperature of the water and leaves Sam to it while he orders food. When he returns five minutes later Sam is still trying to wrestle Monty into the tub.

"Did you even try what I told you?" Deeks can tell by the look Sam is giving him that he hasn't. Fortunately he came prepared. "Monty, here boy." The dog trots over to his master and Deeks offers him a treat. Sam is ready with a towel and chucks it over Monty before scooping him up and placing him in the tub. "Remember to watch for his ears and eyes," Deeks reminds him. Monty tries to escape from the tub as Sam kneels down and starts to talk to him. Monty begins to settle and Sam lifts the shower head and starts to rinse him off.

"Reminds me of you," Sam teases noting the sand that's coming off the dog.

Once Monty is wet, Deeks hands him the bottle of doggy shampoo. Sam starts to wash a very sorry looking Monty and it all ends up getting very messy. Sam ends up covered in as much foam as Monty does. Deeks is pretty sly and unbeknownst to Sam his camera is hidden just outside in the hall. When Sam is engrossed in washing Monty, Deeks clicks off a couple of pictures before he quickly hides it back around the door. When Sam looks up Deeks appears to be an innocent onlooker.

"Who's a good boy?" Is a regular encouragement from Sam and Deeks stifles a laugh at the way Sam says it. He really does have a soft spot for the dog even if he denies it repeatedly.

He repeats the picture taking several times before deciding he's pushing his luck and makes an excuse to go get towels then disappears. He returns with two big towels as Sam is rinsing Monty off once more.

"Umm, I'll uh, leave you to this last bit," Deeks says backing out and pulling the bathroom door closed.

"Deeks? Deeks?"

It goes quiet for a minute and then the shouting starts. Deeks tries to control the laughter as it hurts his ribs, but the yells emanating from the bathroom as Monty shakes free all the excess water are just too funny. Finally the cursing stops and the door cracks open. Monty bolts out and disappears into the living room followed by a very damp, very cranky looking Sam. Deeks quickly covers his mouth with his hand in an attempt to stop the laughter again.

"You better go dry him or you'll have Kensi to deal with," he states handing Sam the towels. Fortunately for Sam, Monty likes being towelled down a whole lot more than being washed. He actually sits there enjoying being rubbed down by the former SEAL.

"Well, he smells better," Sam announces still rubbing down Monty. "Shame he still looks like you."

"Hey! The girls love me and Monty don't they boy?"

"You mean the visually impaired ones do."

"Oh, very funny Sam, you're just jealous."

"Of what?"

Deeks thinks carefully before answering. Would Sam actually cause him bodily harm while he's injured? He decides to chance it, "Because you're follicley challenged." He waits for Sam to launch at him.

"Am not. This, I'll have you know, is by choice."

"Yeah, yeah if you say so."

"It is, ask G he's seen me with hair?"

"Really!" That peeks his interest. He wonders if there are photos, and if anyone other than Callen has seen them.

Luckily for Sam there's a knock at the door before Deeks can continue. Deeks answers the door flanked by Sam. The delivery boy hands across the food and Deeks passes it straight to Sam before paying. Sam takes the food to the kitchen then deeming Monty done, heads to the bathroom to do a quick tidy up and get changed.

"I'll finish up the rest later," Sam announces emerging back from the bathroom back in his usual get up.

They settle on the couch to eat and find a game to watch. It's part way through but easy enough to pick up.

"You should have seen Kensi before we left tonight, almost didn't recognise her."

"What?" Deeks is genuinely confused.

"For the op she and the girls are on," Sam reminds him.

"Sorry you've lost me. I could have sworn you just said Kensi's out on an op. As in my partner Kensi, the recently injured one, who is on desk duty?"

"Ah! I guess she didn't tell you." Sam looks suitably awkward.

"She just said something came up." Deeks feels deflated, and wonders why she hasn't told him when they seemed to be getting along so well. He tries not to let it bother him, but more importantly he tries not to let Sam see it. "Ah, she was probably busy. What was the op, did she tell you?"

"Something about tagging a suspect for the DC team. I called her out on it but she said it was pretty low risk and that she had Jess Carter and Kara Donovan there too."

"I'm sure I'll hear all about it when she gets back later. She's probably having a field day."

"Yeah." Sam thinks he might be great at being undercover but when it comes to his partner Deeks isn't so good at putting on a front. Something is clearly bothering him. They sit there eating and watching the TV. Sam finishes first and watches Deeks out of the corner of his eye. He appears to be lost in thought. "You wanna talk about it?" He finally asks.

"Hmm, what?"

"Something's bothering you. Everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah fine."

"So why don't I believe you? You and Kensi OK?"

"Yeah," he snorts. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"So if it's not Kensi, what's up?"

"Just stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, boredom, lack of sleep. You know... stuff."

"OK, but you know if you want to talk about... well, anything... I know I lay into you a lot but..." That's as far as Sam gets. He's no good at this emotional stuff with someone who isn't a female or a child. He lets the sentence trail off hoping Deeks gets the message.

"Thanks," Deeks eventually says, knowing what his friend is trying to do.

Sam is clearing up after them and is in the kitchen. Deeks takes the opportunity to send Kensi a quick text and just as he finishes there's a tap at the door. Deeks calls out to whoever is there as he makes his way to answer it.

"Oh Hey, Mrs. Feldman."

"Marty please, call me Julia."

"Sorry, erm did you want to come in?"

"Sure, I brought over some food." She holds up the plastic containers. "Lasagne and cheesecake," she tells him. "I made so much knowing they're Kensi's favourites and then, well..."

"Yeah, work," He says by way of explanation. "Please, come in."

"Thanks, let me just put these in the kitchen." Julia walks in and heads toward the kitchen and Sam.

"Oh Hi, Agent Hanna isn't it?"

"Please, Sam. Here let me take those." Both containers find their way into Kensi's fridge. "Would you like a drink?"

"That would be lovely, but here I'll make it. Do you boys want anything?" Sam shakes his head, he still has half a can of soda left.

"Coffee for me please," Deeks calls from the living room where he's doing a quick tidy up of the remaining food items.

Drinks made, the three move to the den. Deeks and Julia sit on either end of the sofa while Sam takes the arm chair. Monty stirs from his slumber and jumps down from his chair to see who the visitor is. Julia pets him and comments that he smells nice. Deeks and Sam laugh and explain he's just had a bath. Sam remembers the bathroom and decides he better finish tidying it and putting everything back before he forgets. With Sam gone Deeks is really tempted to ask Julia to tell him more about Kensi, but he's being indecisive. He's also feeling a little awkward knowing that Kensi had talked to her Mom about him the other day.

"Everything OK Marty, I mean apart from the obvious?" She indicates his leg and he laughs.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good considering." They both go quiet again. "I err...I don't know how to say this without it sounding odd, but I'm really glad Kensi has you back in her life again."

Julia watches him for a few seconds before answering, "I'm really happy too. I never thought I'd ever get her back. But you know what? I'm really pleased she has you to watch out for her."

Deeks blushes ever so slightly. "She's pretty special. I wouldn't have it any other way," He tells her honestly and then wonders where that sentiment came from. He hadn't even thought about it before answering. It was honest though. Kensi was special, especially to him.

Julia smiles at him "So?"

"So?"

"I'm surprised you don't want to know all about Kensi's embarrassing moments as a child." Deeks laughs again. Julia is great at easing the tension.

"Is that an offer?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Honestly?"

"What are Mom's for if not to embarrass their children?" she shrugs.

Deeks thinks about saying he wouldn't know but quickly brushes it aside. He doesn't play the sympathy card and he's not about to start now. "I'd love some stories, but how about something nice, like has Kensi all ways been such a tough cookie?"

"Let's see, well yeah, I guess she has. She was always such a Daddy's girl, and Don well he was a no nonsense type so he taught Kensi not to take any. He taught her to stand up for herself and for others. It kinda fits that she does the job she does now you know?" Julia tells him more about Kensi when she was little, all the moments she was most proud of her, things that stood out for the right reasons and other little bits. Sam joins them again when he finishes and listens as Julia speaks about Kensi as a child.

Kensi sits in the black Beetle she's signed out for the op. Nell had chosen it thinking it more fitting of her alias. The night had gone well. Kensi had shown up for her stint as bar staff and the manager had given her a quick run through of where everything was and how it worked. Fortunately Kensi had worked something similar while putting herself through college so she was no stranger to bar work. Jess and Kara had easily stood out and gotten themselves the invite they were after. They'd had fun playing their roles and between the three of them they had gotten two tags on Andrews. Hopefully DC would be happy and they would get their man before long.

Andrews had left the private party early and Hetty had told them to wrap it up and go home for the night. They would debrief in the morning. So here she was, having just retrieved her personal phone from the car's glove box to find a text from Deeks.

**Hey you should have mentioned you were on an op, I just found out from Sam. Be safe.**

She's read it through a couple of times now and is having a hard time deciding if he's pissed at her. She'd mentally kicked herself after reading it the first time. It was stupid to have not told him, but it hadn't been a conscious decision. She isn't sure if she should reply to his text or just head home and face him. If the previous day had taught her anything it was to not jump to conclusions. A face to face with him was probably a much wiser option so she starts up the engine and heads home.

As she lets herself in her front door she's shocked to find her Mom on the couch chatting to Sam and Deeks. She pauses to take in the three of them. Clearly they had been chatting away quite happily. All three of them turn to look at her. Sam who had seen her earlier is the first to acknowledge her, while Deeks and her Mom adjust to the way she looks.

Deeks can't take his eyes off of her. While she clearly isn't dressed as herself she looks pretty damn hot and his eyes are drawn to her shapely legs that look oh so good in those very tight jeans and high heels.

"Hey guys, Mom," the last is said with an air of confusion.

"Hey hun."

"Um, not that it's not great to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I told you I would drop off food for you and Marty."

"Oh, I didn't think you meant tonight."

"Well you know I was at a loose end."

"Sorry Mom." She kisses her on the cheek and drops down on the couch between Deeks and Julia. "So do I even want to know what you were all talking about before I arrived?"

She places her feet up on the coffee table and Deeks has to look away to stop himself staring at her legs that seem to be looking even longer than usual tonight. She catches the movement and wonders what's going on with him.

"Oh, you know I was just telling them all your childhood secrets," Julia teases.

"Mom!" 'Great just what I was trying to avoid in the first place,' she thinks to herself.

"And on that note I think it's time for me to leave." Sam stands and grabs his go bag that's leaning against the wall. "Deeks," He nods at his friend. "Julia, it's been a pleasure. Kensi, see you tomorrow."

Julia and Deeks say their goodbyes as Kensi stands and walks Sam to the door. She thanks him for coming over and asks how it went with Monty and Sam makes a face. She laughs and thanks him again before he escapes. As she turns and heads back to the couch her Mom is standing and reaching for her jacket.

"You going too?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's getting late and I have work first thing."

Kensi hugs her and kisses her on the cheek again, "Thanks for the food."

"My pleasure, I hope you both enjoy it. You should both stop by when you're free."

Kensi looks over at her partner who's now grinning smugly, then back at her Mom and rolls her eyes. "We'll see."

Julia turns and says goodbye to Deeks before giving her daughter a big hug and leaving them to it.

After closing the door behind her Mom Kensi leans against the wall and sighs. "God my feet are killing me."

Deeks pats the couch next to him, "Come here."

She starts to walk toward him and studies his features trying to figure if he's angry at her or not. Sitting down but on the edge of the couch she turns her head to face him. She's trying to figure out what to say, but he beats her to it.

"What's up?"

"Just trying to figure out how mad at me you are. I'm really sorry, I didn't think. Again. I just... I should have told you, about the op."

"Yeah, you should have. We're partners, even if I am out of action." He says it so softly and she thinks he sounds a little sad more than angry. "I had to find out via Sam."

"It was just a bit of a rush and I texted you just as I was calling Mom and then the next thing I'm at the club and..."

"Kensi," he interrupts her babbling. "It's OK I get it, it wasn't intentional." She nods a confirmation. "Just try not to do it again, I was really worried."

"Deeks I can..."

"Take care of yourself, yeah I know that. Doesn't stop me worrying though. You're still injured." He tugs on the back of her top encouraging her to sit back on the couch. She edges back. He pats his thigh and says, "Feet," which earns him a pair of raised eyebrows. "Feet, you said they hurt. You need to get those..." he waggles a finger at her shoes. He wants to say sexy but opts for, "Killer heels off."

"This some kind of weird fetish Deeks?"

"Trust me, it'll be worth it."

She looks at him for a moment before moving over, turning sideways and carefully lifting her legs so her feet are in his lap. "No funny business," she warns.

He slips her shoes off and drops them to the floor before he starts to gently massage one of her feet. She finds it ticklish at first and squirms and laughs at the strange sensation. But it doesn't take her long to relax and lean back into the couch enjoying the soothing warm hands as Deeks eases away the aches.

Her eyes are closed and he takes a moment to get a good look at his partner, laid back on the sofa and relaxed while looking stunning in those jeans and the off the shoulder top. There's something about that area of bare skin that does something too him and he can't help but think about placing a series of soft kisses there trailing up to her neck.

At some point in his daydream he must have paused as Kensi mutters his name, "Deeks." He can't help but thinks how sexy it sounds in her relaxed state. "Don't stop," she adds and he can't help but suddenly come back to reality as her vaguely dirty words hit home and he chuckles. "What's so funny?" she asks sounding half asleep.

"Nothing," he tries to sound innocent. She clearly hadn't gotten her little slip and if he brought it to her attention, it would no doubt ruin the moment. He changes feet and she sighs as he works away the ache. At some point her breathing changes and Deeks realises she's drifting off to sleep. He stops what he's doing to see if it has any effect. When she doesn't complain he knows she's not far away from sleep. "Kens?" He gives her a second and then shakes her foot. "Come on princess, time for bed." She mutters something unintelligible and makes no move to get up. "Kensi, come on. It's getting late, we should head to bed."

She mutters something about sleeping on the right and Deeks laughs, "Mind out of the gutter Kensi. I mean in our own beds." He pats her legs when she still doesn't respond. "Come on Kens, I need to get up." Finally she moves but only to pull her legs up as she turns on her side. At least he's free to get up now. He stands and decides as he's in no condition to wrestle her into her own bed she'll have to stay there. He pulls the throw off the back of the couch and gently drapes it across her before whispering good night and heading to bed.

**A/N: Before you all ask about Kensi's little op there will be a little more about it in the next chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know I'm beginning to sound a bit like a broken record but I really do appreciate all of you that R&R and for the follows and favourites. For those of you who are wondering about Deeks dreams, this should shed a bit of light.**

Kensi wakes with the desperate need to pee. She looks around and realises she's on the couch before remembering just how she came to be here. She smiles to herself as she thinks about his hands on her. Standing and stretching she reaches for her stuff and heads to her room to get out of her rather restrictive jeans. She strips and dresses in her sleep wear and then heads to the bathroom to remove her makeup. In the hallway between her room and the bathroom she hears a noise and stops to listen.

Her stomach knots as she realises Deeks is having a nightmare, and this one really is a nightmare and not just a bad dream. He's almost shouting and she doesn't hesitate a moment longer as she runs to his room.

"No. cxc f No I don't want to. No." The last time she heard him he sounded scared and so meek. This time there's more defiance in his tone but he still sounds afraid. "No, no. Please. Not again. I promise, please." She pretty much bursts through his bedroom door to find him thrashing about the bed like he's fighting someone off. The bed clothes are cast aside haphazardly at the foot of the bed. How he hasn't woken himself she doesn't know, but it means that he's pretty lost in whatever is going on in his head.

She turns on the light by the bed and tries to pin his arms as she calls his name, "Deeks." He's really fighting and she struggles to keep his arms down. "Deeks, wake up. Deeks, its Kensi. Come on, please wake up." He's not responding at all and it's freaking her out just a little as she wonders where he is that he can't hear her or escape. "Deeks. Marty. Martin." She tries all of the variations of his name but nothing works. He's still calling out and thrashing around as she thinks about what to do. She can't just leave him because he'll more than likely hurt himself if he hasn't already. "Please Deeks," her tone softens in desperation. "Please wake up, you need to wake up. You're freaking me out here partner, so come on, calm down and wake up for me." Even though he has no idea what she's saying her tone is soothing and he begins to calm down a little.

"Kensi? Kensi? No! No, leave her alone!" He sounds really worried as he calls her name and she wonders who he's talking to and how she's involved. She keeps trying to calm him with her words. He's still talking and moving around but she realises her words are helping. She's not too sure what else to say but tries to keep her voice the same soft and soothing tone as before.

"I'm here Deeks just come on, wake up. I'll even make you some more milk. Deeks you're safe. Wherever you are in your head, it's not real so come on back, ok?" Eventually he stills and she releases his arms and sits on the bed sideways. Brushing the hair away from his face she repeats some more of her earlier words.

"Kensi?" His eyes fly open and he sits upright. The minute he realises she's there he grabs her arms tightly and stares at her. He holding her firmly but he doesn't hurt her.

"I'm here, you're OK." His grip on her loosens and this time she's the one who pulls him in for a hug, wrapping her arms as far around him as she can reach.

He doesn't give it any thought and instinctively returns the hug tucking his head down like a small child huddling into their mother.

Kensi starts to rub his back. It's a natural reaction and she doesn't even realise she's doing it until a minute or so passes. Still she continues rubbing her hand around in soothing circles. "Deeks?" he doesn't respond. "Deeks, can you hear me?"

His reply is quiet, "Yeah, sorry."

"It's OK. Don't apologise. You want to talk about it?"

He's quiet for several seconds before he answers weekly, "I, I don't know."

"No rush, I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought they would have stopped by now, it's been a week. It's stupid. I haven't had nightmares for years." He sounds a little ashamed.

"Hey. Don't talk like that. They're nightmares. You're having a tough time at the moment. You can't help it." She continues to hold him but stills her hand.

He looks up at her, "Thanks Kens."

"For what?"

He shrugs slightly, "For being here, for everything."

"I didn't do anything," she tells him a little confused as to what he's thanking her for.

"You did, you are. Just being here, letting me be here. I just… it's been a long time."

Her tone softens a little more. "Deeks." She releases him from the hug so she can look at him too. Her hand runs down his arm and she finds his hand and slides hers into it. Entwining their fingers she gives him a squeeze. He returns the gesture and doesn't let go of her hand. He waits a second to see if she'll try to pull away but she doesn't and he finds himself looking at their hands. "What's been a long time? What's going on?"

He's still looking at their hands and she dips her head to try and see what's going on, hoping his eyes will give something away. "It's been a long time since..." he starts but hesitates, unsure if he wants to tell her this. "Since anyone cared."

"Oh Deeks, lots of people care about you."

"I, I know, but this. Everything that's happened, it just made me realise. Before NCIS, well it was, I was..." He gets stuck for the right words.

"I get it, I think. You're used to looking out for yourself. I've been there."

"It's more than that. I don't think I can explain it myself, but thanks. The team, you, especially you. Just being there for me, it's something I haven't had since I was a kid."

"And the nightmares?"

"I can't."

"Deeks I just want to help. You were calling my name if it's about me, something I did, something I'm doing or not just tell me."

"I can't," he repeats again.

"Why?" She asks sadly.

"I just… you'll... It will just change things. I like our partnership just as it is. You trust me and I can't lose that."

"You think I'm gonna stop trusting you because of some dreams?"

"Not just the dreams."

"Not just the dreams, did you do something? Something that happened recently or…" she asks tentatively. She thinks maybe somehow this is related to the explosion and being buried under all that rubble. Honestly she wouldn't blame him. It must have been pretty scary, but she wouldn't hold any of that against him. She may tease him for other silly stuff like hang nails, but this isn't the same and actually she knows he's way tougher than he lets on. She only has to think about him coming to her rescue at the hospital after he'd been shot.

He shakes his head, "No not recently. I just… it's complicated. I don't think I understand them myself. It's all a bit jumbled sometimes."

"I just want to help. You tell me when you're ready. I just think sooner is better. You're not sleeping and I worry." She gives him an out if he wants it. "You want some milk?"

"Thanks, I'm good though. I'm sorry for waking you."

"That's OK. I just want you to stop having nightmares and get a good night's sleep."

"Not much chance of that now."

"Sure you don't want that milk?"

"No, maybe I'll just read for a while."

She's not sure where her next suggestion comes from and it's out before she even thinks about it, "You want me to hang around?"

"I'm fine, you go back to bed, try to get some sleep. I don't need babysitting."

She feels disappointed that he doesn't want her there, doesn't need her. She likes the idea that he needs her. "I just, I wasn't... I'm not feeling sorry for you if that's what this is about. I just thought, I'm awake, you're awake. I'll see you in the morning." She stands to leave but he doesn't release his grip on her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean… stay?" It's a request not a demand.

"Umm... OK." He releases her hand and she walks around the bed picking up the duvet as she goes and pulling it over them as she climbs in the other side. "You wanna hear about the OP?"

"Sure."

She starts at the beginning and tells him everything from Hetty approaching her in the gym, through the briefing with Jess and Kara and then they laugh as she describes the awful outfits the girls were made to wear.

"You got off lightly then. In fact you looked pretty hot."

"Hot?" She raises her eyebrows at him. "What are you a teenage boy?"

"OK you want me to tell you that you looked like a tramp?"

"Deeks! Watch it."

"I'll stick to my original comment then. You looked hot." She shakes her head and thinks about making another comment but opts to continue with her story.

He asks questions, she answers. They laugh some more as she tells him about Kara and Jess playing the overly drunk, giggling girl routine and bumping into their target, relieving him of his very expensive watch as they did so. Jess had then occupied Taylor, flirting drunkenly while Kara had set about tagging the watch. Getting it back to him had been a little more complicated, but had gone off without a hitch. Kensi's part had been lifting his wallet to tag. She had managed to relieve him of it while out collecting empties. After quickly tagging it she had pretended to be heading to the bathroom and as she walked by him she'd bent to the floor as if picking up something and came up brandishing the wallet. "Umm, hey I think you dropped this," she had said casually and handed it back to its thankful owner.

Deeks tries to stifle a yawn but fails and Kensi can't help but notice. "You should sleep."

"I'd rather not."

"You can't stay awake for ever." She watches as he fights off another yawn. "You want me to stay?"

He doesn't know what to say. Of course he wants her to stay, but how to answer without sounding pathetic. "I'll be OK."

"That's not what I asked."

He thinks about his answer again. "I don't like the idea of you seeing me like that. I don't want you to think less of me." Kensi stays quiet; she senses he wants to say something else. "I don't want it to be awkward between us."

"It's not like it's the first time," She reminds him.

He watches her for a moment, "It's up to you."

"Okay then." She snuggles down into the bed and curls on her side facing him.

Deeks sighs and lays back down propping his foot on the wedge that's there for support but leaves him lying on his back. He reaches over and turns off the light. "I won't be able to sleep if you keep staring at me."

"I'm not, my eyes are closed I promise."

"Night Kens."

"Night."

Despite the yawns Deeks stares at the ceiling for what feels like forever. When he checks the clock by the bed nearly ten minutes have passed. He's not sure if his inability to sleep has something to do with the woman who's lying next to him, or his fear of having another nightmare. He continues to study the ceiling. Now that the light has been off a while his night vision is starting to work and he's able to make out the features in the room. He checks the clock again, to find its only six minutes later than the last time.

He's aware of Kensi moving, but it's only subtle and he's surprised when he feels her hand once again find his and squeeze. She doesn't say anything but eventually her thumb starts to rub the back of his hand. It's comforting and he starts to relax a little.

Lying there willing sleep to come he starts to relax as his partners motions soothe him. And then he realises something. Kensi is right there with him. She wants to help, wants him to let her in. She isn't like everyone else. She treats him better than anyone else ever has. Despite her mocking him, despite her teasing and arm punches, it's all done in good spirit. She cares for him, is there for him, encourages him, supports him and worries about him. She has his back no matter what, just like he has hers.

"The dreams… the nightmares," he corrects. "They always start the same." His voice and tone are calm and quiet. He hears her shuffle but she doesn't say anything. He continues, "I'm locked in the closet under the stairs at our old house. Just... just like he always used to do." Kensi remains quiet and if it weren't for her thumb slowly moving up and down the back of his hand he'd think she was asleep. Not once does she pause and it helps him continue. "I'd beg and I'd plead not to be locked in there again. It was dark, always dark and cold. Sometimes he'd forget about me and it would terrify me. I could be in there for hours."

Kensi is glad it's dark and he can't see her. She feels so sad for the little boy he used to be but she is stunned by how he's turned out. Mostly she's angry though, that anyone could treat a child like that, treat him like that. And get away with it. Deeks had shot him, his own father. Yeah she knew about that. She'd looked into Gordon John Brandel after Deeks shooting. His mention of him as a suspect and the weird look Nell had when he'd mentioned the name had made her curious. But once she had the basic facts she had left well enough alone. It was up to him to tell her the rest when he was ready. The man was dead, he wasn't a threat and that was what she had needed to know.

"And then it usually gets all jumbled. I'm under that house, under all that rubble calling out for you. I don't know where you are and I start to panic. It takes me back to being a child. It swaps back and forth. Sometimes I'm trapped, sometimes it's the closet."

This time the pause lasts a long time and Kensi is sure he's deep in thought. He's opened up to her so much she doesn't want to ruin it now but she wants to offer him encouragement. She reaches out to him with her other hand and rests it on his upper arm, letting him know she's listening.

"At some point it goes back to the two of us and we're running down those stairs again and there's that sound, the one right before everything exploded. Then darkness and… and I can't find you again. I call out and there's no answer."

She's sure if she could see into his eyes at the moment it would undo her. She's never heard him sound like this and it hurts her to think he is having to go through this each time he falls asleep.

"I can't find you," he repeats the phrase again and this time it's almost a whisper. Once again silence falls as he gathers his thoughts. "That's not even the worse part."

She edges closer again and god if she doesn't just want to hold him. What he's told her so far sounds bad enough. The thought that it gets worse, well she dreads to think.

He can't believe he's telling her this, but there's a part of him that's telling him it's the right thing to do. That she should know, that he needs someone to know. Holding it inside is not doing him any good. He can't continue like this and if anyone can help she can. Maybe if he just started being more open with her things might change. He just hopes it's for the better.

"You… You're..." he struggles to compose himself. "He has you and he's trying to lock you in that closet. I can't… I try but he won't listen." His words are a jumble as he fights to get them out to express the thoughts in his head.

Kensi fights to not let out a gasp at his revelation. The fact that the worst part of his nightmare is about her, shocks her. He's more worried about something that hasn't happened to her than something he actually lived through. _'How does he do that?_ _Remain so selfless even in his lowest moments?'_ Finally she says something, but too stunned with what he's come out with she only manages to utter his name, "Deeks."

It's enough to pull him from his daze, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

"Shh, it's OK. I... it's OK." She's lost for words too.

They lay in silence. Deeks is at war with his emotions, not sure if he should feel embarrassed, ashamed or worried. Or maybe he feels all three, or none of them. He's trying to gage Kensi's reaction to what he's just revealed. He wonders if she'll treat him differently now. He couldn't stand that. He doesn't want her pity or her sorrow. He wonders if she'll still trust him, be able to work with him.

Kensi is still trying to figure out how to play this one. Not that it's a game to her but she feels like she can't get this wrong. Her reaction needs to be just right. She needs to show him she cares but still has faith in him, that it doesn't change them.

"Deeks, thank you. For... for trusting me. I know that must have been hard. I know there's probably more, that it's hard to put into words. I want you to know I'm not going anywhere. I can hear the cogs turning in your head. I don't know what it is you're thinking or trying to figure out but whatever you need just tell me, let me in. I'll do whatever I can to help, if that's what you need. Or if you don't, if you need something else, just tell me, or ask… whatever." She's not sure any of that made any sense. She thinks maybe she's just rambling now, and waits for him to answer.

Finally he turns his head to look at her. "You're doing it already." He squeezes her hand in thanks. "Just you being here, it's helping." He sounds sleepy. His words are drawn out like he's struggling to speak.

"Deeks, go to sleep. We can come back to this when you're ready." Their hands remain locked together as they both drift off to sleep. Deeks is emotionally exhausted and Kensi's head is full of thoughts that his present and past are mixing together in his nightmares.

When Deeks wakes he's feeling better than he has in days. It's only been a few hours since he fell asleep, but it was good, solid, restful sleep. His partner is tucked into his side and her hand is still in his between them. He smiles at the scene, enjoying the moment, being able to watch her without her knowing. Her hair is loose and frames her face. She looks beautiful he thinks and he wishes he could tell her just that. He thinks about the past week they've been living together. It's had its ups and downs but he wouldn't change it. No, scrap that. He would change the fact that they're both injured but he's enjoyed this softer side to his partner. It reinforces the point that despite all their banter, when it comes down to it she's there for him. Dragging his eyes away from her he glances at the clock on the night stand. It's getting late and if Kensi doesn't stir soon she'll be late for work. He smirks as he thinks how many times he's had to wake her up this past week, and then he realises once she's awake everything could change. After last night, after him opening up to her, how will she be with him? Will things have changed? He waits a little longer hanging onto this last moment.

Eventually he decides he can't put it off any longer. He tries to roll onto his side and curses at the cast impeding him. Slowly and reluctantly he tries to slip his hand from hers. The sensation causes her to rouse. The sudden emptiness of her hand, even though she's half asleep causes her to grumble in protest. She feels around to find his hand and grasps it once more making Deeks chuckle at her seeming possessiveness over him. Her hand back in his she seems to be heading back to the land of dreams. "Ah ah, sleeping beauty, you're going to be late for work. Up and at 'em," he teases.

Once more she groans in protest, "Just a little bit longer."

"Not happening. If you do that, you'll be late."

"S'ok, have the morning off," she mumbles. "Taking you to the hospital, 'member?"

"Wow, a whole morning off! In that case who am I to deny you snuggles?"

"Not snuggling," she protests eyes opening partially to look at him and furrowing her brow.

"If you say so." He squeezes her hand as a reminder of their current situation.

She opens her eyes fully and takes him in. She can see by his eyes that he's really not sure where they stand at the moment. She props herself on her elbow so she can see past him and takes in the clock, then looks back at him again. After a moment she drops back down on to the bed. "Not snuggling," she repeats but makes no attempt to release his hand. "I suppose you want coffee?" This earns her a grin. She stretches out her body trying to wake up. Deeks watches her move under the bed covers, her back arches slightly and her legs lengthen, toes pointing downward as her arms straighten. Muscles stretched she turns back on her side to look at him. "Breakfast?"

"You don't have to wait on me hand and foot."

"I know, but humour me okay? I just want to feel useful." She smiles at him and then goes to climb out of bed, releasing his hand at the same time. Before she can get too far though he pulls her back down onto the mattress.

"Kens, last night…" he pauses and she doesn't say anything, just waits for him to continue. "What I told you..."

"Doesn't change anything," she buts in. "I mean, I know what you told me, I'm not ignoring it, but... Us? We're still the same, as always. You're still my partner and I don't plan on treating you any differently. But I want to help."

"Okay then." He smiles at her. It's not goofy but a genuinely grateful and happy smile. "Thanks."

She returns the sentiment and smile and they let go hands. She slithers out of bed and suddenly remembers she's in her sleep wear, the form fitting tank top and shorts not leaving much to the imagination. Then there's the fact that the bottoms are blue with white stars and the top is red. She quickly dashes from the room but not before she hears Deeks call out, "Did it come with a gold lasso too?" and chuckles to himself.

**A/N: So still reading? I'd love to hear your thoughts good or bad. And just for the record I'm very excited about tonights episode, Skin Deep. Just watched the trailer and, and...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Apologies for taking so long to update but here is chapter 19 at last. A huge thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter it certainly seems to have been your favourite so far and it took reviews for this fic to over 300. To say I'm amazed is putting it lightly so an extra big thank you to you all, especially those of you who have been here from the start and leave constant reviews.**

** Disclaimer: NCIS LA and its characters etcetera are not mine I'm just playing with them. **

She can feel the blush creeping up her neck and over her cheeks. Why did he have to keep catching her in the most embarrassing outfits. While the coffee brews she runs to her room cursing Nell for having bought her the joke present sleepwear. She slips on a long sleeve t-shirt and yoga pants and returns to the kitchen to finish up the coffee. When she takes his mug through to him he's in the bathroom and she's grateful she doesn't have to deal with him teasing her. She makes a fast exit and heads back to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Deciding on French toast she sets about preparing everything. She puts the radio on while she works and listens to the morning news, nothing of any interest is happening, the weather is no different than usual and all the usual routes in and out of LA have the usual traffic issues. The news, weather and traffic done with the station gets back to playing its regular mix of music and Kensi sings along quietly to a couple of songs as she cooks. Into the third song and she starts to move along to the addictive tune.

She dishes everything up and carries it through to the bedroom on a tray. "Cinnamon French Toast." She announces when he turns to face her, now back in bed.

"Nice." He grins looking her up and down. "I preferred the other outfit though." He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

She doesn't point out that she's still wearing it, that might just give him ideas. In an attempt to deflect she changes the subject. "Already for your appointment today?"

"Yeah I suppose, I mean I feel like I'm doing OK. I suppose we'll find out soon enough." There's an edge to his voice and she's not convinced he's as confident as his words make out.

After breakfast Kensi clears up and they both head off to shower and dress. He's back in his usual spot on the sofa, laptop perched on his legs, when Kensi reappears. As she moves closer she spots the camera attached to the laptop. "Hey what you up to?"

"Just uploading some pictures, wanna see?"

Kensi sits on the sofa right next to him, and leans in so she can see the screen. Their thighs, hips and

shoulders are touching but neither of them say anything. Deeks using the mouse pad taps on the folder in the corner of the screen and it opens up showing a series of icons. "Is that?" Kensi leans in closer to try and see better.

Deeks smiles and laughs "Yup." He clicks on the first icon and a picture of a half dressed Sam knelt over the bath shampooing a very grump looking Monty pops up.

Kensi can't help but laugh too and it makes Deeks smile all the more. "How did you? He'll kill you if he ever finds out."

"I have my ways. And we'll just have to keep these to our selves...for now. You never know when they might come in handy." He winks at her smugly.

Deeks clicks through another few images "How many did you take?" Kensi manages to ask between laughs. "I can't believe he didn't catch you."

"Hey I have skills." He tries to sound offended but it's clearly put on. They continue through the pictures and Deeks tells her all about Sam and Monty's little bonding session. "I only wish I'd managed to get a shot of him at the very end. Once Monty escaped from the bath, he was soaked."

"I'd love to have seen that."

"Next time I'll get Eric to set up a video feed." He doubts there'll be a next time but if there were then the footage from it would be invaluable. They click through the last few pictures. When another image, not of Sam and Monty pops up, Deeks quickly closes down the window. "Well that's everything."

But Deeks wasn't as fast as he had though. "What was that?"

"What?" He tries to sound innocent.

"That last picture."

"Nothing, just some picture I took sometime."

"It was pretty, put it back up I want to see it properly." She demands. He turns his head to study her. She looks serious. "Please?"

"It's just a picture of the beach, it's really not all that."

"I promise I won't say anything nasty, come on." He hesitates but opens up the folder again and scrolls down till he finds the picture. His finger hovers over the mouse pad for a moment before he double clicks and the image reappears. He's not sure why he feels a little nervous as she looks at the picture. It's one of many he's taken while out and about and is nothing special as far as he's concerned. "Wow Deeks." He looks across at her surprised at her reaction. "It's beautiful."

"Really?"

"Really" she confirms. "The colours, are amazing. When did you take it?"

"Sunset a few weeks back." He tells her. "I took Monty out after work."

"And you just happened to have your camera?"

He shrugs "I just kinda got in the habit of taking it out with me."

"You have more?" He nods feeling a little embarrassed, but not really knowing why. He enjoys taking photo's but there really only for his own benefit and he hasn't ever shared them with anyone else before. But then considering what he shared with Kensi last night, a few photo's didn't seem that much to worry about. So he hands her the laptop to let her continue looking. Deeks watches her as she clicks through the images. "Deeks these are really good, some of these are just stunning." Once again he shrugs off her response. "Do you ever do anything with them?"

"Not really, print them off maybe, the ones I really like. They just usually just end up sitting in a drawer."

"You should get them enlarged and framed, there amazing."

"Thanks." He finally mutters not sure what else to say to her compliments.

"You're really have an eye for this. I'd never have guessed from your surveillance photo's."

"Well the subjects are hardly the same."

"That's true." She chuckles.

They head out to Deeks hospital appointment a little earlier than planned and stop off for coffee on route. At the coffee shop they sit out side and Deeks just enjoys watching the world go by, Kensi watches him amused at how much the change of scenery has cheered him up. She realises she really needs to do more to get him out of the confines of her house.

At the hospital, Deeks fidgets while he waits to be called through for his appointment. When he's eventually called, only ten minutes late he hobbles off toward the doctors office as Kensi watches on in concern. Deeks for what ever reason he exudes the air of someone who was a lot more worried than he's letting on.

When he emerges again after the best part of 15 minutes he looks a lot less antsy. "How did it go."

"Good" he beams. "Doc says I'm healing well and everything's as good as it should be after a week, maybe even a little better. If I carry on like this I could be out of the cast before the six weeks."

"That's great."

"Uh huh, feel like celebrating with me?"

"You were worried, before I mean. Why didn't you say anything?

"Is that your way of saying no?"

"No, I'm mean yes. Deeks just answer the question."

He sighs "OK I was worried. After Saturday and then Monday I was worried that, I'd maybe done some damage. My leg has been really sore and I just was thinking he was going to say it had set me back. It's only been a week and I'm already pulling my hair out being all helpless and housebound."

"But why didn't you say anything?"

"Why its not like you could have done anything about it?"

"I just..." She doesn't actually know of a reason why, she just would have preferred to have known that's where his head was at. "I don't know" she answers honestly. "I just feel like I should know."

"Well now you do." Its said with an air of sarcasm and Kensi feels like he's rejecting her. The minute the phrase is out he regrets it as he sees the look of hurt in her eyes. "Kens I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It came out wrong."

"Its OK Deeks." But he gets the impression she doesn't mean it and things are not okay. She doesn't want to have a deep and meaningful right here right now in the hospital corridor. She mentally shakes her self off and changes tact. "So" She says all playful "How did you want to celebrate?"

Deeks takes a minute to catch up with her change of mood "Err...um, how about that place on the beach. You know the little place that serves the glazed chocolate doughnut holes you like so much." That seems to do the trick, breaking her out of what ever funk she was temporarily in.

They sit side by side outside the little beach side café just as they had done with the coffee shop earlier. People watching is always a good sport when you're beach side. LA seems to attract some very odd people. They take it in turns at pointing out the strangest people they can find and make up conversations they think people are having. Its good fun and they both laugh freely, enjoying each others company.

"Deeks?" She says, interrupting his laughing fit.

He sobers up quickly "Kens, what's up?"

"I... nothings up. I just I had an idea, but it's maybe a little stupid."

"You can't say that and not tell me."

"I thought maybe you could come back to the mission with me, keep me company. I know everyone would love to see you and well, Sam and Callen are out at the camp again this morning. It's stupid sorry you probably just want to go home and rest."

He grins at her goofy nervous ramblings thinking how cute she is when she does that. "I'd love to." That shuts her up and she returns his smile. "On one condition" She narrows her eyes at him and he grins even wider like an excited school boy. "I get to drive."

"What?"

He continues to grin and nod enthusiastically "Doc said as its my left leg and as my other injuries are healing well, if I feel up to it I can drive short distances."

"Um."

"Oh come on Kens just this once, I'm a good driver you know it."

"Why don't we just go back to the mission and get your car?"

"Really Kens?"

"What?"

"A, you still don't trust me with your precious wheels and B my cars a stick, you never noticed?"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, thanks."

Kensi looks at him realising yet again she's upset him. She puts down her soda and sighs. After a moment she turns to face him "We need to stop this." Her partner looks at her a little confused by what she means. "one minute we're fine better than fine, then one of upsets the other. More often that not me. I'm sorry, I'm a sucky partner!"

Deeks looks her in the eye, taking in what she's saying. "You're not sucky, far from it. I just.. I'm a little sensitive at the moment and I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Nothing new there then" she teases, earning her a feigned pout from Deeks. "Oh come on Deeks I'm teasing."

"I know" he grins once more. "I promise to try harder" he says more seriously.

"Me too."

They sit in silence for a bit watching the world go bye and sipping at their drinks. When their server comes by to collect their plates and ask if there's anything else, Deeks asks for portion of the chocolate doughnut holes for Kensi.

"Not having any?"

"Watching my figure" he says patting his tummy. "Besides you'd only eat them too."

She considers this for a moment "Meh you have a point." she agrees laughing at how well he knows her and her sugar addiction. Kensi goes to use the bathroom leaving Deeks alone. When the server reappears he asks her for another four portions of the holes to take away and the bill. She does as asked and quickly returns with his order. When Kensi arrives back he's paying the bill and her yummy treat is waiting for her. She makes short order of the dessert and they head to her car.

"Wrong side" She points out as he moves to the passenger side. She holds out her hand with her car keys in her palm.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Go on before I change my mind." He's back in excited school boy mode and she rolls her eyes at him, "Your such a dork!"

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

The drive to the mission doesn't even take ten minutes and when they get there Deeks is thoroughly pleased with him self having gotten them there in one piece. "See all good." He tosses her keys back to her and grabs his crutches following her inside. The little cordoned off area that is home to the teams desks is empty but Hetty's office is a different matter. Not only is Hetty there but Nell and Eric too, deep in discussion.

Not wanting to interrupt, the pair head for their desks to await them finishing. Kensi throws her bag on her desk and slides in behind it. Deeks looks longingly at his Desk and chair. Then he notices the pile of paperwork and groans. "I'm not gonna be able to find my desk for all the paperwork by the time I get back."

"Oh the perks of being a Liaison." Kensi mocks. "Double paperwork!" Deeks ditches his bag on his desk and moves over to the couch set off to the side. He lowers him self down and he lifts his legs up and lays out along the couch. "You OK?" Kensi asks watching him.

"I'm.." He thinks about their earlier conversations. "My leg's a bit sore, ribs too."

Kensi smiles at him, a thank you for his honesty "You want me to get you some water? You have your painkillers with you right?"

"Yeah thanks, in my bag." he points at where he's left it.

"OK stay there." She disappears to the refreshments area and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge then returns and rummages in his bag. When she hears the rustle of paper and can't find anything else due to the paper bag that's taking up most of his own bag she pulls it out. "What's this" She doesn't wait for him to answer and peeks inside the brown paper bag. She smells the doughnut holes before she sees them and grins. "You got take out."

"They were supposed to be a surprise. Three for now to share with everyone, and one for you for later."

"Sorry."

"Hey it's fine. Now where are those painkillers." she hands them over with the water and watches him knock them back. As she returns them back to his bag she hears a familiar voice.

"Mr Deeks, it's good to see you." Hetty stands just behind her flanked by Nell and Eric like some odd body guards.

"Hetty." Deeks greets the petite OSP manager. "Nell, Eric." He adds.

Kensi watches the exchange and moves to the armchair by Deeks.

"Is everything OK." Hetty sounds genuinely concerned.

"Fine, just, I may have done a little too much. I'll be good once the pain killers kick in."

"Well as long as you're sure. It's good to see you all the same, how did your appointment go this morning?"

"Great, I'm healing really well. Think its the combination of Sam's vitamins and Nurse Blye here's wonderful care." He winks at Kensi and Hetty suppresses a smile, however Nell and Eric aren't quite as subtle. "Doc even said I could drive short distances if I felt up to it."

Hetty looks over at Kensi for confirmation "He drove here." She says like that's some kind of proof.

"That's great news Mr Deeks, well done Miss Blye on your excellent care."

Kensi looks embarrassed "Yeah, I'm not sure it has much to do with me."

The five of them sit and chat before Deeks reminds Kensi about the treats and she grabs a plate and everyone tucks in. After the first lot are consumed Hetty makes her excuses saying she needs to get back to work.

"It was good to see you, I hope your taking good care of you're new phone."

"You too, and yes. Thanks it's great by the way, but you didn't have to."

"Well my sources tell me you we're playing the good Samaritan, so consider it good karma. But Mr Deeks, next time you fancy doughnuts, let someone else get them. Until your more capable at least."

"Will do Hetty." She heads off and leaves the four of them to it. They finish up the the rest of the doughnut holes and chat about what's been happening with the case for a while.

"Deeks we need to catch up, maybe some beers one night?" Eric says. "I need to get back to work, I'll call you."

"Look forward to it."

"Me too." Nell agrees with Eric standing and following Deeks. "And ditto on catching up. Maybe a team night?" She suggests and tries not to catch Kensi's eye.

"Sounds good."

"Catch you both later." Kensi adds as the two leave. "I should get to it too." She tells him, suddenly feeling really selfish. While bringing him here seemed like a great idea at the time and she'd craved the company. Now he was here and she had to go back to checking emails and making phone calls, she wasn't sure what he was going to do with himself. At least if she'd let him go home he would have been resting up properly by now. She moves back to her desk and sits down. "I'm sorry Deeks I should have let you go home."

"What are you sorry for, its a change of scenery. I got to catch up with friends, and now I get to spend some time with my partner."

That makes her laugh "you won't be saying that in half an hour when your bored."

"Bored of you, never" He winks and she gives her usual eye roll and turns to her work. She's busy checking her emails and making notes when she realises that Deeks has taken Callens chair next to her and is watching her, his chin resting on one of his hands.

"That's really creepy" she teases once more adding a fake shudder.

Deeks laughs "What I have nothing better to do, and you're the only thing worth watching around here." She swats at his thigh playfully, his shoulders still off limits with his injuries.

"Wanna make your self useful" She turns to face him, list of Munitions Depots in her hand. "You can help me play phone tag with these guys."

"You really know how to show a guy a good time."

"Now is not the time Deeks, I'll show you a good time later." Her Freudian slip is out before she can stop it.

His eyes light up and his eyebrows are almost in his hair line. After a moment he cocks his head slightly to one side in confusion "Kensi Blye did you just say what I thought you said. Threatening to have your wicked way with me, that's hardly appropriate for the workplace now is it?"

Kensi slightly horrified at where Deeks is going with this soon lets out a snort at his ridiculousness and return to normalcy. "Mind out of the gutter."

"Hey you started it!"

"Who started what?" As always the timing of Sam and Callen is impeccable. Callen repeats the question.

Kensi stares at Deeks for a moment unable to figure out where to start explaining the conversation that was just getting going. Deeks in typical childish fashion responds by pulling a goofy face and Kensi fights of snorting again. Without warning the pair burst into laughter.

"Must be a private joke G. Don't think their in a sharing mood." The pair are calming down a little but still chuckling and neither are sure at what any more.

Callen circles around and into the bullpen to stand in front of his desk. "Deeks, I see you managed to escape. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Kensi can't live without me."

Deeks winks at his partner who groans at his comment, "Please, as if!"

"Actually I was missing yours and Sam's winning personalities and witty banter." He sits grinning at the pair Sam having joined his partner as they stand and look down on the younger man.

"Still thinks he's funny." Sam dead pans.

"Yeah shame I'd hoped maybe that building falling on him might have knocked some sense into him."

"Callen!" Kensi chides him.

"More like it knocked more out of him." Sam adds.

"Sam!" She can't believe the senior pair ribbing him about nearly getting killed. However Deeks is still sitting there amused by the pair and not looking in the slightest bit offended. She worries about him though, knows how good he is at hiding his reactions and emotions to peoples comments, he's had years of practice.

Deeks makes a move to leave Callens desk and quickly glances a look at his partner clearly trying to mask her emotions a mixture of concern or anger he can make out which. "You're OK Deeks. I'll take you're chair." he says following his partner to the other side of the bull pen.

Deeks uses the moment the two senior agents backs are turned to look at his partner again, she does the same and he can see more clearly now that she's upset at something. "You OK?" He mouths to her.

She nods unconvincingly "You?" She mouths back. But Sam and Callen are sat facing them again now and he can't reply without them noticing.

"So hows things Deeks?" Callen asks leaning back in Deeks chair.

"Good thanks, well with the obvious exception" He points down at his cast leg and as he lowers his hand down he finds Kensi's resting on her knee and gives it a quick squeeze to let her know he's okay. "Doc's happy with how I'm healing, and I can manage without the pain meds for the most part now."

They exchange pleasantries with a bit of banter thrown in for good measure before the senior pair head up to Ops to catch up with Nell and Eric. As requested Deeks helps Kensi with her phone calls and all seems almost back to normal for the first time in a week. An hour or so passes. Callen and Sam have headed into the armoury and Kensi has made them coffee. Their discussing their last phone calls and Kensi is making notes when Nell skips down the stairs.

"Hey guys what ya up to?"

Deeks tries to hide a yawn. "Helping Kensi make some phone calls" he tells her.

Kensi watches her partner "You don't have to stay Deeks. I can do the rest on my own, your not even supposed to be here."

"Hey you trying to get rid of me?"

"Help me out here Nell tell him he needs to rest."

"What she said Deeks." Nell tries to do her best serious face. "Actually I was just heading over to the lab to collect some evidence, I'm sure Hetty won't mind if I take a detour and drop you off at Kensi's."

Deeks looks at Kensi not sure how to answer. He's enjoyed being out the house and in her company but if he's honest he is feeling tired and has gotten used to his little afternoon naps this past week. "I'll be fine, go home relax. I'll be home, in a couple of hours."

Home, he likes the sound of that. He like the way Kensi says it. Home, yeah he could get used to hearing her say that.

"Deeks?" Kensi waves a hand in front of him. "OK that's it Nell's taking you home, your half asleep."

He's not about to argue that he'd actually zoned out, in fact he's not gonna argue at all. Not with Kensi. "Okay, okay stop ganging up on me. I'll go."

"OK give me two minutes I'll be right with you." Nell tells him and walks off.

"Deeks, I'm not trying to get rid off you, you know that."

"I know Kens. It's fine really, I'll see you at yours, at home." He corrects and grins at her.

She catches his use of the word home and realises she'd used it earlier too. She's pleased he sees it as his home, she wants him to be relaxed there, not tip toeing about like some awkward house guest. "We can have the food my Mom brought over yesterday, you'll love her lasagne and cheesecake."

"Sounds great. You should stop off and stock up on some snacks on the way home too."

"Now that is a great idea." She smiles at him.

Nell reappears and Kensi bids them good bye and goes back to her phone calls. As Nell and Deeks exit the Mission she watches them go phone clamped between her ear and shoulder.

An hour and twenty minutes later Nell is back at the mission. Kensi, Sam and Callen are all back at their desks now and she mutters something under her breath before giving them a quick wave and heading up to evidence to put away the stuff she's collected from the lab. She stops by to check the bull pen and their still all there so she heads up to Ops.

"Nell what are you up to?" Eric asks fifteen minutes after she gets back.

"Nothing" she tries to sound innocent.

"Yeah? So why do you keep bringing up the camera feed for the bull pen every few minutes?"

"No I don't."

Eric gives her his best 'really' look and stares her down.

"OK" She finally gives in. "I'm doing something for Deeks. A surprise for Kensi but I need to get it onto her desk without anyone seeing."

She explains what's happening to her partner and they leave the feed up watching the team working in-between collating data. Eventually they see Sam and Callen head off somewhere leaving only Kensi at her desk.

"OK I'll call down to Kensi ask her to come up, make up some excuse keep her occupied you run down and plant the gift." Eric decides.

"It'll have to do." She stands and smooths down the front of her dress and heads out of Ops. "Wish me luck" she calls.

She heads down stairs and hangs in the background till Kensi leaves, and then she makes a dash for her car and retrieves the gift. She quickly deposits it on Kensi's desk before heading back to Ops where she casually enters and greets Kensi and Eric.

They watch the camera feed as Kensi re enters the bull pen cautiously eyeing the item that sits in the middle of her desk. Nell texts Deeks to let him know the deed is done.

At first glance it looks like a mid size bouquet of flowers, on closer inspection however it is something completely different and she can't help grin like a kid on Christmas morning when she figures it out. There's the usual cello wrap with a huge bow wrapped around its middle. But instead of flowers there's a selection of her favourite chocolate bars all arranged carefully and interspersed with colourful tissue paper and more ribbons, so at first glance they look like flowers. The small card attached to the clever arrangement just says 'Thanks, for everything. D.' It shouldn't be possible but her smile grows just that little bit bigger. She moves around and sits at her desk her fingers toy with all the chocolate bars. She really, really wants one, but its one of the best things she's ever seen and doesn't want to ruin it. She takes out her phone and snaps a couple of pictures before giving into temptation and carefully removing a Dove bar. Phone clamped between her ear and shoulder once more, she resumes her epic game of phone tag while carefully unwrapping the chocolate.

It doesn't take long for her to be put through to the correct department, however the person she needs to speak to is being elusive and she's placed on hold while they find him. Popping the first piece of chocolate in her mouth she savours the rich creamy chocolate as it melts on her tongue. She clicks her laptop on and checks her emails once more, there's nothing new and she's about to close down the page when a notification pops up telling her Deeks is on line. She clicks through to Instant Messenger and sends him a message.

Kensi: You're supposed to be sleeping.

Deeks: Well hi to you too.

Kensi: Seriously Deeks, get of the computer and go sleep.

Deeks: I was just going to ask you to pick me up some Twizzlers, that is if there's room in the cart between all the ice cream and the rest of the sugar laden treats you'll be stocking up on later.

Still on hold Kensi popped another piece of chocolate in her mouth before replying.

Kensi: I was gonna give the snack run a miss actually.

Deeks: Really!

Kensi: Yup.

Deeks: Whys that then. She could just imagine the sly grin on his face as he was typing away.

Kensi: Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with my awesome partner.

Deeks: Really, you have a new partner? You replaced Me? That's mean Kensi I thought you didn't want to break in a new one? I'm hurt.

Kensi: Funny guy.

Deeks: Well its not like you're talking about me. No way you'd ever call me awesome.

Kensi: Well that might have something to do with a certain gift.

Deeks: Yeah?What's that then?

Kensi: Oh well if you didn't send it I'll just have to find out who did and thank them.

Deeks was a little unsure how to respond to that. She seemed pleased with the gift and he was pretty pleased with himself. He had wanted to say thank you to her for putting up with him and had found a place that made these chocolate arrangements a few days ago while surfing the internet. The problem was getting it to Kensi. It wasn't like he could just have it delivered to the mission, OSP was a covert operation and as such its location was classified.

Deeks: You really liked it?

Kensi: Are you kidding? It's amazing.

Kensi: Thank you. You didn't have to though.

Deeks: But I wanted to say thank you, for putting up with me. For letting me stay with you.

Suddenly Kensi hears a voice on the other end of the phone. She tells the voice what she needs and gives it her contact details. The voice says it will get back to her, she thanks it and hangs up returning to her messaging.

Kensi: It's fine, I just want you to get better.

Deeks: Still you let me in and that means a lot. Your home, your house, I know you like your space.

Deeks: I know I'm annoying and hard work.

Deeks: I know I'm not the greatest company at the moment.

Kensi:It's...She pauses wondering how to reply. She nearly typed fine, but that's not a word they use. She deletes her words and types something else, but that gets deleted too. She wants to tell him she wouldn't have him any other way, she wants to say she actually likes having him at hers.

Deeks worries he's said too much, that maybe its all getting a bit too touchy feely now. He thinks by the length of time its taking her to reply that he should have kept his mouth shut, maybe the chocolates weren't one of his better ideas. Talking about his emotions in the dead of the night, in the dark is one thing. To see it in words, yeah maybe not one of his better ideas.

Kensi: You're more than just my partner, you're my friend and this is what friends do for each other. I know I don't always show it but I care about you. You're important to me, more than I can tell you.

Wow, he wasn't expecting that. Maybe IM did have it's advantages. Maybe for Kensi she found it easier to talk about her feelings when she didn't have to actually face the person. He's blown away by her revelation and wants to tell her that he feels the same. Only he doesn't want to her to think he's saying it because she has.

Now it's Kensi's turn to worry as she waits for his reply.

Deeks: You see me as a friend?

Kensi: You think I'd let anyone stay with me?

Deeks: I hope not.

Kensi: You we're supposed to say no.

Deeks: No. I appreciate it though, appreciate you and everything you've done.

Kensi: Any time.

She can hear Sam and Callen at the on the landing. She can't hear what there saying but their heading toward the stairs that lead down to the bullpen. She glances at the time on her laptop, its a little after four and she wonders where the day has gone. Only another hour and a bit and she can head home. She realises how much she's enjoyed having someone to go home to this past week, it's a weird feeling. Nice, but weird all the same.

Deeks: So about that good time you promised me earlier. What did you have in mind?

Yet again she can imagine the look on his face as he'd been typing that. She decides to play him at his own game.

Kensi: You couldn't handle it.

He responds with a series of smiley faces, unable to form a coherent reply. By now Sam and Callen are at the bottom of the stairs. She has no desire for them to catch her chatting with Deeks.

"Hey guys, what's new?" She asks innocently.

Kensi: Sam and Callen here, I'll be home soon. Go sleep.

Deeks: Can't.

"Eric found something interesting about our missing Corporal" Callen tells her.

"Really?"

Kensi: Can't or won't? Don't answer that. Go rest.

Deeks: Yes Ma'am.

"Turns out she was dating a SEAL." Sam fills her in.

Kensi puts two and two together "One of the ones you interviewed."

Kensi: Bye.

Deeks: Don't OD on chocolate.

"You got it." Callen confirms. "Sargent Steve Williams." Kensi shuts down the laptop without replying."Major Jensen and his team are bringing him to the boat shed as we speak."

**A/N: If you haven't read it already I posted another fic called The Fallout, if you like Densi then go read it and let me know what you think, its set post episode 3.10 The Debt. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Once again apologies for the delay in posting, it's that time of year when real life gets in the way. You may want to go back and read the tail end of the last chapter as the start of this is a direct continuation and unless you have a brilliant memory then this might confuse you a little. **

"Why is he coming to the boat shed? You suspect him of having something to do with Peters disappearance?" Kensi asked.

"At this stage, we're not sure. Obviously when we spoke to the SEAL team a few days ago Peters wasn't in the picture and when we interviewed Williams nothing seemed off so maybe this is just an unfortunate coincidence." Callen knows better than to outright accuse the SEAL, knowing his partner's allegiance to his former unit.

"I contacted Williams CO. Williams is a demolitions expert so he thinks he's coming to assist us with the case. Major Jensen and two of his men offered to give him a lift since they are on their way here too."

"All very convenient Sam but why the boat shed? Why not just go back out to the camp?" Kensi queries.

"Because we only came back from there a few hours ago and we don't want to arouse suspicion. Besides, Sam here thinks we should conduct William's interview away from his colleagues, and Major Jensen really is on his way to LA. They're collecting a couple of marines charged with drunk and disorderly."

"Makes sense. When are you expecting them?" She wonders if she'll get away on time tonight.

"If traffic's good," Callen checks his watch, "Around five thirty, maybe six."

"You planning on speaking to him tonight?"

"Briefly, only to keep up the pretence of why he's here. We'll pick up on the real reason in the morning. How are you doing?"

"Well, I've short listed all the locations that can't identify the whereabouts of their missing pressure plates but the one from the camp seems to be our most suspicious at this point, having gone missing before it was even issued."

"It does seem odd, especially given the issue they had with the ammo a few months back."

"What ammo?"

Callen relays what Fosters had told them about the incident with the ammo. He then goes on to tell her how they'd questioned Captain Seavers about it. The place had been audited and re-audited when the incident had occurred and they never had gotten to the bottom of it.

"Nell and Eric get anything on the explosives yet?" Kensi feels like she's a school girl with all the questions.

"They found some minor issues with a couple of the audits, but the quantity of explosives that could be missing is not enough to do the damage we saw," Sam informs her. "So we're back to square one on that."

"So what's with the chocolates?" Callen finally asks.

She can tell from the way his eyes kept glancing at the arrangement the question had been bugging him.

"Deeks" , Kensi says as if that answered everything.

"Why what did he do?" Sam asks snagging the card and reading it.

"Why did he have to do anything?"

"Well, this is Deeks," Callen teases.

"Card says thanks," Sam tells Callen waving it at him.

"He was just being sweet."

"Sweet?" The pair say in tandem, eyebrows raised.

"What?" She glares at them and moves the bouquet to the floor behind her desk. The glare effectively ending the conversation.

They all sit at their desks frustrated by the way the investigation is going and trying to brain storm other options. At five, Sam and Callen head for the boat shed, leaving Kensi once more on her own. With nothing more to do she returns to the files she'd been working on previously. As five thirty rolls around, Kensi sighs with relief and packs up her stuff heading out for the day with a smile on her face.

When she arrives at home she enters quietly in case Deeks is asleep. She's correct and finds him laid out on the couch. Monty trots over to her, tail wagging back and forth frantically.

"Shhh boy, let your Daddy sleep. You wanna go out? How about a run. Yeah? That sound good?"

She drops her bag by the door and heads to her room, Monty following. She changes into her running gear and looks around for her sneakers. Remembering they're by the door she heads back that way. She sits on the floor to put them on and tie the laces, Monty trying to lick her face and jumping around in excitement. She tries to shush him but it's not enough and she can hear Deeks stirring.

"Kens?"

She stands and moves over to him. "Hey you." She crouches down to his level. "Go back to sleep I'm just gonna take Monty out for a bit."

"Hmm." He stares at her for a bit as he tries to digest what she said. Kensi wants to chuckle at his dazed expression. He looks so damn cute, she thinks.

"Sleep," she repeats. "We'll be back shortly."

"Oh, okay."

She moves back to the door and hooks onto Monty's leash, but before she can open it she hears Deeks.

"Look out for her Monty."

This time she lets the chuckle escape, but leaves without saying anything.

Deeks drifts off back to sleep without any effort and sleeps for another twenty minutes before he's woken by his phone vibrating across the coffee table.

"Kens?" He mumbles into the phone.

"Sorry Marty it's me, Alex," she almost laughs her apology.

"Sorry Alex." Deeks sits up on the couch. "I was asleep."

"I could tell. Look I won't keep you but we need to make another appointment. Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure am, what time?"

"Three sound OK?"

"Great. About last time. Kensi, she err…" He runs a hand through his hair looking for the right words. "She err… I'm sorry if she upset you. She kinda over reacted and..."

"It's OK I get it, she cares about you. She's having a rough time. Her emotions are probably a little all over the place at the moment."

"Um yeah." He wonders how after such a brief meeting she can tell all that. "How did you..."

Again she cuts him off mid-sentence, "Know that? I used to be in the Navy I met plenty of people with tough jobs in my line of work as a PT. I know what trauma does to loved ones. That and I'm married to a SEAL."

"So that's how you know Sam?" He laughs, "It all makes sense now."

"OK, so three tomorrow? Sorry Marty I gotta go," she suddenly says as the sound of a baby crying in the background can be heard.

"Thanks Alex, bye." And with that she's gone. He shuffles his legs off the couch and places his phone back on the coffee table. He's just standing up to answer a call of nature when the front door opens. A tired out Kensi and Monty stumble through the door.

"Hey, you're up."

"Yeah, Alex called to make another appointment."

"Oh god I really need to apologise to her." Kensi realises she'd forgotten the poor woman caught in the middle of her of stupidity on Monday. "She probably thinks I'm a complete whack job."

"Well you kinda are," Deeks teases. "But Alex will understand."

"You think?" She wishes she had his confidence.

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"OK, well I'm gonna go shower and then how about an early dinner? I stopped off and bought us ice cream and lots of other goodies. I thought we could veg out on the couch and watch a couple of movies."

"Sounds good." He ruffles the fur on Monty's head as the dog pads by him on his way to his chair. "Hey boy you have a good time with your Mommy?" Monty stops, savouring the attention.

Kensi pauses half way to her room and turns, "Really Deeks, Mommy?"

"What you don't like it?" he beams at her. Kensi goes to protest and he cuts her off. "Apart from me he spends more time with you than anyone else. You feed him, walk him and I've heard you talk to him in that cute little baby voice."

"Deeks!" she admonishes blushing slightly and wondering when he's overheard her.

"Don't deny it you have a soft spot for him." Monty has his head to one side rested against Deeks palm as he rubs his ear. "You're as good a Mom as he's gonna get."

"Thanks. I think."

"Hey, it's a compliment. Monty has good taste. He wouldn't want just anyone as his Mommy." Monty barks as if to agree. "See."

Kensi laughs, "You're crazy, you know that right? But Monty does have great taste so I'll let him off." She walks over to them and crouches down to Monty. "Is he telling the truth?" she asks the dog. Monty stares at her for a moment enjoying the ear rub he's still getting. Without warning he licks her face.

"See, he gave you a kiss. How much more of an answer do you need? And If I'm crazy then what are you? You just asked a dog a question?"

"I'm going for a shower," she says ignoring his comment but the amused smile on her face tells him so much more.

"Bye Mommy," Deeks calls after her as she disappears into her room.

She closes the door to her room and leans against it, a huge smile now on her face. She stays like that for a minute and then shakes her head in amusement before heading to the shower.

When she emerges a bit later dressed in a tank top and leggings, she finds Deeks sitting at the kitchen table preparing a salad.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm, is it not obvious?" He waves the knife around at the various vegetables and chopping board on the table. "Thought I'd make myself useful and make us some salad while the lasagne heats up." The knife was then pointed toward the oven. "I was gonna make some chips too."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Its only salad Kens. Come on don't be mad, you've looked after me all week."

"Just..." She thinks about telling him off for over doing it, but realises he probably needs this. "Thank you." She joins him at the table. "Would you like a hand?"

They finish preparing the meal together. Kensi serves up the food and places it on trays. She grabs them a beer each and they head for the couch to start their first movie. They pause it when they finish their food and Kensi takes their dirty plates away to return several minutes later with hefty portions of cheese cake and ice cream.

"I thought the lasagne was amazing but this cheese cake... wow!"

"I know." Kensi beams at him and savours another mouth full. "There's more in the fridge if you want?"

"As much as I'd love to I'm not sure I have the room. And unlike you I don't have the means to work it off. Don't want to turn into Jabba The Hut now do I?" That gets him a laugh from Kensi. "Don't let me stop you though."

"Maybe I'll save myself for some of the other stuff."

The first movie finishes and Kensi carries the remainder of their dirty dishes to the kitchen and starts washing them up.

"Kens, leave that. Come back and grab some snacks on your way."

"It's fine, it'll only take a couple of minutes."

She gets no reply and continues with what she's doing. There's no way Deeks is doing the dishes and she doesn't fancy waiting until after the second movie has finished to tackle them. If Deeks weren't here she'd probably just leave them until tomorrow but he is so she won't. She stares out the window that overlooks the back yard. Its dark out there but she thinks the sky looks a little ominous and maybe they are due some rain. That gets her thinking about her partner. Her place isn't all that sound proof when it comes to the more noisy weather. If it rains tonight it might make his nightmares worse.

She's lost in thought and doesn't feel his presence behind her.

"You missed one," he says at the same time he slips an arm around her and drops a spoon in the sink. That makes her jump and she steps backwards into him, making him lose his balance a little. Fortunately his reactions are quick and he steadies himself, grabbing onto the counter with the hand that just dropped the spoon. When Kensi realises what he's doing she grabs his wrist for extra support. That leaves her holding his arm and leaning up against his chest.

His rather warm, solid chest. "Crap Deeks, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Jesus you scared the life out of me." She would turn around but she's trapped between him and the counter, and actually she can think of worse places to be. She feels his warm breath tickle her hair line as he laughs.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I'm not exactly channelling Hetty's sneaky ninja skills with these crutches." Now more steady he steps back a little,` freeing Kensi.

She releases his arm and turns only to find herself chest to chest with him. She glances at the arm still holding the counter and effectively penning her in on one side. "Where's your crutch?" She asks not seeing it anywhere close by.

"Over by the couch." He looks over toward the item in question which is indeed leaned up against the couch.

She looks at the couch and then back at him. "Idiot! What if you hurt yourself?"

"I won't."

"But what if you did?"

"I promise I won't."

"That's not something you can promise."

"Really Kens it's fine, it doesn't hurt and I can walk just fine with one as long as it's not far."

She stares at him for a minute or so. "I'm gonna believe you because I trust you, but I don't have to like it. Promise me you're not trying to rush yourself."

"I'm not, I promise. Even if I do just want to get back to work, I have no plans to do anything that could cause permanent damage."

"Good. Now let me wash up?" She turns back to the dishes.

Deeks is about to step away and head back to the couch when he spots something. He runs his fingers lightly over the ink on her shoulder. "Was this from last night's op?"

The action of his fingers dancing over her skin sends a pleasant shiver down her spine that she fights to suppress. He doesn't move his hand and she looks over her shoulder at the tattoo. "Yeah, it's only temporary but it'll take a few washes to fade out."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I'm trying to decide if I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He strokes his fingers across her skin once more tracing the outline of the design. "Because, because... you know what, don't worry."

He drops his hand and she misses his touch. She realizes that she should maybe have reacted to him touching her but really she hadn't wanted to. She kind of likes when he touches her, and really he's injured so it's not like she can go thumping him.

"Go sit down, I'll be there in a second."

He heads back to the couch and less than a minute later, true to her word she joins him with an armful of snacks. "I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got a bit of everything." She dumps everything in the middle of the couch and sits down. "Deeks grabs the packet of Twizzlers and Kensi opts for popcorn as Deeks moves the remaining items onto the table. He starts the movie and they both get comfy. At some point Kensi ends up with her back against the arm and slowly her feet begin to creep further along the couch towards Deeks.

"You after another foot rub?" he asks noting their close proximity.

Kensi looks at her feet and legs now stretched out in front of her. "Oh sorry, no." She goes to pull her legs back up.

"Hey, don't be silly." As per the previous night Deeks pats his lap. "Come on, you may as well get comfy."

"Fine but I'm really not after another massage." She stretches out and he lifts her legs.

"You sure, I don't mind?"

"Not unless you want me falling asleep on you again?"

"That good?"

"Maybe" she says with a sly smile that tells him just how much she really had liked it.

While he doesn't massage her feet his hands naturally rest just above her ankles, and he finds himself absentmindedly stroking up and down with one of his thumbs. He doesn't know how long he's been doing it but Kensi hasn't said a thing. Eventually he can't help sneaking a glance at her. She's totally focused on the movie but has a content little smile playing on her lips and she looks relaxed so he continues the motion.

The second film finishes and even though he's reluctant to move and lose the contact he has with his partner he has to confess he's fighting off the urge to sleep. Kensi lays on her back watching him. "Go to bed, it's late."

"Maybe in a minute," he tries to delay. "What about you? Not tired?"

"Not so much. I think I'll maybe just watch TV for a bit longer." She pulls back her legs effectively leaving him free to get up.

"Had enough of my company?" He asks feigning being wounded by her action.

"Nah, never!" It's slightly teasing. "But I see you yawning. You need your sleep so you can get better. You know so you can get back to being my crime fighting side kick and all."

"Pah! You wish. More like you're my side kick."

"In your dreams."

"You will be after that outfit this morning," he says with his trademark cheeky smile. She doesn't say anything but nudges his thigh with her foot. "And on that note..." He heads for his room.

Before he reaches the door Kensi calls out, "Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"How about tomorrow we go see that film, my treat."

He pretends to be deep in thought, even adds in some chin rubbing. She watches him, knowing he's about to come out with something. She doesn't expect what he offers next.

"On one condition."

She raises an eyebrow that tells him to go on.

"You let me take you out to dinner first."

"Oh!" The idea sounds really good. Dinner and a movie with her best friend, but it also sounds an awful lot like a date. A date with Deeks. She mentally shakes herself, 'don't be stupid he's just being nice.' She really just wants to say yes. They do team nights and fast food places all the time. But the two of them, at an actual proper restaurant? Well that's new, and then a movie. Yup sounds an awful lot like a date. It would never work. They just weren't that type of people. Were they? Could they do normal? Maybe she had the wrong end of the stick, maybe he really just wanted to treat her. That was more like it. She could do that, after all she'd said the movie was her treat. "Sure." She finds herself saying before she has time to process it any more.

"Fantastic! It's a date," he says without thinking then turns and disappears into his room.

"Crap," she mutters once he's gone.

She lays on the couch browsing the shows on TV. There is really nothing on. Not that she was actually planning on watching anything. The lack of sleep the previous night is catching up with her. She turns the TV down and listens to the sounds of Deeks moving about as he gets ready for bed. Several minutes pass and then she can't hear anything anymore. She heads back to her room and returns with her duvet and pillow and lays them out on the couch. Turning out the light she moves back to her makeshift bed and climbs in. She spends five more minutes channel hopping before giving in and turning off the TV. Pulling the duvet up under her chin she snuggles down and goes to sleep.

"What'cha doing?" She's startled awake by Deeks standing over her. She lifts herself up on her elbows to look at him properly.

"Deeks."

"The one and only, well probably not, but you know what I mean."

"Stop. It's too late to listen to you ramble. What do you want?"

"I was asking why you're asleep on the couch when you have a perfectly good bed down the hallway."

"Hmm… oh I must have fallen asleep in front of the TV."

"Really," he nudges her legs and she shuffles them over so he can sit down. "So in that case why is the TV off, and how did you end up with your duvet and pillow out here?"

She drops back onto her pillow, "OK, so I'm sleeping on the couch."

"I can see that. The question is why?"

"Why not? Why are you up?"

"I needed some water, and you are changing the subject." He watches her for a few seconds. "Come on Kens we were doing so well. What's going on?" She rolls over so he can't see her face. He reaches for her and ends up with his hand resting on her hip. "Hey, come on."

"I just… I wanted to be close by if you needed me," she mumbles into her pillow.

For a minute she wonders if he's even heard her because he sits in silence. Then his hand leaves her hip and she thinks he's probably angry with her. She'd promised not to treat him any differently and yet here she was on the couch worrying about him. She feels his weight lift and he moves away. She curses under her breath for messing up yet again. What she's not expecting is for his hand to suddenly appear in front of her face. She looks at his hand and then follows his arm up. He's walked around the couch and is standing over her again.

"Come on. Bed," is all he says, hand still held out to her.

Her gaze finds his face and then his eyes. There's nothing there to indicate any ill feelings toward her. Tentatively she takes his hand and sits up. She swings out of bed and stands, taking a good look at him and finding once again he's only using the one crutch, but this time she says nothing. She goes to grab the duvet and pillow.

"Leave it," he tells her softly and she raises an eyebrow quizzically. He doesn't answer but moves toward his room, and suddenly she understands. She gives his hand a squeeze and follows.

She climbs into bed and seconds later is joined by Deeks. She turns on her side to watch him as he gets comfy and then switches off the light. Once off she finally speaks, "Thanks." For some reason she finds it much easier to talk to him here, like this, in the dark.

"For what?" he whispers.

She keeps her voice low too, "This, not being angry at me."

"We agreed to try harder. This is me trying harder. Besides, if our roles were reversed, I'd probably do the same."

"You would?"

"Totally."

And that's the last thing they say to each other before falling asleep.

**A/N: So there you go Densi back in bed together! I just can't help my self their just too darn cute snuggled together. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Probably the last chapter before Christmas so I just wanted to take the time to wish you all Happy Holidays what ever you do or don't celebrate. Huge thanks for the continued reviews and alerts, and an extra special big thank you to Kadiedid my fantastic Beta. **

**Disclaimer: NCIS LA isn't mine, though I may have asked Santa for a certain member of the team in my stocking this year!**

Kensi knows they fell asleep somewhere around midnight because she'd briefly seen the time flash up when she'd been lying on the sofa, channel hopping. She woke up about ten minutes ago and has been watching her partner sleep. According to the glowing blue digits of the bedside clock it's now three-twenty- three and so far there's no sign of a nightmare. He seems to be sleeping so peacefully and for that she's grateful, but she worries that any time now it will start and she'll have to watch him go through the same agony as he had previously. But tonight she's here and ready and when the time comes she plans to get him out of there as soon as she can. For now he's sleeping and she watches his chest rise and fall as he breathes, totally relaxed. In the few hours they had been asleep she had gravitated to his side again and had woken to find her hand resting on his bicep. She's a little bit surprised with the ease at which she seems to be getting so cosy with her partner of late. This change in their friendship is something she hadn't seen coming. But then she also hadn't seen a building collapsing on him in their future either. It's amazing the way things can change in so little time.

Now she's never been happier to have him around. She really wishes he were his usually annoying self but she'll take him any way she can get him. Her hand still rests on his arm but she has the sudden urge to hold him. That might wake him though so she opts instead to very carefully place her hand on his chest, allowing her to feel his every breath. The gentle rhythm of his breathing is soothing and before long it lulls her back to sleep.

Deeks wakes to find Kensi's hand resting on his chest and smiles to himself. He then he realises that there's light creeping in under the curtains. He rolls his head to the side and notes that the clock is telling him it's six-thirty-four, and his smile widens just a little bit more. It's the first night he's slept through since the accident and he feels so much better for it. He suspects it has a great deal to do with the woman who's currently snuggled into his side. If it weren't for the stupid cast, he thinks there might be a whole lot more snuggling going on. His hand comes up and he finds his fingers lazily tracing a pattern on the back of her hand. He can't believe his actions don't wake her up and he thinks that maybe she's a little more tired than she's been letting on. After all she was injured too and hasn't had anywhere near as much down time.

As seven a.m. rolls around he decides that he really needs to wake her. He takes her hand and lifts it to his lips, brushing a light kiss across her knuckles as he calls her name. "Keensiii," he says in a sing song voice. She mumbles something and shuffles a little trying to take her hand back. He lays it back on his chest and watches her for a moment. He opts for a different tactic and carefully slips out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen.

He starts the coffee machine and then hunts around for the travel mug she got for him. He sits at the table waiting for the machine to finish then pours a cup for her and screws on the lid. Abandoning his second crutch again he carries the mug to the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed. She hasn't moved from the position he left her in. He takes her shoulder and gently shakes her, "Kensi, time to get up princess." When she starts to stir he unscrews the lid on the coffee and holds it closer to her.

"Mmm, is that coffee I can smell?" She rolls on her back and proceeds to stretch before opening her eyes and giving Deeks the best morning smile he could possibly wish for. He holds the mug out to her as she shuffles into a sitting position and takes it from him. She hugs it with both hands and takes a sip before looking back up suddenly remembering where she is and what's going on. "You didn't wake me up?"

Deeks is confused for just a moment before he realises what she's talking about. "That's because I didn't need to. No dream."

She looks back up from another sip, "Really? That's good right? Maybe… maybe that's it and they've gone."

"Maybe."

"You made me coffee," she states.

"Thought it was about time I returned the favour."

"Thank you." She continues drinking. "What time is it?"

He nods at the clock on the night stand that tells them it's seven-eighteen. She figures she still has plenty of time before she needs to leave for work so she continues drinking her coffee at the same leisurely pace. "So tonight, what do you fancy?"

"Hmm?"

"Food wise, I mean?"

"Oh umm…" She'd kind of forgotten he'd asked to take her out to dinner. "You know we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Don't you want to?" He asks, sounding a little worried.

"No, yes. I mean..." she catches his eyes and there's something going on in there. "I just thought maybe you might have changed your mind."

"Never."

Seconds pass before she answers. "Good. In which case, you choose." She sees him relax and is happy with herself for deflecting another misunderstanding. It makes her realise how much she's getting the hang of reading him and reacting to him. For a long time she found it hard to understand him and then when she could, well quite often she'd ignore what she saw. She took him at surface value for a long time, unable to see the real man underneath. But as time has gone on and through the various cases they've worked, she's learned a lot about her partner. He's more than just the persona that he projects. So much more.

Kensi finds herself alone in the bull pen, once more going through old case files. Callen and Sam are still at the boat shed with Williams and as yet she's heard nothing. She taps her pen on her desk beating out some random tune. The files are getting boring now and she wishes that they'd catch a lead on the explosion so she could get on with some proper work, either that or a case would come up. Although she doubts Hetty will allow her out to do much at the moment. She's thinking of the petite operations manager when her voice breaks through Kensi's musings.

"Miss Blye?"

She looks up to find her stood a short distance from her desk.

"When you have a moment I'd like to see you in my office."

"Oh! I'll err, be right there." Hetty turns and heads back to her office and Kensi shuffles the files into a neat pile before standing and following her.

"Have a seat."

"Is something wrong Hetty?"

"I sincerely hope not. No, I asked you here so we might have some degree of privacy. That idea you asked me about earlier in the week? I believe I may have a suggestion for you."

Kensi's eyes light up and she leans toward Hetty's desk full of interest.

Hetty pushes a folded piece of paper toward her but keeps her fingers on it. "A friend of mine owns a holiday property further up the coast and is willing to let you use it for the weekend if you so wish." She taps the paper indicating Kensi should take a look.

Confused Kensi unfolds the piece of paper finding it wrapped around several photos. The first of which shows an aerial view of a property set on a beach. Kensi glances up at Hetty in question but is only met with a nod which tells her to continue. She slides the first photo to the back of the slim pile revealing another image, this one from the rear of the property. It looks out over the beach and in the foreground is a deck with a large barbecue and dining table on one side. On the other side of the deck is a lounge area complete with comfy outdoor seating, tables and even sun loungers. It looks amazing. She moves onto the next photo which shows the large open plan ground floor consisting of a den, kitchen and off to one side another dining area. The last picture is another aerial view but from a much higher altitude. It shows that the house is only one of five properties set in a secluded bay.

"Hetty this looks amazing. Are you sure your friend won't mind?"

"Quite sure. However there is a slight issue with the property."

"Oh?"

"It's probably a little too far to travel there and back in one day and still have time to actually relax, so you may need to stay overnight."

Kensi laughs, "I'm not sure I'd call that an issue."

"I'm not finished I'm afraid." Hetty says more seriously.

Kensi looks at her boss with curiosity.

"The property is only a four bedroom and one of those has been converted into an office and mini gym, so sleeping arrangements could be a little interesting. The master bedroom has a king size bed, then there's one with a queen size and the third room has a set of twin beds. There is, however, a sofa bed in the den, but I'm sure you can work it out between yourselves."

Kensi's smile is once more back. "It's perfect Hetty. Deeks will love it and everything else we can work around. This is just what he needs, a day by the beach with friends."

"Fantastic." Hetty claps her hands together. "The keys are being couriered over and will be here tomorrow afternoon. The address for the house is on the piece of paper."

"Hetty really, thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Umm Hetty, did you want to join us?"

"Oh, well I already have plans but I may be able to stop by for a few hours."

That gets Kensi puzzled again.

"But thank you Miss Blye, the invitation is appreciated. Now I believe you have some plans to make."

Back at her desk and once more staring blankly at the files in front of her, Kensi's mind wanders to thoughts of the weekend. She can't believe that Hetty has managed to get them a beach house to use. On arriving back at her desk she had instantly Googled the address to find out more about the property and it's location. It was a hundred and thirty five miles away and depending on traffic would take two to three hours to get there. It was in a remote location with the nearest town being another eleven miles farther along the winding coast road the properties were near. The bay and the properties were set back half a mile from the coast road and were fenced off with a gated entrance so no members of the general public had access to the area. Bored with the files she starts to make a list of things she will need to do before the weekend. Her planning is a little haphazard and she doesn't want to miss anything. She suddenly remembers Nell's awesome organisational skills and she picks up the phone on her desk to dial her favourite analyst.

"Hey Kensi."

"Heya Nell, how's it going up there?"

"So-so. You?"

"Bored. What are you doing for lunch?"

"It's a little early don't you think?"

"I meant later. So what are you doing? I have need of your specific skills."

"Oh do you now? Well, I'll tell you what, buy me lunch and I'm all yours."

"Great, I'll meet you down here at say one?"

"Okie dokie."

She hears some talking in the background.

"Hang on Kensi."

She can hear Nell speaking to someone before she returns to their conversation.

"Eric says to tell you that Sam and Callen are on their way back and Williams was a wash out."

With that they say their goodbyes and Kensi awaits the return of her fellow team members to find out what happened. She doesn't have to wait long. Fifteen minutes later they're strolling through the doors of the mission.

"So?" She asks once they've both taken seats.

"Nothing," Sam states dejectedly.

"Williams doesn't deny a relationship with Peters but they haven't been together for a couple of months. It was a shaky break up but something they both agreed on," Callen adds.

"She wanted to settle down start a family. He didn't. Not an uncommon issue when it comes to SEALs," Sam stated.

"Not just SEALs," Callen replies wistfully. That makes them all stop and think. It's part of the sacrifice they make in their line of work. You either dedicate yourself to the job or you hope like hell you can find someone who tolerates your life style choices and is willing to take a risk with you.

Kensi is the one to break the silence, "So now what?"

"Major Jensen and his team are going to look for Peters and if they find anything they'll let us know. Nell is trying to trace her brother. He's also a Marine but he's overseas at the moment." Callen sits back in his chair looking frustrated. "We just keep hitting dead ends. This shouldn't be that difficult."

"We must be missing something," Sam adds. "Maybe we should take another look at the forensics."

"If we could locate what happened to that missing pressure plate then maybe that might give us a lead. Maybe Nell and I could take a trip out to the camp to look at their records ourselves and see if there's something there."

"You that bored here?" She nods, but Callen knows it's not just the boredom getting to her.

"It's not a bad idea G," Sam agrees with Kensi's idea.

"OK, it's something. I'll speak to Jensen again and get him to arrange something." He sits forward in his chair. "I suppose I'd better go let Hetty know where we are."

"Oh, Callen before you go. This weekend, are you still free?" She turns to Sam, "You too?"

"Sure," they both reply.

"I need to be back by Sunday afternoon, but other than that I'm good," Sam answers.

"Great! Team weekend away it is then."

Callen heads off to see Hetty while Sam pulls the forensics file and begins to go over the fine details. That leaves Kensi to her files again. She decides first things first and coffee is needed. She wonders off to the drink station. When she arrives back there's a message box open on her laptop screen, and she can't help grinning when she spots it's from Deeks.

Deeks: How's it going?

Kensi: It's not. I think I may die of boredom.

Deeks: That bad?

Kensi: Yup. No one's died, no breaches of national security and no leads on your case.

Deeks: My case? Don't you mean ours? I'm sure you were there too.

Kensi: You know what I mean.

Deeks: So I'm not missing much?

Kensi: Nope.

Deeks: If it makes you feel any better, I'm bored too.

She could imagine that he was. While she was sure Monty was great company she also knew being cooped up on your own with only a dog for company and crappy day time TV was no way to spend your days. Not when your days were usually so action packed. She was grateful they'd made plans for the evening and had something to look forward to.

Kensi: Well then it's just as well we're going out tonight.

Deeks: So you still letting me decide on food?

Kensi: Just, nowhere fancy.

She wasn't in the mood for dressing up. She wanted to be relaxed and comfy. That and the fact she was still sporting some nasty looking bruises and cuts in various places.

Deeks: Aww don't you want to get all dressed up for me?

He was teasing her just like always. He didn't care what she wore. She always managed to look amazing.

Kensi: We're going to the movies.

Deeks: So what do I have to do to get you dressed up?

He just couldn't help himself. The thought had struck him that he'd pretty much asked her out on a date without really thinking about it. What surprised him was that she accepted. Maybe she hadn't realised the situation either, but if it were a date for real, then he would be planning something pretty special about now. That had gotten him to thinking about her in one of those amazing dresses Hetty liked to dress her in for the more sophisticated ops they had to undertake.

Kensi: So you can perv over me in a tight dress?

Deeks: Can I help it if you're hot?

That was not he wanted to say but how could he tell her otherwise without making it awkward? Nope, no way. It was easier to stick to something she'd expect from him.

Kensi: And you're back to been a teenage boy again.

Deeks: Well it's your fault.

Kensi: How do you figure that?

Deeks: You shouldn't be so hot.

That made her roll her eyes. He was such a dork.

Kensi: Well one of us has to be.

Deeks: Now I know you're bored, you forgot how hot I am!

Kensi: In your dreams.

Deeks: You didn't seem to mind me so much last night...

He knew that was pushing things a bit but he couldn't help it.

Kensi: Moment of weakness and I was feeling sorry for you.

He took a while to reply to that and she thought maybe the feeling sorry comment was taking the teasing too far when he's specifically said he didn't want sympathy. Still when he replied, all seemed well.

Deeks: So I'm your weakness? Good to know.

And there he went again managing to twist her words. Actually he was, she realised, but the good kind.

Kensi glanced up from her screen to find Sam watching her curiously.

"Everything all right Sam?"

"Just peachy. But someone's put a smile on your face. Who are you chatting with?"

Damn, Sam. She'd forgotten all about him still being around. She was not about to admit to chatting to Deeks.

"Um, just a friend."

"Oh yeah? This friend have a name?"

"Yes."

Sam raised his eyebrows at her as if to say _'and?'_

She ignored him and went back to her messages.

Kensi: Sorry, got to go.

"Why are you so interested Sam?"

He held his hands up in surrender. Her tone was defensive and he wasn't about to push her. "Just being inquisitive, sorry."

And with that she shut down her laptop before Sam could find out more. She went back to her files but it wasn't long before Nell was skipping down the stairs ready for their lunch date.

Nell took the two of them to a small Italian coffee shop she had found tucked away in some remote back street a short drive from the mission. Apparently it had the best tiramisu Nell had ever eaten, and that was good enough for Kensi. They ordered panninis and coffees and then Kensi got straight to the point. She started just as Hetty had and showed her the pictures. She was pleased to see Nell's reaction was just the same as hers.

Kensi told her the additional information she had found and all about the sleeping arrangements. Armed with her trusty tablet Nell got down to the planning phase of their lunch date just as their coffees were served.

"So we need food and drink for the six or seven of us while were there." Nell made a heading that said groceries and started typing out the basic food stuffs they would need.

"I'm thinking a barbecue in the evening to make the most of the grill on the deck."

"Sounds good." Nell tapped away adding more food stuff to the list. Kensi made suggestions and before long they were done. The food arrived as they moved on to the next item.

"I was thinking of asking Callen and Sam to take care of the drinks and bring them up with them."

"Yeah, and we could get Eric to be in charge of entertainment, maybe some music and he could set up one of his gaming consoles."

"Sounds good, so I'll talk to the guys and you'll speak to Eric?"

"Will do."

"Just one thing. They can't say anything to Deeks. I want to surprise him."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"I'll just tell him we're going for a drive or something." She shrugs having not thought it through too much.

"You want me to buy the food?"

"Can you get it all in your car?"

"Hmm, maybe not." That leaves them stumped for a moment. "I can ask Eric to drive. His car has loads more room."

"Great, but we'll do the shopping together. I can make some excuse to Deeks about a girls night out tomorrow and we can go then."

"OK. So what does that leave us with?"

"Sleeping arrangements. The master suite has its own bathroom so I was thinking Deeks should take that." Nell nods in agreement and makes further notes on her tablet. "There's a twin room so I was thinking Sam and Callen could take that." Nell again nods in agreement. "That leaves the second bedroom and den for you and Eric."

"And you?"

"Air bed in the study."

"No way."

"It's fine. I love my air bed, it reminds me of camping. And it's one night, I've slept on worse."

"We could take the double and share?"

"No offense Nell, but Deeks moaning about me sleeping like a starfish on that case we did, was for good reason. Really I'll be fine on the air bed. Besides, I plan on drinking lots so it's not gonna make much difference where I sleep." That got her a laugh from Nell.

"Fine but if your drinking that much then so am I. It's not every day you get your very own beach front party house."

"I'll make sure to tell the guys to get plenty of alcohol." The panninis were finished and when their server came to clear the table Nell asked for two tiramisu.

They discuss the timing for arriving at the house. Kensi wants to arrive first with Deeks and then have the others show up shortly after. She has no plans on showing anyone else the photos of the place and wants to see their faces when they arrive.

When their tiramisu arrives all conversation ceases as they savour the flavours of the dessert. Kensi declares Nell a genius for having discovered the place and agrees they will most certainly be coming back for more. They finish up and noting the time, head back to the Mission for the afternoon.

Dull is the only way to describe the rest of the afternoon but on the plus side, Hetty gives the okay for Nell and herself to run out to the camp and do some investigating. Callen has spoken to Major Jensen and he tells her Captain Seavers is expecting them tomorrow morning. She breaks the afternoon up with a visit to the firing range. It's the first time she's fired her Sig since she's been injured and is prepared for it to be uncomfortable. She's pleasantly surprised when she gets by with only a couple of twinges and no detrimental effect on her aim. She returns from the range and after an hour back at her desk debates a session in the gym. However Sam and Callen reappear and they start chatting about the weekend. They agree to take care of the drinks and tell her they're looking forward to it. They agree to arrive at the allotted time. She leaves them to argue about who's car to take and heads up to see Nell and Eric for a change of scenery.

Eric is just as excited about the weekend as the rest of them and confirms that he's happy to take care of the entertainment. He goes on about some new toy he has that he'll be bringing along, but Kensi doesn't really catch what he's talking about. Nell and Kensi discuss their plans for the morning and review the files that they have. When Kensi looks at her watch for the fifth time in as many minutes, Nell closes the file she's holding and sighs.

"Got somewhere to be?"

_'Busted!'_

"Umm, no. It's just, you know, been a long day and I just want to get out of here."

"Yeah, OK." Her tone says she doesn't believe what Kensi said but she doesn't push any further.

"So tomorrow," she changes the topic. "I'll pick you up at your place and we'll head straight out."

"What time?"

"Say eight?"

"Fine by me." Kensi checks her watch once more, earning her a head shake from Nell. "It's five fifteen, I'm sure Hetty won't mind if you call it a day."

"No, no its OK, I can manage another fifteen minutes. I'll see you tomorrow then." She waves goodbye to the pair and heads back to her desk.

"What was that about?" Eric asks swivelling to face his partner once he's sure Kensi is gone.

"You mean who?" Nell says, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

That confuses her partner, but she doesn't say anything else and wanders across the room humming to herself.

**A/N: So How about some lovely reviews? It is the season of giving after all and I'd love to know who's reading and what your enjoying (or not!). ****I'm debating adding a little bit Neric into this mainly Densi fic, any thoughts? Yes? No? Once again Happy Holidays x**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi all, hope you all had a wonderful New Year. **

**So here it is the NOT date...**

Deeks is bored to say the least. Even the visit by Alex earlier and running through his exercises hadn't done much to break the monotony. Once more he's sitting in the back yard tossing the ball across the small lawn for Monty to run after. He gets the impression even Monty is bored as the dog doesn't hurl himself after the ball with the same vigour as usual.

When Monty returns the ball to him he stops and takes time to rub him between the ears. "Daddy's sorry boy, this must be dull for you too huh?" Monty licks his hand in response. "Thanks," he tells him. "Mommy will be home soon though." That makes Monty's ears prick up and he starts to wiggle. Deeks chuckles at the dog's response but gives him a scratch under the ear, "Me too buddy." He knows how the dog feels.

He spent the morning trying to think of where to take Kensi for dinner. She said nowhere fancy and all though it's not a special occasion, he still feels like he needs to do something more than their usual burger and fries. He hasn't taken anyone out for food in ages and trying to think of somewhere had found him trawling the internet for ideas. Anywhere decent seems to be miles away from the movie theatre or requires more formal dress. Checking the times of the showings tells him they need to be there by ten to nine, so they either need to go out early or eat somewhere nearby.

Making his way back to his room he's riffling through his closet when she arrives home.

"Hello?" she calls out.

"In here."

Her head appears round the door, "Hi, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find some clothes. I know you said nothing fancy but I don't want to embarrass you. I've been living in either shorts or joggies for the past week. I'm hoping maybe a pair of my baggier jeans will go over the cast." He holds up a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Maybe," she makes her way over to him. "I've not seen these before." Taking the jeans from him and giving them a look over. "And you never embarrass me," she tells him handing the jeans back with a smile and reaching in his closet to grab a shirt she's never seen either and holding it up.

"Yeah?"

"OK, maybe a little bit," she says as she holds her thumb and fore finger up as if making to pinch something and squints at the small gap between them. "When you're being an idiot," she teases and looks back at the shirt.

"Picked them up with some other things on Saturday," he tells her sensing her confusion. She hadn't remembered packing them for him.

"This is nice. You never wore it before?"

"I wear it plenty, just not for work." The shirt is long sleeve with a button down neck and is a slate grey colour. "Didn't want to steal Sam's look."

That makes her laugh. "So where are you taking me?"

"Does that mean you're letting me drive?"

"That depends?"

"On?"

"Where we're going."

"Well, how soon can you be ready?" She raises an eyebrow at him. "I have two places in mind, but one is a little further away, so if we want to make the movie in time we need to head out..." he glances at his watch, "In the next twenty minutes."

She thinks for a moment, "I can be ready in fifteen." She gives him a cheeky smile and turns on her heal and heads to leave.

"Good choice," he calls after her retreating form before heading to the bathroom to clean up and change.

Kensi had been a little bit nervous and a little excited on her drive home from work. She was looking forward to spending some time outside her small house doing something fun with her partner. That had put a smile on her face. They hadn't been out in ages, only with the team and that was where the nervous part came in. They would be alone, together. And then she had to laugh at herself. They were alone all the time, at work, in the car, the range, even in her house. She could do this. It was Deeks, no big deal.

Stepping into the bathroom and closing the door she quickly sheds her clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor. Before climbing into the shower she grabs a hair tie from the shelf above the sink and twists her hair up securing it in place. Knowing they wouldn't have much time she'd taken the time to wash and straighten it that morning and didn't want to get it wet. Standing in the shower and letting the hot water wash over her for a few minutes, she takes in the cuts and bruises still visible on her body. Her ribs over the week have lessened in pain and now she only feels slight discomfort for the most part. The sensation of being squeezed in a vice having now left she feels a whole lot better. She wonders about Deeks and how he's holding up. He'd sustained similar injuries just more of them and then there was his leg. She washes herself as she continues to think of Deeks and once more how lucky she feels to have him around.

Deeks dresses and heads to the kitchen to wait for her. He grabs his bottle of pain pills and shoves them in his jacket pocket knowing that he'll need them later. He's wearing the shirt she picked out paired with the jeans he just about managed to coax over his cast.

Kensi appears a couple of minutes later to find him leaned up against the counter. She's wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with ballet flats. They're teamed with a tank top and comfy looking cardigan. Her hair is down and straight and she has the minimum amount of make up on. His eyes roam over her drinking her in. She looks good, as always but the outfit she has on is fuss free and comfy looking. "Hey, you look great."

"You too, nice shirt," she teases.

"Thanks, I had help though."

"Well, they have good taste."

"They do." He grins again and checks the time on his watch. "You good to go?"

"Yup, just gotta grab my bag." Kensi retrieves her bag from the hall and transfers a few things over into a new bag. "All good."

"Great." Deeks holds his hand out to her and she's confused for a fraction of a second before he adds, "Keys," and curls his fingers over in a 'gimme' gesture. Kensi sighs and tosses the keys to him.

The drive to the restaurant Deeks had chosen takes a little under twenty minutes. It's a little out of the way but that means parking is easy. Heading inside, Kensi smiles at the informal set up and the easy-going atmosphere of the place. They're shown to a booth toward the back of the restaurant and handed menus. Sitting opposite one another, they look through the menu which seems to have a little bit of everything. Looking up to sneak a glance at Deeks, he catches the movement and looks up meeting her gaze, "Everything OK?"

"Great. I was just wondering how you found out about this place." She looks around and notices that it's mainly filled with families, everyone happy. The restaurant isn't very big but for somewhere so tucked away it's got plenty of customers. She looks back at her menu and realizes they really are spoiled for choices. "This menu is amazing."

"I know, what are you having?"

"What do you recommend?" Deeks makes a face that tells her he hasn't a clue.

"You've never been here before? I thought..."

"Never. I remembered overhearing Caitlin at work saying she'd come here with her family. She was saying how fantastic the food was. I had to search the internet to find where she was talking about."

Kensi smiles. It's such a Deeks thing. He always remembers things people say. It's part of what makes him great at his job, his attention to detail. She's also more than a little bit happy that they are somewhere he's never taken anyone else before. Oddly it means a lot to her.

Their server introduces herself as Natasha and takes their drinks orders. They ask if she can recommend anything. "If you're not a vegetarian the steaks are always a winner," is her answer and so they decided to go with her recommendation. Steaks and beers ordered, Kensi can't help but browse the dessert menu that occupies a space along with the condiments.

Deeks shakes his head at his sweet toothed partner. "Getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"Just curious. After looking at the main menu I wondered what their dessert selection was like." She waves the small menu at him, "But it might take me a while to choose. I could eat everything on here."

"Maybe we should have started with dessert first." The smile that lights up Kensi face is priceless and the phrase _'kid in a candy store'_ comes to mind. "I wonder if they do take out."

That only makes Kensi smile more. "Have I ever told you I love the way you think?"

Deeks was grateful to have not been drinking anything during that statement because there would definitely been some spraying going on. Instead he just lets out an undignified snort.

"What?" Kensi stares confused.

He raises an eye brow teasingly, "You love the way I think?" he repeats.

"When it comes to food, yes," she nods at him, not denying it. Actually she likes the way he thinks about an awful lot of stuff, despite how much she generally disagrees with him on a wide variety of topics. When it comes to the serious stuff he always makes sense and if anything, thinks too much. Deeks can be very serious and scarily deep when he wants to. Again it isn't something a lot of people get to see.

They chat about work while they wait for their food. About how little is happening at the moment, and about Sam and Callen and how they are managing the boredom. Their steaks are delivered and they both are shocked at the amount food piled on their plates, but neither complains and they dive in. After trying a little of everything they both agree, the food is definitely out of this world.

They chat about anything and everything while they eat, the conversation easily bouncing from one topic to another without effort. They order more beers when Natasha comes to check on them, and make sure to tell her how great the steaks are, thanking her for the recommendation. Deeks is more than a little surprised when Kensi declares she's full and pushes her unfinished plate away with a huff.

"Wow, that's gotta be a first."

"Don't tell me you're not stuffed too?"

He thinks about it and then pushes his plate away. "OK you got me, but it was so good."

"I know, I didn't want to waste anything." She rubs her tummy satisfied.

"So no room for dessert after that?" Her reaction is priceless.

"What, no I never said that."

He watches her trying not to laugh, earning him a scowl.

"Be grateful there's a table between us Deeks or I'd be doing you some bodily harm about now."

He feigns hurt and holds a hand to his chest. "Kensi, you wound me. Would I do such a thing?" he pouts.

"Push over," she laughs.

"Only for you." _'Crap did I just say that out loud'_. Deeks prays she hasn't heard the comment. Her slight raise of an eyebrow tells him he's out of luck, but seeing his quick flash of discomfort she doesn't push further. There's an awkward moment of silence while they both try to think of something else to say. Deeks mentally slaps himself on the head _'way to go idiot.'_ Picking up the dessert menu he offers it to her, "So what are you having?"

She honestly can't make up her mind, there are so many choices. "Umm," she bites at her bottom lip trying to decide.

Deeks forces himself to look away at the gesture. She doesn't do it very often but it gets to him every time. It's totally innocent and she looks so damn cute. He suspects she's unaware she's even doing it. Natasha turns up and takes their plates away recommending the fudge cake when she spots Kensi deliberating over the dessert menu.

Deeks returns his gaze to his partner who is still engrossed in the menu. "Hey Kens, you need to choose soon or we won't make the movie." She taps the menu moving it back and forth between options. "OK, let's have it?"

Kensi looks up at him confused by the question. "You're stuck on something. Read the choices to me," he elaborates.

"The fudge cake," she taps its place on the menu. "Or ice cream," another tap. "Orrrrr..." she looks over at him, "Fresh baked cookies."

"Wow, I can see why you're stuck. How about..." he pauses for a moment thinking how he can solve her dilemma. "How about I buy us ice cream at the cinema?" That earns him another smile. "Then that narrows your choices to two."

"OK, well I could manage that I suppose. So I'll have the fudge cake, since Natasha was right about the steak. And then next time I'll get the cookies."

Deeks smirks, "Oh, next time?"

He's sure she blushes ever so slightly before her usual confident self emerges, "Hey I'm playing Nurse and letting you stay with me, I think it's only fair you repay the favour somehow."

"Is that so?"

She nods firmly, "Uh huh. I know it's a chore and all but I can put up with your company if it means amazing food."

"I can live with that, but I'm only doing it for the food, just so you know."

"Hey folks you ready to order dessert?" Natasha appears note pad in hand.

"Sure, can we have one of those and one of those?" Deeks points at the items on the menu.

"Any coffee?"

"Sure, why not, Kens?"

"Why not?"

"OK, give me five and I'll have those for you." And with that she's gone, back through the swing doors to the kitchen.

"What did you order?"

"You'll see," he winks at her.

Natasha brings their coffees out and then a few minutes later the desserts. Kensi's eyes light up when she sets down both the fudge cake and the cookies in front of them. She turns smiling sweetly at Deeks, "Were you having those all along?" He pulls the cookies towards him and she frowns, making him chuckle.

"Yeah, who can resist fresh cookies?" He picks one up and bites into it. "Mmm. So good," he moans through a mouth full of cookie, making Kensi glare at him. He stares at her and continues to eat the large gooey cookie. She's too busy watching him, a little jealous to even remember she has fudge cake. "You want a bite?" he offers her his half eaten cookie. She studies it for a moment then glances down at the plate with three remaining cookies. "Go on then," he pushes the plate toward her and settles back in his seat with his coffee.

Kensi grabs a cookie and wastes no time, "Oh wow!" Deeks ties to pull her fudge cake toward him, but she notices and grabs the plate stopping its progress. "Excuse me?"

"Sharesies?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Only fair."

Kensi considers it for a moment before snagging one of the two remaining cookies and placing it on the plate with her cake, which she then begins to eat. "What?" She asks as Deeks continues to stare. "It's sharing, that's yours," she points at the remaining cookie.

Shaking his head at her he goes back to drinking his coffee. "Bad Kensi," he scorns but pushes the cookie towards her.

"You ordered them for me didn't you?"

"Maybe," he shrugs.

"Thanks Deeks." He sits back and watches as Kensi enjoys her food. When Natasha passes by he asks for the bill and settles up. As Kensi gets down to the last few bites of her cake she looks up to find her partner watching her with a contented little smile. "You want some?" she asks offering him a fork full of chocolaty goodness.

He eyes her with caution, "Kensi Blye does not offer to share, ever."

She wiggles the fork at him. "It's good," she teases. "Come on open up. You know you want to." That makes him raise his eyebrows. "The cake Deeks, the cake."

He chuckles but does as asked and opens his mouth, watching her all the time. She moves the fork full of cake toward him. Just as it reaches his lips he catches a look in her eye and before he has time to react she dabs a blob of the fudge frosting on his nose before quickly sliding the fork into his mouth so he can't speak. The laugh she lets out is worth the small amount of embarrassment. It's so good to hear her laugh so genuinely. He savours the mouth full of cake as he watches her return to eat the last few morsels on her plate. "You know, just for that, no ice cream."

"Fine, I'll buy my own," she answers smugly. Deeks makes no attempt to remove the blob of fudge on his nose. "You gonna wipe that off?"

"Your mess, you do it."

"Like you'd just leave it there!" She watches him for a moment. "You would, wouldn't you?" He doesn't answer but just smiles. Kensi sighs before moving around to his side of the booth. "Come here," she says as she takes a napkin and places her fingers on his jaw turning his head to face her.

The effect the gesture has on him is instant and her touch sends a pleasant shiver through him but he doesn't resist and lets her turn his head. Their eyes meet as she wipes the frosting from his nose.

"There," she announces, her eyes still locked with his.

"Th... thanks," he stutters. Before he can overthink it he quickly leans forward and places a kiss on her cheek, "For everything."

Kensi's brain goes from total melt down to overdrive in a matter of nanoseconds. The touch of his lips against her cheek may as well have been a brand, because even though they are gone she can still feel her skin tingling where they made contact. She prays she isn't blushing at his touch and then her brain fights for control of her emotions and facial features. _'Don't blush, please don't blush and keep calm do not behave like a love sick school girl.'_

Deeks watches some unknown emotion flick briefly across Kensi's features. Worrying that he has made her feel uneasy and stepped over a boundary he quickly apologises. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that, it was... I'm sorry," he fumbles for the right words.

Kensi feels awful for giving him the wrong impression. She tucks a stray lock behind her ear suddenly feeling very coy and not at all herself. She enjoyed the brief show of emotion. There was nothing untoward in his action and it was a genuine reaction to the moment. She hates to push him away as is her usual style. She opts instead for their usual teasing banter in an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness, "That bad huh!"

"What?"

"Kissing me. So bad, you need to apologise." Deeks stares at her a little flustered and trying to weigh up the appropriate response. "Relax Deeks, I'm teasing." She watches as he sips his coffee. "But I'm guessing if that's how you react to a peck on the cheek we won't be making out in the back row of the cinema later?"

Deeks coffee goes down the wrong way and he finds himself coughing and trying to regain his composure as Kensi apologises and pats him on the back. When he has the coughing under control she rubs gentle circles on his back while smirking at him. "A simple no would have sufficed."

"Are you trying to kill me? This is the thanks I get. A nice meal, two desserts and you repay me by taunting me. Though I have to say you're definitely in good form, I think my innuendo is rubbing off on you," he winks showing he's taking it all in jest as intended.

Deciding it's time to make a move they finish up their coffees and head out to the car. This time Kensi drives and they make the movie theatre in good time. Despite his earlier refusal to buy ice cream Deeks does anyway while Kensi pays for the tickets, drinks and a huge bucket of popcorn for them to share. The ice cream is gone before the film even starts. Deeks is impressed that he manages to actually eat all of his without Kensi stealing any, but then she has just eaten two desserts and a big meal.

As the movie starts and the opening scenes play out Deeks has to fight the urge to fidget as the pain in his leg builds. He knows he should take the pain medication in his pocket but he doesn't want Kensi to see, knowing she'll possibly think the worst and call a halt to their evening out. It's only a dull ache for now and he can probably manage a while longer but then he's aware the pills will take a while to kick in. He keeps stealing sideways glances at her to see how engrossed in the film she is so he can sneak a couple of pills. Hand in pocket he unscrews the cap from the bottle and tries to shake two out, but that's easier said than done and they end up spilling out. He palms two of them and sits with his closed fist on his leg waiting for the right moment, while continuing to sneak glances at his partner.

Kensi lets out a sigh and turns to him. She says nothing, just looks at him questioningly.

"Kens, movie's that way." Deeks points at the huge screen as he whispers.

She moves a little closer to him so she can answer without disturbing the other people trying to watch, "I know that. What's going on?"

He turns sideways their faces only inches apart. "Nothing," he tries to feign innocence.

"So why do you keep sneaking glances at me?" She raises an eyebrow as if to say, don't even think about lying.

"I was just thinking," he pauses, weighing if what he's about to say is in his best interest. But being Deeks and this being their usual way of doing things he carries on anyway. "She drives a lot like you," he nods at the screen. The Land Rover that's being driven having just lost both its side mirrors.

Kensi's shoots a look back at the screen quickly before whipping back to face him, giving him her best scowl. "That car won't be the only thing missing vital parts if you continue."

Deeks can't help but shudder. There is something about her whispered threat that while scary is oddly sexy. "Kinky," he replies with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Seriously though Deeks, what's up?"

He thinks for a moment. They were going to miss the movie if this carried on. This time it's him who sighs. He turns his hand over and opens his palm to reveal the two tablets for a moment before popping them in his mouth and washing them down with soda. She watches him concerned. "I'm fine," he assures before she has chance to comment. "Just pre-empting the pain from sitting in one place too long."

"Promise?"

"Really. It's just a little uncomfortable. I'm used to sitting with my leg up but its fine. Totally worth it to get out for a few hours."

She isn't convinced he's being completely honest but she doesn't push, they're here now. It doesn't stop the frequent sideways glances she gives him throughout the movie but she soon relaxes.

The popcorn was not one of their better ideas, not sharing it at least. Around half of it ends up either on them or on the floor. After the first few times their hands had made contact dipping into the bucket they'd taken to grabbing big handfuls and intermittently lobbing them at one another.

Kensi can't help but worry about Deeks. Maybe such a long film hadn't been the greatest idea. At least not teamed with a meal beforehand and the drive in the car in between. It means he's been sitting still for a long time and that in itself would be making him sore. She glances down at his injured leg, noticing he's trying to subtly flex his knee and stretch out the muscles a little. It's one of the exercises Alex had given him in order to help the muscles in his leg not lose strength. She'd seen him do it regularly at home along with others.

Dropping her hand to just above his knee and giving a gentle squeeze she gets his attention. She gives him a weak smile. There's no point asking how he is, he won't answer her truthfully and she doesn't want him to have to lie. "Anything I can do?" she whispers leaning into him.

Her breath tickles his cheek and the feel of her hand on his knee is a great distraction. Maybe her idea about making out would take his mind off things. He quickly dismisses the idea though knowing she had been joking. It does however bring a smile to his lips. "Lots, but none of it fit for public."

"Eww!" She pushes at his knee playfully, "Pig!"

He wiggles his nose at her pretending to be a pig and she laughs, but quickly stifles it with a hand over her mouth. Her hand finds its way back to his leg however and she strokes at his knee with her thumb. She turns back into him again. "Seriously though. Anything I can do?"

She was killing him. He wonders if she even realises it. The effect she's having on him is better than any pain medication the hospital could supply. The urge to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her into him is great. Her breath on his neck when she'd spoken and her hand on his knee, who would have thought such simple things could have so much effect. It's kind of distracting him from the movie though as all his attention is focused on her and trying not to react to what she's doing.

Just like in bed the past few nights the darkness seems to give them both a little more courage than normal. He's only a little surprised when he feels her head lay on his shoulder and without thinking the urge he's been fighting so hard to resist takes over and he finds himself wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her further in to him. It does the trick though and he manages to block out the dull ache that is in his leg.

The movie finishes and they finally separate. As the lights in the theatre come up so people can see to leave, Kensi sits up and smiles timidly at him. It's quickly followed by a yawn. "Sorry," she mumbles from behind her hand.

"It's getting late." Deeks removes his arm from around her shoulder and takes his phone from his jeans pocket holding it up to show her the time. "We should get going." Kensi stands and stretches out, a little stiff from the inactivity. She holds a hand out for him and he takes it without comment. She helps haul him into a standing position. He's a little stiff too and wobbles as he finds his balance on the crutches. Kensi places her hand on his back to steady him and they make their way slowly out of the theatre. When they get to the lobby they both stop and stare. The rain that Kensi had been expecting last night has finally graced them with its presence and it's torrential. "Well that sucks. Looks like we're gonna have to get wet."

"No need for both of us to go. You wait here and I'll run to the car and come back for you." Kensi tells him matter of fact.

"Normally I'd be all chivalrous and argue but I'm gonna bow down gracefully this time."

"I know, ever the gentleman," she teases. "It's only water though, I'll be fine."

"Uh huh. Okay you make a run for it and I'll wait right in the entrance for you." With Deeks confirmation of the plan she dashes from the lobby through the glass doors and runs down the street to where the car is parked. It's not far away but by the time she reaches it and throws herself in the driver's seat she's soaked. She digs around in the glove box and finds some napkins which she uses to dry her face and hands. Her cardigan is dripping so she peels it off and chucks it in the back floorboard before starting the engine and turning up the heat up. Not wanting to keep Deeks waiting she pulls away from the curb and circles back to the movie theatre.

As she approaches the entrance she spots Deeks standing under the sign. Flashing her lights as she pulls up, he makes his way over to her as fast as he can. Knowing he'll struggle with the crutches and the door she leans across the passenger seat and pushes it open for him. Within seconds he's in the car next to her shaking himself off like a wet dog even though he's nowhere near as wet as her.

"Thanks," he greets her and takes in her appearance. "Kens you're soaked."

She shivers at his statement, "Cold too."

She only has on the tank top now and he can see the goose bumps on her arm. He shrugs off his jacket and offers it to her. "Go on take it."

Once upon a time she would have balked at the offer but this is Deeks, so she takes it and quickly slips it on pulling it around her and fastening the zipper. "Thanks." She pauses for a moment letting the warmth surround her. After a second or two she notices the smell of his aftershave wafting up from the jacket. The amazing scent stirs something inside her and she fights to not show the effect it's having on her. _'Dear god'_ she thinks fighting the urge to inhale more deeply and giving the game away.

The drive home is slow going. It shouldn't have been possible, but after they drive off the rain only gets heavier. This slows them down considerably and no matter what speed the wipers are on, it seems to make no difference. It's a real struggle to see the road and other traffic. The sound of the rain on the roof of the SRX makes conversation next to impossible and the same goes for listening to the radio. A block from Kensi's house it eases off, but not much. Finally home Kensi dashes around the car to help Deeks out and they head indoors as fast as possible.

"Oh god! Talk about a crappy end to a great evening," Kensi says as she closes her front door behind them.

"Great evening huh?" Deeks is pretty pleased with her comment.

"What? I had fun. Didn't you?"

"It was okay," He shrugs noncommittally.

She studies him for a moment as she removes his jacket, trying to decide if he's serious. Fortunately the small upturn to his lip gives the game away and she throws his jacket at him. "You think you're so funny."

"I am, and you wouldn't have me any other way."

She stalks off toward her room to change, pretending to be in a huff but grinning to herself. She quickly strips of her damp clothes, towels herself down and dresses in her warmest bed clothes before heading back to the where she'd left Deeks.

His jacket is on the floor where he'd been standing but there's no sign of him. She picks the damp jacket up and takes the opportunity to breathe in the wonderful scent from earlier. She hangs it over the back of the chair to dry and then makes her way to his room before knocking on the door. There's no reply and she wonders with the sound of the rain if he can hear her. She knocks again more firmly. After another few seconds the door cracks open a little and his face appears in the gap. "Can't keep away can you?" he jokes, earning him and eye roll.

"Can I come in?"

"Bold. I like it. But eh! I'm kinda half-dressed here." He glances down and she notes his bare chest before quickly looking away.

"Oh um, sorry, I'll err let you..." She points a finger at him indicating his state of undress. Turning away she hears the door close. She pauses briefly before walking back to her room. She's half way there when she hears him call her.

"Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd ya go?" She pads back toward his room. He's standing in the doorway wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"I was heading to bed. It's late." They stand in awkward silence, the only sound the rain beating on the roof. Deeks looks up toward the source of the sound and then back at his partner. She can see he wants to ask something and is hesitant. "You want some company?" she nods toward his room and can't help smile at the cute but embarrassed look he gives her.

"Do you mind?"

"Why do you think I came back?"

"Thanks, sorry."

"For what?"

"Being a pain."

"I'll cope." She nudges him toward the bed as she quickly turns off the house lights and follows him.

**A/N: So there you go, hope it didn't disappoint. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So little more of the plot in this chapter. I have no idea how a munitions depot operates so I've used a bit of artistic license so please don't shoot me down for any inaccuracies. As always I really appreciate the reviews and am blown away by how many this story continues to get, along with the alerts. **

**Disclaimer: NCIS LA and it's characters are not mine.**

She wakes to find herself curled into his side and her arm across his chest. It's getting to be a little familiar, this position and them together in bed. She smiles to herself and raises her head to look across his chest so she can see the time on the clock. It's almost six and she really should be getting up shortly if she wants to fit a run in before she heads out to get Nell, but his body is so warm and he looks so adorable just lying there. She doesn't know how much longer their sleeping arrangements can continue. Their undercover op had found them in the same bed and it had taken her a while to readjust to sleeping alone after that. This time the reason for their sleeping arrangement is completely different. Two nights he's slept through without any disturbances. Maybe it's just a coincidence that it happened when she was there. There is only one way they'll find out. Tonight she'll go back to her own bed. She just hopes he doesn't give her those sad eyes before bed again. This could be the last time she gets to wake up like this so she'll just have to make the most of it. She huddles in a bit closer to him and falls back asleep.

An hour later and she stirs once more. She hadn't meant to sleep so long and now she'll have to hurry to get to Nell's place in time. Her movements must have disturbed him because she notices he's coming to. There's a gentle groan and then his eyes open and meet hers. "Hey," he says in a sleepy voice that does odd things to her tummy. He glances down to see her hand still resting on his chest and looks back at her with a wry smile on his face. "Comfy there?"

"You're warm," she half mumbles.

"Uh huh, is that so?"

"Mmm," her arm wraps further around his chest and she tries to pull him in closer. It earns her a chuckle.

"I think you like snuggling with me."

"Maybe." She's suddenly a little more awake and there's a tone to her voice that says she isn't teasing now.

"Oh!" It certainly wasn't the response he'd expected. Its non-committal but so far removed from her usual punch in the arm that he's a little taken aback.

"Kensi?"

"Deeks?"

He really, really wants to ask her what's going on. What she meant with her reply. There's a tiny part of him that wants to believe she enjoys his company in the same way he enjoys hers. That their thing is something more and that she feels for him like he does for her. But there's a part of him that tells him they're just friends, really good friends and she's not into him like that. There's also another tiny part of him that's warning him she's messing with him. He's had his heart toyed with before and he doesn't want to go there again. He can't, but he doesn't think she'd do that to him, not with her history but he can't help being cautious.

So he deflects, again. "You're gonna be late." She groans before reluctantly extricating herself from the bed and stretching. Deeks watches from his spot under the covers wishing she didn't have to go and leave him so soon.

She's washed, dressed and drinking her first coffee of the day thirty minutes later. That gives her just enough time to take Monty for a quick trot around the block before heading out to get Nell. When she returns from their walk Deeks is sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and staring into space. He's still in his baggy pyjama bottoms and t-shirt.

"Deeks? Everything okay?" she asks concerned.

"Mmm? Oh yeah. Yeah, just peachy." He's not in the slightest bit convincing. She takes a seat at the table with him. A minute or so passes and he continues to stare off into space. She watches him. Eventually he realises what's going on. "Shouldn't you be on your way to get Nell?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with you. You're off in a world of your own."

"I'm fine, you should get going."

She shakes her head. "Nell can wait. Talk."

He doesn't answer at first but she continues to stare at him, and he just knows she won't give in. "I hate this! Hate being here. This sitting around all day, stuck inside these four walls. No company except Monty and nothing to do."

"I'm sorry."

"What? No that's not... why are you sorry?"

"I brought you here. This… it's my fault."

"No, no Kens. I didn't mean here as in your place. I... I meant here, as in the situation. As in feeling like a burden and putting you out and being so useless."

A look of relief washes over her. "You're not useless and I like having you here. You're certainly not a burden."

"You'd tell me if it was too much? If you wanted your space, I'd understand."

"Tell you? No. Kick your arse out?" She shrugs and laughs, "Most definitely.

That gets him smiling. "Thanks Kens."

"Now cheer up or I'll sick Hetty on you."

"You wouldn't?"

"Wanna find out?"

"Ah ah, no way. Now go or you'll have your own petite problem to deal with."

"Okay, I'll call you later."

"Why?"

"Make sure I don't have to send Hetty around." He laughs at her and then makes a stupid face before she's on her way.

Luckily for Kensi the traffic is pretty light and she makes it to Nell's apartment only a couple of minutes late. Nell is waiting for her, perched on the small wall to the side of the main entrance, bag and tablet on her lap. The two drive to the camp and chat about the weekend ahead.

"So how are you going to play this with Deeks? You gonna tell him in the morning what's going on?"

"Umm, I still haven't worked that part out yet. I mean he'll need stuff for the weekend. I can't pack anything for him without him seeing and if I tell him to pack then you know how it is. There'll be a million and one questions."

"How about if you get him out of your place for a while?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Boys night." Nell smiles deviously.

Calls are made to the male members of their team and they agree to occupy Deeks for a couple of hours that evening.

They make good time to the camp and find their way to the munitions depot after the guard at the gate gives them directions. At the depot Kensi flashes her badge and the Duty officer lieutenant Dawson is called to assist them with their enquiries.

"We'd like to take a look at your records and see where the explosives and pressure plates are kept," Kensi tells him.

"Sure," Dawson tells them happy to help. "If you'd like to follow me." He leads them through a series of corridors until they reach a large supply room. There's a well-worn wooden counter with a hinged section in it. Behind it stands Sargent Molina who the lieutenant introduces.

Molina lifts the hinged counter top and invites them through. "There's a desk over there if you want somewhere to work," he tells the pair. Nell pops her bag down and starts to fiddle with her tablet.

"So if I can see all and any records pertaining to the explosives and the pressure plates that would be great," Nell tells Molina.

"No problem. Most of it is all electronic these days so that's quick enough. There are some hard copies of signatures and the like but that shouldn't take too much trouble to find."

"Great, nice and organised, that should make this so much quicker." Nell is relieved that she's not having to drag the information out of him.

"So while Miss Jones starts on that, I'd like to take a look at the stores," Kensi adds.

"I can show you that," the lieutenant interjects.

So that's what happens. Kensi spends the best part of the next hour or so examining each individual piece of equipment. She checks and rechecks serial numbers and takes photos of each item and its location.

Meanwhile Nell uses the computer on the desk where she's working to call up all the records for the pressure plates. It's simple enough to input the military part number into the data base and let the computer do the rest. It chucks out the info in spread sheet format and she begins to go through the records.

Sargent Molina has stationed himself at a desk nearby so that if she has a question she doesn't have to hunt him down.

"Sargeant?"

"Miss Jones?" He looks up from his own paper work.

"What does this mean?" She points at something on the computer screen and he walks over to take a look.

He looks over her shoulder. The spread sheet up on the screen lists every issue of pressure plates they are tracking. On the left of the screen is a list of issue numbers. Nell is pointing at one of these numbers and he notes the R at the end of it. "Oh that. It means there was a return."

"Of?"

"Think of each issue number as a receipt. They list every item signed for by that unit at that particular time, just like if you went shopping." Nell smiles at the explanation. "So if an item isn't used or needed then the receiving unit returns it to stores."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Occasionally."

"How do I see what was returned?"

"If you scroll across," he leans over her and scrolls the screen sideways, "Information such as date and receiving unit move across the screen. "Here at the end, if there's been a return there should be a returns number and if you click on it, it'll link you to a list of what was returned."

Nell thanks him and scrolls down the spreadsheet. She begins by looking at the returns clicking on the links and looking to see if any of the plates were returned. Nothing. No pressure plates were returned. She asks the computer to reorder the search so it's listed in order of who it was issued to. She prints out the data and places it to one side and then goes back to look through each individual issue receipt. She checks to make sure none of the forms have been amended, checking the last modified date against the date of the issue. Still she finds nothing. She sighs and sits back in the chair.

"Coffee?" Molina asks from his desk.

"Do you have any tea?"

"Um probably, I should be able to rustle something up."

"Did I hear the word coffee?" Kensi reappears from the back of the stores. Lieutenant Dawson had left her once she had assured him she would be okay on her own.

"You sure did, you want one?"

"Please." Molina disappears out through the hatch in the counter. "How are you getting along?" She asks turning to Nell.

"Slow going. I've been through all the records for the pressure plates and nothing seems out of place. It looks like it's genuinely a missing item. I wish we could just figure out if it was missing before it got here and if it was a paper work error or if it went missing after it got here." Nell types the new search criteria into the computer and waits for it to pull up the data she needs. "Just starting on the explosives," she nods at the screen. "How about you?"

Kensi shakes her head. "All the serial numbers match up and nothing seems out of place. I took a bunch of pictures but there isn't anything I can see that looks off."

"So now what?"

"Let's see what the rest of your search brings up first."

Sargent Molina returns a few minutes later with their drinks and places them on the wooden counter. As Nell continues to search through the data Kensi asks the Sargeant some questions on security and access to the stores.

The main entrance to the depot is guarded and then once past the main desk you need a key card to enter the different parts of the building. The only people who have cards are the duty personnel. The cards don't leave the building and are signed for at the start and end of the shift. Once through the security doors and into the stores the different categories of ordnances are separated. Anything volatile such as ammunition or explosives are kept in segregated bunkers. Each bunker has two keys and its own alarm panel. Codes for the alarms are changed monthly or whenever there is a change to personnel assigned to the depot.

She's impressed with the security. It doesn't seem like anyone who didn't work at the depot would be able to gain access. So either someone on the inside was involved or she was missing some kind of weakness in their set up. Either option was a worry.

Nell is still going through the data and so Kensi excuses herself and heads outside to call Deeks.

"It's Deeks."

"Hey partner, how you doing?"

"Peachy."

"Yeah, that's what you said this morning."

"Okay so I'm good, really. Me and Monty are just chilling out with some music. Oh and Callen called."

"Yeah, what did he want?"

"Boys night out?" she can hear the smile in his voice and it makes her smile too.

"What that's not fair!" she protests not meaning it in the slightest.

"Well you know I can always..."

"No, no I get it. Me and Nell aren't in your little gang. Fine we'll just do our own thing," she huffs.

"Aww Kens, come on, don't be like that. I thought you'd be pleased to be getting rid of me."

He catches the hesitation in her voice before she answers. "Yeah well maybe you're right. It would be nice to have some 'me' time." His heart skips a beat at the thought that she genuinely is upset that she isn't included. He hates to upset her. Or maybe she really does like having him around. She certainly doesn't seem to complain too much about sharing a bed.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No Deeks I'm not mad at you. It's nice that you're going out. I hope you have a great time."

"OK then, I'll see you after work?"

"Sure." They say good bye and she starts to head back in to Nell, but she changes her mind just as her hand wraps around the door handle. Instead she starts to walk around the perimeter of the building. It's a huge single story building and the outside is all brick, not a single window. She thinks it must be a pretty depressing environment to work in day in and day out. Unlike the Mission with its decorative windows and mostly natural lighting. The solid brick wall leaves no way for anyone to breach the building short of taking out a section of the wall, which she's pretty certain wouldn't go unnoticed. She rounds the rear of the building to find a solid metal door set into the wall. There is no handle on the outside and the sign stenciled on the grey finish states it's an 'Emergency Exit'. She continues her circuit of the building and finds nothing more so she heads back inside. As she does so she finds her self looking around for security cameras. There is one on the main entrance but she doesn't recall seeing them elsewhere. She reaches the security door that leads to where she left Nell. She's just about to press the buzzer on the wall next to it when she hears a click and a buzz then the door swings open.

Sargent Molina is there waiting for her. "Ah, Agent Blye, I was just coming to find you. Nell… sorry, Miss Jones says she found something."

"She did?" She's not sure why she asked, he'd just told her hadn't he? He leads the way back to Nell. "What have you got?" she asks the analyst as she pulls a chair up next to her.

"I've been going through the returns." She quickly explains what Sargent Molina had told her about them earlier. "I found this." She clicks on one of the returns and it shows that nearly half the issued explosives had been returned.

"What's so odd about that?" Kensi asks confused.

"Nothing on its own, but then I came across this." Another return appears on the screen. Kensi notices the returned quantity of explosive is the same as the first one.

Kensi taps at the figure on the screen, "Coincidence?"

"I wondered that too so I started digging. The original issue was for the same quantity both times. As was the issuing officer and the person who signed for them." Kensi raises her eyebrows. Nell stands and moves over to the other side of the desk and Kensi follows. She indicates four print outs laid out in a rectangle. The top two were the original issues and the bottom two the returns. She points to the signatures and then the printed names under them. Kensi looks over all four copies and then back at Nell before grinning.

"So this is either a really hinky coincidence or this is our lead."

"Looks that way huh?"

"Did you go through the rest of the returns?"

"Yeah, but nothing else seemed out of place. They were all insignificant quantities and from different units."

"Do you have much more to go through?"

"Probably still another hour's work."

"Anything I can do?"

"More Tea?" Nell asks hesitantly.

Kensi narrows her eyes and Nell makes a face that says _'that's a no then'_, but Kensi surprises her "Meh! I suppose I can manage that." The Sargeant shows her to the break room and points out where everything is before returning to his work. Kensi putters about making Nell tea and herself another coffee. While she waits for the water to heat she noses around the room opening cupboards and drawers. There is nothing of interest in any of them. Taking the drinks back she finds Nell chatting to the Sargent who seems very attentive and Kensi can't help but smile at the two of them. Molina is clearly interested in Nell and Nell seems to be enjoying the attention. While the Sargeant isn't Kensi's type she has to admit he's not bad looking and seems like a nice enough guy. She watches them for a while longer not wanting to interrupt, but decides their drinks will be cold if she doesn't do just that. She decides to speak up, "I'm sorry Sargeant, I never asked if you wanted anything."

That startles him and she swears he looks a little embarrassed when he turns away from Nell. "Oh that's okay I'm good, thanks. I'll err, leave you to it Nell." He stands to head back to his work.

"Thanks for your help Scott," Nell says as he walks back to his own desk.

Kensi tries not to look surprised at the use of first names and then gives Nell a wicked grin before mouthing_ 'Scott'_ and taking a seat beside her. She slides Nell's tea over and talks in a low voice, "You two looked cosy?"

"What that?" Nell makes a 'ppfff' sound. "He was just, you know helping me find my way around the system."

Kensi raises her eyes in disbelief. "Yeah, 'cause you're so useless with computers."

"No, not that. Just... well…" her checks are starting to flush. She sighs knowing the games up. "He's sweet," she confesses.

"Oh yeah?"

"Not bad looking too," she whispers.

"Nell Jones you were flirting with him."

"Shhh, and I was not!"

"Were too."

"Is this how you are with Deeks?"

"Ha, this is nothing. Deeks is way better at giving it back."

"I bet he is," Nell wiggles her eyebrows at her, unable to resist the innuendo in the previous statement.

"Anyway Molina, he's okay I suppose, not really my type but he seems nice," she tries to deflect.

"Oh yeah, what is your type?" Nell is good at this game and she's enjoying teasing her friend. Nell knows just _who _her type is but she'd bet a month's pay Kensi will never admit it.

"You know," Kensi shrugs "I'm not sure I have a type."

"Is that so?" They both pick up their drinks and ignore where the conversation is heading. "So," Nell states. "I shouldn't be too much longer and then we can head back. I'll print of the rest of the data and analyse it back in ops this afternoon but I think this is gonna be our best lead. "She taps at the four sheets of paper sitting on the desk beside her.

"Fantastic." Kensi isn't sure if she's more grateful for the change of conversation or for the fact that they are escaping the windowless building and heading home shortly. They revert to a safer conversation topic and discuss where to go shopping that evening. Kensi suggests having drinks at her place afterward since the boys are going out.

Thirty minutes later Nell sends the last piece of information she needs to the printer. She sits back and stretches, "I'm done."

"Let me just take the mugs back and we'll be off," Kensi says heading back to the break room with the mugs. When she enters the break room she finds two women huddled over the small table deep in whispered conversation. They stop when they spot her which makes her suspicious. "Hi, just bringing these back." They don't reply. She quickly washes the mugs and stands them on the side to drain. The women haven't started talking again and she can feel them watching her. She leaves the room but doesn't go far. She stands backed up against the wall about a foot from the open door. As suspected the conversation starts up again. She's slightly amused at their bitchiness. They're talking about her and Nell and considering she hadn't even seen the women until now she wonders what they have against her. It seems they are just bitter and she thinks they must have nothing better to do in this place. She's just about to move away having heard enough when she hears the mention of Corporal Peter's name.

"Peter's still AWOL?"

"Uh huh. Can't say I'm sad to see the back of the bitch though."

"She wasn't all that bad."

"Not you too? The woman was a bitch and a suck up. I thought you might have seen through her." Kensi doesn't know who's voice is who's voice but the last sentence had been full of hate.

"Oh come on Kerry. You're not still bitter about Steve?"

"Yeah I am. She didn't deserve him. He was way too good for her. They split up because she wanted a family you know. I mean duh, the guy is a SEAL. You can't expect that kinda commitment from them. But me and him, I'd have been happy with that."

"But he wasn't interested."

"He was, he was too! You just..." The voice Kensi now knows to belong to Kerry is angry and upset. "She came along and blinded him. Maybe now though..."

"Kerry, they split up months ago, he's not interested. You need to move on."

"Shut up Tina, you have no idea what you're talking about. He loves me." There's the sound of a chair scraping and Kensi knows she needs to get out of there quick before whoever is standing up leaves the room. She quickly heads down the hall taking the first turn in the hall way.

She hears footsteps going in the other direction and peers around the corner. Whoever it was has gone and Kensi takes the opportunity to head back to Nell. She finds her standing by the printer chatting once more to Sargent Molina. "Hey. You all good?" she asks Nell.

"Sure am."

"Great. Oh, before we go Sargeant Molina, there were two women just now in the break room. I didn't catch their surnames or ranks but they called each other' Tina' and 'Kerry'. Any ideas who they might be?"

"Yeah, maybe. Tina would be Corporal Childs and Kerry could either be Fosters or Green." That got Nell and Kensi glancing at each other. "But I'd say it's more likely Fosters. Green is fairly new here and works in a different area to Fosters and Childs."

"Thank you, that's really helpful. I'd appreciate if you wouldn't mention it to anyone though."

"No problem. That pair isn't exactly on my Christmas card list if you get what I mean."

"Thanks Scott." Nell shamelessly smiles at him and lays her hand on his arm.

All done they head back to the mission. They stop on the way at a service station for some lunch. They also call Eric with their ETA and to let him know they have something.

When they arrive back at the Mission, Callen and Sam are waiting for them in the bullpen. "Hey Eric tells us you found something," Callen greets them.

"Nell did," Kensi corrects.

"Come up to Ops and I'll show you." Nell doesn't wait for an answer and is already heading for the stairs.

Hetty is already up there talking to Eric when the team walks through the sliding doors. "Miss Jones, Mr. Beale informs me you found something?"

"It's nothing solid but it's an angle and Kensi agrees it's hinky enough that we should be looking into it. Just give me a second, I need to scan these in." The team waits patiently for the reveal as Nell scans the four documents in one by one. When she's done she puts up the first two on the screen. It's the issues receipts.

Nell looks to Kensi who states, "Your find, you explain it."

"Okay. These two issue receipts are for numerous items but what I was looking at was the explosives on them." Using her tablet she highlights the items on the screen. "Notice the two quantities are the same." The team nods in agreement but still looks confused, except for Kensi. "Now, look at the requesting unit." Again she highlights the names on each receipt. That gets some raised eyebrows.

"Is that the..." Sam starts.

"SEAL team we interviewed?" Callen finishes.

"Yep!" Nell pops the 'p'. "The very same." Sam is not happy with this accusation and Nell subconsciously moves a little further away from him. "That's not the only thing though." She highlights the issuing and receiving signatures on each sheet.

"Hell of a coincidence," Hetty pipes up.

"That's what we thought. And it doesn't stop there. Nell show them the rest," Kensi gestures for her to carry on.

Nell taps her pad and the two returns receipts appear on the screen. She quickly highlights the returned explosives, the quantities and the signatures.

Sam makes an almost growl from his position next to Callen. "Come on Sam you have to admit it's pretty suspicious."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"No you don't Mr Hannah. But I have to agree it is all a little too suspicious. We have Corporal Fosters and Sargent Williams signatures on two almost identical issue receipts and two identical returns. Then there's Corporal Peters who has links to both of them who is missing."

"Eric, where are we on locating Peter's brother?" Callen asks.

"I've tracked down his unit but they're off the grid and out of comms 'til next week when they're due to check in. Not sure what their mission is but it's pretty classified and that was as much as I could get. The minute they can contact him they'll try and pull him in."

"Okay, and Peters herself, anything on her?"

"Nothing out of place on any of her financials. She did purchase a train ticket before she went on leave and then there are no purchases on her cards after that. She hasn't rented a car or checked in anywhere after so I've no idea if she even used the ticket."

"No video of her at either train station?" the others watch on as Callen asks all the questions.

"Yes and no. I have footage of her at the station by the camp but it only shows her arriving and then in the waiting area. It doesn't show her boarding any train since the cameras don't cover that area." He brings up a still of Peters at the station. It's grainy but Eric assures them it's her. She's wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with three quarter length sleeves. She has on what looks like a pair of hiking boots and is carrying a back pack.

"Maybe she went camping," Kensi suggests. "That would explain why there was no accommodation or car rented. But it's been nearly three weeks and that's not good."

"Indeed Ms. Blye. We need to find Corporal Peters as a matter of urgency. Eric contact MCID and ask them where they are with their investigation. It's no good duplicating what they've already done. Then we can take it from there."

"Hetty there's something else?" Everyone turns to look at Kensi. "Just before we left I overheard two women talking in the break room. They only used first names, but Sargeant Molina," she glances at Nell quickly, "Thinks it was probably Corporal Fosters and Corporal Childs. Nell could you bring up their personnel records?" Nell sits down at one of the computer and taps away at the keyboard. Seconds later the files along with photo id's pop up on the main screen. "Yeah that's them," Kensi confirms. "Anyway, the conversation they were having, it worried me."

"How so?" Hetty asks.

Kensi relays what she'd overheard with as much accuracy as possible.

"Wow they sound like real bitches," Callen states.

"Fosters especially," Kensi agrees. "But she also sounded a little unhinged. She's really hung up on Williams and the way she almost spat Peters' name!" She doesn't need to finish the sentence, they all get the message. Fosters just became a suspect.

"Mr. Beale, Miss Jones, find out everything you can about Fosters and I want to know her movements for the past few months. Mr. Callen, you need to speak to Major Jensen have him keep an eye on Corporal Fosters. Also, I think we need to get whatever explosives they have still in storage quarantined for now. We should also look a bit closer at Williams. Mr. Hanna, you have contacts in that area, can you ask around without raising suspicion?"

"Sure, I have people I can reach out to."

"Great," Hetty seems pleased that they are finally moving forward with the case.

"What about me Hetty?" Kensi asks.

"I need you to pick up wherever MCID may have gotten in locating Peters. If they haven't already then we need to speak to the local LEO's where she was headed." Kensi nods at Hetty in understanding. "Okay people you all have you jobs to do." As Hetty exits Ops she stops in the door way, "Oh and Ms. Blye when you have a moment I have the keys you need."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the delays between chapters folks, but you know how real life is. So this chapter is a bit longer than usual but I didn't want to drag the nights events over two chapters. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

The afternoon finds the team at their desks all making various phone calls. Not having the same resources as NCIS, MCID hasn't gotten very far looking for Peters. So far they've only questioned friends and colleagues and haven't come up with anything. This leaves Kensi making calls to Hanford PD. According to Peters train ticket, she'd been due to arrive there three weeks ago. The officer she speaks to agrees to have his men ask around the town and so she emails him a recent photo to help with their enquiries. He also agrees to liaise with the National Parks Service. Sequoia and Kings Canyon National Parks aren't that far away and if she was going camping there's a strong possibility she'd have headed there. It's a vast area though and he tells her their enquiries could take some time.

Kensi finds herself yet again, watching the clock. She's worried that they won't get away on time today and worse still, she's worried they may have to pull the plug on the weekend plans because of the sudden movement on the case. Looking up to find Sam and Callen both engaged in their own phone conversations she decides that now is as good a time to go and see Hetty.

Hetty's head is down as she busies herself with paper work. She hasn't seen Kensi approach and the female agent is about to knock on the wooden support to get her attention when she suddenly speaks. "Miss Blye, come in take a seat." She doesn't look up but holds out a hand in the direction of the two seats in front of her desk. Without saying anything Kensi takes one of the offered seats and watches Hetty. A few seconds pass and then Hetty places her pen down and removes her glasses as she sits up straight and wipes something from one of her eyes before replacing her glasses. "Sorry about that, you know how it is." She opens a drawer in her desk and removes a small package. "These are for you. Keys for the beach house. I've jotted down the alarm codes on a file card."

She hands the package across and Kensi starts to look through the contents. Sure enough, there is a set of keys and the file card as well as several sheets of paper which have instructions on how to work things in the house plus where to find various items. There is also a list of emergency contacts including the local police, security and maintenance. There is another list detailing local amenities and points of interest. "This is great, umm but are you sure?"

"I don't quite follow?"

"I mean with everything suddenly picking up with this case. Should we still be going, don't you want us working on this?"

"Ah, yes I see your point." Hetty steeples her fingers and sits in thought for a moment. "All things considered, I don't see how this weekend will delay anything. I can't see us getting any more information in the next forty eight hours. As long as all the relevant enquiries are being made and the various balls are in motion all we are left doing is waiting. Unless you disagree?"

"No, no I totally agree. I just didn't want you to think..."

"Don't worry my dear. I know you all have a vested interest in figuring out this case. Major Jensen has a surveillance detail in place watching Fosters, although she is on duty all this weekend so I can't see much movement there. And your enquiries with Hanford PD will take time." She sits back in her chair relaxing a little. "Go. Enjoy your weekend. Mr. Deeks and the rest of you certainly earned it. Once you have finished your phone calls and anything else you deem urgent you may finish for the day. Tell the others the same too," she says as she smiles warmly at Kensi.

Kensi's face lights up. "Thank you Hetty." She stands to leave but before she turns away, "but if anything comes up..."

"The duty team will notify you of anything urgent so stop worrying. It's not like you're going to the back of beyond."

"Of course, sorry."

"Don't be sorry for being dedicated. Now go before I change my mind about letting you all finish early."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She waves and hurries off to tell the rest of the team they are done for the day.

Hetty smiles smugly to herself as she watches her go. _'Maybe I will find time to call in on them this weekend_,_'_ she thinks to herself.

It's a little past four thirty and Kensi is in her car headed home. The rest of the team was pretty pleased to hear Hetty was letting them out early. Like Kensi, they had all had their concerns about leaving the case in the air for the weekend but Kensi had re- iterated what Hetty had said to her earlier. They'd all seemed satisfied and had gone about the last of their tasks with a little extra efficiency.

Having finished earlier than usual there was none of the regular traffic on the road and she was home in good time. She finds Deeks asleep on the sun lounger in the back yard, Monty at his side. Standing in the doorway she watches the pair. It's nice to see them so relaxed and she can't help feeling content watching them. Several minutes pass and Monty must sense her presence as his eyes open and he looks straight at her. She's not quick enough to keep him from letting out a bark of excitement and waking up Deeks. She watches her partner as his brain races to assess the situation. She sees him reach for his Baretta at the same time as he looks around . His eyes fall on her and it all clicks into place. The smile that finds its way onto his face when he spots her does strange things to her stomach and she finds herself lost for words.

"How long have you been there?" he asks watching her, watch him.

"Oh, hey," she says trying not to blush. "Um, just a couple of minutes. You looked ... comfy."

"I was." He continues to smile and glances at his watch. "You're home early."

"Uh huh. Hetty was in a good mood and let us all off early."

"Sweet."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your nap, sorry to disturb you." She goes to move away from the door jamb which she is leaning against.

"No wait," Deeks calls to her before she moves too far. "Sorry I mean, I... you..." He's a little flustered, not sure what to say but being all on his own for hours he craves some company, especially hers. "Don't go on my account. Why don't you come join us for a while?" he says, sounding a little more confident while patting the edge of the sun lounger.

"Sure, but first let me grab a drink. You want one?" He nods and she grabs them both a soda and heads back out to him. He's shifted onto his side to make space for her and she perches herself in the space by his hip. She tells him about her day, about Nell's and Eric's discoveries and how they were moving forward with the case.

"Well, that's a whole heap more exciting than my day." He sounds a little envious.

"I'm sorry Deeks. If it's any consolation, I wish you were back at work."

That gets him grinning. "You do?" he asks propping himself up on one elbow.

"Sure. It's too quiet without you." Her tone is teasing.

"You miss me?" He's teasing too.

She's not sure what makes her do it but she stands and stares at him a moment. "Who else would put up with me?" she asks as she shrugs and walks away.

He watches her, confused. If only she knew. He loves working with her and misses her like crazy every day they're apart. Even though he knows she'll be back each evening it's not the same as when they're chasing down the bad guys.

She changes into a different top and shoes and returns to the yard to find him gone. She wanders through to the den to find him on the couch engrossed in something. "Hey, what are you watching?"

"Snow babies, some nature program."

She drops on the couch beside him and watches the show. Several minutes pass before she asks, "What time are you going out?"

"Sam said he'd pick me up around seven."

"You guys eating out?"

"They didn't say. How about you? Do you have plans?"

"I'm going over to Nell's for a couple of hours. You um... want me to make you something to eat?"

"I'll text Sam and find out the plan." A few minutes later he gets a reply saying they're eating out and since they finished early they'll pick him up at six. He shows Kensi the text. "I'd better go get ready then."

He's sitting on the bed in his room when she taps at the door. "Come in."

"Hey, I was thinking I should change your dressing again."

"OK, well um... let me shower and then I'll give you a shout."

"I'll just be out here." She heads back to the couch.

He calls her nearly thirty minutes later and she heads into the bedroom to find him sitting back against the head of the bed, legs out in front of him. She sits down next to him and starts undoing his cast and removing it. She's peeling away the used dressing when he speaks, "Thank You."

"That's okay."

"I mean it, really. And I wish you were coming out with us tonight."

That throws her a little. "You do?" She'd been thinking he must be fed up with her company by now.

"Sure, you're good company. It's fun going out with the guys, but you and me..." He doesn't quite know where he's going with this but he continues anyway. "You get me. I mean we just... you're my best friend Kens."

She stops to look at him, really look at him but he doesn't make eye contact. She feels the same and she knows they're best friends. The trust they have, the time they spend together and the things they know about each other are a testament to that but to hear it out loud, for him to admit it does something to her. He looks so serious and a little worried and she wonders what's on his mind. "Hey what's going on?" she pats his good leg trying to get him to make eye contact with her. He doesn't move.

"Deeks?" He looks like a little kid when he looks up at her, his eyes slightly covered by his scruffy blonde hair. "You're going to have a great time with the guys. Nell and I are gonna have a girls night and then we have all weekend to hang out."

He offers her a weak smile and she starts to clean the wound while he watches. It's healing well and there's no sign of any infection she notes. "You know..." she stops what she's doing to look at him again. When she doesn't continue he looks up at her. "You're my best friend too." The way his face lights up at her confirmation of their friendship tells her that's what he needed to hear, that he'd been worried she didn't feel the same way. She worries that he doesn't see it and just hopes this weekend will help show him how much he means to her and the rest of the team.

She finishes dressing his wound in silence and then straps the cast back into place. "All done," she says with what she hopes is a reassuring smile, then adds in a more teasing tone, "Now go put some pants on before Sam arrives."

"Hey what's wrong with this look?"

She stands and laughs, "Really! You'd go out in boxers?"

"OK, maybe not, but the view's not that bad right?" He's half teasing half probing for a reaction.

She looks him up and down sizing him up. She'll admit, though not out loud, he has a great body and even with the cast on his leg he looks damn good. His legs have great tone from all the surfing he does and they're not pasty but a nice, natural light tan. She doesn't give any of this away though as she keeps a completely neutral look on her face. "Meh, you're okay I suppose." She tosses her hair and struts out of his room in a way that makes him laugh.

"Whatever! I know you're totally hot for me," he calls after her but with no reply.

Happy to have some of their banter creeping back in, she fights the feeling in her stomach as she wonders if he really can see through her as she'd looked him up and down. _'God that's all I need. He'll be telling the guys all night that I can't keep my eyes off him'_, she thinks to herself at the thought and then fights the embarrassment as she realises he would technically be right. She groans as she realises the implications for the weekend ahead and the fight she's going to have keeping herself in check around him with the others there.

"So what do you think?" She looks up to find him standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Once more he has on the slightly baggy jeans but this time he has on one of his many plaid shirts. She hasn't seen him in one since the accident and she fights the grin that's spreading across her features.

"I've missed those horrific shirts!"

"What? You totally love my shirts."

"They're... very you." She finds herself walking toward him and before she knows what she's doing she's straightening his collar. "That's better", she tells him suddenly realising what she's doing and dropping her hands to her side. "Sorry... I just... You were crooked."

"Thanks." He stands awkwardly in front of her. The silence hangs between them but neither shifts until Monty worms his way between them and draws their attention. They both start to laugh at him as he licks first Deeks' hand and then Kensi's. "Monty!" Deeks admonishes him. "That's not..." he doesn't finish as Kensi is too busy laughing at the scruffy mutt. He stands and watches her as she crouches down to fuss over him. He's still watching her when there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," she tells him moving the few steps to the front door. As expected, it's Sam.

"Hey Kens." She opens the door for him to come in. "Deeks," he says by way of greeting before Monty nudges his leg to get his attention. "Still looking good Monty?" he asks rubbing the dog's head. "So, you good to go?"

"Sure."

"Oh hang on," Kensi says remembering something and dashing off to the kitchen. She returns seconds later. "You should have this."

Deeks holds out his hand and she drops the object into his open palm. He looks at it then at her then back at his hand. "You're giving me a key? What's it for?"

"Yes, and generally people use keys to open doors."

"Funny! I meant why are you giving me this?"

"It's to the house so you can come and go as you please."

"Aww, Deeks you must have been a good boy," Sam teases.

Kensi glares at Sam and he laughs at her. "Come on Deeks." He heads out the front door and to the car.

"So you're not gonna be in later?" he asks as he stuffs the key in his pocket and heads to the front door.

"I just thought you should have your own key, that's all. I'm going to Nell's for a bit and I'll be back later, but in case I'm not..." She doesn't need to explain the rest, he nods. "Now go, have fun and behave," she points toward to door sending him on his way.

He makes his way down the sidewalk turning to look back at the house. Kensi gives him a brief wave before closing the door and he turns back towards Sam who's watching him from behind the wheel of the Challenger. "Come on Shaggy, we don't want to be late. I'm not sure leaving Callen and Eric to make small talk is safe." That gets a laugh out of Deeks as he awkwardly manoeuvres himself into the seat and shoves the crutches into the back floorboard. The boys head to their favourite sports bar where there are screens set into each of the booths so they can watch the game while they eat and drink. They all opt for beer and burgers and Deeks relishes the company and conversation.

Once Deeks is gone, Kensi calls Nell. "He's gone," she tells her. "I'm gonna pack our bags now and hide them in the car so I don't get caught later. I'll be with you in about an hour, is that okay?"

"No problem. Have you eaten? I can make us something here before we go shopping."

"Sounds great, I'll text you when I'm on my way." They say good bye then Kensi drags out two duffle bags and places them on the coffee table. She heads to Deeks room and starts to gather stuff she knows he'll need for a night away. She's standing in the bathroom looking at his toiletries and it dawns on her that he will notice if she takes them. She grabs a pen and paper and makes a note of what he uses. She'll buy extra when they go to the store so it doesn't give the surprise away. Placing his stuff in one of the bags she wanders around the house gathering other bits and pieces. She finds his camera and it's case and packs them too. As she heads into the kitchen she notices for the first time the pile of laundry in the corner. It's actually two piles, his and hers. She realises she'd left her stuff in the machine and he obviously had to remove it to do his own. She's not sure if she's more mortified that he's seen her underwear or amazed that he hasn't teased her about any of it. Still she can't help but smile at the two neatly folded piles sitting side by side. She grabs items from both piles and carries them to the bags before heading back to gather more stuff. A little over thirty minutes later, she thinks she's done until she remembers Monty is coming too. She runs around gathering bits for him, and adds more items to the shopping list.

Happy that she has everything she takes the bags to the car pulling the luggage cover in place so nothing can be seen. She heads back indoors and gathers her purse and phone stopping to quickly text Nell before she heads back out.

Nell's made a chicken carbonara, which they both enjoy before heading to the grocery store. The trip starts off very civilised. Nell has her ever present tablet and they work their way through the list of items, slowly filling up the cart as they work their way around the store. When they hit the snack aisle Kensi gets a little carried away. Nell teases her about the amount of stuff she has but Kensi's response is to just throw more stuff in the cart. They're about to pass the aisles with the alcohol when Kensi gets the idea in her head that they need Jello shots. After this they start to get a little distracted and forget they have lists. They're heading to the checkouts when Kensi remembers the list she made and heads off to grab the toiletries she needs for Deeks.

Nell takes this as an opening to ask her about him. "So you and Deeks huh?" She keeps the question vague hoping to get a reaction from her friend.

Kensi's face doesn't give away anything when she answers as casually as she can, "Me and Deeks what?"

"You seem to be getting along well."

Kensi shrugs, "We're friends, what do you expect?" She grabs a couple of items from her list and adds them to the cart.

"Well, I think the guys kinda thought you might have killed him by now but from what I can see its quite the opposite."

"What?" That got Kensi's attention. "What do you mean by that?"

Nell smirks at her, "You miss him. And don't deny it. I've seen the way you look up at his desk expecting him to be there and the way you start watching the clock at the end of the day. Then there's that smile on your face."

That throws her, "Smile?" she asks casually and continues looking for items on her list avoiding looking at Nell and giving anything away.

"At the end of the day, when you talk about him. When anyone else mentions him you get this goofy little smile. It's barely noticeable but hey, I'm more observant than most."

"I do not!" she laughs nervously.

Nell shakes her head and chuckles, "Oh yes you do." She stands and grins at her friend. "So, back to my earlier question. You and Deeks?"

"Are friends." It's a statement.

"You sure?"

"We're just friends. There's nothing going on." Kensi studies the brands of shower gel in detail, still avoiding eye contact with her friend.

"I think you protest too much."

"Think what you like, it's the truth," Kensi says defensively finally looking at her.

Nell stares at her for a moment weighing up her next words. "Maybe so, but you like him."

"He's my friend, hell, my best friend, of course I like him."

"Ah, you really like him, maybe even..." she pauses weighing what she's about to say, "Love him?" Her tone is soft, she knows it's a delicate subject.

"What?" she glares at Nell for a moment. The young analyst starts to apologise realising that she's over stepped the mark. Kensi's features soften a bit. "Don't you love your friends?"

"Well yes" , Nell answers easily. "But it's not the same. I mean, I love you guys. You're all my friends but you and Deeks, that's different. I can't explain it, I just... I can see it." She watches Kensi fiddle with the bottle of shower gel she's selected.

Kensi is lost in thought for a minute as she considers Nell's words. She feels a hand on her arm and it brings her back to reality. Kensi looks over at her friend and catches her eye. There's no malice there and her resolve weakens. She considers her friend's words a moment longer. "Shit!" she finally declares in whisper. Nell raises her eyebrows in question. "Do you think Callen and Sam have noticed?"

The smug grin that appears on Nell's face makes Kensi blush. "I knew it! And I think your secret is safe. At least they haven't said anything." Kensi continues to fiddle with the shower gel. "Hey," Nell gently squeezes her arm. "It's okay you know. I mean to feel that way. Deeks, he's a good guy. Does he know?"

As Nell lets go of her arm, Kensi places the gel in the cart before looking at her list to see what else she still needs. Deodorant is next and she heads off down the aisle, as Nell follows. Nervously she answers, "No. Maybe." She picks up the brand she's looking for and moves on to the next item on the list, shampoo. "I don't know," she adds. "It's complicated. I can't explain it really but we've definitely gotten closer this past week or so."

Nell is still smiling at her like it's the best thing ever. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean? I'm not planning on doing anything. We're partners."

"And? So?"

"Will you stop with the grin, you're freaking me out."

"This is awesome though, you two are so cute."

"There is no 'us two'," Kensi stresses.

"There could be." The smug smile is there.

"Nell please, I can't have this conversation with you."

That wipes the smile off her face. "Oh!" There's a silence between them. Kensi stares at the paper in her hand for a moment before glancing up at her friend.

"I'm sorry. It's not that we're not friends I just... it's complicated." She's silent for a moment, deep in thought. "Honestly I don't know how I feel and I can't get it straight in my own head, let alone voice it."

The smile creeps back onto Nell's face. She'd thought for a moment that Kensi didn't trust her. She fights to not over-do the grin. "You know there aren't any rules about co-workers dating," she almost whispers.

"How do you know that?" Kensi asks.

"I looked into it," she tries to shrug the answer off.

"Why would you..." a smile tugs at Kensi's lips this time. "Why would you look that up?" she finishes.

"No reason?" It's Nell's turn to be defensive and Kensi is on it like a bloodhound.

Kensi's smile widens and she knows she's turning the tables. "Who?"

"Why would... I mean, no one... I didn't."

"Nell Jones you have a crush on someone at work." Kensi can't help laugh as the smaller woman starts to blush.

"I do not," she sounds indignant.

"Oh yeah?" She teases.

The two of them look at one another and then burst out laughing in the middle of the aisle.

"OK, how about we finish up here then head back to your place and finish this conversation there?" Kensi suggests when they stop laughing.

"That mean you're going be honest with me about you know who?"

"You gonna tell me who you have your eye on?"

"Maybe," Nell answers.

"Maybe," Kensi echo's.

In the bar the guys are having a great time. The burgers are long gone and they are into their fifth round of drinks. The game is pretty much over and the conversation is picking up a little more. Deeks feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and as he extracts it the ring becomes louder so that all eyes turn to watch him. He's only interested in his phone though and doesn't notice the three pairs of eyes that watch him as they continue their conversation. He's disappointed to find it's nothing more than a service message and with a sigh he places the phone in front of him on the table and joins back in their discussion of the game.

The game finishes and their glasses are once more starting to empty. "My round," Callen declares standing. "Same again?"

Looking around the table he is answered with a nod from Sam and a 'why not' from Deeks.

"I'll come give you a hand." Eric stands and follows Callen toward the bar that's gotten much busier since they came in.

Sam watches them go and once he's sure they're out of ear shot he turns back to his remaining friend and watches him quietly for a few seconds before asking, "Waiting for a call?" with a jerk of his chin toward the phone lying on the table.

"What? No." he fingers the phone. "It was just a service message."

"But you hoped it was someone else?" Sam's voice is calm with no hint of teasing.

"I'm not following you?" Deeks answers in what he hopes is an innocent tone knowing full well what his friend is hinting at.

"I'm not stupid, you do remember what we do for a living right? That knock to your head didn't give you amnesia?" Now he's teasing a little. He drops the tone though when he starts up again. "You had this look on your face when you pulled out your phone. Once you saw the message you looked like someone had just eaten your last cookie. I won't even mention the sigh."

"But you just did," Deeks throws back with a laugh he was unable to resist.

"Don't change the subject," Sam returns a little bossily making Deeks raise his eyebrows. "You thought it might have been Kensi, didn't you?"

Deeks face is impassive as he replies, "And? She's my partner what would be unusual about that?"

"A few weeks ago? Nothing. Now?" He watches for a reaction.

"Now?" Deeks tries not to sound flustered. "What do you mean?"

"Something's changed. Is there something going on between you two?" Sam is suddenly a lot more serious and there's a tone that makes him sound stern.

"Seriously?" Deeks replies shocked. "You think me and Kensi are...? Really" he laughs nervously.

"Seriously," Sam says not returning the laughter.

"We're just friends Sam. There is nothing going on, I swear." The answer is honest but a big grin appears on his face. "You do realise if Kensi knew we were having this conversation she'd kick your butt."

"I know."

"And still you're going there?"

"Kensi's family, so are you, though it pains me to admit it. We look out for each other, even if that means treading on toes and getting your butt kicked."

Deeks looks over to the bar to see where Callen and Eric have gotten to. They're still waiting to be served. The conversation with Sam has him feeling a little on edge. He realises maybe he's not keeping his feelings for his partner as well hidden as he'd thought and berates himself for the slip. "Sam I'm not really sure what you're getting at, we're just friends."

The next words out of Sam's mouth floor him. "You can't 'just' be friends with someone you're in love with."

"I... You... Where... how do you figure that?" he fumbles the words not sure what to say.

Sam looks him in the eye, "You're not denying it?" There's a hint of teasing. "I can see it, I've been there." Once more his tone has changed and Deeks thinks there's an almost sympathetic air to it. "You try to cover it with all the stupid comments and joking around, but the past week or so has been different."

Deeks once more glances toward the bar to find Callen finally being served. He's not sure what makes him want to open up to Sam since the two of them don't do feelings. Most of the time they don't even do serious. He's the annoying little brother that Sam keeps at arm's length but his earlier comment about being family tells the detective something. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt her right?"

"We know."

"We?" he asks puzzled.

"Me and G."

"Shit! Callen too?"

Sam nods, "Callen too."

"And?" He's not sure what this means, what they expect from him. Are they telling him to stay away from her, not to go there?

"Don't fuck up." That catches him off guard again. It sounded awfully like Sam was giving him some kind of permission, and by extension Callen too.

There's only one problem. "Sam," he glances back to the bar and notices Callen paying. He really has no urge to continue this conversation with all three of them. "There is nothing to 'fuck up' as you so delicately put it. Me and Kensi, we're partners, friends. Best friends even but no more. I don't see that changing no matter how I feel about her."

"Even if she feels the same?"

His jaw drops a little at that and his brain shuts down temporarily, unable to process the comment. He really wants to know what Sam means but the guys return, placing the drinks on the table apparently oblivious to Deeks' current state of confusion.

"I got us some snacks." Callen starts to pull an assortment of packets out of his jacket pocket and throws them in the middle of the table giving Deeks time to regain his composure. Deeks sends Sam his best look of pleading, hoping he gets the message that he has no desire to pursue their current conversation any further.

Sam obviously gets the message as he snags a packet of nuts from the pile, "It's getting busy in here."

"Sure is. That's the longest it's ever taken me to get served here. I'm sure it would have been longer but I think Laurell back there has a crush on Eric." They all turn to look at the bar and notice the brunette glance up in their direction and then turn away embarrassed.

Deeks takes the distraction and runs with it. "Did you get her number? She's cute." And so they start to tease Eric and Deeks breathes a silent sigh of relief while trying not to appear too distracted as he mulls over Sam's words.

Kensi and Nell arrive back at Nell's and unpack all the chilled foods, storing them in her fridge. It's a tight squeeze but they manage. The rest of the shopping sits by the front door ready for when Eric comes by for Nell tomorrow. They haven't talked any more about her and Deeks or Nell's crush and now they're sitting on Nell's couch. Neither of them wants to answer the other's questions but curiosity is getting the better of them both. Nell is the one to cave. "So, are we gonna sit here and not talk about you know what?"

"If you want to talk that's fine by me but I'm not saying any more," Kensi tries.

"Oh, your silence is saying plenty for you," Nell teases.

"That so? Go on then smarty pants ,you tell me?" Kensi shifts herself on the sofa so she's sitting sideways facing Nell.

Nell turns and mirrors Kensi's position. "OK, I will. You like Deeks. I mean, you really like him but you're too scared to do anything about it."

"I do..." Kensi begins to protest and then realises that Nell pretty much has her figured. She sticks her tongue out at the analyst. "You can really piss off people you know?" the comment is light hearted.

"Why, because I tell the truth?"

"Stop being so smug and tell me who you're crushing on?"

"What are we, fifteen again?"

Kensi leans forward and pokes her in the leg with her index finger. "Hey, you started this."

"Oww, Deeks must really like you to put up with all the abuse."

Kensi leans back against the arm of the couch again, "You think so?"

Nell starts to giggle again, "We really are like two teenagers. You know you need to say something. Deeks is never gonna make the first move, you scare him too much." The giggles turn to a full on laugh.

"Hell no!" Kensi objects. "I can't do that, it'll wreck everything."

"You know I really should just bash your heads together, or lock you in a room together or something. You're both as bad as the other. So, you're just going to keep this up?"

"This? As you call it, is working out just fine, why spoil it."

"Because you could be so much happier instead of pining away for your partner."

"Okay now I object! Really? Pining? I'm not pining after anyone."

"You're starting to sound like him you know?" That earns her another glare from Kensi.

"If I tell you I'll think about it will you let it go?"

"Maybe." Nell makes a face like she's deep in thought, "For tonight."

"For the weekend?"

"But the weekend is..."

"Please Nell, I just want this weekend to... you know, it's for Deeks and I don't..."

"Okay, okay, I won't bring it up again 'til after the weekend. But you have to promise me you'll think about it."

"You're worse than Hetty you know? I bet you're still not gonna tell me who it is you have your eye on." Kensi doesn't know how she can be a kick arse agent and yet totally get her butt kicked by Nell.

"See, you can be a smarty pants too," Nell throws her earlier words back at her and stands up. "Beer?" she asks already heading for the kitchen.

"Thought you'd never ask."

Deeks had been dreading the ride back to Kensi's with Sam but so far the older man hasn't bought up his partner again and they're nearly at her place. It's not too late in the evening. The night out had broken up when Eric had mentioned he didn't want to drink any more since he was driving somewhere tomorrow and didn't want to be nursing a hangover come the morning. The others had muttered something about calling it a night too since they also had plans and the next thing Deeks knew they'd been bidding each other a good night and Eric and Callen had gone to grab cab's. Sam, as the designated driver, had stayed sober and offered them rides but they'd declined and so here they were alone in the car again.

The car pulls up at the curb in front of Kensi's house. "Need a hand there?" Sam asks as Deeks pushes open the door.

"I'm good thanks, although you could hand me the crutches."

Sam leans across and grabs the crutches from the back and hands them over. "You know I'm sorry if earlier was awkward for you. But I wasn't joking, you are part our strange little family. Whatever is going on with you two, we don't want to see either of you hurt."

Deeks takes the crutches, "Sam I... thanks." He gets his balance and leans back into the car. "I know I can't afford to screw this up." He's not sure what else to say so he thanks Sam and wishes him a good weekend. He heads indoors and finds the lights off and the only sound is that of claws tapping across the kitchen as Monty comes to greet him. He goes to let the dog out and then heads to his room to change for bed. Once changed, he lets Monty back in and settles on the couch with a bottle of water and a book and waits for Kensi to get home.

She arrives thirty minutes later. She realises he's home as she walks up the path and spots the lights on. Her tummy does a little flip at the thought that she's about see him again and she thinks back to her earlier conversation with Nell. The sight of him relaxed on her couch makes her tummy flip again and she wonders if she'll ever be able to tell him how he makes her feel.

"Hey," he calls noticing her coming through the door.

"Hi, have a good evening?" she asks kicking her shoes off by the door.

"Yeah, it was great seeing them all and just hanging out. How about you and Nell? Good evening?"

"It was fun," she tells him dropping down next to him on the couch and curling her feet under her. They talk quietly about their respective evenings though neither of them say anything about the conversations concerning their relationship. She stifles a yawn, "Sorry, long day. I um, think I'm gonna call it a night actually."

"Oh, okay." He watches as she stands and moves away from the couch. "You um?" he pauses not sure how to word the question.

"I think," she starts. "We... You... need to, you know." She points to his bedroom. "On your own."

"Oh yeah. Right, yes. You have a point." He's not sure what he's actually agreeing with, she hasn't said very much.

"Just we shouldn't get used to this and well your night... your dreams, for all we know they're gone."

"No, no I... I get it. It makes sense really and as always you're right." He sounds a little down.

"Don't say it like that." She thinks back to her conversation with Nell. He seems up set she thinks. Maybe Nell has a point. But it doesn't change the fact that they still need to know if the dreams have gone.

"I'm sorry I... that came out wrong." He tries to stand too and she crosses to him to give him a hand. "Thanks." He has the urge to give her a hug but resists. "I'll err, see you in the morning then."

"Night Deeks."

"Night." He watches her head to her room before turning and heading for his.

**A/N: I hope you liked Nell and Sam's little conversations with their friends. Coming up next... the weekend at the beach house. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'd like to say thank you to all the reviewers you really do make my day with some of your comments and it's especially lovely that some of you continue to review multiple chapters. Thank you to all the guests reviews too, although it's frustrating not being able to reply to you, your comments are still appreciated. Also I've had loads of new follows and favourites recently so thanks also to everyone who's added this fic, I never expected it to be so popular and it really helps keep me going. An extra special to Kadiedid my wonderful Beta, I really do appreciate the time you spend correcting my spelling, grammar and other anomalies this fic wouldn't be the same without your help.**

**Disclaimer (seeing as its been a while!): NCIS LA, it's characters and anything else you recognise from the show isn't mine.**

Climbing into bed without her felt wrong. It had only been a few nights and yet not having her there made him feel uneasy but she was right. He needed to know if the nightmares had gone or if she was the one keeping them at bay. The feeling that surrounded him suggested maybe the latter was the case. He really wasn't looking forward to going to sleep and finding out, but the beers that he'd consumed earlier were making him feel a little drowsy and soon he drifted off to sleep.

Kensi on the other hand was wide awake, despite the yawn earlier and the general tiredness she felt throughout her body, her mind would not switch off. She kept coming back to the conversation she'd had with Nell earlier, specifically the part where Nell had asked her what she was planning on doing about it. It. What exactly was 'it'? Was there something between them?

There was definitely something she at least concluded after mulling it over a while. She'd never had a partner like him and she knew they had something special but she just couldn't figure out how far that went. Was the way she felt about him reciprocated, and even if it was, did he want to do something about it?

Even if he did… they did, could it work? She flitted back to Nell mentioning there was nothing in the rules against it. She had to stop calling it, 'it'. She needed to define it… their thing. And the rules, well really they didn't apply anyway. He wasn't even an agent. She was pretty sure there was nothing about LAPD liaisons and NCIS agents having a relationship in Nell's little book. Relationship? Was that what 'it' was? Was that what she wanted, with him, Deeks? Did she want that? She hadn't for a very long time, mainly because there was no way a relationship would ever work with someone who she couldn't know the truth. But Deeks, well he knew everything. Well nearly, and he hadn't run screaming. But it was more than just that.

She turned to look at the bedside clock. 'Great,' it was just past midnight. She returned to staring at the ceiling and tried to think of the weekend ahead, how tomorrow was going to play out. She thought back to earlier that morning, yesterday morning, she corrected. Deeks had been so down, so fed up of being stuck indoors and then he'd gotten to go out with the guys and had seemed so happy when they'd talked about it after. This weekend was just what he needed… what they needed. Now she had to get to sleep or she'd be too tired to enjoy their little get away.

She was just drifting off when something dragged her back to consciousness. A noise. She listened trying to hear. A minute passed before it came again. A voice. Deeks voice. She cursed under her breath. He was having a nightmare, and she'd left him on his own. She threw back the covers and started to head for his room. Half way there she heard a different noise, a click and then a faint squeak. Cautious she stopped again to listen. The room Deeks was using was just off the lounge where as hers was through the kitchen down a small hall, so she couldn't see anything from where she stood. But it sounded awfully like his bedroom door opening. Sure enough, she could hear the shuffle of his feet mixed with the tap of the crutches hitting the floor as he made his way through the house. Monty must have been up because she could hear him talking softly, "It's okay boy, just a dream. Shhh, don't wanna wake up Mommy." She imagined him rubbing the dog's ear comfortingly. She wasn't sure why but she felt like she was intruding after that comment and she found herself ducking back into her room leaving the door ajar.

She heard the kitchen cabinet open and close and the sound of water running. A few more seconds passed and then there was the sound of a chair scraping across the kitchen floor. She peered back around the bedroom door and could just about make out his form. He was sitting at the table.

"Deeks?" she called out softly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I just needed some water, you know."

She started toward him and stopped a couple of feet away, "You all right?"

He held up the glass of water, "Am now."

So this was how it was going to be. He was going to pretend like nothing had happened. She tried once more, "Sure?"

"Yeah really, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to bed."

She stared at him for a couple more seconds before answering, "Fine." She shrugged and headed back toward her room, "Night."

"Yeah, night."

She thought he sounded dejected but he was the one pretending like nothing had happened. She climbed in to bed and lay down pulling the pillow from the other side over her head and letting out a frustrated scream/growl. The pillow did its job muffling her annoyance before she threw it across the room and it landed on the floor with a thud. "Why can't things be easy?" she muttered before flipping over and trying to get comfortable.

She'd fallen asleep at some point and woke to her radio alarm clock going off at six thirty. She lay in bed for a while trying to wake up properly, feeling that something was missing she listened to the radio play some upbeat tune she didn't recognise. The song finished, the news and weather came on. Apparently it was going to be a beautiful day. She smiled to herself, happy with her plans for the weekend. That thought spurred her on and she was suddenly a lot more eager to start the day. Sitting up and swinging her legs out of bed she stretched the kinks out of her muscles and began to putter about her room getting things ready. As enthusiastic as she was it didn't change the fact she hadn't gotten much sleep that night. She padded barefoot to her kitchen and set the coffee machine to brew a full pot of coffee before heading for the shower.

Showered and wrapped in her biggest fluffiest bath sheet she stood in the hallway listening for Deeks. Happy that he was still in bed she made her way to the kitchen, poured a large mug of black coffee adding copious amounts of sugar and hurried back to her room.

Once dressed she returned to the kitchen to top off her coffee. She grabbed another mug and made a second coffee just the way Deeks liked it. She quietly made her way to his room, leaving her mug on the coffee table. She eased open his bedroom door shushing Monty who was sprawled at the foot of the bed. The dog raised his head and opened one eye to look at her before dropping back down and returning to his slumber. Deeks was on the far side of the bed lying on his side. She knew he preferred to sleep on his front but that the cast wouldn't allow it. She smiled as she realised for the first time he was on the left side of the bed. Thinking back, he had been every time she'd been in the room.

Carefully stepping past Monty she placed the coffee on the bed side table and crouched down so she was face to face with her sleeping partner. She took a moment to watch him and her tummy tightened at the sight. She had missed waking up with him this morning. Deciding it was time to wake him and get their day started she gently blew on his face causing his nose to twitch and causing her to stifle a laugh. When she received no further response she repeated the action, again his nose twitched but there was still no sign of him stirring.

The third time she blew on him he frightened the life out of her when he spoke in a not so sleepy but slightly deeper than usual tone, "As nice as that is, why are you trying to wake me up at this time on a Saturday?" She fought not to lose her balance but lost the battle and ended up dropping to her butt. His arm shot out as his eyes opened but he wasn't quick enough and only found thin air. He chuckled at his partner, "Sorry, you okay?" If she'd been able to reach him she'd probably have swatted him for laughing at her but as it was she couldn't and so she settled for a glare. He looked around and spotted the coffee, "This mine?"

The glare softened into a smile and she nodded, "Yeah, I decided it wasn't wise to wake you without some caffeine".

"Thanks." He pulled himself into a sitting position as she clambered up from her spot on the floor. He took the mug then patted the bed offering her a seat.

"Just a second." She quickly headed back to the den to retrieve her coffee before joining him on the bed.

"You're dressed," he said, taking in the jeans and still damp hair. "What's going on, is something up?"

"Nothings up." She smiled at him and he saw mischief in her eyes. Before he could ask what she was up to though she continued, "Drink up, and then get your butt in gear. We're going out."

"We are? Since when?"

"Since now."

She still had a smug look and he was slightly unsettled.

"Me, you and Monty are going to spend the day at the beach so come on, up and at 'em. We need to get going."

"Woah there! What's the rush?"

"I thought you might like somewhere different so how does Santa Barbara sound?"

"Seriously?"

"Yup, now get your butt in gear before I change my mind." She took her mug and walked out of the room calling for Monty to follow her. "I'm going to walk Monty. Don't forget to pack your beach gear," she called back to him.

She fed and walked Monty before heading back to knock on the door to Deeks room. "You can come in."

"Nearly ready?" His bag was on the bed and he was part way through packing. She tried to hide the grin as she realised he was genuinely excited to be going somewhere and imagining how he was going to be when he realised what was really happening.

"Yup, just need a towel and a few things for Monty and I'm good."

"I got the towels, one for Monty too. What else do you need for him?"

"Water and a bowl. And a ball or something similar for the beach."

"Already packed." That earned her a suspicious look. "What?"

"You're awfully organised."

"And?" He just shrugged. "Come on let's get going." She held her hand out to him and he looked at her confused. "Bag," she told him. She shouldered his bag before heading to her room to grab the bag she'd packed for herself keeping up the pretence of a day at the beach. When she came back she found him waiting for her, along with Monty. "You want to drive." She dangled the keys from her outstretched index finger.

"Can I?" He asked sounding like an excited child and making Kensi laugh.

"I'll even let you choose the music too."

"Okay where's Kensi?'" he called out looking up as if talking to some unknown entity. "Give her back and take this imposter away, she's... weird!"

She couldn't help swatting his shoulder.

"Ow, oh hey there you are," he grinned. "Thought you'd been possessed or something. You we're being all... nice." He made a 'yuck' face and added a shudder to show his displeasure.

She poked her tongue out at him but then smiled and walked passed him to the door. "I can always leave you here and just take Monty," she teased.

"Kens, I didn't mean it."

She rolls her eyes. "I know, now come on." She grabs his arm and tugs him toward the door gently giving him a chance to get his crutches in order. Monty follows them down to the car and she opens one of the back doors allowing him access to the rear seats. Tossing their bags in the back of the car she heads around it to the passenger side where she climbs in and begins to enter details into the navigation system. Once Deeks is settled she points at the screen, "This is where we're headed".

He reads the details, "Carpinteria State Beach. Nice."

"You ever been?"

He shakes his head, "Nope. You?"

"Never." It's the truth too and she really would like to go there, but the destination is just somewhere believable en route to the beach house without giving anything away until they're closer.

"This is gonna be great," Deeks beams at her starting the engine and putting the car in drive.

"Sure is," she says full of confidence.

Despite letting him choose the music he puts the radio on one of her favourite non techno stations. After listening to the first couple of songs as Deeks navigates his way out of her neighbourhood and toward the 101 that will take them toward Santa Barbara, Kensi turns the volume down a little so they can chat. The conversation turns to the movie they had seen two nights ago, as Deeks tells Kensi that he thinks Q could have been modelled on Eric, and then it all goes a little sideways after that. She's trying to fight the laughter at the ridiculousness of the conversation when she spots a service station just off the freeway. Deeks pulls over and she dashes out grabbing them some drinks and snacks for the trip. She asks if he's still okay driving before climbing back in and setting off. They've been driving around thirty minutes. The freeway is clear and they are making good time. She's probably let him drive a little longer than she should but they've both been quite content and he doesn't appear to be in any discomfort. All the same she points to the sign indicating the rest area up ahead and they change positions despite Deeks insistence that he's fine.

They follow the 101 up the coast enjoying the scenery and each other's company. It's almost nine thirty as they hit the out skirts of Capinteria and she watches as her partner starts to take in his surroundings excitedly. For a moment she feels a little guilty at having lied to him, but she knows once they get to the beach house it will all be worth it. Following the signs for the beach and parking they pull off the 101 and drive the short distance to the parking lot on the beach front. The lot is already busy with families and other groups hauling stuff from their cars and heading toward the sandy beach. Up ahead, Kensi spots a food truck.

"You hungry?" Other than their morning coffee and the few bits they had stopped for, neither of them has eaten any real food.

Too busy gazing out at the ocean and the groups of surfers Deeks only reply is, "Mmm hmm."

After pulling up in a space not far from the truck, she hurries off to grab them food as Deeks climbs out of the SRX and props himself against the hood waiting for her to return. He's lost in a world of his own when she returns and takes her place next to him. She bumps his hip gently with hers to get his attention before handing him breakfast. They eat in silence watching the groups of people on the beach and out in the water. Finished, Kensi places the empty food wrappers on the hood of her car and moves to stand in front of partner, occupying his complete field of vision so she has his full attention. It does the job and he smiles at her slightly puzzled, while holding his breath waiting for her to summon up the words she wants to say.

"Deeks, I need to tell you something."

"That doesn't sound good." The smile slips from his lips.

"No, no. It's nothing bad I promise. But..."

"But?"

"I kinda lied to you."

"You did?"

She nods.

"About?"

"This," she turns and waves her arms indicating their surroundings and getting another puzzled look from her partner. "As wonderful as I'm sure it is here, this isn't where we're headed. I kind of have a surprise for you and this was just a way of getting you this far without you bugging me the whole way."

"A surprise?" he raises an eyebrow.

"I promise it's the good kind. Do you trust me?" she asks, cocking her head to one side sheepishly.

"You know I do," he tells her honest and without hesitation.

"Good. Well, get your butt back in the car and let's get going then. We have further to drive." She doesn't give him a chance to argue as she grabs their trash and throws it in the nearby bin before climbing back into the car.

She was pretty impressed with Deeks. It took him twenty minutes before he started asking her where they were headed. She refused to even acknowledge his persistent questions and he soon gave up and started a different topic of conversation. Another twenty minutes or so passed and they turned off the 101 following a much smaller and quieter road up the coast, causing another round of unanswered questions.

From the navigation system Deeks figures wherever they're headed isn't far away but they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. They aren't far from the ocean but the shore line has vanished from sight. The voice on the system tells Kensi to take the next road on the left and Deeks cranes his neck to get a better look up ahead however he still sees nothing more nothing than trees and the road.

Taking the turn and driving a short distance they soon come to a manned security gate. Kensi glances at her partner and smiles at his continuing confusion before lowering her window to speak to the guard who emerges from the small building by the gate.

"Miss Blye?" the guard in the smart navy suit greets her.

"Yes."

"Good morning. We've been expecting you. I'm sorry but do you have any ID?"

"Sure." She rummages in her bag and pulls out her badge showing it to the guard.

"Thank you. Sorry about that, we just have to be careful you know." He releases the security gate for them and they drive on through and follow the road.

The road forks into two and they continue around to the left. They pass the first residence and Deeks can't hold his tongue any longer. "What is this place Kens, how come we're here?"

She's smiling at him smugly, happy he's still unaware of what's happening. "Just a couple more minutes."

They pass a second residence and Deeks turns his head watching it pass by. "These are houses right?"

"Uh huh." She doesn't give him any more than that and tries to concentrate on the road, blocking him out and trying not to laugh. Finally she turns into the driveway of the last residence and pulls up in front of the doors. "Were here," she says beaming as she jumps out and hurries around the car to help him out. "Come on," she tugs at his arm eagerly, making him laugh.

"Okay, okay." He's still in the dark but judging by Kensi's enthusiasm it's nothing to be worried about. He glances back at Monty who is fast asleep on the back seat before easing out of the car. Producing keys from her pocket she opens the main door and steps inside entering a code into the alarm panel to silence the beeping. Deeks comes to stand beside her as they both take in the layout of the open plan ground floor. He lets out a long whistle. "Nice...what are we doing here?"

"Having fun. Come on let's look around." She tugs again at his arm.

"Wait, this place? We're going to be staying here?" he asks hesitantly.

"Don't you like it?" she asks concerned.

"It's amazing," he quickly corrects, sensing disappointment from his partner. "But I didn't pack for a weekend away."

The smile re-appears. "No, but I did." She pulls him gently toward the sliding doors at the rear of the house.

"Hang on." He props a crutch against one of the two couches that sit in the sunken area in front of them. They're big and comfy looking and covered in a range of different sized cushions. Kensi frowns at him. "Since you insist on leading me around..." He holds out an arm and she takes it helping to support him. They walk to the back door and Kensi finds the key, unlocking it and sliding both doors wide open. "Wow!" Deeks is quick to exclaim. "This place is stunning. How did you… where did you?" The smile his partner gives him causes a warm feeling within.

The smile continues to light up her face but she doesn't answer his question and asks her own, "You really like it?"

"I love it. Come on I want to see the rest of the place." They walk a circuit of the ground floor taking in the entertainment centre in the sunken den area, the amazing couches that looked just perfect for cuddling up with someone and the drift wood coffee table. The kitchen is fitted with every kind of appliance and like the rest of the house has an open plan with a breakfast bar being the only thing separating it from the den. They head for the stairs and carefully make their way to the second floor before exploring each of the rooms. The second door they come to is the master bedroom and Kensi and Deeks both stand admiring the room and its huge bed complete with flat screen TV mounted to the wall, entertainment system and a top of the line coffee machine. None of that is as impressive as the view from the room though. There are more sliding doors with a private balcony complete with a sun lounger and a small table and chairs. The balcony provides a view of the bay and the ocean stretches out before them. Deeks moves toward the doors and Kensi steps up to open them so they can go out and admire the view. He stands holding the railing looking out at the ocean and lets out a contented sigh. "This here," he nods at the view. "I wish I could afford a place like this or just even a view like this. It's perfect."

Kensi joins him as they stand and listen to the sound of the ocean waves crashing on the beach and the odd screech of a gull. Other than that it's wonderfully quiet. Kensi edges towards her best friend, they stand together with shoulders and hips touching, happy to be in each other's company. Deeks arm snakes around her shoulders and he pulls her in with a squeeze. "Thanks." He drops a kiss on her temple and she melts a little at the tender gesture.

After a few minutes Deeks breaks the silence, "So, we have this place to ourselves for the day?"

"For the weekend," she corrects. "Although not quite to ourselves. I invited the guys too. They should be here shortly." She thinks she might have caught a brief moment of disappointment at the mention of their friends, but dismisses it as wishful thinking. "I wanted to do something fun for you. I know you don't want to admit it but sitting around all day is getting to you." Before he has a chance to brush off her comment with the possibility of the situation getting awkward she takes a step back and looks at him. "Don't okay. No excuses, no feeling sorry for yourself. This weekend is yours and I want you to enjoy it. Can you just let me do this for you, please?"

He stands there dumbfounded. How does she do this to him? how can she make him feel so special, so wanted and important. This amazing woman that he cares so much for, more than he can admit, is doing this for him. Her words, her concern stun him and he wishes he could read her mind and know what she's really thinking. He just needs something, a little sign that this is more than just friendship. He wants her more than he's wanted anything in his life, not necessarily in a sexual way, though he's a man and it would be foolish to deny the effect she has on him, but he wants her in his heart not just his bed. But he'll be damned if he ruins what they've got, so he just needs a sign, something from her to let him know that their 'thing' isn't just a game or something he's imagined.

He tentatively holds a hand out to her and she looks at it, studying it closely and his long fingers. With a smile she reaches for him placing her own hand in his and letting him wrap those strong fingers around hers. She feels his warmth spread through her causing butterflies to take flight in her tummy. He rubs his thumb along her wrist and the butterflies increase their activity at the intimateness of the situation. Looking into his eyes she tries not to blush as she imagines herself leaning up and into him, brushing her lips against his in a reassuring kiss. She finds herself having to break eye contact. The feelings she's experiencing overwhelm her and she fights to control them. Now is not the time.

Sensing the awkwardness Deeks does what he does best and once more breaks the silence, "So who's room is this?"

"Yours," she answers not letting his hand go but moving a little closer so their hands hang down between them.

"And you're sleeping where?" he asks. He knows what he wants to hear but they have company and so what he wants and what will happen are two very different things.

"Just down the hall." She squeezes his hand. "Come on, let's finish the tour before the others show up. They'll be here soon."

They finish looking around the bedrooms and as expected Deeks objects when she tells him where she's sleeping, offering to swap. She shakes her head vigorously. "This is your weekend, you get the star treatment and besides it's the only room with a bathroom attached. And you already said the view is perfect, why would you give that up?"

"Well, when you put it like that."

They are just making their way back down the stairs when the doorbell rings. Kensi hurries ahead to grab the door, leaving Deeks to retrieve his second crutch. When he catches up to her at the door she is just letting the rest of the team in. Everyone is laden down with bags and boxes but also trying to get a look at the stunning house. "Just put everything on the breakfast bar for now." Kensi points toward the kitchen.

"Oh my, this place is even better than the photos," Nell coos.

"You saw photos of this place?" Eric queries.

"We did," Nell answers, pointing between herself and Kensi.

"Been holding out on us Kens?" Callen asks depositing his box of clanking bottles on the breakfast bar.

This causes Kensi to grin mischievously.

"Hey at least you knew what was going on here," Deeks interrupts. "I thought we were out for a day at the beach. Talk about pulling the wool over my eyes." He looks at his partner feigning hurt.

"What's that out there then," she replies pointing to the back of the house. "A mirage?"

"So, not so much a lie as an omission of facts?"

"Exactly," she replies. "So do you guys need a hand bringing everything in?"

"We're good?" Sam huffs dumping two large crates down on the floor. "Just one more box and our bags."

"You could give us a hand," Nell pipes up.

Kensi follows them out to the car, letting Monty out while she's there. She helps unload the remainder of the food and grabs hers and Deeks' stuff from the SRX. Once everything is in and unpacked and everyone's stuff is stowed in their relevant rooms they start with the first drinks of the day and head out onto the deck. Monty tears off onto the beach, happy to have the freedom to charge back and forth like a lunatic not to mention all the attention he's getting.

They drink and laugh as Monty races after the various small flocks of gulls that settle on the beach.

"That dog's as crazy as you Deeks," Sam laughs.

"And about as successful as you with the birds," Callen mocks.

"Birds?" Nell and Kensi ask in disgust together while Deeks scowls at the senior agent.

"As in women," Callen informs them as if they didn't get the play on words he was trying to turn into a joke.

"We get it," Kensi dead pans, unamused.

"Your jokes need some work man," Deeks informs him. "Try not to insult the lovely ladies in our company for starters."

"Sam eyes Deeks before glancing over at Kensi who he can see looks quite happy with her partner defending her and Nell. He shakes his head smirking. "Man has a point G. I mean, you wouldn't want to upset Kens here. You may not wake up in the morning." Everyone laughs.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Callen holds his hands up in surrender.

"How about some tunes to lighten the mood?" Eric asks standing and disappearing back indoors. He returns minutes later with a big Bose wireless speaker and his computer. "New toy," he states proudly positioning the speaker in the middle of the table and switching it on. In the case is his lap top which he fires up. "So what do we fancy?" he asks and they all launch in to a mass debate about music and what best fits this occasion. Sometime later they finally figure out a play list with their favourite genres of music and they eventually get the music started. Not everything is everyone's cup of tea but there's an assortment of music playing so everyone is happy. Somewhere into their second round of drinks, Callen and Sam decide to go investigate the barbecue, declaring it man's work. Kensi normally would be one to argue with this but they all know about her lack of cooking skills so she's happy to leave them to it.

"So what time are we eating?" Nell asks checking her watch and noting it's nearly one pm.

"I don't know," Kensi shrugs. "What does everyone want to do?"

"I'm easy," Deeks answers.

"We know," Kensi teases.

"I'm okay for now but how long will it take to get everything ready?" Eric asks, ever the practical one.

"Good point. Guys how long will it take to get that thing ready?" Nell calls over her shoulder to the senior agents.

"It's gas, so just a couple of minutes. Why?" Sam calls back.

"Just wondering when everyone will want to eat?" Kensi answers.

"How much food did you get?" It's Callens turn to ask.

"Lots," is Nell's simple reply.

Callen checks his watch, "How about we start cooking around half past one?"

"Sounds good to me," Sam agrees.

"Okay then," Kensi answers after a round of nods from the rest of the team. Sam and Callen join them back in the seating area. Monty runs up on the decking nudging Deeks with his nose.

"Hi boy, having fun?" He scratches the dog's ear but Monty continues to nudge him. "What do you want huh?" The dog dashes off and returns with a Frisbee. "Oh, you wanna play. Why not?" He takes the Frisbee from the dog. "Anyone want join me and Monty on the beach?"

Eric, who is always ready for the beach in his shorts and flip flops is the first to agree. "Sure, I will."

Kensi looks at what she's wearing. "Me too but I need to get changed first." She's still in her usual jeans, t-shirt and boots unlike Deeks who had been channelling his inner Eric when he'd dressed this morning and was already wearing board shorts, tank top and hoody. He did have a canvas shoe on the non-casted leg but it had been kicked off somewhere under his seat.

As Kensi stands to go indoors Nell jumps up too. "Wait up, I need to get changed too."

The girls vanish indoors as Eric and Deeks head to the beach with Monty. They toss the Frisbee between them and Monty bounces up and down trying to catch it as it goes back and forth. Every so often one of them throws it long and Monty goes running off after it barking his head off. Kensi and Nell appear both looking more suitably attired. Kensi in a pair of well-worn cut off jean shorts and a loose fitting sheer white kaftan that allows the blue and white halter neck bikini she's wearing to show through. Nell on the other hand has a green and white jersey beach dress on and the straps of whatever swimwear she has on can just be seen at her shoulders.

Deeks turns his head as Kensi calls out to him letting him know they're there. As he watches them come down the steps from the deck he misses Eric toss the Frisbee to him and only notices at the last minute. Forgetting his leg he reaches for the Frisbee as it comes past him causing him to lose his balance and fall over.

"Deeks!" Kensi calls out panicked and with and a sudden burst of speed she's kneeling on the ground by his side helping him sit up. "Are you all right?"

Nell appears at her shoulder. "I'm fine Kens. I landed on my butt. Give me a hand up," he asks holding a hand out.

"Just stay put for a second," She tells him.

"Really, I'm fine." Nell smiles at their interaction before heading over to Eric. Deeks watches as she punches him in the arm and tells him off for being careless. "Looks like you two are spending too much time together," Deeks tells Kensi who has also turned to watch Eric and Nell. "So you gonna help me up?"

"How about we just sit here for a bit?"

"I can do that," he tells her as she sits down by him. Nell and Eric join them and they talk about Monty as the dog charges back to them, Frisbee firmly clamped in his jaws. Eric lobs the Frisbee toward the ocean for Monty.

"Bad move man," Deeks calls across Kensi and nods toward the dog who's knee deep in the breaking waves. "Hope everyone likes wet dog."

Kensi laughs but soon stops when a drenched Monty comes barrelling toward her. Too late to stand she turns into Deeks putting her back toward the dog and head down into his chest. Eric who hadn't been laughing is a little quicker and quickly stands, hauling Nell to her feet at the same time. Instinctively Deeks wraps an arm around Kensi, holding her to him and enjoying the fact that she's allowed herself to take refuge in him. Eric takes off across the beach trying to get away from the impending spray of wet dog. Nell is hot on his heals but as Monty closes on the seated pair Deeks shouts at him and points to Eric and suddenly the dog takes off after the retreating tech operator and analyst.

"You're safe," Deeks whispers looking down at his partner who's still using him as a shield. She turns slightly to watch the scene playing out on the beach. Eric and Nell try to dodge the scruffy mutt who thinks it's all a great game and is relentless in his efforts to catch the pair. She doesn't move from his embrace though and if anything relaxes further into him laughing, causing the most amazing feeling to grow in him at the sound and feel of her right there with him.

**A/N: So there you go, its only lunchtime and their already snuggled on the beach.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This chapter picks up directly after the last. Sorry for the delay between them, hope you enjoy...**

He moves so that he's sitting in a more comfortable position, his arm supporting their weight as he leans back slightly. The arm around her shoulder drops and he finds his hand resting against her hip bone. When she doesn't protest the placement he chances his luck a little more and his fingers find their way up under the hem of her top tracing a light pattern across the bare skin he finds there. Her breath hitches at his touch and he stills his hand, wondering if it's too much.

She feels so content lying there against him, laughing at Nell and Eric trying to dodge a soaking wet Monty who's chasing the pair around the beach like a demented thing. She shifts her position as he alters his to get comfy, hoping she isn't hurting him. She tries not to put too much of her weight on him. His arm, now snaked around her waist and his hand resting oh so comfortably on her hip feels so right. She desperately wants to look up at him and see his eyes and know what he's thinking. The movement of his fingers against her skin pulls her from her thoughts of those eyes and she can't help but stop breathing for just a second as she fights not to shiver as his hands caress her skin.

His fingers stop their gentle motion and she knows he's felt her reaction to him. She waits, hoping he'll continue and when he doesn't she chances a glance up at him catching his eyes. He smiles shyly at her. It's almost an apology and right there she spots something in his eyes. It's a look she's caught before but only for fractions of a second at a time and every time she's shaken it off and moved on without giving it too much thought. But seeing that look right there, right now, she knows she hadn't imagined it all those times before. It scares her a little the way he looks at her. Not because it's menacing, quite the opposite. It's the softness of his gaze, the emotions in his eyes and she just knows that he feels something is happening between them. He's just as confused as she is but she decides there and then that she needs to find out one way or another if she's reading him right or just getting all his signals muddled.

She tucks her head back down into him and it's just a whisper when she speaks, "I was enjoying that." She feels him shift ever so slightly and she guesses he's trying to get a look at her face.

He doesn't say anything though, but starts up the soothing motion once more, making her let out a soft moan.

Deeks continues to watch as Monty slowly loses steam and all be it a little too late, Eric and Nell begin to put a little more distance between them and the now not so wet dog. Wondering what the other pair of agents are up to he turns his head toward the deck to find two pairs of eyes watching not Nell and Eric but him. More accurately him and Kensi. He meets their eyes and is surprised when the pair doesn't show the slightest bit of emotion at the sight before them.

"Kens," he whispers at the top of her head. "Don't freak out but we have an audience." He feels her tense and then she looks toward Eric and Nell. He feels the moment it dawns on her who's watching, as her head turns into him a little more to hide her embarrassment. "Hey, it's okay," he reassures her. "You're just feeling a little tired, and I'm being an awesome partner and giving you someone to lean against." His voice sounds a little cocky but the fact that he's still tracing patterns on her hip causes her to look up at him again and she sees a question in his eyes. He's giving her a lie to tell the guys and asking if she's okay with it. Before she can answer he spots Nell and Eric heading back toward them, "Heads up, geeks at one o'clock."

"Deeks!" She swats at his chest and adjusts her position subtly so that they look a little less intimate as the pair approach.

"Hey you gotta stop hitting me. I'm not at full strength you know." He drops his hand from her hip and slides it around to her back where it's a little less obvious. He strokes her lower back just above the top of her shorts and it causes a shiver to run through her. He stops the action but offers her a quick cheeky smile to let her know he spotted her reaction.

The look on her face betrays the words that come out of her mouth next as she realises their friends are within earshot, "Easy Deeks, payback's a bitch."

The pair drop to the sand either side of them as Monty drops in a heap and rolls on his back in front of them. "Nice Monty, very nice," he notes as the dog becomes covered in a thick layer of sand. "You two done tormenting my dog?" he asks looking at Eric.

"I think he held his own." Eric pulls his wet t shirt away from his body with a look of discomfort. "How much water can one dog absorb? Is he part sponge?"

"Maybe not so much the sea variety but certainly the bathroom variety. See Monty I told you eating sponges would lead to side effects." Deeks chastises the sand covered mutt.

"Good boy Monty," Kensi praises and stretches out a leg to rub the dogs tummy with her foot.

"You two look pretty comfy," Nell comments trying to sound indifferent.

"Tired," Kensi replies from her position still leaning in against Deeks. "He doesn't have many uses but he seems to manage being a cushion quite well," she teases.

"Watch it Fern or I might just have to get handsy." Without warning his hand finds her side and tickles her. She wriggles out of his grasp coming up against Nell. Unable to escape she falls backwards and instantly regrets it, letting out a little yelp as all too late she remembers her injured ribs. "Shit Kens, I'm sorry." Deeks stops his attack and immediately leans over her. "Are you? Did you hurt yourself?"

She winces and shakes her head not wanting to try to speak as she fights the wave of pain. There's a hint of tears in the corner of her eyes and she blinks rapidly. Trying to gain control of herself she is grateful her injuries are to the front of her ribs since she'd fallen backwards. "Just let me catch my breath," she finally gets out.

"Kensi, did you bring your pain killers?" Nell asks.

"Yeah they're in my bag, but... I'll be... just give me a second."

"Kens, I don't know maybe you should..." She cuts him off with a shake of her head.

"Deeks I'm fine. Good," she corrects. "Eric, Nell can you give me a hand up here?" The look she gets from Deeks as he watches, feeling useless, makes her want to reach out and comfort him. Nell and Eric help her back to the seated area on the deck and by the time she sits down the pain has already subsided dramatically.

Deeks follows behind slowly. Eric had briefly paused to help him up but the crutches and the sand make for slow going. As he reaches the seating area Callen and Sam are huddled around Kensi wanting to know what happened. He sits in one of the armchairs out of the way, feeling guilty and annoyed at himself for not being more careful with her. He's also more than a little pissed at himself for ruining the good time they were having.

Fed up with all the fussing, Kensi glances at her watch. "Hey, were we not starting the food at half past?" It causes everyone else to look at their watches.

"Let's get this started," Sam pipes up heading for the barbecue.

"I'll get the meat," Callen calls to him heading indoors.

"I'm gonna make a start on the salad," Nell says standing up.

"I'll give you a hand," Kensi starts to stand too.

"No you don't. Sit there and relax. Eric you'll give me a hand won't you?" Nell says bossily, leaving no room for either of them to argue.

"Sure," Eric agrees happily while Kensi rolls her eyes at the self-assertive intelligence analyst.

As everyone clears out she looks around for Deeks and finds him watching her with a sorrowful look. "Whatcha doing over there?" she asks, wishing he were closer. He shrugs and she thinks he has the look of a child about to be scolded. "Deeks? Come on partner. I know you didn't do it on purpose." He nods in agreement as if he knows what she says is true but yet she doesn't believe he believes it. "Will you come sit with me?"

"I should really go give the others a hand." He hitches a thumb at the house.

"I think they can manage. Deeks come on, we were... well we were..."

"You know I'd never intentionally hurt you right?" he asks almost out of nowhere.

"Hey, just because I'm in a tiny bit of discomfort doesn't mean I can't come over there and kick your arse. You really are quite dense sometimes. You know, you don't have to ask stupid questions like that. Now I'd come to you but you seem to have chosen the smallest chair out here so get your butt here now." She doesn't leave him room to argue.

He makes his way over to her but sits a little distance away. "You know I like it when you get all masterful." There's a twinkle in his eye that tells her he's back to his usual playful self.

She looks at him and the gap between them, not hiding the fact she dislikes the distance. He doesn't take the hint so she swings her legs up onto the seat and wiggles her feet under his thigh making him laugh at her action. "That's better." She smiles at him. "Where did Monty get off to?"

He points to the corner of the deck where the dog is sprawled out enjoying the warm sun. "Just as well really or he'd be trailing sand everywhere. You know I think that's the most exercise he's had for weeks. He's probably gonna sleep for the next few hours, or at least until the food is ready," he amends.

Callen emerges from the house balancing two trays of meat. "Hope you two are hungry." He lifts the trays up to indicate all the meat they have.

"Just try not to grill everything to within an inch of its life," Deeks calls over to him. Callen leaves the two trays with Sam who gets to work while Callen vanishes back into the house.

"I'm feeling pretty bad sitting here while everyone else does all the hard work."

"Yeah, well it's not like you'd be much help." She points at the cast before looking up quickly realising she's probably just rubbed a raw nerve.

"It's okay, you don't have to tip toe around me Kens. It's fine, really. Besides you can make it up to me later," he says adding a cheeky eyebrow wiggle.

"Way to ruin a moment partner. You know, that eyebrow thing will get you in trouble one of these days. "

"Counting on it."

"Pig," she nudges him with her foot.

"Hey, pipe down kids," Callen chastises, dumping a cooler full of beers on the table.

"Sweet." Deeks sits up plucking out two beers and handing one to Kensi. "Hey you guys want me to do anything?" He ignores the look Kensi is giving him, he can feel her glare.

"Just stay here," he wiggles a finger at the pair of them and the couch. "We got this," Callen says heading over to Sam taking two more beers with him as he goes.

"Told you," Kensi sing songs swigging her beer and looking all smug.

"Hey, it would have been rude not to offer!"

"Well, you asked. Happy now?"

"Yup," he grins taking a pull of his own beer and leaning back in his seat. He sits with his head resting on the back of the seat with his face turned up toward the afternoon sun. The feel of it gently warming his skin with the waves of the ocean as a calming soundtrack relaxes him. He thinks Kensi might be watching him. His eyes are closed but he can feel her eyes on him. He doesn't know how he knows, it's just a sensation. He rolls his head toward her and lazily opens one eye taking a peek in her direction.

Sure enough, she is watching him. Her elbow rests on the back of the seat and her head is canted to one side resting in her upturned palm. He allows a smug smile to lazily grace his features, and he knows she sees him watching her but she doesn't break eye contact or say anything. He watches her take a sip from her bottle and then he rolls his head back skyward. He feels content right now. It's the most relaxed he's felt in days and honestly he could just drift off to sleep about now.

"Tired?" Kensi asks as if reading his mind.

"Mmm," he replies unable to muster the energy for more.

"I won't be offended if you want to take a nap. I'll wake you when the food's ready."

"S'ok," he slurs. "'I'm good."

She chuckles at his sleepy response. His breathing has slowed and his grip on the bottle of beer that rests by his side has relaxed. She takes the beer from him, placing it on the table before it spills. "Deeks, why don't you move onto one of the sun loungers? You're going to get a sore neck like that. Even if you're not sleeping."

"Kay… just gimme a sec."

She waits patiently for him to stir. A minute passes, then two. Still, no movement. "I could get Sam to come carry you like a baby," she whispers leaning toward him. He shakes his head lazily. "I will," she threatens.

He huffs like a sullen teen. "But I'm comfy here," he whines.

Kensi stands placing her beer down next to his. "Come on," she gently orders, tugging at his arm.

This time he doesn't protest but lets her help him up and guide him to the sun lounger closest to the seating area. She glances over at Callen and Sam and just catches a quick glimpse of movement as they turn away not wanting to be caught prying. She rolls her eyes at their behaviour as she keeps hold of Deeks' arm, lowering him down and settling him in the more comfortable reclined position that the lounger offers. She lets go of his hand and helps him position his damaged leg before standing back to look at her sleepy partner, all relaxed and already well on his way to the land of dreams. That thought strikes a chord and she finds herself glancing back over toward the senior partners. They're deep in some conversation oblivious to her and Deeks, but not so far away that if he starts to have a bad dream they won't notice. She looks away from him and spots another sun lounger a few feet away and moves to drag it closer to her partner.

"Kens," he says softly.

"Right here," she answers, lining up the sun lounger alongside his and settling back into it carefully so as not to aggravate her ribs. She closes her eyes and listens to the sound of her partners breathing as once again it slows into the soothing rhythm that she recognises. Knowing he's asleep she feels the need to watch over him. He'd hate for any of the guys to know about the nightmares, so he sleeps and she dozes. She listens to his breathing and the gentle crash of the waves in the distance. As she relaxes a little more she's faintly aware of voices and knows that it's Sam and Callen. She has no idea what they're talking about and honestly she doesn't care. Right now she's quite happy just letting the world pass her by.

She's not really sure how much time has passed but she's aware of new noises coming from somewhere on the deck. Cracking one eye open and turning to look over at Deeks then toward Sam and Callen, she spots Nell fussing around the large outdoor dining table. She watches as she vanishes back indoors and hears her call out to Eric about something or other. She opens her other eye and stretches slowly before looking at her watch and finding the best part of thirty minutes has passed. She's not sure if she feels better or worse for resting, but she's certainly happy and relaxed.

Nell appears with Eric trailing not far behind, both of them carrying an array of bowls and plates. Kensi sits up and watches her sleeping partner for a moment before calling out to the others, "How's it going?"

"Hey, sleepy head," Sam is the first to speak up.

"I was just resting my eyes. Deeks, however, is out for the count."

"The youth of today," Callen shakes his head. "Just can't keep up."

"Leave it alone guys," Nell chides. "Food won't be much longer," she adds.

"You should see all this," Eric says as he points at the spread on the table. "There's enough here for four times as many people."

"So you gonna wake sleeping beauty?" Sam asks.

"Does that make Kensi the Prince?" Callen pipes up and laughs at his own joke.

Kensi ignores them as Sam tells Callen the Prince's name is Phillip and Callen starts teasing his partner for his knowledge of Disney movies. Nell and Eric ignore the pair heading indoors once more.

"Deeks…" Kensi shakes his shoulder. Getting no response she leans in a little closer and repeats the action. "Deeks…"

His eyes pop open and he stares at her confused for a second by her closeness. "Hi," he says and then grins when she shows no sign of moving away. "Not that this isn't umm nice or anything, but umm..." He turns sideways to look at the duo by the barbecue briefly before looking back at her. "Hi," he repeats not knowing what to say.

She glances at their friends too and then surprises him even more when her hand comes up to his face and her thumb gently brushes his cheek. "You're face..." she pauses looking for the right words and he waits nervously for her to finish. "It's nearly all better." She turns his head to see the side where the largest gash was. "This will leave a mark though." She traces a finger gently over the wound.

"I thought girls loved men with scars?" he asks seriously.

"Not so much when you know how they came about," she replies, her tone soft and equally as serious.

She backs up giving him a little more space but keeping eye contact. "You know I'm gonna be just fine, you should stop worrying about me."

"I wouldn't be a very good partner if I did that, now would I?"

Deeks reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze, "Thanks." He lets the moment be for a short while before sitting himself up and looking at what's going on around him. "Something smells good," he calls out to the partners standing by the grill, both with a set of tongs in their hands busy tending whatever they are cooking.

"Nice of you to join us Deeks," Sam calls back.

"Well I didn't want to interfere with the culinary genious that is Sam Hanna and G. Callen," he mocks.

Callen waves the tongs around. "What was that Deeks? You wanted your food burnt to a crisp?"

"Ha ha, very funny Callen," Deeks deadpans. Kensi stands and Deeks follows suit. She hands him his crutches and they make their way over to the table. "Wow!" Deeks exclaims.

"Glad you like it," Nell says coming up behind them. Eric carries a stack of plates and napkins and Nell points at a space on the table. "Just right there please." She moves around and places cutlery down next to Eric's plates.

"You got off lightly," Eric whispers to Deeks. "Nell's a slave driver."

"I heard that," she tells him sternly and Eric rolls his eyes.

Deeks pats Eric on the back, "Thanks man, we appreciate all your hard work. Yours too Nell."

"And what about us?" Callen asks stopping to take a drink from his beer.

"I'll let you know once we've sampled your efforts."

"Oh, you'll be astounded when you taste this." Sam nods toward the various burgers, steaks, ribs and sausages that are being removed from the barbecue and piled onto plates

"Astounded?" Kensi repeats.

Before Sam can reply the doorbell sounds from inside the house. "I'll get it," Nell calls out already heading in that direction.

"Who else did you invite?" Deeks asks.

"No one," Kensi replies. Then after a second she suddenly remembers. "Hetty, I invited Hetty. She said she had plans but would try to stop by."

"If she's busy then this is a hell of a drive just to pop in," Deeks comments.

"Who said anything about driving?" Hetty asks, appearing in the doorway with Nell at her back.

"I knew it, you can teleport," Deeks pipes up. "It explains so much." There's a moment of silence as the rest of the team look between Hetty and Deeks.

Deeks grins, proud of himself for the joke and Hetty is the first to break the silence with her dry laugh. "Very good Mr Deeks. As handy as that skill would be even I haven't mastered that one... yet," she chuckles. "No, I flew in. I have some personal business I need to attend to locally."

"Well thanks for coming." Kensi wonders how her partner gets away with these comments to Hetty. She wouldn't dare be so cheeky. But that's him all over.

"My pleasure. I wanted to see how my favourite LAPD liaison was fairing."

"Aww, Hetty, you say the nicest things."

"You're her only liaison," Callen whispers.

"Now, now Mr. Callen, no need to be jealous."

Deeks pokes his tongue out at Callen. Kensi swears she sees something flit across her partner's face and she wills him not to say anything else stupid. He catches her watching him and winks. It's Sam who stuns them with the next cheeky line. "Yeah G, everyone knows you're her favourite." Hetty's head whips round and she glares at him. "Too far?" Sam asks almost apologetically.

"Too far," Hetty repeats shaking her head.

"Okay…" Nell draws out the word. "How about we get on with enjoying all this food?" She steps past Hetty and says, "Wouldn't want all our hard work to go to waste now."

Everyone is in agreement and they busy themselves serving up the last of the food and then helping themselves to the buffet style spread now set out on the table. The beers Kensi and Deeks had abandoned on the table before their nap are now too warm so Kensi gets them and Hetty fresh ones. There isn't enough room on the comfy seating for all of them to sit without constantly elbowing each other so Kensi helps Deeks back to the sun lounger with his plate full of food before returning for her own then joining him which earns a sly grin from Nell.

They sit once more in silence as they all dive into their food. Deeks gives Sam and Callen the thumbs up after cutting into his steak. "So which one of you?" he eventually asks. A look of confusion graces the faces of the rest of the team. All except Kensi who, knowing her partner far too well, knows exactly what he's asking and looks on with an amused smile.

"Which one, what?" Callen asks for clarification.

"You two, which one of you?" He waves the steak laden fork around as by way of explanation. He sighs when he realises they aren't following. "Who got the gig as an undercover chef?"

"Him," they both answer simultaneously pointing at each other.

Deeks laughs, "Aren't they adorable Kens?"

"The cutest." Kensi joins in the teasing.

The two senior agents offer up their best attempt at synchronised glaring. "Oh, you're too scary, stop it please!" Deeks carries on with the teasing.

Kensi fights a snort of laughter at her partner's antics. It's so good to see him goofing off with their friends, just as it should be. She reflects on how they'd all found his behaviour annoying when he'd first started with them. Now a day without Deeks doing or saying something stupid was a dull day. He wasn't just their comic relief, he was their stress relief. He stopped anything getting too serious and allowed them to blow off steam without resorting to violence. Nobody but Hetty had figured he was just what they were missing and they'd given him such a hard time. Now, coming up on their third year as partners, she just couldn't imagine working with anyone else. Hell if it weren't for him she doubts she'd still be here. She shakes her head, distracting herself from where her thoughts are going and chiding herself for thinking negatively because it didn't achieve anything. She let her attention wander back to her partner as the others listened to Callen and Sam discuss the pros and cons of their undercover chef ops.

The food was good. So good, they opted for seconds and decided to delay dessert until later. Conversation turned to other ops where they'd had undercover jobs. Kensi revealed she'd once had to pretend to be a nun and Deeks cracked up at the thought of her in a habit. Kensi soon got her own laughs when Deeks announced he'd been a hairdresser once. That got him lots of teasing from the whole team. Nell and Eric were both grateful their undercover work wasn't so diverse. They made a good dent in the food and enjoyed more drinks, the cooler slowly emptying. Eric offered to refill it with ice and beer while they others started to clear away the dirty plates and leftover food. Kensi insisted since the others had all taken care of preparing the food she'd do all the washing up. This, in itself earned her a heap of teasing.

Leftovers all put away and the plates stacked up in the kitchen, Hetty announced that she had to be on her way but asked for a private word with Kensi before departing. The others stayed out on the deck giving them some privacy. Whatever they talked about didn't take long and they both soon came back outside.

All too late Deeks noticed the little smile his partner wore. "Mr Deeks," Hetty called getting his attention.

"Hetty?"

"Your partner tells me that you are getting a little restless being home all day."

"Umm, it's a little boring, yes." The others watch, wondering where the conversation is going. Only Kensi seems to be in on Hetty's plan, if there is one.

"She also tells me you're making good progress with your physical therapy and I know the doctor was happy with you at your check up."

"Yeah…" He draws out the word wondering where she's heading with this.

"So, if you think you can manage, how about returning to work?"

"What?" He's shocked. That so wasn't what he was expecting. This weekend just kept getting better. "Really?"

"It would of course, only be admin based duties until you're back at full strength and only a couple of mornings a week. We'll see how you do and up your hours accordingly."

Deeks doesn't care. Anything is better than daytime television. He's pretty sure he can be back at work full time in a couple of weeks anyway. He looks up to see Kensi watching him, a big smile gracing her features and lighting up those wonderful eyes. "Hetty, I could kiss you," Deeks confesses like an excited child. "That's great!"

"There is however, one small issue."

"I knew it, there's a catch, there's always a catch."

"Oh hush now," Hetty chides. "It's really a tiny little issue, one to which I already have the answer." Deeks raises an eyebrow in question. "You will need to drive yourself back and forth. I cannot have Miss Blye playing taxi driver while we are a man down as such. However, Miss Blye informs me you are currently unable to drive your own vehicle."

"I offered to swap," Kensi butts in. Deeks raises both eyebrows in shock. Kensi Blye offering to swap her precious car!

"There is no need," Hetty waves Kensi off. Deeks' head turns back to his petite boss. "Miss Jones?"

"Yes Hetty." It's like a game off ping pong as Deeks' gaze shifts again.

"If I am correct there are at least half a dozen cars at our disposal that should be suitable for Mr. Deeks' purpose."

"Possibly more. I'm sure I can find him something," she confirms. Deeks' mind races at the thought of all the fancy cars they have on their books.

"That's it settled. Mr. Deeks, I'll see you Monday morning."

"Easy as that?" Deeks asks, surprised she didn't have more terms and conditions for him.

"Easy as that," she repeats flashing him a smile. "Now, I need to be on my way. I have something to attend to before I head back to LA."

The team all go to the door to wave her off. They're a little surprised to find a driver and car waiting for her. Callen opens the door and she climbs in, bidding them farewell. As the car starts to pull away the window lowers and the car stops again. "Try to behave your selves." She flashes them another grin and disappears back behind the tinted glass.

As the car drives away the team all look at one another and burst out laughing.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Once again huge apologies for the big delay but my lovely Beta has been away on vacation. A Huge thank you to everyone for the continued support with all the fave's, follows and reviews. To those of you who begged for an update here it is...**

"So what's the plan for the rest of the afternoon?" Callen asks Kensi as they all finish laughing at Hetty's parting comment.

"Well, I need to clean up but you guys are free to do whatever you like." They all start to head back indoors.

"I'm going to set up the games console for later," Eric announces, grabbing the black bag abandoned on the sofa.

"You need a hand?" Nell asks.

"I'm good. It'll only take a couple of minutes." Still, Nell plops herself down on one of the couches and watches her friend unpack the bag and get to work plugging in cables. Nell begins to rummage through the selection of games still in the bag.

Sam and Callen head back out to the deck to clean up the barbecue area and Kensi makes her way to the kitchen. "Hey Kens, let me give you a hand there," Deeks says following her.

"I got this Deeks, go hang out with the others." Deeks eyes the huge pile of dishes and utensils piled on the counter as Kensi starts opening and closing cupboards. He doesn't leave as instructed but edges over to the breakfast bar and climbs onto one of the stools before propping up his crutches and watching his partner curiously. With an "Aha!" she pulls open one of the doors to reveal a dishwasher and suddenly her actions make much more sense. She begins sorting the items that can go in the washer and starts to load it up, unaware she has an audience. Halfway through loading the dishwasher she begins filling the sink with hot water and starts to hunt through the cupboards once more. As she turns she spots Deeks watching her. "I thought you were going outside?"

Deeks shakes his head causing his blonde curls to bounce about. "Nope," he says emphasising the 'p'. "That was your suggestion. I'm sticking to my original plan and giving you a hand with the dishes."

Kensi finds the tablets for the washer and the detergent for the sink. "Well most of it is going in here," she tells him, adding the tablet and continuing to load up the machine. "Really I can manage a few pots and whatnot."

"Didn't say you couldn't, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm helping."

"Yeah? Really looks like it." She quirks an eyebrow at him sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Sorry, just enjoying the view." He grins cheekily and hops carefully off the stool.

It takes Kensi a moment to get what he meant. "Deeks!" she shrieks, half embarrassed, half secretly pleased.

"What?" He tries feigning innocence.

"That look doesn't work on me you know? Here, if you insist on staying you can dry." She dumps a towel over his shoulder as he comes around the counter to lean on the unit alongside her. She switches on the machine and they work in silence with Kensi washing and rinsing before handing them over to Deeks to dry and stack neatly on the counter.

If someone would have told him that doing the dishes with your partner could be so enjoyable he'd never have believed them. But just being here with her, even though neither is saying much is nice. It reminds him of being at work, how well they operate together and their ability just get on with whatever task is at hand without much discussion. He's never had a partner like Kensi before. He's had some good partners in the past but never one who he could work so effortlessly with. With Kensi everything comes so naturally now, not that it had started like that but now they just get along. They can easily go between messing around to being totally focused on the job without either missing a beat the same way they slip into aliases on the spur of the moment with very little discussion.

"That's the last one," Kensi says handing over the bowl the salad had been in. She can't help but notice the content little smile gracing his lips. It's cute she thinks, not his usual goofy grin. He absently takes the bowl and dries it causing Kensi to chuckle at him and draw him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He looks at her like he'd maybe missed something. Kensi laughs again and starts putting away the stacks of clean items. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head. "You were somewhere else just then, but..." she bites her lip debating if she should continue. Her voice lowers a little, "You kinda looked cute."

His eyes widen. That so wasn't what he'd expected her to say. And god if she doesn't look cute herself as she bites her lip. "Kinda cute?" he repeats.

Kensi feels the heat rise in her cheeks and hopes she isn't blushing. She isn't about to try to explain her cute comment. He'll tease her enough as it is without her giving him further fuel. She tries to ignore him and carries on with her task. Deeks places the bowl down on the counter and turns into her. There's not much space between them. "I was thinking about us," he tells her.

Her head whips around to look at him. He expects to see a look of anger on her features, maybe even shock but she's smiling. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, um nothing like um... nothing you know... Just about us... in general. How much I miss us together... at work. And um... yeah... how we're... Well, how well we work together." He's a little flustered now. God, why does she have this effect on him? Why can't he just tell her how he feels?

Without thinking Kensi leans forward and quickly kisses his cheek.

"What, what was that for?" Deeks stares at her.

"No idea," she shrugs. "It just felt like the right thing to do. Don't overthink it okay?" She has no idea how she's staying so calm. She just kissed him for god's sake and honestly the only reason she could think of to do it was to soothe him. He seemed so nervous and flustered and… and…

"You going soft Kensi Blye?" Deeks teases trying to do as she asked and not overthink about his best friend, partner and the woman he's crazy about just willingly kissing him.

"It's your fault," she accuses.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirms still smiling.

"I can live with that."

They leave the dish washer to do its thing and head out to find the others. Nell and Eric are back outdoors and sitting on the steps leading down to the sand watching Sam and Callen set something up. "What's going on?" Deeks asks coming to stand behind them, Kensi by his side.

"Callen found a volleyball set," Eric tells them.

"It was in the storage shed thingy." Nell waves an arm at the large structure off to the side of the decking. "There are heat lamps and all sorts of stuff in there," she adds.

"Oh, we should get those out. It's colder here than LA and once the sun starts to drop it'll be more noticeable," Kensi points out.

"Who's for a game?" Callen asks approaching.

"I'd love to," Deeks pipes up earning him a sideways glance from Kensi. "But you know I'd just kick your arse and you'd spend the rest of the day sulking, so how about I ref?"

Kensi grins at his antics. That right there is what she loves about him. His ability to make light of something when others would feel sorry for themselves.

"Besides there's a couple of beers with my name on them, and you can't play and drink," he smirks.

"I'll keep score," Kensi tells them dropping down to sit next to Nell on the steps. "Not sure I wanna risk the ribs again," she says pointing at them just to make her case.

"So, come on wonder twins, that means you're up." Sam throws the ball to Eric who looks nervously at Nell.

"Come on it'll be fun," Nell assures him grabbing his hand and tugging him toward the net. Kensi cants her head at Nell's gesture watching her friend as she keeps hold of his hand even though he's following willingly like a little puppy. Looking up to see what her partner's up to she finds herself having to twist around when he's not there. The movement causes her to wince. Her ribs are still a little tender. She finds him at the beer cooler and watches as he puts a bottle in each of his shorts pockets and starts to head back to her.

He catches her watching him. "Gotta get our priorities right."

"I could have gotten those."

"I know but I can manage. Deep pockets, see?" Her eyes are drawn to the pockets and it gives her a moment to look him over again. The extra weight of the beers causes his shorts to sit a little lower on his hips and there's a glimpse of skin that yet again does funny things to her tummy. "Like what you see?" he teases.

"It's okay, could be better," she winks at him.

"Oh right!"

"Shut up and come sit down." She holds out a hand to him and he uses it for balance as he drops one crutch and awkwardly balances as he gets settled on the step next to her. "One of those beers better be for me."

"Of course." He works the two bottles loose and hands her one with a grin.

"You two ready?" Sam calls over.

Deeks gives him a thumbs up. "Ready when you are." He looks over at an overly bouncy Nell and a nervous looking Eric. "They're gonna get their butts kicked."

"I know," Kensi agrees. "Sam and Callen only play to win."

"Nell looks game though. How many beers has she had?"

"No idea but I think Eric could do with a few more. He looks terrified."

"Hey Eric," Deeks calls over to him. "It's okay, you can whip me at Sonic later." Eric just laughs at him and shakes his head.

"What's so funny?" Kensi asks.

"He never beats me at Sonic. Anything else yeah, but Sonic is mine."

"So you're gonna let him win to make him feel better?"

"No!" Deeks says in a tone that tells her she's being silly. "But I'll let him at some other game to make up for it."

Kensi laughs at his crazy logic. "You know you're not making any sense, right?"

"And?"

They focus on the attempt at a volleyball match that's going on. Kensi has to pay more attention to the scoring than Deeks does to the job of refereeing since it's really quite one sided, but it appears Nell isn't deterred by this and is still putting up a valiant effort. Even though they're losing, Nell starts taunting the older pair and it at least makes everyone laugh including Eric who has relaxed somewhat. The afternoon sun is quite warm for the time of year and Deeks unzips the hoody and shrugs it off laying it on the stairs.

The sight of Deeks in just a tank top causes Kensi to somehow lose track of the score. Not that it really matters as Nell and Eric have only managed to score two points while Sam and Callen are well into double digits. Kensi sips at her beer and watches Deeks out of the corner of her eye. He smiles when he catches her looking at him.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Just wondering if you need another beer?" she makes the excuse smoothly.

"Oh!" That throws him. He'd kinda hoped she'd been watching him. "So, for a change you weren't ogling me?" He throws out there testing the waters.

"No!" She protests a bit too quickly. "So, beer?"

"What about the game?"

"I think it's pretty safe to say Sam and Callen are gonna win. Besides, I know Sam will be keeping score, he always does. So, beer?"

"It would be rude not to really. Why don't you just bring the cooler over?"

"Now that's a good idea."

"I have been known to have them occasionally." He tries to sound a little superior.

"Careful, we wouldn't want you to hurt anything else now."

"Oh Kensi stop, you're too funny," he mocks.

"About time you appreciated my fun side." She pokes her tongue out at him and heads off for the beers.

"Oh, I appreciate plenty of you," he whispers as she walks away.

When she returns with the cooler Deeks has removed the tank top too and is smiling wickedly at her.

_Do not drool, do not drool_, she finds herself repeating in her head while trying not to stare at him. "Good thing this is a private beach Deeks," she tells him sitting down once more.

"Oh yeah," he says suggestively.

"Yeah, you'd be frightening everyone away otherwise."

That causes him to pout and she can't help grabbing one of the cold beers and pressing it to his side, causing him to let out a girlie shriek. The noise causes the others to look over at them, allowing Eric to use the momentary distraction to score a point.

Nell whoops at the extra point and Kensi and Deeks cheer from the side lines while Sam argues that it's not a fair point. Deeks tells him to give them a break since they're not in any danger of losing their lead. Callen pats the big man on the back and laughs. They use the opportunity to take a break and join Kensi and Deeks on the steps for beers.

Suspecting that Deeks is deliberately trying to tease her she decides to join him at his own game. As the others head back for further volleyball antics she removes her kaftan and leans back on her elbows pretending to soak in the warm sun. Although she's lying with her head back and eyes closed she doesn't miss the hitch in her partner's breath when he realises what she's doing.

"Kens, why don't you go lay on one of the sun loungers?"

That was not the reaction she was looking for. She opens one eye to look at him. He's looking at her with a serious expression, something like concern. She opens the other eye and sits up. "Trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes... no... kind of," he fluffs. "I..." he thinks for a moment, then closes his eyes so he can concentrate on what he wants to say. "I'm sorry, I started this and I shouldn't have." He opens his eyes and notices the way she's looking at him and he knows he's lost her. "What I mean is..." he glances at the others making sure they're busy with the game before looking back at her again. He moves a little closer to her. "Earlier on the beach, when you... we..." God he's so nervous and she's just looking at him and he can't read her. "You're making it very hard for me not to want to touch you again."

She holds her hand out for him, "Come on, let's go sit back up there where it's comfy. It's not like they need us here." She stands, helping him to his feet and snagging their discarded clothing as they head back to the chairs. They take the seat they'd occupied earlier and Kensi surprises him by snuggling into his side. Considering neither of them is wearing much clothing on their top halves it leaves them skin to skin and Deeks finds himself loving the sensation but at the same time having to direct his thoughts towards other things. Still, despite his focus being divided Deeks' arm comes around her shoulders and he pulls her into him as his thumb rubs up and down her bare shoulder.

Kensi wonders if maybe the alcohol has a little to do with the fact she's feeling bolder, but no matter how little or much alcohol it doesn't alter how she feels about her partner and she has to find out where they stand. "Better?" she murmurs.

He's not sure if she is stating her feelings or asking a question. "Definitely," he replies. Her breathing starts to slow. "Kens, you tired?"

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep." It's a little mumbled but he knows he's probably the reason for the lack of sleep.

"Lay down then." She doesn't wait for him to tell her again but scoots down and lays her head on his thigh to get comfy.

"This okay? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"You're good." He smiles down at her and wonders where to settle his hand, he opts for the back of the seat only to have her tug it down and hold it in place on her tummy. No longer wearing the kaftan he can feel the toned muscles of her abdomen and her soft skin under his hand and he can't help but start up the stroking with his thumb again. The motion soothes her and before long she is asleep, totally relaxed and still holding his hand in place.

This wasn't how he'd envisioned their weekend going. It's so much better. How he got so lucky he'll never know. Not only is he in this amazing house surrounded by his friends but his wonderful, amazing, beautiful partner is happily asleep on him. No threats, no warnings, no joking. They're here because it's exactly where they want to be, and that feels so good. It gives him hope that she wants what he wants and that maybe, just maybe if he's really lucky, she wants that same thing with him.

He's lost in a world of thought, happily day dreaming about spending more time with Kensi, of further days on the beach when he's no longer injured and they can walk along the sand together enjoying the feel of the water lapping over their toes as Monty runs ahead. Of weekends together curled up on the sofa watching a movie or reading, he doesn't really care as long as she's there with him.

"That's it, no more!" Eric declares dropping to his knees in the sand and earning him funny looks from Sam and Callen.

"What's up partner?" Nell asks laying a hand on his shoulder.

"They're killing us. This is not my idea of fun and I really, really need another beer."

Nell chuckles, "Yeah they do have a thirty nine point lead."

"You giving up?" Sam calls across the net.

"Yes, yes we are," Eric states quite happily.

Sam and Callen look at each other and shrug. "Okay then," Callen tosses the ball behind him and they start to walk toward the house.

"Thank god for that," Eric sighs struggling back to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you that beer." Nell follows Sam and Callen and Eric trails behind.

Deeks is pulled from his thoughts as the others head over to the seating area bringing the beer cooler with them. He puts his fingers to his lips to indicate they should be quiet before pointing at his still sleeping partner. Sam and Callen look at each other and grin before dropping into the armchairs at either end of the seating area, leaving the bigger seat opposite Kensi and Deeks for the other two. Nell tries to not show surprise at the way Kensi and Deeks are situated but Eric is not so subtle and he stares at the sight before him earning him a gentle elbow in the ribs from Nell.

"Kensi was tired, sorry guys. I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that Sam and Callen won the game?" Deeks asks.

"Forty four to five," Sam brags. Deeks shakes his head at the big man's gloating.

"So anyone for dessert?" Nell asks before the senior pair can continue their bragging and taunting.

"Already?" Callen asks.

"I know but did you see how much we bought?" She doesn't wait for an answer but stands and swats Eric's shoulder. "Come give me a hand carrying stuff."

The trio watch as the pair head inside. When they're gone Deeks is the first to start laughing and then Sam joins him.

"What's so funny?" Callen asks.

"Eric," Sam states and shakes his head.

"He's so whipped," Deeks points out to the senior agent.

Callen laughs at the comment. "Not the only one though," he throws back.

Deeks does his best to glare at him and then turns to look at Sam who shrugs. "You two don't have anything more interesting to discuss than me and Kensi?"

"G. has no love life of his own to discuss, he has to get his kicks somehow," Sam teases sensing Deeks' unease and trying to lighten the mood.

"Who says I don't have a love life?" Callen answers defensively.

"Please! I'd know if you were seeing someone," Sam retorts.

"So confident," Callen smirks.

Deeks watches the back and forth banter between the two but knows they won't let him off the hook so easy. They continue along the same line for another minute before setting their sights back on the injured detective and his sleeping partner. Callen notices for the first time Deeks hand held in hers atop her bare tummy. "Looks like Kens has had one too many?" He tilts his head at the pair making Sam look at them closer.

Sam smirks again and then smiles at the detective before turning to his partner, "Or she's going soft?"

"On Deeks?" Callen looks taken aback. "She has way better taste."

"She's just tired guys," Deeks defends, brushing a hand through his hair. "She's been busy taking care of me and working, and all the while she's still injured herself. She's not been getting much sleep either." That earns him a pair of raised eyebrows and he blows out a breath. "Not like that. There's nothing going on, I just..." he hates to confess his nightmares but feels the need to defend Kensi. "I haven't been sleeping too well and I think she's worried about me."

"It's Kensi, of course she's worried about you," Callen says with an apologetic tone.

"She just wants you back at work," Sam adds "She's out of sorts without you around."

Deeks grins at that statement. "Out of sorts huh?"

Sam shakes his head and glances over his shoulder at the house. "Look after her Deeks."

That throws him for a moment but when clears his head he replies defensively, "Sam, I'm the last person you need to tell that to."

"That's not what I meant," Sam huffs as Callen watches the conversation curiously.

"Good," Deeks says looking down at the brunette as she shifts slightly. When she doesn't wake up he looks back between the pair, "What?"

"Nothing," Callen says as he holds his hands up defensively.

"It's none of our business," Sam adds.

"As long as it doesn't affect the job," Callen tags on quietly.

Deeks sighs and then feels a gentle squeeze of his hand, he looks down to find Kensi's mismatched eyes watching him. At the same time Nell and Eric emerge from the house with an assortment of goodies and their little exchange is missed by everyone. He's caught up in the tender look she's giving him and then she smiles warmly and starts to shift. He lets go of her hand and helps her sit up with his hand on her lower back for support. "Do I smell chocolate?" She asks sleepily causing eyes to turn to her.

"Well, since about ninety percent of this stuff is chocolate, err… yeah," Nell laughs.

"You sure you guys bought enough? Did you leave any for anyone else or did you clean out the store?" Deeks teases looking at his partner who once again is snuggled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder sleepily. He glances at the others who try to hide their smirks at what is going on. When nothing is said he relaxes a little and settles back in the seat not realising he'd moved forward at some point. Kensi leans back with him adjusting her position a little for comfort. "Still tired?"

" A little." He feels her head move as she nods against his shoulder. "But nothing some coffee won't sort out," she hints.

"I can do that," Deeks tells her. "If someone can give me a hand bringing it out."

"It's okay Deeks, I'll get this, you two stay." Callen waggles a finger at them and grins earning him an eye roll from Kensi. "What? You were pouting," he tells her. "You wait for Deeks to do coffee and we have to put up with the bad mood bear in the meantime."

"I'm not that bad," she says indignantly.

"Err… yes you are," Sam adds "The two of you," he points between the partners, "Are as bad as each other when it comes to caffeine. You don't get your fix and you're like my kids coming down off a sugar high."

"Here comes the lecture," Deeks leans into her and whispers. His breath on her neck tickles and she laughs at the sensation as well as his comment before pushing him gently away and reaching for a slice of the chocolate cake in the centre of the table. She holds her hand under the cake as she takes a huge bite. She closes her eyes and lets out a theatrical moan as she enjoys her first mouthful. "Classy," Deeks teases.

"I don't care, I want to be alone with my chocolate cake. It's so good." The look in her eye is wicked and he swears she's going to be the death of him.

The comment prompts Nell to lean forward and take a slice of the cake and the others watch her, waiting for a similar reaction to Kensi's. Her first bite is rather more delicately done than Kensi's and there's no moan but she does close her eyes and savour the taste. "What?" She asks opening her eyes and noticing everyone staring.

"They were waiting for the moan," Kensi laughs.

"Well they'll be waiting a while. I don't moan for anyone." This causes Eric to nearly choke on his beer and Sam and Deeks to laugh unrestrained. Kensi fights laughing at the only other female and spraying cake over everyone. Nell looks slightly horrified for a moment before declaring, "I didn't mean it like that." She rolls her eyes at everyone's dirty minds.

Swallowing down the last of the cake Kensi looks around the rest of the team. "Is no one else having anything?" she's already reaching for something else.

Callen returns as the others start to dig in to the selection of desserts spread out before them. "Here you go." He holds out the large mug of coffee to her, but it's Deeks that takes it noting her full hands.

"Thanks," she tells them both with a smile.

The cake is all that Nell has declaring she's still full from lunch. The others dive into a couple of items each before also declaring enough. At some point Monty appears and places himself by Sam's feet earning a laugh from everyone as Sam tells him he's not sharing. Despite this he still tosses the dog a couple of morsels earning some sideways looks. "Deeks, you think Monty would like a walk along the beach?" Nell asks. "I could do with stretching my legs and burning off that cake."

"I'm sure he'd be up for that. Hey Monty you wanna go walkies?" The dog is up and wagging his tale furiously. "There's your answer," Deeks laughs.

"Come on boy." Nell stands and pats her leg and the dog trots over to her.

"Err… Nell you um… fancy some more company?" Eric asks nervously rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Sure," she answers quickly as Eric grins and follows her and Monty down the steps back to the beach.

"I'm gonna put the volleyball stuff back, did you say to get the heat lamps out?" Sam asks Kensi when they're gone.

"It'd be a good idea don't you think?"

"It won't hurt to get them, even if we don't use them. Callen you wanna give me a hand here?"

"Sure." The team leader stands and makes his way to the shed as Sam heads to gather up the net. Before descending the side steps he looks back at Kensi and Deeks still sitting close together, "And you two behave your selves," he tells them. This earns him a cookie to the back of the head.

"Good shot partner," Deeks congratulates Kensi on her aim. He looks past her along the beach and can see Eric and Nell walking with Monty running circles around them.

Kensi follows his line of sight and realises who he's watching. "Monty loves the beach huh?" She doesn't get any response and turns to look back at him. He's still watching their friends but it seems like his mind is elsewhere. Her eyes trail down to his still naked torso and she can't help but admire his gently defined body and slightly tanned skin. Part of her really wants him to put his top back on so he isn't quite so distracting, and another part of her is just oh so happy that she has this uninterrupted view of him. Oh god, those sexy hips. She feels herself flush slightly at the thoughts that are starting to run through her head and it brings her back to the here and now. Bringing her hand up to lay alongside his on the back of the seat she runs her index finger down his forearm.

The action gets his attention and his eyes meet hers, "Sorry." It's almost a whisper.

"For what?"

"I was miles away." She senses he wants to say more and keeps quiet as her finger still trails a path up and down his skin. "That should be us." He says it softly, nodding down the beach to where Monty is dashing in and out of the breaking waves.

She turns and looks at them once more before turning back to him, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "I'd like that." She inches just a little closer to him. "When your cast is off, we'll do it. If you still want to."

That maddening smirk is back. "Oh I'll want to." He turns his arm over and her finger continues its path over the more sensitive skin on the underside of his arm. As her finger nears his wrist he quickly grabs hold of it and manoeuvres his hand so he's holding hers, their fingers tangled together.

Right at this moment, her hand in his, she really wishes she hadn't invited the others this weekend. She wants nothing more than to lean forward and touch him, to place her lips against his and feel his breath mingle with hers. She's pretty certain that he's thinking something similar if the look on his face is anything to go by but she wants that moment to be special. Knowing the others are around, that they could be interrupted at any minute is not how she wants it to go. So she can wait. They've been dancing around this so long that to wait a little longer is not going to hurt, even if it's making her ache.

Watching her he knows that she's deep in thought and he really wants to have this whole conversation with her but there is a time and a place and this is neither. So as much as it pains him he can wait. Besides, with the way they're sitting and holding hands, he's feeling pretty confident about the way said conversation might go. He knows he's probably grinning like a fool but he's pretty happy right now.

**A/N: I really hope this was worth the wait. There's still lots more fluffy Densi goodness to come. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you know this by now, but if not... NCIS LA is not mine I just like to borrow it's characters.**

They sit almost trance-like, holding hands and just enjoying the moment. Neither says anything but something passes between them that doesn't require words. They're interrupted by Sam calling out to ask where they should put the heat lamps. Kensi sighs. She knows organising this weekend was up to her, with a little assistance from Nell, but do they have to keep asking her questions? She wonders if this is how Callen feels sometimes. "Wherever you think is best," she calls back to him, breaking up their nice little moment with a shy smile to her partner.

Reluctantly, Deeks untangles his fingers from hers but not before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. He watches Sam and Callen place the two heat lamps and then looks down toward the beach to see how far Nell and Eric have gone. They are already distant dots and he wonders how far they plan on walking. He's so busy with what everyone else is doing he doesn't realise that he's absently scratching at his leg until he feels Kensi gently swat at his arm, causing him to look at her.

"Stop that," she orders in a bossy tone.

"Sorry," he answers automatically. He stares down at his leg and realises the reason for the itching. There are traces of sand around his cast. "Crap! I think I got sand in my cast. Actually I know I have sand in my cast."

"Let me have a look?" She doesn't wait for his reply but shifts around to sit on the small table lifting his leg into her lap and starting to undo the straps on the cast. "Did you bring the waterproof cover with you? You know the one you use for the shower?"

"Yeah why?"

"If you plan on going out to the sand again you should use it." She now has the cast open and can see the sand that's gathered in the various nooks and crannies. Most of it is around his ankle but there is some creeping up his leg, probably from where they had been sitting down. Gently she starts to brush it away with her finger tips and it falls to the floor. There are still several stubborn patches though. "Wait here," she orders gently lowering his leg and heading indoors. Moments later she's back with a towel and uses it to dust off his leg and then the cast. "That's the best I can do right now. You'll probably still be finding bits of sand for the next few days though."

"Normally I'd complain, but you know what? I don't care. It will remind me of this place."

"I'll remind you of that in two or three days. Come on, let's get this cast back on and then I'm getting the cover and we'll head down to the water. I'm not coming all this way just to look at it." She straps his leg back up and then takes the towel back indoors, heading for his room. Once there she locates the two bags containing his stuff. The one she packed last night and the one he'd thrown together this morning. Quickly checking to make sure the cover is inside the one he'd packed, she slings it over her shoulder and then rummages through the bag she'd packed herself locating his camera before heading to her room for her own beach bag.

Back down stairs she hands Deeks his bag and lets him begin securing the waterproof cover. She watches as he tugs the thick latex boot up over the cast, the narrow neck stretched as it makes its way over his knee but falling into place once he releases it. To add to the efficiency the boot has a small detachable pump bulb which Deeks squeezes several times to suck all the air from the boot creating a secure vacuum seal. He detaches the bulb and tosses it back into his bag as he declares _'Done_,_'_ to Kensi.

Kensi relieves him of the bag and helps him up. As they stand to head down to the beach they realise Eric and Nell have come back and Monty is dancing around Sam and Callen as they talk.

"Hey! Good walk?" he asks.

"Wonderful," Nell replies. "It's so quiet here."

"Yeah, it's nice not having to dodge the masses and just being able to walk and enjoy," Eric adds. He notices Deeks blue cast cover. "Going somewhere?"

Deeks points at his leg, "No, I just like to wear this to be 'down' with the kids."

Kensi shakes her head at his stupid comment but her hand lightly supports his elbow as he carefully comes down the steps on his crutches. "Ignore him," she tells Eric. "Anything else will only encourage him."

"Mermaid Kensi wants to go swimming," Deeks tells the others as he watches her for a reaction.

"I never said anything about swimming. I just thought we could paddle around or something."

"Or something?" he questions, but the tone is slightly suggestive instead of teasing and she tries her best not to blush, opting for another eye roll. "Well I, for one, want to swim. I have been land bound for days and it's not right."

"Deeks, you sure swimming is a good idea?" Sam asks showing concern.

"Relax big guy, I'm good. This thing is water proof like you wouldn't believe."

"I don't think that's what he meant," Callen tries to get through to his injured friend. Sam nods in agreement but before either of them can reply Kensi pipes up.

"What they mean is they're concerned you might do yourself some damage," she clarifies.

"But you're not?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "I know you're not that stupid, even if you like to make us think otherwise."

"Oh." He's not sure what else to say to that vote of confidence.

"I mean I know you wouldn't do anything to risk further injury," she explains.

"You know it. See guys, Nurse Kensi says it's okay."

"Watch it Shaggy, or I may just drown you while we're out there."

"You wouldn't do that, you'd miss me too much, I just know it." He looks at her and then the rest of their team. "But to be on the safe side, how about the rest of you join us?"

"I'm in," Callen is the first to agree.

"Me too," Sam confirms.

"It looks a little cold," Nell sounds unsure.

"It'll be fine," this time its Eric reassuring her. "Once you're in and moving about you won't notice it."

"Yeah, Eric's right, come on Nell don't be a party pooper," Deeks encourages her.

"Ignore them Nell." Kensi squeezes Deeks elbow she's still supporting. "Do what you want."

The young analyst looks at her team and then at the water and then back at the team. "Okay I'll come in," she answers and the grin on Eric's face makes her smile too. Sam and Callen head off to change into something more appropriate while the others head for the water, Monty trailing them excitedly.

They drop their belongings in a pile a safe distance from the lapping waves. Nell loses her dress revealing a green floral bikini and causing Eric to avert his eyes and blush. Nell fights to suppress a giggle and the noise makes Kensi look up as she slides the denim shorts down her legs and kicks them off onto the pile of bags. Deeks takes a moment to admire her figure before he glances at Nell and then Eric and laughs loudly. Eric turns toward the detective with a quizzical expression.

"Really Eric? You see women in bikinis all the time at the beach and you're gonna go all bashful now?"

Eric lets out a fake laugh. "Bashful? Me? No, no I'm good. Come on Nell." He turns to her but isn't sure where to look. Deeks is right, he does see women in bikinis all the time, it's just none of them are his work colleagues. He glances over at Kensi wondering if it's any easier to look at her. She smiles at him and he looks back at Nell focusing on her face. Yup it's definitely more awkward looking at his partner. Still he takes her hand and leads her to the water hoping that once she's in and he can't see so much of her he might feel a little less out of sorts.

Kensi watches the younger pair head to the water as she scrapes her hair back and ties it in a high messy bun. Seeing that she's ready to go, Deeks drops his crutches. "Hey partner, gonna give me a hand?" he asks holding out his.

She doesn't answer but takes the offered hand. As she stands facing him she holds out her other hand for him to take and they make their way to the sea. She walks backwards, eyes flitting back and forth between his face and his foot placement to make sure he's steady and not in pain. She keeps hold of him until they are waist deep. The water's a little cold but nothing they can't handle. "You all right from here?" she asks.

He lets go and drops back into the water completely submerging before popping back up and smoothing back his hair from his face and grinning. "I'm good. You?"

She gently sinks back into the water so her shoulders are just covered. "Good. Are you going to be able to swim with your leg?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Probably not, but it just feels good being in the water."

"Just take it easy please," she asks.

"You said it. I'm not that stupid." He looks over at their colleagues. Eric, like him, has wet hair and has sunk back under the water. Nell is still standing but being a little shorter than the others the water is nearly to her chest. She holds her arms over her head as she resists going further despite the coaxing. Deeks mimes splashing to the tech operator who shakes his head, Deeks repeats the action with an encouraging nod as Kensi looks on. She turns to Deeks and the brief look that appears on her face gives him just a seconds warning that she's up to something. He's not fast enough to react as she quickly swipes both hands through the water showering him in it. He laughs at her actions "You don't think I'm gonna let you get away with that do you?"

"Probably not," she shrugs as she's covered in a spray of salty sea water getting her hair wet and causing the loose strands to stick to her face. "Oh, it's on now." She retaliates by assaulting him with a series of splashes that he returns with the same vigour. The water fight doesn't let up and they go at each other, trying to cover one another in as much water as possible. At some point the younger pair get caught up in the action and before Nell can overthink it she's submerged in the water and there's an all out boys versus girls splash fest going on.

When Sam and Callen join them, what's going on and who's on who's side is any ones guess but they take great pleasure in joining in the boisterous game, splashing anyone who seems to be getting off lightly. Deeks loses his footing at some point and vanishes under the water. Kensi's hand shoots out to grab him to haul him back up. He coughs up some swallowed sea water before giving her a grin and a "Thanks" and then splashing her some more. The way she laughs at him and doesn't yell makes him laugh too. He reaches out for her, grabbing her hips and spinning her around as he brings her to him. His front is pressed to her back so she can't splash him anymore then he leans into her. "Having fun?" he asks softly, his warm breath on her neck.

Without thinking she settles back against his body and turns her head slightly to smile at him. His arms slip around her waist to hold her in a gentle embrace as she turns back to watch the others continue the water fight.

The moment doesn't last long as they are caught once more in a torrent of water as Sam goes at Callen. They separate and launch an attack back at Sam, flanking him on either side so there is no escape from their onslaught. Callen comes to his partner's aid and starts in on Deeks. Seeing the injured Detective under attack, Eric and Nell come to his aid and both start to aim as much of their efforts as possible at the team leader. Kensi and Deeks both let off their assault of Sam and also turn on Callen, surrounding him.

"Sam? Some help here," Callen yells out as Sam looks on.

"You got this G," he fires back with a grin watching his partner being assaulted by the junior team members.

"Oh come on! Give a guy a hand... Partner?" he pleads.

With a laugh Sam wades in and starts randomly splashing everyone. Nell starts to slink away heading for slightly shallower water as the fight has moved a little deeper and she starts to feel out of her depth. Eric follows seeing her move away. "Nell everything okay?"

"I'm good Eric." She sits in the shallower water letting the waves lap her legs. "It was just starting to get a bit much that's all." Eric comes to sit beside her and they watch as the others continue. The fight goes on for several more minutes until they realise they are down to four and they finally call a truce.

Callen, Sam and Kensi head for the shore but Deeks makes no such move. Relaxing, he lays back in the water and allows himself to float, arms out for stability. Sam and Callen hit the beach first and Kensi turns to check on her partner. Realising he's not there she turns to see him bobbing gently on the waves and shakes her head with a chuckle.

"I think Deeks is the one that's part mermaid," Callen says rubbing a towel over his head in attempt to dry his hair.

Kensi starts to wade back out to her partner. "You really miss it that much?"she asks standing over him.

"Uh huh," he tries to nod as it causes him to become unstable and he has to steady his feet on the bottom once more. "It kinda feels nice too, takes some of the pressure off my leg," he tells her now steady and facing her. "Even like this I don't need to put so much weight on it and I can move around more freely." Kensi smiles seeing how happy and relaxed he is. "What's that for?"

"What's, what for?"

"The smile. You look like the cat that got the cream."

"Maybe I did." She moves closer to him and glances back at the beach. Sam and Callen are nowhere to be seen and Eric and Nell are still sitting, letting the waves break over them, deep in conversation. "Maybe I'm just happy to see you happy."

"Yeah?" he edges a bit closer to her and smiles cheekily. He's itching to reach out for her again. He's not sure what's changed between them, but his need to touch her is suddenly so much greater than ever before. This weekend is like a dream, and maybe that's why he needs to feel her, touch her, to know that this is real. To know that he isn't imagining this change, that it's not some elaborate dream and he'll wake up to find that nothing has changed between them. Somehow his hand finds hers in the water and he pulls her a little closer still. There's hardly anything between them now as their fingers tangle together once more. They're interrupted by Callen and Sam crashing back into the water. "God their timing sucks," Deeks groans.

Kensi laughs, "For once I agree." She whispers at him and laughs again at the way he looks at her after that comment. She turns to head toward the senior agents but this time her hand stays in his and she tugs at him gently to follow. "Come on let's go find out what they're up to."

It's like a kid's pool party for the next hour. Callen and Sam have dragged a range of floating toys out of the shed and they all take great pleasure in messing around with them. It also gives Deeks something else to grab hold of and help him keep off his leg. Eric and Nell join them and even Monty wades in and tries to join in the shenanigans. Eventually they all start to tire. Nell is the first to head off declaring she needs a shower. Deeks is next and of course his ever faithful four legged friend follows him but Kensi gives him a hand to steady himself as he gets to the shallows. Once he has his crutches she heads back to help Eric flip Sam out of a large rubber ring he'd been lying in. Deeks finds a towel in his stuff he gives himself a quick rub down and then lays it out so he can lie back and watch the others. Monty sprawls beside him as the antics continue and Deeks remembers seeing his camera amongst his stuff so he digs it out and takes some shots while no one is paying him attention. Eventually the others call it quits, hauling the various toys behind them and dumping them in a heap further up the sand where the tide can't claim them.

Kensi heads towards Deeks who, seeing her approach, finds her towel and tosses it to her.

"Thanks."

He watches as she dries off her shoulders and chest before moving onto her tummy and then legs.

"You want me to get your back?" Deeks asks trying to sound like he's not teasing.

"Um..." she wants to say yes. There's no real reason why she shouldn't, except the rest of the team is right there. The norm would be for her to brush him off with some sarcastic comment, but she's fed up with doing that. Why should she keep up this pretence of keeping him at arm's length? Nell's right. There's nothing in the rules and damn what anyone else thinks. They're grownups, partners and he's only drying her back, nothing more sinister. "Sure," she says trying not to let the nerves she's feeling show in her voice. She sits on the edge of his towel, sideways to him and hands across her own towel. He balls it up slightly and tentatively draws it across her back as if trying to brush the moisture from her. He tries to avoid skin to skin contact, knowing that he finds her touch somewhat irresistible and that they are with company. He can't come on too strong and doesn't want her to think he's overstepping boundaries, but he needs to push them a little. It's baby steps and so far they are paying off.

She lifts her hair out of the way, holding it up so that her neck is exposed and the damp locks are clear of her back. He continues to work the towel over her back and shoulders, slowly working up to her neck. She sits perfectly still, a little too still and he wonders if she's fighting with her emotions as much as he is. Happy that her back and neck are dry he decides to push just a little more and reaches up to take her hair from her, patting it between the towel and trying to get as much of the moisture from it as he can. She lets him take her hair. She has no idea of his intentions but she trusts him and so far he's been nothing but tender. If she's honest, his actions are kind of cute. For someone who spends so much time making out like he's a ladies man, he's being the perfect gentleman. Not that she for one moment had expected him to get handsy with her.

Happy that he's removed as much of the water as he can he lays her hair back down over her shoulders. "You should get some conditioner on your hair and brush it through. You know, to protect it and stop it from getting all tangled." It's not what he really wants to say to her but it's a safer option.

She chuckles at his comment, "Learn that while you were moonlighting as a hairdresser?"

"Maybe! Or it might have something to do with spending so much time at the beach." Her back is to him so he doesn't offer up the usual cocky smile. It doesn't mean he isn't enjoying the light hearted banter though.

Kensi glances over at Eric who's sitting a short distance from them also drying himself off with a little too much enthusiasm. She guesses that they've made him feel a little awkward and she glances around to see where Sam and Callen have gone. She spots them over by the shed and then takes another look around realising they've put away all the toys. She turns her attention back to the tech operator. "Hey Eric, Deeks is trying to give me hair care tips. You think I should listen to him?"

It takes a second for him to realise he's being spoken to. "Well, he does have that fluffy blonde hair."

Kensi sniggers at Eric's comment. "He's just jealous," Deeks pipes up as Kensi looks over her shoulder at him. Having her attention he shakes his hair and preens at it like some bad TV commercial making Kensi laugh all the more.

"Well if it all the same to you, Vidal Sassoon, I'm going to go shower." She stands and gives a cute little smile especially for him. For a change he doesn't smile back but there's something in the way he looks at her that tugs at something deep inside and she finds it hard to walk away from him. She waves to Eric but continues to walk.

She's on the top step of the deck when he calls out to her. "If Nell's still in the shower feel free to use the one in my room." She waves some odd little hand gesture at him to confirm she's heard him and continues indoors.

Eric and Deeks sit back and enjoy the scenery while they wait for the senior agents to join them once more. Both of the men enjoy the beach and just being able to hear the waves lapping at the shore is calming. "This place is something," Eric comments.

"Sure is," Deeks agrees. "I mean, I love the surf in LA but it gets pretty busy on the beaches, even first thing in the morning."

"I know what you mean," Eric says as he surveys the water. "It's pretty calm water today. You think the bay gets enough waves to surf?"

"I don't know. It's fairly sheltered but not completely protected. This whole coastline gets some pretty decent waves so I'm guessing they must get something here too."

"Hey, where'd Kensi go?" Callen asks, coming to stand before them. His partner, not far behind him drops down onto the sand.

"For a shower," Deeks tells them. "Hey, you guys see any surf boards in the shed?"

Sam squints his eyes at the detective, "If I tell you yes you're not going to get any stupid ideas are you Deeks?"

"Hell no, Kensi would skin me alive."

"Yeah, she does seem awfully fond of you at the moment. You been practicing hypnosis on her?"

"Good one Callen. I'll have you know my partner has always been 'fond' of me as you put it. How could she not, I'm awesome." He grins smugly before turning a little more serious. "But I think last week scared the crap out of her." His voice drops in volume. "I know it did me." He looks at the sand not wanting to make eye contact after his little confession.

"Deeks..." Callen waits for him to look at him. He doesn't raise his head but glances up through his fringe to tell the older man he's listening. "I know we give you stick all the time, but last week scared the crap out of all of us. You're a big part of this team, none of us want to lose you."

"He's right," Eric smiles and nods in agreement.

Deeks turns his eyes to Sam. "You're a good guy Deeks, a pain in the arse but you're our pain in the arse."

Deeks chuckles softly. "Sam did you hit your head out there?" Deeks hitches a thumb toward the water. "I'm sure I heard a compliment in there somewhere."

.

"Don't push it Deeks," Sam warns.

"Not pushing it." He holds his hand up in surrender. "Thanks guys, and thank you for helping Kensi put this all together." He waves a hand around indicating their surroundings. "You don't know how soul destroying being cooped up is, not to mention the awful day time TV. This is just what I needed."

"Yeah, the things we have to put up with for friends," Callen teases. But he knows what the younger man is going through. "It's such a chore sometimes, nice house, private beach, good food and beer."

"Awful," Sam joins in the game. "I can't believe the lengths we go just to stop you from pouting. I hope you realise the effort this is."

Eric and Deeks laugh at their mocking, and Eric goes to stand. "I think I'm gonna follow Nell and Kensi's lead and take a shower."

"Great, you can give me a hand up." Deeks holds his hand out and the younger man hauls him up. "Monty you coming?" Eric hands him his crutches as the dog flips onto his front and stands in one rapid motion sending sand everywhere.

"Thanks Monty," Sam says with a sigh and brushes the sand from his body as his partner laughs at him.

Eric heads upstairs to see if he can find a free shower as Deeks and Monty head back to the deck and crank up the music. Minutes later they're joined by Sam and Callen who make him turn it back down. They talk about some random things until the topic of Hetty's personal business crops up and they start making wild assumptions ranging from the sublime to the ridiculous.

"You do realise she probably has the place bugged," Nell surprises them when she quietly appears and makes the statement.

"Jesus Nell!" Deeks holds his hand over his heart over exaggerating his surprise.

"Been taking sneaky lessons from Hetty?" Callen asks.

"Nope, probably something to do with the alcohol." She indicates the three bottles of beer on the table.

"You were saying Hetty probably has the place bugged," Sam repeats. "Are you trying to tell us something? You have insider knowledge?"

"What no! I just... You know Hetty."

The three of them nod in agreement and say no more. Nell joins them and pops open a fresh beer. "One of the showers should be free soon, I'm gonna go clean up." Deeks doesn't wait for a reply, which is just as well as no one says anything. They're all quiet as he walks away and then as he clears the threshold of the sliding doors he suddenly hears the conversation start back up and wonders if they're talking about him, or maybe him and Kensi, or _'maybe I'm just paranoid'._

When he eventually gets upstairs he finds the door to his room closed. He raps on the door and waits for a reply. Not getting one he repeats the action a minute later. Still nothing. He slowly opens the door, just a crack. "Kens?" Nothing. "Kensi?" He can hear the shower running and figures she must be in there. He spots her clean clothes laid out on the bed, along with her makeup and other toiletries. He debates waiting in his room for her to finish but decides against it, wanting to give her space. He closes the door and leans up against the wall to wait her out.

He guesses he's been there about five minutes when the door to the main bathroom opens and Eric appears with a towel around his waist and a toiletries bag clutched in one hand. "Hey man."

"Eric."

"What's going on?"

"Just waiting on Kensi to finish up. She's using my bathroom," he points at the door to his room.

"Ah! I'd say use this one if you're waiting on a free shower, but then you'd still need your stuff."

"I'm good. I'm sure she won't be much longer but thanks."

"Okay, well um... I'm gonna go get dressed. See you in a bit." He disappears into one of the rooms.

As the door closes he hears his name called. "Deeks?" He turns to find Kensi hanging out the door to his room.

"Oh, hey."

"What are you doing out here?" He doesn't get to answer though as she figures it out herself. "Sorry, you're waiting on your room right? Sorry, I'm totally hogging it. I'll um… just be a minute."

"It's... ," but the words die on his lips as she ducks back into the room and the door closes. "Fine," he mumbles, finishing what he was about to say and leaning back against the wall. He's surprised when the door opens again a minute later and his partner stands there barefoot in a pair of beige linen trousers and a loose fitting white tank top. Her hair is wrapped in a towel that's twisted up on top of her head.

"You can come in now," she steps back to allow him entry.

"Um, it's okay. Take your time."

"Deeks you're good, I'm decent."

"Okay, well I'm just gonna grab my stuff and use the shower. You can err, take your time and finish getting ready that way." He grabs some stuff from his bag and disappears to the shower leaving her to it.

She hears the shower turn on and starts drying her hair. She opts to leave it down and in its naturally wavy state. That done, she moisturises and applies a minimum amount of makeup. All finished, she looks around the room to make sure she has everything. She briefly debates waiting for him, but then rethinks it when she realises how awkward that could be. The temptation for just a little more time with him alone is compelling, but she wills herself to be sensible and quickly gathers up everything. She heads back to her room to dump it before heading back to the others out on the deck.

When Kensi gets down stairs she finds Nell sitting at the breakfast bar and Sam standing on the other side. An array of alcohol is lined up on the counter top and Nell is grinning like a giddy school girl. Glancing out at the deck there's no sign of Callen. "Hey, what are you up to?" she asks heading toward them and taking a stool next to Nell.

"I wanted something other than beer to drink and asked what else the guys had brought."

"Seems they have all the bases covered." Kensi looks over the selection of spirits, wines and beers spread out before her. There's even a selection of mixers, a cocktail shaker and a selection of trimmings. She notices Nell sipping from a tumbler. "What have you got there?"

"Rum and coke." Nell raises the glass as if making a toast.

"You want one?" Sam asks.

"You playing bar man Sam?" Kensi cocks an eye brow at him. He sends back a cheeky smile that tells her he is. "What have you got?"

"What do you want?"

She looks over the bottles again and taps the top of the cocktail shaker. "Who's is this?" Sam smiles at her again and she laughs. "You know how to make Long Island Iced Tea?" she asks hoping to stump him.

"Please! I make a killer Long Island Iced Tea. And before you ask, yes I have everything here to make one." He knows what she's up to. "Even have the sour mix," he says shaking a bottle at her.

"Excellent." She glances at her watch. It's nearly five she can't believe the day is passing so fast. "Okay, well I'll ease in with a rum and coke like Nell and then you can show me your cocktail making skills."

Sam serves up her drink and she sips at it, savouring the flavour of the rum cutting through the coke. "Mmm, that's good. Thanks Sam."

"My pleasure."

"Callen showering?"

"Uh huh. I'm heading up shortly too."

"I'd say go use the one in Deeks room but it takes him a little longer to shower with his leg at the moment."

"It's no problem Kensi, let Deeks take his time. Besides Callen doesn't have Deeks hair to contend with, he'll be out before you know it."

Kensi laughs around her drink at Sam's hair comment and strangely that makes her think of her partners mutt. "Hey, where'd Monty go?"

"He was behind the couch last time I saw him." Nell waves a hand in the general direction she's talking about. "Sam gave him fresh water and some food and he passed out."

"Poor little man, he's had a hard day," Kensi says in a slightly cutesy voice that makes Sam and Nell smile at one another.

"And on that note I'm off to shower." Sam heads for the stairs passing Eric on his way down. Eric and the ladies move to the deck again, Eric grabbing another beer. It's not long before Callen rejoins them. He sticks with the beer for the time being and they sit and talk about cars, specifically which one Callen thinks Nell should assign to Deeks. He seems to think it'd be funny to see Deeks in the little blue Yaris that sits in the NCIS lot. Kensi tells him to stop being mean and Nell tries with the help of Eric to recall some of the other vehicles that might be available. Kensi makes a mental note of which she thinks would suit her partner more. She's actually quite surprised at the selection available. Keeping on the topic of cars Nell starts talking about her Mini and her ongoing debate of what to replace it with. Does she upgrade to a newer model or go for something different?

The others are busy making suggestions for Nell's next car still when Sam appears showered and dressed. Realising that Deeks is still nowhere to be seen she glances back at her watch once again. It's close to five twenty now and she wonders what's taking him so long. She tells herself she'll give him another ten minutes and then she'll go track him down.

The time goes by in a haze as she watches the minutes pass by on her watch. The conversation taking place around her is just noise now and she couldn't tell you what they're talking about if you asked. Her mind is on one thing, Deeks. As her watch tells her its five thirty she sighs and stands up.

"Everything okay Kensi?" Sam asks, voice tinged with concern. She doesn't really hear him though.

"Kensi?" Nell tries for attention. "Keeeen-siiii?" she sing songs.

"Hmm what?" the voices suddenly break through the fuzz.

"You zoned out on us," Callen adds.

"Sorry, just wondering where Deeks has gotten to. I was err.. gonna go check on him."

"You want me to go?" Sam volunteers.

"No, I don't mind. He's probably just fallen asleep or something..." _'at least I hope that's all'_ she thinks as she heads for his room, the others watching curiously.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I'm probably starting to sound like a broken record but I really do appreciate all the reviews, favourites and follows and am amazed that they continue to grow even this far into the story. Also I know there are a few people who only just found the story so welcome and thanks for the epic catch up you've been doing. So for those of you wanting to know where Deeks has gotten to...**

She quickly climbs the stairs and heads for his room. She knows she shouldn't worry but she just can't help it. Her concern for him gnawing at her she knocks on his door as she opens it and steps inside. The door to the bathroom is open and there is no immediate sign of him except for the damp towels that lie abandoned at the end of the bed. "Deeks?" she calls out looking around her. She pokes her head through the open door and finds the bathroom empty. "Deeks?" she calls once more as she heads for the only other place he can be without leaving the room. As she steps out onto the balcony she finds him off to one side, sitting on one of the chairs, arms folded, leaning on the railing with his head rested on his arms. He's facing away from her and she wonders if he's asleep. "Deeks?"she calls softly this time.

Slowly his head turns and her eyes meet his. He looks deep in thought but his eyes shine with joy. "Hey," he gives her his trademark lazy grin.

She moves toward him. "I was worried about you. Everything okay?"

"Better than okay." He pulls the other chair from around the table and guides it into position next to his. "Come sit with me," he requests patting the seat. She does as asked and reaches for his arm. Squeezing his bicep she raises her eyebrows in silent question. "I was just enjoying the view. Sunset won't be long," he tells her and she realises for the first time it is already starting to get dark. The sky is starting to get that pinky orange hue as the sun lowers. She lets him take his time. He obviously has something he wants to say and so she gives him space to think.

"I came out here just to admire the view I guess I lost track of time." She nods confirmation. "I could hear you guys talking." He looks down over the balcony railing and she follows his gaze. They are directly over the seating area and she can see all their friends chatting away, laughing about something or other. "I couldn't hear everything but I heard my name."

"We weren't..."

He waves a hand cutting her off . "It doesn't matter. But I was just watching you all and I realised something." He stopped to smile again and weigh up how to say what he's been thinking. "I got lucky meeting you guys. The past couple of years have been amazing, the things we've done, the people we've helped. What we do is really something."

"I'm sure you've done great things with LAPD too,"she tries to reassure him.

"I guess so. But the people there aren't the same. I know things were awkward at first when I joined the team, that Hetty kinda forced me on you. But I really do love working with you guys. You've all become really great friends."

He looks a little melancholy. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, I just... I was just taking a moment to reflect. My life is so much better now. Not just at work but outside too." He can see she looks confused. How can he explain? "Before NCIS, before I met you and Hetty and the others, I went to work, I came home, I slept, maybe went out for drinks. Maybe picked someone up," he sort of mumbles the last part almost ashamed. She rubs his arm encouragingly. "I surfed on the weekends, sometimes I'd do something else, but for the most part I was alone. That's one of the reasons I got Monty."

She gets what he's saying. Her life was pretty similar at times.

"Some of the work, the ops LAPD would send me on were awful. Some of my aliases...Well you know Max." She nods again. "I hated them, but it needed to be done, you know, for the greater good." He laughs mockingly. "Some of them were hard to come back from, to readjust after. Hell, some of them I very nearly didn't come back from." She moves her hand from his arm and finds his hand making him turn toward her and sit back in his chair. He won't make eye contact though and she gets that he has more to say. "No one would have missed me if I hadn't."

She's a little lost and then it dawns on her and she can't help the tiny gasp that escapes as she puts the pieces together. "You know that's not how it is now? You know..."

Once more he cuts her off. "I know, I know. I mean I guess I've known for a while. I go months without seeing you all and yet when the brown stuff hits the whirlie thing, with Lazik back at the warehouse, there you are bailing me out. But it's more than that. I know if I've had a crappy day I can show up with beers and you won't send me away. Even if you seem mad, you still let me in. I know I can call you or Callen or well, any of you. I never really had that before. So I just had this moment, this moment of clarity and I realised how much you all mean to me and well, yeah..." He trails off suddenly feeling nervous. Rubbing at the back of his neck he looks at his partner waiting for her to say something.

"Hey!" she waits for him to look at her. "You may not be one of us on paper but you are in every other way. I'm pleased you realised how much we mean to you, and I can assure you the feeling is mutual. For all of us. I know Sam and Callen aren't big on the touchie feelies but they do care. They wouldn't tease you half as much if they didn't." That gets a chuckle from him. "Last week," she starts and then pauses stopping to think about what she's about to say. "There was a point where I thought I'd lost you." Her voice is full of emotion. "I... I'm not sure how I'd have coped if you hadn't... hadn't been... you know."

This time she's the one who doesn't get to finish as he pulls her into a hug. His arms wrap around her so tightly it's hard to breath but she doesn't care. Her head rests on his shoulder and she finds herself turning into him and he smells so good. She wants to nuzzle his neck and breathe in his scent. That wonderful clean smell, a mix of shampoo, shower gel and cologne is amazing and under it all lies a smell that is just Deeks. She fights the urge to move in closer, to press her nose into the crook of his neck. She relaxes into the hug and her arms find their way around his waist.

He turns his head into her and he can smell her shampoo as her hair tickles his nose, but it's comforting and he would be quite happy to spend the rest of the evening just holding her.

The only problem with the whole scenario is the way they are sitting. The angle is awkward and after a couple of minutes they both can feel the muscles pulling as they lean into one another. Kensi is the first to move she can feel her ribs protesting. She knows he must be feeling similar discomfort too. She rubs his back and whispers into his neck, "We should get going before the others think something is up." She slowly pulls away from him.

The feel of her breath on his skin sends a pleasant tingle down his neck and he tries to stifle a rather girly giggle that in turn makes her laugh too. They head down stairs and out to the deck. The others have shuffled seats and the two-seater they had occupied earlier is suspiciously free again. Kensi looks at Nell who shrugs as Deeks pans over Sam and Callen who as always look positively indifferent causing Deeks to shake his head. Still they take a seat as Callen asks, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, fell asleep again," Deeks answers smoothly having come up with the excuse just a moment earlier knowing the question would be asked. If he was honest he was quite surprised he hadn't fallen asleep anyway. The earlier activity and subsequent warm shower had left him feeling a little drowsy.

"Well, you're here now and just in time for the light show," Eric tells him, pointing at the horizon where the sun is just starting to dip below, leaving a trail of pretty colors across the evening sky scattered with clouds.

"It's something isn't it?" Nell asks them admiring the scene.

"And Sam's playing barkeep so if you want something to drink..." Callen looks at his partner.

"Hey, I'm not running around after everyone just because I made the ladies some cocktails."

"That's okay Sam, you've done more than enough today. I can grab my own drinks," Deeks grins.

"I didn't mean I wouldn't. Just didn't want G. giving everyone ideas. I don't mind fetching something for you since you're injured and all. And speaking of cocktails, Kens, here is your Iced Tea." He holds out his palm toward the oversized glass of brown liquid that sits on the table. There's even a straw in it.

"Thanks Sam," Kensi beams, picking up the drink and sipping through the straw. "Mmmmm."

"What'cha got there?" Deeks asks watching her closely. To his surprise she holds the glass out to him, turning the straw for him to use. The gesture makes him smile like an idiot before he takes the offered straw. Keeping his eyes on hers, he takes a sip. "Wow, that's..."

"Awesome," Kensi offers.

"Strong," he counters.

"Lightweight," she teases.

"That a challenge?"

"What! No. No getting drunk and falling down okay? You're damaged enough as it is."

"Damaged huh!" he says with a faux pout. "Probably just as well though. You'd wipe the floor with me, as usual."

"You know it."

"Deeks, you want a drink or not?" Sam interrupts.

"Yeah sorry." He looks around at the others. They all seem to have moved onto something a little stronger except Eric who still has a bottle of beer in front of him. "JD and Coke if you have it."

"Coming right up."

The others watch the sunset in relative silence. Deeks is debating taking some pictures and looks around for the bags. Someone has piled them by the back door. Kensi spies him looking toward the pile. "What have you lost?"

"Camera," he tells her quietly.

"Ah! You want me to grab it for you?" She asks, also keeping her voice low. He looks unsure. "What's the problem?" He looks slightly embarrassed and she looks at their friends then back at him. "You don't want the others to know?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. I just... It's just something I'd rather keep for me."

"But you showed me."

"I did. But you're special."

"I am?" she asks leaning into him slightly. He nods and smiles. She pats his leg, "I'm gonna get your camera. If the others ask I'll just threaten them with bodily harm, okay?" He laughs and shakes his head at her. Her departure causes the others to turn to watch her. When they see her rummaging through the bags they go back to watching the light show. They don't see her return and hand over the camera.

He fiddles with the camera and adjusts the settings. When he thinks the others aren't looking,` he takes a handful of pictures of the scenery. He then turns the camera and snaps a couple of pictures of Kensi who's now talking to Nell. Knowing full well Nell will have seen him he takes a few snaps of the rest of the team. No one asks any questions much to his relief and Sam and Callen both playfully give the camera the finger when he turns it on them. He gets a couple of cute shots of Eric and Nell laughing at something together and then turns the camera back on his partner. He manages one snap and is setting up for another when she turns and catches him. He still gets a shot though and she rolls her eyes at him before quickly making a face which he also snaps a picture of.

She points at the camera, "Can I take a picture of you?" She laughs as he screws up his face. "Deeks, you are not camera shy, hand it over." She curls her fingers at him in a 'gimme' gesture. He looks at the camera and then at her. "I won't break it, promise. Oh, I know, how about a picture of you and Monty?"

That makes him perk up and he lets out a shrill whistle. Seconds later Monty trots out and goes straight to his master's side. "Neat trick," Callen calls across.

Kensi stands and pats the seat for Monty to jump up next to Deeks. "The settings are all fine, you just need to point and shoot." Deeks points out the button she needs. Monty lolls up against his master and Deeks puts an arm round the dog as Kensi clicks the button to operate the shutter. Monty tries to climb into Deeks' lap and Kensi continues to take pictures of them.

When Nell taps her on the shoulder it makes her jump and Deeks fights not to laugh at someone actually scaring her. "You want me to take a picture of the two of you?" Nell asks, pointing between Deeks and Kensi.

"You mean three of us?" Deeks replies.

"Two, three. You want a picture or not?"

Kensi looks at Deeks for confirmation. He shrugs as if to say whatever. "Okay, why not?" she says with a smile. Deeks pats the empty space next to him. Kensi hands the camera carefully to Nell and then sits down next to him and shuffles up close. He tries to hide his surprise when her hand comes around his shoulders and she leans into him. Monty takes that as his cue and sprawls across the two of them. They're laughing at the attention seeking mutt when Nell takes the first snap. She gets a few more like this before Monty decides they're not comfy enough and wedges himself into the space the pair is not occupying on the seat. He stretches out, forcing them closer together but neither seem to mind and Nell takes a couple more photos before handing the camera back to Deeks with a smile.

They all enjoy the final moments of the sunset. It's almost six now, the sun is down and the temperature is dropping more rapidly. Nell suggests they put they put the heat lamps on low. Callen does the honors while Nell finds some matches to light the hurricane lamps that are scattered around. Eric puts the music back on after turning it off when they'd all gone to the beach earlier. It's just background music for now but Nell has already told him she wants something to dance to later and he suspects, even though she's being bossy, she's already a little drunk. Eric himself is not a big drinker and is quite happy with his beer and is pacing himself.

They spend the next hour or so drinking and talking. Sam makes the ladies more cocktails and then at a little after seven Kensi decides they need some kind of food if they all plan to keep drinking. She and Nell head in to see what they can rustle up while the boys chat more.

They start digging out some of the leftovers from lunch. Nell makes up a plate full of sandwiches while Kensi empties various snacks into bowls and opens the dips they'd also bought.

"So, I know I said I wouldn't say anything this weekend, but you're killing me," Nell confesses.

Kensi smiles at her friend's inability to keep things to herself. "Okay I'll bite, what are we talking about?"

"Oh come on Kensi." Nell turns toward the taller woman, butter knife in hand. "You and Deeks, you've practically been inseparable all day. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Kensi says trying a little too hard to sound innocent.

"Oh, no you don't." Nell waves the knife around as she gestures. "Nope, not buying it. Something is going on." She finally stills the knife and levels it at Kensi.

Eyeing the knife, then Nell, Kensi shrugs. "Okay, you want the truth?"

"Yes." Nell sounds exasperated and Kensi starts to realize that the younger woman is definitely past 'tipsy town' and well on the way to 'drunksville'.

"I'm not really sure." Nell goes to protest. "Let me finish," Kensi holds her hands up in a calming manner. "I was thinking about what you said, some of it anyway. I'm not sure I can really explain my reasoning but..." Kensi twiddles a strand of hair nervously. "It's not all me. I think this..." she gestures at their surroundings, "has really helped. I think we are both just relaxing a little and maybe not pushing as hard as we usually do. You know, going with the flow."

"And?"

"And maybe I realised that I really do like him."

"I knew it." Nell all but squeals making Kensi clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh," Kensi laughs at her friend's enthusiasm. "If I take my hand away will you be able to contain yourself?"

Nell nods her compliance and slowly Kensi removes her hand. "So?"

"I still don't know. But I'm willing to go along for the ride." It's the truth. Kensi really hasn't thought about this too much, for once deciding that sometimes thinking about relationships is where her issue lies. She is putting her trust in Deeks' and hers partnership and knowing that between them, it will work itself out. What she doesn't tell Nell is the fact that for the first time in what seems like forever she's feeling quite confident about something happening between them and doesn't mind in the slightest. Not so long ago she would have completely freaked out and she likes that this part of her has changed. She knows that meeting Deeks is part of the reason for that.

"Good enough." The answer seems to placate Nell and she turns back to the task of making sandwiches.

"So umm..." Kensi sidles up to Nell and leans down a little so Nell can hear her when she whispers "That crush that you have on Eric..." She pauses and looks at Nell waiting for her reaction. The petite woman's lips clamp firmly shut in a thin line and a pink tint appears on her cheeks. "Interesting!" Kensi comments smiling a little smugly.

It's Nell's turn to shrug. "What can I say? He's cute."

"How long?"

"Probably since I've known him, but it's getting worse."

Kensi chuckles a little at the statement. "Worse?"

"Ever since I started I've kind of admired him, but it was awkward. You remember what I was like when I started?" Kensi nods and thinks back to Nell's first few weeks. "And then eventually that passed and then the next thing I know, I find myself thinking about him. Not all the time like some obsessive freak but just, certain things would happen and it would make me think of him." She places the last of the sandwiches on a plate. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, yeah it does." If Kensi thinks about it, it's what she's been doing too.

"It's just..."

"What?"

"I'm not sure the feeling is mutual, you know?"

Kensi knows the feeling but she doesn't know why Nell does. "You're joking right?" Nell shakes her head and for a minute Kensi worries that she's is going to start crying. These conversations are never good if you're an emotional drunk and Nell is the kind of person that starts telling everyone she loves them after a few too many. "Look at us," Kensi says in what she hopes is a light tone. "We're a pair aren't we?" Nell looks at her and sighs. "Come on, let's get back to our men," Kensi winks at her.

They carry the food outside and find the guys talking basketball. Nell and Kensi take their seats next to their partners and exchange a smile as they do.

"Everything okay?" Deeks asks, catching the exchange.

"Just peachy," Kensi answers full of confidence and reaching for a handful of potato chips then settling back into the seat. Happy with her answer he reaches for a sandwich. The others soon follow suit and dig in.

With a majority of the food gone and only snacks left, Nell asks Eric to put on some more upbeat music. When a tune she loves comes on, she promptly drags Kensi to her feet. They find an open area of the deck to dance and the others watch amused. Eric, seeing how much the two are enjoying themselves cranks up the music and sets the program to play other similar music. Despite his earlier protests, Sam continues to play barkeep and makes the two women more cocktails as well as drinks for everyone else.

This is how the evening continues. At some point, in an attempt to play matchmaker, Kensi hauls Eric up to dance, making Nell blush when she pushes the two together. She then vanishes to the seating area under the pretence of needing another drink. She sits on the arm of the chair so that she's right next to Deeks. The seat next to him is now occupied by Sam. He smirks at her when her arm snakes around his shoulders. "How's it going partner?" she asks.

"They were just telling me about your little phase of damaging cars."

"My what?" she asks, looking between her partner and then the ex Navy SEAL slightly confused.

"Come on Kens, don't you remember? Hetty threatened to take the cost out of your pay if you kept it up."

"What have they told you?"

"Well, Callen was telling me about you smashing in the headlight of one of the pool cars so you could get a camera placed. Then Sam here starts telling me how you scratched up some poor unsuspecting member of the public's car in order to keep your cover of 'psycho ex.'"

"Oh, and let's not forget you took a battering ram to the front of that car. Remember, from that security group that was tailing you and Dom?"

"Oh yeah." A wicked smile appeared on Kensi's face.

"What did you do?" Deeks asked, seeing the amused smile on her face.

"Set their air bags off when I rammed the fender which made the engine cut out so they couldn't tail us." He was sure he detected a hint of smugness.

"Nice."`

"I thought so."

Callen started to chuckle, making them look to see what was the subject of his amusement. "Eric's a really awful dancer," he pointed at the pair dancing. Nell was holding her own, but Kensi was reminded of seeing one of her distant uncles dance at a family wedding when she was younger.

"Why don't you show us how it's done then?" Deeks challenges.

"Okay, I will." Sam and Deeks exchanged a look of shock as Callen places his glass on the table and stands full of confidence. "Kensi?" he gestures at the make shift dance floor.

Her eyes flick quickly down to Deeks' and that one look tells him she'd much rather it were him asking her to dance. "Go show them how it's done." He reaches up to find the hand draped over his shoulder and gives it a quick re assuring squeeze. In turn she pats him on the shoulder and follows Callen over to the others.

Sam and Deeks take great joy in heckling Callen's dance moves for the next couple of songs. Deeks, using the excuse to watch Kensi as she moves to the music in an almost hypnotizing manner. Every now and then she glances over to him and flashes a cute little smile. After the first couple of times Sam catches Deeks' eye, telling the detective he's seen what was going on.

After three songs Callen escapes. Eric makes his excuses too and the men returned to the seating area. After another couple of songs Nell and Kensi join them too.

"Having fun?" Sam asks as they come back.

"Yeah, just need a drink." Nell brushes some hair off her face.

"Another cocktail?"

"Not for me Sam," Kensi holds up a hand "I'm just gonna grab a beer." She fans herself like she's a little hot.

"Nell?" Sam asks.

"Actually a beer sounds good."

"I'll grab them, anyone else?" Kensi starts toward the house.

"Please," Eric holds up a nearly empty bottle.

"Um..." Deeks gestures to his nearly empty glass. "Actually, I'll take a beer too."

Moments later she's back with beers, handing off one to Eric and then Nell as she moves back around to Deeks. Sam is still occupying the seat next to him and Callen is in the single seat to his left, so she takes the arm once again before removing the cap from a bottle and handing it to him. As she does so his fingers brush hers and she can't help but shiver at his touch.

"Cold?" Deeks asks, suspecting that she's reacting to him as much as temperature but trying to cover for her.

"I guess a little. I think the dancing was keeping me warm."

"My hoodie is over there if you want it," Deeks points to the back of Nell's seat where the top is draped. Nell turning to see the aforementioned item pulls it down and holds it out for Kensi.

"Ah, thanks." She reaches across and takes it from her. "You sure you don't want it?" Kensi asks noting her partner's short sleeves.

"Actually, Eric and I were debating heading indoors for a few games of something." Taking that for a no she slips the jacket on and tugs the zipper up under her chin.

The team talks for a few more minutes before Eric, Deeks and Callen head indoors. Sam and the ladies talk about music for a little while before following them in to find Callen and Eric playing head to head at Mario Kart. Deeks is laughing his head off at Callen's poor effort. Kensi doesn't waste any time claiming the free seat next to her partner and shuffles up next to him to leave room for either Sam or Nell at the other end of the couch. It's Sam who claims the free seat as Nell moves to stand behind Eric and join in mocking Callen.

Kensi sits cross legged, her knee resting on Deeks' thigh. She leans into him slightly under the pretence of getting a better view of the TV screen. Sam's eyes keep sliding across to the pair to see what they're doing and he can't help but smile a little at the way they gravitate to each other. He catches Callen's eye and nods his head at them. They share a knowing grin. When Callen loses the game Nell pushes him out the way. "Let me show you how it's done."

Even drunk she puts him to shame and manages to beat Eric. Winner stays on and Sam's up next. He swaps seats with Callen so he can see the screen better. Nell wins hands down again. Kensi waves off a turn, but Deeks takes up the challenge. Although it's a close game Nell still wins and Deeks declares her Queen of Mario Kart.

"Okay man time for Sonic," Deeks rubs his hands together. "Who's up first?"

"Wait, is Nell staying on as the winner?" Callen asks. Deeks and Eric nod in unison. "Okay, let me at it then." Callen says full of confidence standing and swapping back places with Sam. Deeks gives Eric a knowing look and Callen looks back and forth between the two. "What?"

"Nothing," Eric says while Deeks just shrugs.

"What's going on?" Kensi whispers to Deeks.

"Just watch. This should be good." He pats her leg and leaves his hand there. Minutes later Kensi realises what's going on when the game screen loads up.

"What the hell is this?" Callen asks, waving at the split screen.

"Sonic," Deeks, Eric and Nell all answer together.

Kensi laughs, "Were you expecting the original?"

Callen scowls and Sam laughs, "G. you need to get out from under that rock once in a while."

"No backing out now," Deeks tells him so off they go and unsurprisingly Nell wins by a long shot. She runs round the room shouting 'loser' at Callen.

"Nell!" Eric yells at her, interrupting her celebratory dance.

"Eric," she stops what she's doing.

"Why don't you try Deeks next?" Eric suggests.

Nell squares up Deeks. "Ready to lose?" she taunts.

Deeks shrugs, but Eric tosses him a controller anyway.

"I thought you said this was your game," Kensi whispers.

"It is," he smiles back at her.

Nell goes up against Deeks and much to everyone but Eric's and Kensi's surprise, he beats her. Nell is not a happy bunny and starts to sulk. Eric tries to tell her that Deeks is really that good but she's not having it and declares it a fluke. All the same, winner stays on and Sam goes next. He too loses and the challenge falls to Eric. It's a close game throughout as Kensi and Nell cheer on their respective partners. At one point it looks like Eric is winning but Deeks pulls ahead at the last minute to claim victory. Despite the win,` Nell is still is convinced Deeks is just lucky. Eric tries his best to calm her down and mutters something to Deeks about not even trying. Since she is the only one to have not played, Eric offers the controller to Kensi but again she waves him off.

"Come on Nell you take Kensi's turn," Deeks offers and Nell jumps at the chance. This time Deeks doesn't hold back and Nell loses by a much wider margin. She concedes that maybe he is actually really good at the game. After Sonic they all take turns picking a game to play and continue the tradition of the winner staying on. Kensi continues to opt out and no one says anything.

"What's up Kens?" Deeks finally asks.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're not joining in. It's not like you."

"I'm fine really, just don't feel like playing. Besides..." she leans in and whispers, "I don't feel much like moving." That gets her his special little smile, one he doesn't use very often but tells her that he's genuinely happy. She cuddles up to his arm and rests her head on his shoulder and relaxes into his body. Before long she's yawning. "I'm not sure I can stay awake much longer."

Sam, who's sitting back beside them again checks his watch. "Wow, look at the time." It's fast approaching one a.m. "You know I have to leave about nine. I should really head to bed, don't want to be too tired for the drive or fall asleep in the afternoon."

Eric checks his watch too. "Wow, where did the time go?"

"That's good company for you," Callen chips in.

"Or the alcohol," Deeks mutters as Sam knocks back the last of his drink.

"Guys, it's been a pleasure, but I'm out."

"No problem." Kensi tells him. "Thanks for taking some time out from your family for us."

"Hey, you guys are family too." He leans over and gently squeezes her shoulder. He leaves to a chorus of good nights and before vanishing up the stairs he mimics Hetty's earlier comment telling them to behave.

Deeks is the next to start yawning and Kensi smirks. "Can't hack the pace?" she teases.

"Hey, I'm injured," he pouts.

"I know. I'll let you off this time." She traces her fingers down his forearm. "But you won't be able to use that excuse forever."

With that he yawns again. "I should take Monty out before I get any more tired."

"I could do that for you."

"I know but I could do with a little air." She releases her hold of his arm and he stands and heads out to the deck calling Monty after him.

"We calling it a night?" Eric asks.

"That's up to you. We're currently in your bedroom for want of a better word. But I think Deeks is done. And I'm tempted to agree with him for once."

Eric looks at Callen, "Don't look at me, I'm not team leader here, you do what you want... although you do have to drive at some point tomorrow, so sleep might not be the worst idea."

"Good point. Nell you okay with that?"

She's curled up on the couch and her eyes look heavy "Hmm?" she asks having not being paying attention.

"I think that's your answer right there," Kensi says, dropping her feet to the floor and stretching out. After hours of inactivity she's feeling a little stiff. "I'll go tell Deeks and bring in our gear from the deck."

"Great," Callen replies. "Eric and I will clean up in here. I'm not sure Nell's up to it."

"Hey," Kensi calls out, stepping onto the deck. It's much colder now and the wind has really picked up. She wraps her arms around her as she moves over to Deeks.

"Hey," he answers back.

"The others are cleaning up, we're calling it a night."

"Great, I wasn't sure I could last much longer." She comes to stand next to him and he notices her arms. "Come here." He pulls her into a sideways hug but she moves and positions herself between him and the balcony where he's standing watching Monty walk patterns into the sand. His arms wrap around her shoulders and hers find his waist. "Are you just trying to steal my body heat?"

"Maybe." She looks up at him, but he's watching Monty. She tucks her head back down and savours the heat of his body for a few more seconds. He makes no attempt to move or say anything but when she starts to yawn she figures it's time to get her butt in gear. She tightens the hug for a second and then releases him. He follows her lead and they step away from each other. Kensi blows out the lamps and gathers the teams' various belongings, placing them just inside the sliding patio doors.

Deeks calls Monty back and they head indoors to find Nell helping Eric make up the sofa bed. "Callen went to use the bathroom," Nell tells them.

Monty trots up to Eric who fusses with him before the dog jumps up on his freshly made bed and circles for a second before flopping down and getting comfy. "Looks like Monty wants to stay with me tonight," Eric laughs at the mutt's cheekiness.

"You sure?" Deeks asks.

"Yeah it's fine. Besides, I can let him out first thing and save you from having to haul your slow poke butt down here."

"Cheers man. Right, well I'm gonna head up. Thanks for today guys." He gives Eric a friendly shoulder slap and Nell a quick hug that's a bit awkward because of the height difference.

"Hey, wait up. I'm coming too," Nell calls after them. She briefly turns back to Eric, "Night partner." She flashes him a drunk smile and Eric shakes his head.

The three are saying 'goodnight' when Callen emerges from the bathroom, wash bag under his arm and smelling of very minty toothpaste. He joins in the 'goodnights' and then they all stand there feeling a little awkward. Deeks wants to say goodnight to his partner without prying eyes. He knows full well he'll be sleeping alone tonight, just to keep up appearances, but he wants to tell her he missed her last night. He's surprised when Kensi makes the first move, saying she needs to brush her teeth and braid her hair for bed. Nell offers to help her with the braid and the two head off together leaving Callen and himself to exchange a quick 'see you tomorrow' and head in opposite directions.

It doesn't take Deeks long to clean up for bed and slip into something more comfortable. Climbing into the big bed he suddenly feels lonely after a day surrounded by friends. He's also still miffed at not being able to say a proper goodnight to Kensi. Locating his phone from the night stand he fires off a quick text, _'Night and thanks again for all of this. Sweet dreams_,_ x.'_ He lies awake, listening to the others come and go in the hallway as they use the bathroom. Eventually the light shining under the door goes out and the house goes silent. He guesses Kensi hasn't heard her phone as no text has come back. With a sigh he shuffles onto his side and tries to get comfy. Listening to the wind outside, it doesn't take long before his eyes begin to close and he's drifting off.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Once again apologies for the delay and huge thanks for all the reviews and alerts, I love reading your comments their a fantastic encouragement. My screen is broken on my laptop at the moment making writing very hard, anyhoo I'm battling on but I think the lappy is going to have to go in the shop for a short while which may delay future chapters so bear with me. And so for everyone wondering if Kensi will creep into Deeks room...**

He doesn't wake as the bedroom door opens and then closes, or as the sound of bare feet padding across carpet get closer to him. As the bed dips he starts to stir but it's the warm body pressed against his back and the arm that snakes around his waist that finally does the trick.

"Kensi?" he asks sleepily, his own hand finding hers confirming the answer to his question before her quiet chuckle does.

"Who else were you expecting?" she says quietly, her breath tickling his bare back.

Unable to move to face her he attempts to turn his head toward her instead, but she's plastered firmly to him and he can't quite make it. "I wasn't 'expecting' anyone." She doesn't say anything but her fingers interlace with his. "What about the others?" he asks, knowing that if they find out they've been sleeping together, even in the non-biblical sense, there will be hell to pay.

"Umm, I'm not sure there's room for everyone else," she whispers back sounding completely serious. "I mean, it's a big bed and all but still..."

"Funny girl. You know what I mean."

"Right now, I don't care."

"Kens?" He tries once more to twist to see her, not wanting to talk to her like this even if she seems more than happy with it.

"Shhh." Her free hand is almost trapped between her stomach and his back but she finds just enough space to rub circles on his lower back. "You're not getting rid of me okay. I know you had another nightmare last night. I'm not spending another night lying awake worrying. You can deny it all you like."

"You're staying then?" he asks, not knowing what else to say. He won't deny the nightmare. They promised not to lie and even without that she doesn't deserve it.

"Unless you really don't want me to, but after today I kinda got the impression that wouldn't be the case."

"No, no. I want you to stay. God I really want you to stay."

"Good, because I really want to stay too." She turns her head and lays her cheek against his back between his shoulders.

"Just one thing?"

"Mmm?" she mumbles.

"Are you planning on staying there?"

"What's wrong with here?"

"Nothing. I just... I wanted to be able to see you."

"Oh!"

He's about to tell her not to worry about it when he feels her shift. Suddenly his back is a little cooler and he rolls onto his back to watch her as she climbs from the bed and moves around to his side. He shuffles over, making space for her as she slips back under the covers.

"Thanks." The light in the room is minimal. It is after all, the very early hours of the morning and dark outside, but his eyes have become accustomed to the darkness and he can at least see her shadow as he rolls back onto his side to face her. "That's much better." He wraps his arm around her waist and tugs her closer to him. She chuckles softly at his action. "At least there's no one to disturb us now," he whispers.

"Mmm." She snuggles into him, her own arm coming to rest over his. "Night."

"Night." He presses a kiss to her temple and smiles to himself. It doesn't take long before the two of them are asleep.

Callen can't sleep. As usual, his partner is out for the count in the bed across from him. He's been staring at the ceiling for some time now. Normally at home he would just get up but with so many others in the house and with Eric and Monty downstairs his options of places to go are limited. Another twenty minutes pass and he can't fight it any longer. He climbs out of bed and heads for the bathroom. As he passes Kensi's room he can't help but notice the light from under the door. He shrugs it off and goes into the bathroom to use the facilities. Minutes later he exits and heads downstairs to grab a glass of water. Luckily, Eric seems to be a deep sleeper and he doesn't wake the young man. Monty cracks open an eye to watch him but doesn't move from his spot. As he climbs the stairs he can still see the light under Kensi's door. Worried that something is wrong he taps on the door. Hearing nothing he taps again and softly calls her name. When that doesn't elicit a response either he quietly opens the door and peers in.

The air bed in the centre of the room is empty, the sheets tossed aside. He knows she's not downstairs since he just came from there. He moves back out to the hallway and checks the bathroom. It's empty. He wonders if maybe she's decided to bunk in with Nell. Worried that she might not be feeling too good after all the alcohol she's consumed he moves down the hall to Nell's room. He knows if he wakes them there'll be hell to pay, but if something is wrong with Kensi then he wants to know. As quietly as he can he eases the door open and peers inside. It takes a second for his eyes to adjust, but he can make out only one figure in the bed. Carefully he closes the door.

Back in the hallway he looks to the remaining door. He's not sure if he wants to go there. Common sense says it's the only place she can be. He doesn't need the visual confirmation but his curiosity is running high. Still, he stands there and argues silently with himself.

Finally deciding that he doesn't need to see for himself, he heads back to his and Sam's room to think on the situation a little more before deciding what he's going to do about it.

Deeks stirs as a noise somewhere in the house disturbs him. He's vaguely aware of his partner's body pressed into the front of his. His arm is wrapped snugly around her waist just like he'd imagined doing so many other times except this time he's not imagining it. Slowly opening his eyes he finds himself looking at the back of her head. He can smell whatever shampoo or conditioner she had used last. He turns his head slightly and looks toward the doors to the balcony. He can see tendrils of light creeping under the heavy duty curtains that are drawn across them. There's no clock in the room to tell him what time it is but then again it's not like he really cares. He listens for more sounds from inside the house but all he can hear is Kensi breathing next to him. The part of him that is ever so slightly hung over tells him to relax and soon he's slipping back into unconsciousness.

She wakes up feeling a little fuzzy around the edges. She suspects the masses of alcohol she consumed the day before probably have something to do with it but this fuzzy feeling is not accompanied by nausea or a headache. Despite fighting the urge to go back to sleep she feels better than she has in days. She's warm, comfy and content. As she slowly becomes more aware of her surroundings she's surprised to realise that she already recognises the pattern of breathing coming from not so far behind her. Her partner, her best friend and maybe more is tucked up against her back and she loves the feeling of him being just that close. One arm is around her waist with hers alongside. His other arm under her neck is stretched out in front of her. She reaches her free hand up, running a finger along his upturned fore arm.

"That tickles," says a sleepy voice somewhere by her right ear.

"You're awake?"

"Only if I don't have to move. Otherwise, no."

She laughs at his confession. "Nope you can stay right there."

"Mmmm good." He nuzzles into her hair.

When he relaxes and backs off a little she shuffles over so she's facing him. "Hey," she says, looking up at him slightly.

A cute little smile tugs at his lips. There's no awkwardness between them. Where they are feels completely natural. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Like a baby." She watches the expression change on his face and she becomes worried for a moment. That is, until he starts talking again.

"You know I really don't get that saying. It makes no sense. Not from what I've heard about babies anyway." She laughs. He'd almost say it was a giggle but he's pretty sure Kensi doesn't giggle. It sounds good all the same and he playfully slides his hand under the hem of her tank top and tickles her back. She tucks her head down under his chin and buries her face in his chest, her laughter shaking her body.

"Deeks, stop. Please." she says into his chest between laughs, sounding muffled.

"I love it when you laugh," he tells her when he finally finishes his mini assault on her.

"Yeah well, you won't be 'loving it' when Sam and Callen come barging in here to find out what's going on and find us in bed together." She suddenly sounds serious.

"Oh! I didn't... I'm... sorry." He starts to let her go and move away from her.

"Hey, where are you going?" She wraps an arm around him an anchors him against her.

"I thought..."

"I've told you before, that is dangerous." She butts in, suspicious of where he's going with his train of thought. They're quiet for a moment.

"Deeks?" she suddenly whispers. "I just meant that I don't want them disturbing us, nothing more. Don't over think it, okay?" He pulls her back into him and she hears him sigh. "That's better." She snuggles back against him, eyes closed and listens to his breathing.

As she's lying there pressed against him something finally dawns on her. He doesn't appear to wearing a shirt. Previously when they'd shared a bed he'd always had on either a tank top or a T-shirt. She cracks open an eye and comes face to chest with him. It's a good chest. Firm, tanned and hair free, but then she spots it. The small scar that lies just above his right pectoral. It's healed really well and it's not as angry looking as it had once been, but it's still there. She knows there's a similar scar lower on his abdomen. Both of them are reminders of how close she'd come to losing him. Without thinking she places her lips against his skin, gently kissing the scar. She hears his breathing change. There's a slight hitch and then it speeds up a little. The change makes her tilt her head back to look at him.

Her eyes meet his and there it is again, that look. It's almost like he's lost, deep in thought. It's so serious and full of something she just can bring herself to name. She wonders if he sees the same thing in her eyes, because her heart and head are racing, full of thoughts and desires, hopes and dreams. And all of them, every last little one revolve around him. She wonders when she became so totally wrapped up in him, not just in the physical sense, but emotionally too. With a little shuffle she changes position and again without thinking, repeats her earlier action, gently placing her lips against his and giving him the most delicate of kisses.

She moves back to look at him. That cute little smile is back on his lips. "What was that for?" he asks in a quiet voice.

"You really want a reason? How about..." She pulls a face as if deep in thought. "How about because I wanted to?"

"Sounds like a great reason to me." And with that he leans in and kisses her back. He's gentle but not quite as delicate as she had been. "A really great reason," he repeats pulling back to find her with the cute smile similar to the one he'd had earlier. "God you don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

The next kiss is a joint effort and they move in at the same time, lips connecting and moving in a wonderful dance that leaves them both slightly breathless. "Wow. I think..." Deeks looks on as she tries to formulate the words that come next. "I think I could get used to that."

_'God_,_does__ she know what those words __do__ to him.' _He laughs, "Wel,l we'll have to see what we can do about that then."

They lie in each other's arms with Deeks on his back and his arm around Kensi who's curled into his side, her head on his shoulder. His fingers trace soothing patterns on her lower back. Their fingers are twined together and rest on top of his tummy. They start to hear movement in the rest of the house with doors opening and closing and voices talking in hushed tones.

"I didn't think this part through very well did I?" Kensi murmurs.

He shifts, trying to see her face. "What do you mean?"

"Getting out of here without the others spotting me," she clarifies

"Ah, yeah."

As if on cue there's a tap on Deeks' door.

"Deeks?" Sam calls through the door.

"Crap!" Kensi whispers. "Now what?"

Deeks puts a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He lightly kisses her forehead and then whispers, "Shower," and nods towards the bathroom. She pats his chest, slips out of the bed and quickly into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she immediately turns on the shower.

Seconds later Deeks is out of bed and fumbling with his crutches to get to the door. He pulls it open to reveal the source of the voice. "Hey," he greets Sam running a hand through his mess of hair.

"Morning Deeks." The bigger man tries to get a look into Deeks' room in a not so subtle manner.

Deeks being Deeks opens the door wider and steps back a little. "Sam."

"Have you seen Kensi?" he gets to the point.

"Uh huh," he hitches a thumb over his shoulder toward the bathroom. "She came in a little while ago to use the shower. Something about not wanting disturb Nell." It made sense, her room backed up to the main bathroom.

"Okay, well Callen offered to do breakfast so I was just wondering if she wanted anything. You too."

"This is Kensi you're asking about right?"

"Right, good point. You?"

"Sure why not."

"Good. Callen said breakfast is in thirty."

As Deeks thanks him Sam steps back into the hall with a smirk. _'Who did they think they were kidding.'_

Door closed, Deeks shakes his head at the senior agent's curiosity as he makes his way over to the bathroom and taps firmly on the door.

"It's open," comes Kensi's voice from the other side.

"Hey I, oh!" He steps inside to find her tank top and shorts in a small pile on the floor. Steam fills most of the room but he can make out the silhouette that is most definitely the very naked form of his partner. He freezes in place and admires the curves of her back, the lower portion of her body is obscured by the frosted pattern on the glass shower door. He debates stepping back out, but she'd pretty much all but invited him in.

Glancing over her shoulder with a mischievous smirk she speaks, "I hope you don't mind but I used some of your stuff." She points at the small shelf holding his toiletries then her gaze returns to him, seemingly studying him.

He really should look away. He's pretty sure he's staring. "Yeah um... not a problem." He scratches his head confused. He has no idea what she's expecting from him right now and is desperate to not do the wrong thing. "I err, should go get you a towel," he says trying to find an excuse to escape the all too enticing possibility of sharing a shower with this beautiful woman before him.

"Deeks?" They make eye contact.

"Hmm?"

She goes back to concentrating on washing herself, her eyes leaving his allowing him to think just a little bit clearer. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that cute little head of yours." He laughs at her calling him cute again. It seems to be becoming a favourite of hers.

It's surprisingly different than how he'd imagined any relationship with her starting but that seems to be where they're headed. A relationship. He grins at the thought of spending more time with her in this new capacity. He can't believe it's taken them as long as it has to get where they are at the moment. He thinks about why that might be. They had both been scared, at least he had and to some degree he still was but before, he'd not been scared of telling her how he felt but of her reaction, of ruining what they had. Now that it's out of the way he's not as scared as he is nervous. He's desperately worried about getting things wrong and messing everything up. But Kensi isn't like any other woman he's dated before, and he uses the term dated loosely. His past experiences with the opposite sex have not gone well.

She's refreshingly open and unlike other women, seems more ready to talk about their feelings in a down to earth manner and less about emotional mind games. "Kens I..." he leans against the basin. "I don't want to mess up whatever this is that's happening between us. I don't want to keep second guessing myself, so you just need to tell me what you want from me, okay?" He swears he sounds like a rambling idiot.

"I'd have thought that was pretty obvious." Her voice travels over the sound of the running water.

"I don't want you to rush into anything you'll regret later," he says seriously.

She half laughs, "I'd hardly call nearly three years rushing." She's quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry, I just... I want you. Nothing else, just me and you. No more tip toeing around each other." She shuts off the water. "You got that towel?"

He stands amazed for a second before realising she'd made a request. "You can use this one, it's clean." He pulls the large bath towel from the rail and holds it out to her. She reaches out around the door and takes it from him with a 'thank you' before quickly wrapping it around herself then stepping out of the cubicle and straight into his arms. He's smiling at her "Did you really mean that? You're not drunk still or winding me up? This is not a dream or anything?"

"You still have to ask me this after last night and this morning?"

"I guess I'm pretty stupid huh?"

"Maybe a little slow on the uptake," she mocks.

"Hey!" he chastises her then quickly pulls her in to press his lips firmly against hers. "That was mean." He drops a much gentler kiss on her lips. "Did you want me to join you in the shower?"

"Did you want to join me?"

"I asked first?"

She nods and blushes a little. "You?"

"Yes... No! Yes," he says flustered as she looks at him, head canted to one side. "Yes I wanted to join you. But I... , I'm not sure I'd have been able to control myself."

The wicked glint in her eye is back, "And who said you had to?"

He kisses her again. "God, I swear I'm never gonna get sick of that," he tells her with a smirk then quickly taps her gently on the nose with his index finger. "And you are a very naughty kitty kat."

She rolls her eyes at the use of yet another pet name. "You didn't answer my question?"

"You wanted to know if I wanted to have my wicked way with you?" He raises he raises his eyebrows. "Okay, yes. I'm sorry I'm not gonna lie. I did."

"So?"

"So... I... ," he looks down at the cast on his leg.

She follows his gaze. "God, I'm such an idiot." She looks back up into his eyes. "I'm sorry." She brings her hand up to his cheek. "I guess men aren't the only ones guilty of thinking with their..." she thinks on the word she's looking for, "Bits," she finishes.

He snorts at the statement, "Kensi Marie Blye, did you just confess to having lustful thoughts about yours truly? Wow, never thought I'd see that."

"What? You have the monopoly on dirty thoughts?" She reaches down with her other hand and squeezes his butt. "How's a girl to resist, when you're standing there looking like that."

This time he lets out a full laugh and his hands come to rest on her backside. "So we're doing this?"

"This?" she teases wanting to hear him say it out loud.

"Us."

"Us, that sound's good." She decides to let him off the hook, naming what they have isn't really important.

"And the others?"

"What about them?" She debates letting him know about Nell.

"What do we tell them?"

"Do we need to? I mean it's not like we're doing anything wrong. We're both grownups and it's not against the rules."

"It's not? I thought the Navy had rules about fraternization."

"But we're not the Navy. NCIS is a civilian agency and you're not even NCIS."

"You've looked into this?" he smirks.

"Not me, Nell." It's out before she realises what she's said.

"Nell? Wait you talked to Nell about us?"

"Um, maybe." She bites her lower lip. He reaches up and brushes his thumb over her lower lip forcing her to release it.

"Sam and Callen know too," he confesses.

"What? Wait... how? I mean this is only just happening, how?"

"Sam cornered me on Friday night. I think he wanted to know my intentions toward you."

"He what?" She sounds angry.

"Hey," he soothes, moving his hands up to her back. "He didn't say it in so many words. In fact what he told me was 'Don't fuck up'." The last is said in his best 'Sam' voice.

"Really?" she asks, her voice full of curiosity.

"Apparently I don't hide my feelings for you too well." She giggles. "I think I told him there wasn't anything to 'fuck up'. He's gonna love doing the whole 'told you so' routine."

"Wait, what did Sam tell you?"

"That … Maybe you felt the same." She pulls him toward her and a hand wraps around the back of his neck. Their lips lock together and they stay that way a second before easing into a passionate kiss that neither wants to end.

Minutes pass and they pull apart. "I think..." Kensi starts playing with his hair. "He had that about right."

"You think?" He gives her a final peck on the lips and steps back from her. "You should get dressed. Callen's making breakfast. They're gonna start wondering where we are."

"Not that it's any of their business. You know, I should kick their butts for interfering."

"I told Sam you would."

"That's because you're amazing," she pats his cheek.

"Not so bad yourself Blye. Now go. Get dressed and go pretend like we haven't just been making out like we're teenagers."

"But we were," she smirks. "Not that they need to know that." She winks and leaves him in the bathroom.

Out in his room she hears the shower turn back on. She starts to dry herself then realises her predicament. She has nothing to change into. She makes a mental note to plan her next night time escapade better, then chuckles to herself at the thought of there being a next time. She spies Deeks' duffel bag on the floor and grabs it, throwing it on the bed. Unsure of what he'd want to wear she'd packed several items of clothing so she knew he had more than enough to last. She takes out a plain white t-shirt and pulls it down over her head. It barely covers her behind and she tugs it down a little hoping for more coverage.

"It's not gonna get any longer." His voice behind her makes her jump.

She turns round and slaps his shoulder and there's that horrible sound of flesh connecting that always sounds worse than it is. "Don't do that!" she scolds.

"Ow!" He rubs at the mark she's left. "Where's the love?" he teases. "I just came to grab a towel, somebody used mine."

"Sorry." She winces at the red spot he's massaging. She moves his hand a kisses the blemish.

"Hey, if your gonna kiss everything better you can hit me as much as you like." He walks across the room and grabs a towel from the pile in the closet. "Nice t-shirt by the way, but um... you're gonna end up flashing someone if you're not careful."

"Sorry. Do you mind?" She goes back to tugging the t-shirt down.

He brushes up behind her while she's still at the foot of the bed. He reaches past her into the bag. "You might want to borrow these too." He hands her a pair of navy cotton boxers. "Don't worry, I don't have cooties," he whispers as he pulls away.

"This is not gonna help our case if I bump into Sam or Callen in the hall," she calls out as he vanishes into the bathroom.

"Fine, go commando," he yells back through the door.

She dons the shorts then checks to see if the coast is clear. She slips down the hallway, quickly closing the door behind her. The door has barely closed when there's a knock. She groans, "Who is it?"

"Nell." Without thinking Kensi opens the door to her friend. The look Nell gives her makes her suddenly remember what she's wearing and she gives herself a mental head slap. "Nice outfit," the petite woman teases.

Kensi grabs her arm and hauls her into the room. "Get in here."

"Kensi Blye did you just do the walk of shame?"

"Whatever gave you that impression?" she loads the comment with a heap of sarcasm.

"You did," Nell almost squeals.

"Okay, couple of things. First, not that it's any of your business but yes, I spent the night with Deeks." Nell tries to stifle another squeal, her hand falling across her mouth at the glare Kensi shoots her. As Kensi looks around for her stuff she continues, "And by 'spent the night', I mean we slept together as in actual sleeping and not the other thing." She continues pulling clothes from her own bag, finally finding a pair of charcoal yoga pants and pulls them on. "Second, there is nothing I'm ashamed of." She grins at the later comment.

"Clearly. Are you leaving those on?" Nell points at the boxers as Kensi tugs the pants over her hips. Kensi shrugs. "Oh my god you are totally together, aren't you? What happened?"

Kensi turns her back on her friend as she slips on her bra. "Oh no, this is not kiss and tell." She turns back, slipping on a teal tank top.

"But you did kiss him?" Kensi stays quiet. "Oh come on."

"Okay, Yes, but that's all you're getting. Come on, I'm hungry and Callen's cooking." She tugs on her friends arm and leads her downstairs.

"Good timing," Callen announces as the two appear at the bottom of the stairs. He's stacking things up on plates. Sam and Eric are sat at the breakfast bar.

"How are we?" Sam asks.

"Good thanks." Kensi tries not to smile like an idiot.

"I think I have a headache coming," Nell tells them. Sam stands and offers her the stool he's sitting on. She hops up next to Eric and Sam fetches her some pain killers and a bottle of water. "Make sure you drink it all, you need to rehydrate. Kens, drink?"

"Coffee please."

"Stupid question."

"Yup." Nell and Eric are talking in hushed voices behind her as she watches Sam pour her a cup of coffee from the pot.

"Where's lover boy?" Callen suddenly pipes up, a cheeky smile lighting up his face.

That gets her back up but she stays calm. "I'd ask who, but something tells me you mean Deeks, since he's the only one missing."

"So, not denying it then?" Sam asks, sliding her coffee across the breakfast bar.

"What exactly am I supposed to be denying? Callen's ridiculous assumption that Deeks and I are somehow... involved?"

"Something like that," Callen waves a spatula at her.

"Whatever I say, you've made your assumptions already. I know you two, so come on, out with it." So much for keeping things to themselves, she thinks. Although, she realizes they hadn't really talked about telling the others. It had been implied when neither had wanted to be caught together but neither had expressed any real concerns. Maybe it was better off to be out in the open.

"You and Deeks spent the night together," Sam states matter of factly.

"We did?" she tries to sound surprised.

"You might want to remember to turn the light off in your room next time you abandon it," Callen tells her. "I got up to get some water and thought something was wrong. When you didn't answer your door..." he shrugs as if the rest of the sentence is obvious. Kensi turns to look at Nell for support, but finds her and Eric watching, rapt expressions on their faces.

"I could have been in Nell's room?" She knows he won't buy anything she says.

"You do realise you gave yourself away in that sentence," Sam points out. Kensi shakes her head at him.

"But you weren't." Callen continues.

Everyone watches Kensi waiting for her to say something but its Nell who's the first to speak. "Wait, how exactly did you know she wasn't in my room?" They all turn to look at her. "On second thought, I don't want to know."

She debates whether or not to tell them about the nightmares. She could blame their night together on not wanting him to wake everyone up with his reactions to them but while it's partially true, it's not the whole reason and it's not her story to tell. So what if they find out there's more to their partnership? It's none of their business and it's better than betraying his trust in her. She sips at her coffee and waits for someone to ask another question.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Callen asks, trying to sound a little less confrontational.

"No, because it's none of your business," she says bluntly.

"I wonder what Deeks has to say," Sam tries.

"Good luck with that," she says, clearly showing how annoyed she is. Callen winces a little and then shares a look with Sam that says they've gone too far.

"Hey, this food looks good," Nell says trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, you went all out," Eric chimes in.

"Well, it was there, may as well use it all. Anyway, come on, dig in." Callen picks up a plate and offers it to Kensi as a kind of peace offering. He hadn't meant to upset her. "Kens, come on." She glares at him. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Me too." Sam says as he starts placing bacon on the plate Callen is holding out for her. "Come on Kens, you're not gonna turn down food are you?" She looks back and forth between the partners and then at Eric and Nell who are piling up their own plates.

"Come on Kens, no more questions okay?"

She nods her approval and takes the plate, adding other items of food to it before moving over to the couch. Sam and Callen join her, while Nell and Eric remain seated at the breakfast bar and resume their conversation.

It's not too much longer before Deeks joins them. His hair is still damp and he's dressed not dissimilar to Kensi in black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. "Morning," he calls out in general greeting as he makes his way down the final few steps. A chorus of good mornings come back at him. He scans the room and catches Kensi's eye, giving her a little smile. She smiles back but it doesn't meet her eyes and he's instantly on alert. He resists walking straight to her and asking what's up, but he's aware of her watching him as he gets closer and sees her eyes darting back to the senior pair sitting across from her on the other couch.

"There's coffee in the pot," Sam informs him.

"Help yourself to food, there's more than enough," Callen points to the breakfast counter. Making his way toward the food he says another 'hi' to Eric and Nell. He loads up with food and grabs a coffee. Nell helps him by carrying it over to the couch where he takes the seat next to Kensi. He catches her eye and manages to ask her if she's okay with one quick look. An almost imperceptible nod tells him she is, kind of.

Sam starts telling them about a weird dream he'd had last night and they listen to him talk as they eat. Callen and Sam finish eating first, but Kensi's not far behind. Still hungry she snags a piece of bacon from Deeks' plate. He pretends to try and stab her with his fork and she playfully responds by poking her tongue out at him. Without words the senior pair decide that it's time to give their friends some space and make excuses about cleaning up.

Deeks watches them go. When he's sure they're out of ear shot he asks her what he's been itching to ask for the last fifteen minutes or so. "Hey, what's up?" he keeps his voice low.

"They know," she almost whispers.

"Know what?"

"That I stayed with you last night."

"Oh!" He studies her for a second. "You're embarrassed?"

She's quick to answer and put him straight, "No, god no. Annoyed, not embarrassed."

"Annoyed because they found out?"

"No, because there so goddamned nosey. What we do is none of their business but they won't leave it alone."

"What do you want to do about it?"

She drops back against the couch. "I don't know. This is all so new. I thought we'd have some time to talk about it. Just me and you."

"Okay, let's keep this simple. Does it bother you that they know?"

"While they'll probably tease us mercilessly, no it doesn't bother me. We can do what we want. We're adults and we already know there's nothing to say we can't continue being partners. So, no. You?"

"It'd have been nice to get past day one without having them on our backs, but it's not like we'd have been able to hide it from them. To be honest, why should we?"

"So?"

"So we either wait till they interrogate us or we confess. Both seem stupid though. It's not like we're teenagers being all irresponsible." He leans back on the couch with her. He's watching her when a wicked little smile appears and this time it reaches all the way to her eyes.

"If they want to treat us like teenagers, then why not behave like them?" She looks at him waiting to see if he's remembered what he'd said earlier in the bathroom.

He catches on quickly. "What did you have in mind?" he asks but thinks he knows her well enough to know what she's thinking.

"Follow my lead," she tells him before crawling over and straddling his thighs.

A/N: Happy Easter everyone, hope you have a good one and aren't working most of the weekend like me.


	31. Chapter 31

******A/N: So here's one I wrote earlier! Thanks for all the PM's regarding to my laptops well being, I'm afraid it is still poorly (I'm currently staring at a strange pink and green screen!), good news is the parts are on order so fingers crossed it will be repaired soon. It is making writing difficult though as the odd colours make concentrating hard. Fortunately this chapter and the next were written pre the issues, it's the ones after that are going to be set back though. Anyhoo enough of my computer woe's, enjoy...**

**Oh and nothings changed NCIS LA is not mine...**

The look on Deeks' face is like all his Christmases have come at once. He looks at the beautiful woman who straddles his lap, her arms around his neck and a look on her face that shows she is clearly having very wicked thoughts. Kensi returns his smile with one of her own and then without further hesitation pounces on him. He doesn't fight her one little bit. In fact he happily goes along with her very passionate assault on him. His arms find their way around her waist and his fingers slip under the band of her pants and caressing her skin. She shivers at his touch but doesn't let up, her lips locked against his. She runs her tongue gently over his bottom lip. Willingly he opens up to her, his tongue finding hers as they move together. One of her hands finds the hair at the nape of his neck and tangles itself in the soft blonde curls as her fingers play gently against his skin causing him to moan into her mouth.

Eric is the first to catch on to what they're doing and suddenly there's the sound of orange juice being spluttered out from somewhere across the room. Deeks feels the smirk tug at his partner's lips as they continue to make out on the sofa. Eric's reaction is quickly followed with an, "Oh wow!" and a laugh from Nell. Still, it doesn't stop them and they continue their little show which, if they were honest, they were both enjoying far too much considering they now know they have the full attention of their team mates.

"Okay enough!" Sam calls out sounding exasperated.

"We get the message guys," Callen tags on.

They don't let up immediately but when they do pull apart they both have smug looks on their faces that say they've achieved their objective. They only have eyes for each other however and Kensi continues to play with his hair.

"You're quite the little minx aren't you?" Deeks whispers, leaning forward so that she can feel his breath against her cheek. She turns her head slightly, dropping a kiss on the scruff along his jaw and follows up with a gentle rock of her hips which makes him groan again.

"Get a room!" Nell calls out, her tone full of teasing.

Kensi finally looks up toward her team mates, her hands dropping away from Deeks to rest at her side. "We had a room till someone...," her eyes flick across to Sam, "Interrupted us." Deeks sniggers and drops his head down onto her chest trying not to laugh too much at how bold she's being.

Nell snorts as Eric's jaw drops in a mix of horror and shock.

Callen rolls his shoulders in that '_someone's just walked across his grave'_ way. "Too much info Kens."

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" she spits the words at him.

"You know I really should go and check on Monty," Eric stands and tells them nervously not wanting to get involved in the spat. Kensi nods as if to say she has no beef with him, he starts to edge away. "Nell?"

"Oh no I'm staying. This should be good," she tells her friend before resting her chin on her hands with her elbows on the breakfast bar as she settles in to watch whatever is about to happen.

"We get it, we're sorry, okay?" Callen says looking to Sam.

"We shouldn't have pried," Sam says, also sounding genuine.

"No, you shouldn't," Kensi admonishes them and then sighs.

Deeks raises his head to look at her, "Okay?" She nods at him and he rubs his hands in soothing circles on her back where they are still tucked into the band of her pants. He wants to offer support but his back is to the team and with her still straddling him and because of his injured ribs it's awkward. "You want me to cut in?" he asks. "Be all chivalrous and offer to kick their butts and defend my girlfriend's honour?"

"Girlfriend?" she queries. He winces thinking he's said the wrong thing. "I like it," she whispers and kisses his forehead earning her a brilliant smile. "But I think I've got this." She turns to look at the two senior agents. "You're like two old women, you know that?" They have the decency to look a little embarrassed. "Me and Deeks, it's new okay? Brand new and I'm happy. But we need to figure this out, just us. We don't need your prying or teasing or any of your smart comments. We would have told you in our own time, but you couldn't even let us get past day one. So I'm pissed at you, both of you."

"Day one?" Callen asks moving around to take a seat on the couch, eyes raised in surprise. Sam moves over toward them perching on the arm of the couch Deeks and Kensi are sitting on. Kensi carefully climbs off Deeks lap and settles by his side. His arm finds its way around her shoulders.

"Day one," she confirms.

"Shit! Sorry Kens," Sam offers and then leans forward, "Deeks."

"Sam thought..."

"Hey don't blame this on me."

"We thought," Callen corrects, "That you we're already together. I mean the way you were yesterday it was like..," he's lost for words and doesn't finish.

Deeks finally speaks up. "Like what?" he asks. "Sam, I told you on Friday, there was nothing going on between us."

"I know, but...," he looks to Callen for help.

"Deeks, Sam told me what you said on the drive up yesterday. He believed you. But then we see you two being all..." He waves a hand at the pair and laughs nervously. "All, you know, and I convinced him you were teasing us."

"You weren't, were you?" Sam asks suddenly concerned that this is all one big prank.

Deeks squeezes Kensi's shoulder, "We're not messing with you, honest."

"Good." The big man smiles. "I'm really happy for you both by the way, even if it is none of my business," he winks at them.

Kensi rolls her eyes. "Thank you Sam."

They all look at Callen. "I told you yesterday as long as it doesn't affect the job, I'm good with it." He pauses then adds, "But Hetty?"

"Can't do a thing," Nell tosses in from across the room. She stands and makes her way over to them. "She'll probably give you some kind of warning about being professional and all, but really there's nothing that says partners can't be... well... partners." They're all staring at her. "What?"

"You know this how?" Callen asks.

In a timely manner the door from the deck opens and Monty barrels through the small gap as Eric sticks his head through the opening. "Is it safe to come back in yet?"

Kensi glances between Nell and Eric quickly and a wry little smile appears as she spots Nell's cheeks flush pink. "Come on in Eric, it's safe."

"Oh, good."

Deeks is fussing with Monty but doesn't miss Kensi's little smile. "I feel like I'm missing something," he says quietly as Eric makes his way into the room.

"I'll tell you later," she whispers and he nods his acceptance. Though as Eric takes a seat next to Nell he thinks he understands Kensi's amusement.

"So you two are..." Eric waggles a finger at Kensi and Deeks. Everyone waits for him to finish his sentence. He coughs and then continues a little nervously, "Together?"

Deeks looks at Kensi, his arm still around her and then looks back at Eric. "What makes you say that?" he asks seriously.

"Oh!" That throws Eric. "Well um, you were ah... and you're um..."

"I'm teasing Eric. But yeah I think you could say that...," he looks at Kensi as for the first time one of them confesses their status "We're together, a couple, an item, partners...," he pauses looking for another word.

Kensi chuckles and kisses him on the cheek just to add her confirmation of their new relationship. "I think he gets the message."

"Just making sure, I mean I thought our little show earlier kind of gave it away but...," she nudges him.

"Okay, shutting up."

"Well now that that's all sorted out I really need to be heading back. It's already past nine," Sam tells them. "G, you heading back with me or the others?"

Callen looks around at everyone, "I think I'll head back with you."

"You don't have to," Kensi tells him knowing she's part of the reason he's leaving.

Callen shakes his head. "It's okay, I have stuff I need to do before work tomorrow."

"Right, that's settled then," Sam confirms before any more discussion takes place and delays him further.

Callen and Sam gather their stuff and load the challenger up and before long are saying their goodbyes to the rest of the team. With their numbers down to four the house seems even bigger than before. Between them they start cleaning up the breakfast mess. Eric and Nell deal with the washing up while Kensi and Deeks, but mostly Kensi, take care of anything else. Between them they're done in less than ten minutes.

"So what time were you guys planning on heading back?" Nell asks as they settle on the sofa with coffee.

"I was leaving that up to this one," Kensi hitches a thumb in Deeks' direction. "It's his weekend." Deeks looks up from his coffee with a look of disbelief on his face but smiling at her. "What about you guys?"

"Eric?" Nell looks at her partner.

"Oh sorry," he says sounding slightly caught out. "Err lunch time'ish. I don't want to get back too late."

"What he said," Nell agrees.

They drink their coffees and then decide to spend the morning on the beach. Everyone heads off to get changed, each going to their own rooms with Eric using the one Callen and Sam have now vacated.

Deeks is sitting on the bed digging through his bag for a clean pair of shorts when the door to his room opens and closes. He looks up to find Kensi standing there, her bag in hand and grinning at him.

"Hi," she says.

"You lost?" he teases.

"That depends," she says coyly. "You see I was looking for this sexy, blonde, surfer cop, and I could have sworn he said this was his room." She drops the bag and moves over to stand in front of him.

She nudges his knees apart and he spreads them allowing her to move in a little closer and look down at him. His hands placed behind him on the bed he leans back and looks up at her. "Sexy, huh?"

She nods, "Very," she clarifies.

"Well, that would depend on who's asking?" he goes along with her silliness. "And what they want with him?"

"Well you see he's my boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend huh? Lucky guy."

"Maybe! Maybe I'm the lucky one."

"Come here," he reaches for her pulling her into him. He falls back onto the bed and she goes with him. It's a controlled movement but Deeks still winces a little and Kensi's eyes widen in question. He shakes his head. "I'm fine," and then he's kissing her. It's full of want and he pours all that feeling into the moment. She goes with it, enjoying his lips against hers as he fills her with a sense of belonging that she never thought she'd feel again. She holds herself above him scared to let him bear her weight for fear of hurting him. The kiss eases off and as she pulls back to look at him she doesn't think she's ever seen him so relaxed. Glancing at his naked torso she tucks her head down and places a kiss in the middle of his chest before walking her hands down the bed and then standing back up.

She stands over him, "You just gonna lie there all day?"

"I don't know. The view is pretty good at the moment." Smiling at him she starts to remove the tank top. Deeks' eyes bulge a little as he watches her pull the clothing off over her head. "And getting better." She starts to walk backward and out of his view. "Hey, no fair," he calls and then hears her quiet chuckle, obviously amused with herself. He rolls to his side and then props himself up on one elbow so he can resume watching her. She's lifted her bag onto the dresser and is looking for something. She finds a plain black bikini and heads for the bathroom, tossing him a smile on the way past. "Need a hand?" he asks sounding hopeful.

His answer is the bathroom door being shut. He uses the time to find his own shorts and change into them. He's attempting to get the waterproof cover over his leg when she emerges and he has to stop and admire the view. The black spaghetti strap bikini is simple and yet shows off her body with amazing effect. "You like?" she asks noting his expression.

"Doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Thanks. You need a hand?" she asks spotting the cover half way up his leg.

"I'm good, just got momentarily distracted." His eyes roam her over once more. "You um... you need a hand putting on some sun screen? On your back," he clarifies. "We don't want you getting all crispy."

She makes a face at his choice of words. "Sure, if I get to do yours," she grins at him mischievously.

"Well obviously." There's a hint of a _'duh!_' in there. He finishes fitting the waterproof cover over his cast while she retrieves the sun screen from her bag. He scoots back on the bed so she can sit in front of him and she hands back the cream. It is suddenly very quiet and she waits, a little tension radiating through her at the thought of his hands running over her as he applies the sun screen. When she doesn't feel those hands after a moment she wonders what is holding him up and glances back over her shoulder to find him studying the contents label on the bottle of cream. He catches her movement and glances at her then holds up the bottle. "Do you always use this?"

The question throws her, "Ah... no?" She doesn't see what the issue is.

"Good," he answers.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's full of chemicals and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Trust me I know about these things." He winks at her and drags his bag across the bed. Tossing her cream to one side he reaches in and brings out a large white bottle and pours a generous dollop into his palm before rubbing his hands together. Leaning forward he whispers, "Ready," in her ear. She nods and he gently places his hands on her shoulders and begins to smooth the lotion into her skin. His hands are warm and firm and the sun screen smells amazing. She relaxes into him as he finishes her shoulders and starts on her back. Her mind goes blank and all she can think about are his hands on her skin, rubbing gentle circles and applying gentle pressure, massaging her muscles at the same time. His fingers dip under the line of her bikini bottoms as he makes sure to cover every exposed area of her body, allowing for movement in her choice of swimwear. He works his way over her back, causing her to shiver as his hands move in tandem up and down her sides. Then he moves to her neck, his thumbs working at the nape. A relaxing groan escapes her lips and he chuckles lightly at her response to him, secretly pleased at the effect he's having on her.

Concentrating on his hands caressing her skin she doesn't notice at first, the gentle scent that's growing around her. He sweeps the last of the lotion down her arms and the sensation is a little ticklish. It rouses her from her state of relaxation and she's suddenly more aware of the smell. "That's what I can always smell on you?" she says, a sudden moment of clarity.

"What?"

"You... you always have this smell and it's... this." She reaches for the bottle and flips the cap with her nose hovering over it as she inhales.

He watches the look on her face. She's clearly enjoying the natural fragrance.

"You like it?"

"Mmmm," she closes her eyes.

"When we get back home, I'll get you some."

She turns to look at him and he expects a thank you or similar. She crawls up on the bed and kneels behind him. "It smells better on you though," she declares quickly dipping down and dropping a kiss on his shoulder, followed by another further along and continuing across till she reaches the crook of his neck and inhales again. "Even now, when you've showered I can still smell it."

"Carry on like that and we won't be leaving this room anytime soon," he warns his voice rough with desire.

"And,"- kiss. "The problem," - kiss. "With that,"- kiss. "Is?" she continues to pepper his neck with kisses.

"Kensi!" his tone is full of warning. It doesn't do any good though and she continues her ministrations. "Kensi please." The change in tone is what stops her.

"Deeks? What's wrong?" His head has dropped and his hands are in his lap. When he doesn't speak she climbs off the bed and moves in front of him. "Hey," she tries for his attention.

"I'm sorry," he mutters still looking at his hands.

She kneels in front of him and reaches for his hands. "Deeks talk to me, what's up?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing." He looks up at her with soft eyes. "Not really, just... It's stupid." She reaches for his face and he leans into her hand. "God, you're gonna laugh. This is so silly and I don't know how to say it without sounding like an idiot, so I'm just gonna say it and then you can laugh at me or whatever," his words rushing out in one sentence full of nerves. "I want our first time to be..." he hesitates. "Special," he says softly and looking at her, waiting for a response.

"Why would I laugh at that?" She rubs a thumb over his stubble. "And why wouldn't it be?"

He fiddles with the seal around the cover over his cast. "We're both injured, I have this stupid cast on and..."

"What?" She pleads "Are you, are you having second thoughts?"

"God, no." His head shoots up again and he looks directly at her. "Never. I've wanted this for so long. I'm not giving up on us... ever and that's it. I want to give you everything, I want you to know how much you mean to me. No half measures. And I kinda thought that we should wait a bit, I wanted you to realise this isn't just about sex. It's not just about getting you into bed."

She leans forward and kisses him on the lips gently. "God, you're so cute. And sweet and thoughtful and cute."

"You said that already" He chuckles and she's pleased to hear the lightness back in his voice. "Actually you've said it a lot. You know I kinda have an image to maintain, calling me cute is so not gonna help."

"You're changing the subject," she points out.

"You haven't really answered. I don't know what else to say."

"If you want to wait, we'll wait," she starts. "But I'm gonna admit, it's gonna be tough."

"You don't mind?"

"I mind that it's making you uncomfortable, but it's fine really. We've waited this long, what's a few more weeks." She tries to convince herself as much as him. It's only a little white lie. She just hopes she can stay composed while she waits for him to either lose the cast or change his mind.

"So um… are you gonna do my back or...?" She climbs on the bed behind him and picks up the bottle. With the same care and attention he showed her she applies the sunscreen to his back, sides, neck and shoulders. The feel of him under her hands pulls low and tight on her and she finds herself having to use the same breathing exercises she does when looking through the scope of her sniper rifle just to remain composed. As she finishes up she lets her fingers linger. Realising his back seems to have gotten off lightly in the injury department. Her fingers move over the small graze on his shoulder. It's healing well, but she traces her finger over the rough area before dropping a kiss on it.

She realises what she's doing and quickly sits back on her heels. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I don't want you to stop touching me Kens, I just want you to know how I feel," he tells her softly. Then adds in a more teasing tone, "I mean if you can't keep your hands of me who am I to stop you?"

She lets out a little snort, "Please," she shoves his back, and starts to climb off the bed. "You're just as bad."

"Hey," he warns. "It's not my fault you're irresistible."

She ruffles his hair. "Come on, we need to get back to the others. They'll think we've been up to no good and Eric will be all bashful when we get back."

"Yes Ma'am," he squeezes out some sun screen and hands the bottle to Kensi. They both finish applying the cream and then gather their stuff and head back to join Eric and Nell on the beach.

When they re-join their friends, Eric actually starts to blush when he greets the pair and Kensi and Deeks grin at each other noticing his discomfort. "Hey, hope you haven't been waiting long?" Deeks asks.

"Not too long," Nell tells them a devious smile on her face.

"We were putting sun screen on," Kensi points out to her friend.

"That what they're calling it these days?"

"Nell!" Eric admonishes and blushes a little more.

"Yes Eric?"

"It's okay Eric, Nell's just messing with us," Kensi soothes the tech operator. Kensi lays down their towels and then helps Deeks get settled before getting comfy herself.

They spend the next hour hanging out and chatting about this and that until Nell suggests she and Eric take Monty on another walk along the beach before they have to think about calling it a day. Kensi watches them walk off, Monty dashing in and out between them as they follow the shore line. When they're a good way off she rolls to her side and drops a kiss on Deeks collar bone before gently resting her chin on his shoulder. "So when should we head back?"

"Do we have to?" he whines and then pouts.

"Afraid so, we have work in the morning."

"We do don't _we_?" He emphasises the 'we' with a childlike grin.

"I'm looking forward to having you back, even if it is only part time." She lets her hand rest on his chest.

"Hey, I'll be back in full force before you know it." His hand comes up to rest on hers.

"You better be, I don't want to be saddled with a temp," she mocks.

"Hey, I was the temp once!"

"Exactly."

He chuckles at her and rolls his head to one side. He goes to kiss her forehead, but at the last minute she tilts her head upward and steals a kiss on the lips. "Cheeky." He taps her on the nose before moving back in for a longer kiss. Kensi lays her head back on his shoulder and they lie there quietly, just enjoying the moment. "You know," Deeks starts after a while. "I can't remember being this happy in a long, long time. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

Deeks shuffles himself up into a sitting position and stares out across the water. "You make everything better."

She sits up with him and rests a hand on his back, stroking up and down soothingly, "You too." She offers a tentative smile and then it turns into something a little more. "Hey, we're all alone."

"Hmmm, so we are." He turns into her and leans in capturing her lips as his hand finds her cheek and he lays his palm against it. She smiles against his lips. "You taste of cherries," he mumbles pulling away from her for a second.

"Lip balm," she informs him before moving in to continue what they were doing. The kiss continues for several minutes before their position becomes uncomfortable and they separate.

"Ribs?" Deeks asks. Kensi nods a response. "You want to lie back down?"

"I'm all right, it was just that position. You?"

He shakes his head, "I want to watch the waves." She looks at how he's sitting and decides on a change of position. She stands and then moves a couple of steps looking down at him. He gets what she wants to do and adjusts his leg position allowing her to sit between them, her back to his chest. The extra height he has on her allows him to rest his chin on her shoulder and he wraps his arms around her body holding her close. "This is nice."

That's how Nell and Eric find them when they return fifteen minutes later. Nell smiles at the sight of her friends so obviously happy in each other's company. "We were going to have some lunch before we go," she informs them. "You want us to make you something?"

"You don't have to do that Nell," Kensi answers, her head leaning back against Deeks' as she looks up at the younger woman.

"It's not gonna be some culinary master piece. Just a snack. It's no trouble."

"I'll give her a hand," Eric adds.

"Thanks Nell, that would be great," Deeks answers for them before Kensi protests any more.

"I don't want them waiting on us, I could have made us something," Kensi tells him as the pair head indoors.

"I know but I'm being selfish and wanted you to myself for a bit longer." He kisses her cheek. "Besides..." he nods at the retreating couple, "Isn't that what you were smirking at earlier?"

"Those two? Oh yeah." She reaches up and finds his arms, her fingers travel along until she finds a hand and then she forces him open up so she can wrap her fingers with his. "You think we were as bad as them?"

"No way, we're... okay, no, you know what? I honestly think we were probably worse."

"You think?"

"Mmm hmm," he nuzzles her neck before kissing it. His free hand roams across her stomach as she leans into him and tilts her head to allow him better access. "You know what?" he breathes against her neck.

"What?" she mumbles, lost in the sensation of his lips against her skin.

"I think..." his hand starts to travel further up her body, "That it's just as well we're both injured." His fingers trace along the line of her bikini top, brushing underneath her breasts.

"Why's that?" She asks breathy.

"Because I'm not sure I'd have ever let you out of my room earlier." He goes back to kissing her neck as his hand cups her breast and he feels her squirm against him. She's dangerously close to causing his body to react to hers in a very obvious manner. "Careful princess," he whispers but doesn't take his hand away.

She thinks that's pretty unfair and so she shuffles herself back against him a little firmer. "You started this."

As if in answer he carefully applies a little pressure to her breast and she squirms more. This time he groans and she laughs softly. "That good?"

He releases her fingers and his now free hand works its way down to the soft warm flesh of her thigh. Slowly he inches up and strokes the inside of her leg. "That's..." she hisses, "...oh!" She enjoys the sensation for a moment longer before fighting the urge to give in to his ministrations.

Concentrating hard she finally gets out her words. "Deeks, no more, please." He's still kissing her neck and shoulders though. "We have company and if you carry on I can't be held responsible for what I'll do to you."

His hands still, "That so?"

"Deeks!" she begs.

"Okay." He drops one final kiss. "I'm sorry, I just love the way you react to me." He lets his hands fall away and he leans back from her giving her space. He could swear she whimpers at the loss of contact.

When they're both composed enough they make their way back to the deck and Eric and Nell soon appear with a selection of food including salad and some cold cuts. They eat and talk about work. Deeks is excited to be able to join them the following day and is happy to be up to date with what's been happening around the office. That reminds Eric he hasn't checked his emails for a while and with lunch finished he heads in to find his laptop.

He emerges minutes later. "Nothing!" he announces, stepping onto the deck.

"Well I suppose we had better think about heading home pretty soon." Nell sighs. "Not that I couldn't happily stay here for a few more days." She stands and stretches. "Come on, let's get this cleared up."

"No, leave it," Kensi jumps in. "You guys made lunch, at least let us do the washing up."

"Okay thanks," Nell gives in. "Well, I'm gonna go change for the trip and pack the last of my things."

Eric glances down at his own attire and shrugs, "I guess I'll wait here."

Kensi notices the technical operator looks a little uncomfortable. "Hey Nell, wait up. I'll come keep you company." She turns and whispers into Deeks' ear, "I think we're making Eric nervous. Talk to him." She pecks him on the cheek and Eric relaxes a little as the two head for Nell's room.

Deeks waits for them to be out of sight before apologising. "Sorry," he says keeping it simple. "We didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Eric waves off the apology, "No problem."

"I guess we we're a little wrapped up in ourselves."

"Really, it's no problem."

"All the same, sorry." Silence engulfs them. Deeks fiddles with his fingers and Eric watches the ocean. "So um... you and Nell?" Eric's head shoots up at the mention of his petite partner. Deeks senses his friend's awkwardness. "You have fun this weekend?" he tries to cover.

It works and Eric relaxes a little, "I think so, I mean I have. It's good to get away from it all. We don't get that a lot."

"I know, this place is pretty great for that. It's a shame we can't do this more often."

The topic of conversation changes to something a little more familiar; surfing and they both kick back in their chairs talking and laughing. Upstairs in Nell's room a similar conversation to the one Deeks and Eric were having earlier is taking place.

Nell is throwing things in her bag, "Really its fine. It's kinda cute watching you two after all this time," she assures her friend, a lot less embarrassed than her co-worker. "I'm just happy to see you both came to your senses eventually."

Kensi laughs, "Yeah me too."

"Who made the first move?"

"Honestly I don't know. I mean last night, that was my doing I suppose, but it started before that."

Nell nods and there's a smug grin on her face, "I noticed."

"Shut up, you and Eric are just as bad. Okay, so maybe not quite as bad." The younger woman suddenly becomes really interested in the contents of her duffel bag. "Nell?"

"Hmm?" she feigns having not heard.

"Everything okay with you and Eric?"

The younger woman shrugs, "Did you feel this bad, like all mixed up?"

"Over Deeks? Are you kidding, this is me we're talking about," Kensi answers honestly.

"So, it's normal?"

"I think so, I mean I'm not really one to ask for relationship advice Nell. I suck at relationships, look at my track record."

"You and Deeks are good together though." Nell laughs at something she just thought of. "You think you'll start calling him Marty now?"

Kensi joins in laughing "I hadn't really thought about it. But he's probably always gonna be Deeks."

"Even..."

"Don't finish that..."

"I was just..."

"Don't!" Kensi warns laughing.

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"And I don't want to. There are a couple of options as to where that sentence was going and neither are ones I want to think of, so park it."

Nell pouts at her being cut off, "Spoil sport."

"Hey, just because you're trying to avoid talking about you and 'you know who' doesn't mean it's open season on me and Deeks." Kensi laughs at her friend's persistence. She knows she means well and is just excited for them. "Now come on, or they'll know we're talking about them.

They head down and find Eric and Deeks waiting on the sofa for them, Eric's bag at his side.

"Ready to go," he asks?

"Yeah. You two gonna be okay here?" Nell asks looking between Kensi and Deeks and receiving an eye roll and a smirk from the pair.

"I think we can cope," Kensi assures her as they head toward the door. The group exchanges hugs, or in Eric and Deeks case, one armed half hug, half back pat, man hugs. "Have a safe trip. Text us when you get back," Kensi tells them as they climb into Eric's Jeep and secure their seat belts.

"Yes Mom," Nell teases out of the window.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Eric waves at them as they pull away and Nell joins in, throwing them a wink before the car is facing away from them and disappearing into the distance.

They watch them pull out of the drive and turn onto the road before turning to each other, Deeks cocky grin plastered across his features. "Alone at last," he wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?" she smiles sweetly at him.

"Now that's asking for trouble."

"Nothing I can't handle," she tells him tugging him back indoors. As the door closes he drops one of his crutches and snags her wrist pulling her into him. She goes willingly and he wraps his now free arm around her back as he places his lips against hers and kisses her.

She holds on to him, mindful of the fact he's only on one crutch now, but she returns the kiss with the same energy and is happy to finally not have to worry about their colleagues and be able to touch and kiss as they want or need. "We should...," she starts as they move apart, her brain fighting to tear away her focus from the man that is the centre of her attention. "We should clear up before we get too distracted," she finally gets out.

"Too late," he murmurs moving in for another kiss. She gives in and lets him kiss her again but this time her hands move up under his top and rest on his back. When he begins to pull away from her she lightly tickles him making him laugh. "Hey, no fair."

"We need to clear up and then we can make out all you like."

"Make out?"

"Your words from earlier I believe."

"Okay, you win."

They clear up as much as they can and load the dishwasher again before heading out to the deck.

They opt for one of sun loungers. It's a little awkward but they eventually find a comfortable position. They return to their earlier make out session but pull apart before things get too steamy. Deeks drops a kiss on her nose before they change to cuddling against one another. Kensi finds his fingers and studies them intently as she examines them and imagines them roaming all over her body. He starts to talk to her in a soft, calm voice that relaxes her entire body. She's not entirely sure what he's talking about, something to do with the birds that are flying back and forth overhead and surfing. She plays with his fingers absentmindedly and doesn't realise he's stopped talking.

When she does realise, he's quiet and she thinks he's fallen asleep. She tilts her head to get a better look at him only to find him watching her with that expression once again. It's the expression that tells her so much without him having to use words and she melts a little as she realises he really does care for her and would do anything for her. In that moment she understands she feels the same and that she's been hiding from her feelings so long that they've somehow crept up on her without her knowing. But she's not scared like she's always imagined she would be if she gave in to those feelings. Not scared at all, because this is Deeks and she trusts him more than anyone else in the world, so she's excited. Excited for them and where they're headed, and oh so happy about it.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" he asks noting the look on her face and feeling a little concerned.

"Us." She smiles up at him and he instantly relaxes. "But not anything specific, just how happy I am."

"Good. Me too." He nuzzles into her, stroking her hair. "I can't get enough of you," he whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere," she answers wrapping her arm around his waist. He mimics her movement and they hold each other tight for moment before relaxing back into their earlier position. Comfortable and somewhere in that place between sleep and being awake the two of them lie together, enjoying the afternoon sun and their surroundings. They're not sure how much time has passed but they're brought back to the real world by the sound of a phone ringing. It takes a beat but Kensi realises it's hers and rolls away from him to fish the offending item from her bag. She becomes a little more alert as she realises whose calling. She quickly shows the phone to Deeks before answering. "Hetty, everything okay?"

"All is well Miss Blye. Could you put me on speaker, I need to speak to you both?"

Kensi's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Err yeah sure, hang on." She takes the phone away from her ear and before hitting the button for the speaker mouths to Deeks, _'she wants to talk to both of us'._ Deeks blinks and his eyes hold the question she's wondering herself, but she can only shrug. Time will tell.

"We're both here," Kensi informs their manager.

"Afternoon Hetty," Deeks greets, letting their boss know he's there.

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty replies by way of acknowledgement. "Sorry to interrupt your weekend off, but the team on duty this weekend has had your contact from Hanford PD on the phone Miss Blye." The two of them relax a little, realising it's a work related call and that they aren't being quizzed over their change in status. "They have confirmation that Peters did indeed take the train as per her booking."

"That's great, where is she now?" Kensi asks.

"That's why I'm calling." Deeks gives Kensi that look that says _'this doesn't sound good._' "Hanford PD is having some issues with man power and unfortunately our investigation doesn't take precedence at the moment. They're happy for us to investigate but they can't spare bodies anytime soon."

"So now what?" Deeks questions.

"So now we take over," Hetty states confidently. "Mr. Deeks, I know we agreed you'd take it easy but how do you feel about accompanying your partner up to Hanford to ask a few questions?"

He grins at his partner, "I think I feel just fine." She rolls her eyes at him, but he doesn't care, as long as he gets to stay with her.

"Splendid. Mr. Beale and Miss Jones are on their way back to you as we speak. They will take care of Monty for you while you're away, if that is okay with you Mr. Deeks."

"Err, yeah fine."

"They'll also make any other arrangements you need while you're away. But Mr. Deeks?"

"Yes Hetty?"

"Take it easy. Miss Blye, I expect you to keep him in check."

"Yes Hetty." She smirks at her partner.

"Very well, I shall speak to you both when you know more."

"Thanks Hetty," Kensi offers realising the conversation is at an end.

"Oh and before I go..." there's a pause which Deeks is pretty sure she puts in just for an air of drama, "I hear congratulations are in order." The partners look at each other, shocked. Before they can reply Hetty bids them farewell with a quick, "Look after each other," then hangs up, leaving the pair shaking their heads and laughing at the all-seeing being that is Hetty.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: So the lappy is still not fixed wah! I'm struggling on but updates will be a little slow till it's done, sorry. Oh and a warning things get a little intimate toward the end of this chapter so if you don't like that kind of thing then don't read it. It eases in fairly gently so it should be pretty obvious where to stop reading, I promise it won't ruin anything if you skip it. On that note as this pair seem to be getting away from me I've upgraded this to an M rating, sorry if that upsets anyone. I promise I'll mark any smutt in future chapters (if there is any) so those of you that don't like that kind of thing can avoid it.**

"Well, looks like the cat's out of the bag," Deeks says, pointing out the obvious. Kensi bites at her lip and looks at him a little freaked out. "Hey," he pulls her into a firm embrace. "Don't worry," he strokes her hair. "She sounded okay about it and remember what Nell said."

"You're right. I just thought we'd tell her ourselves. We kinda owe it to her." She pauses to think and looks up at him. "Who do you think told her?" She sounds annoyed that yet again someone is interfering.

Deeks shrugs. "This is Hetty we're talking about. Who says anyone told her?"

"You don't think Callen...?"

"No way. After this morning, he wouldn't dare." She nods her head in agreement. "On the bright side," he says trying to distract her. "We get to spend more time together, and I've never been to Hanford."

"Me neither. I've been to the National Park though and it's stunning." She thinks back to a time as a child and camping there with her father. A soft look crosses her face and doesn't go unnoticed by the detective.

"With your Dad?" he asks.

"Uh huh. We spent a whole week there one summer. There are some great hiking trails and it's so peaceful."

"Maybe we can go one day," he says a little wary of how she might react to his suggestion.

"I'd like that." She smiles softly easing his worry then cocks her head to one side. "I thought you'd never been camping."

"First time for everything. Besides, I'm sure with the right company it'll be great."

"Such a charmer." She leans in and kisses him, capturing his lips and savouring the feel of him against her. "Oh, I just had a thought," she says seriously pulling away.

"Me too," he teases.

She swats his thigh gently, "I'm being serious."

"Me too," he repeats.

She laughs at him knowing it will only encourage him but is unable to stop herself. "Stop it." She waits a second then levels her best serious look at him, "Work mode Deeks."

"Okay, right, got'ya." He gets what she means. They need to learn to make a break between work and play or their new relationship will result in the break-up of their old one. He pulls his best serious face and she has to stifle another laugh. "I'm listening, go on."

"Well, we didn't exactly pack for work, certainly not work in Hanford. This time of year it's noticeably colder up there and the area is a lot harder to navigate than the streets of LA."

"That could be a problem."

"And I don't suppose you brought a gun?"

"Ah no, it's not really required for a day at the beach," he points out.

"Me either."

"Really?"

"Okay, so my back up's in the car, but that's it. I hope Nell has a plan," she sighs. "I don't like being unprepared. I should have known something like this would happen."

"Yeah! You guys get special agent crystal balls? Is that what I'm missing out on? Because I don't think anyone's all knowing. Well, except maybe Hetty."

"Sorry," she apologises knowing he has a point. She watches him for a moment, his face so unreadable. "What's up?"

"We're gonna be all right, working together I mean. I really don't want another partner; I don't want this to spoil our partnership." His tone is eerily serious.

There's a sudden knot forming in her stomach and for a moment she wonders if this is when the bubble bursts. If everything is about to fall down around her, shattering the illusion. They're still lying side by side on the sun lounger and he can't help notice the change in her. He regrets his words immediately knowing she's probably thinking the worst. "Kensi." He nudges her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Hey I didn't mean it like that. I know we're gonna be great. I'm stupid for even bringing it up, please babe don't think whatever it is you're thinking." His hand reaches up to her cheek and he strokes a thumb across it. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She reads the look in his eyes and knows he means what he says, just like she'd seen in his eyes earlier and it amazes her how much those eyes can speak to her. Just like that, her previous worry is gone. "God Deeks don't do that to me." She leans into his hand and rests her own over it.

"Sorry, I should really engage brain before opening mouth." The comment makes her laugh. "But just so you know, I really, really want this to work and I'm gonna try really hard okay?"

She loves his honesty and pulls his hand from her cheek and kisses his palm. "Me too."

"Good. Well lets enjoy some alone time before the wonder twins show back up. There's not much we can do till they get here anyway."

"I like that plan," she says snuggling back into him.

He wraps his arms back around her and holds her tight. "You really do like snuggling," he chuckles.

"Only with you," she mumbles against his skin and then starts to kiss the crook of his neck with wet open mouth kisses. In response his hands move down until one rests on her lower back, fingers tucked in to the band of her bikini bottoms and the other on her butt. Her kisses move up his neck and across his jaw and she has to shuffle up a little so she can reach his lips. Once there she takes her time to nibble at his bottom lip before he opens up and allows her entry and their kiss becomes a little more heated.

"Unless...," she murmurs against his mouth before she pulls back from him a little and looks into his eyes before continuing. "Unless you've changed your mind about...," she blushes a little but continues, "About you know what. Then we need to stop this or...," she tells him toying with the front of his sweatpants as if to make a point.

"God, you're insatiable woman!" he points out.

She looks down a little embarrassed and stops her actions. "I did warn you."

He squeezes her butt and moves forward to whisper in her ear, "Later."

Never has one word sounded so good Kensi thinks. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I hope you do," he grins wickedly at her.

They stay out on the deck as they wait for the return of their colleagues. Monty slumbers by the side of them. A good forty five minutes pass and they hear the doorbell sound. Kensi shrugs on her Kaftan and heads for the door leaving Deeks to follow at his own pace.

"Hey guys," she greets opening the door. Nell has a big smile on her face while Eric looks a little sheepish. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Nell walks past her holding her tablet and carrying what looks like Eric's lap top. Eric follows holding a black case she's never seen before. They're setting everything down on the dining table when Deeks and Monty appear. Monty barrels over to them like he hasn't seen them in weeks and Eric begins to fuss with the dog.

"Hey," Deeks calls to them as he joins everyone at the table.

They wait patiently as Eric unpacks the case revealing a high speed secure modem and cabling. He attaches it to the lap top before digging more stuff from the case.

"What's the plan guys?" Deeks asks getting impatient. He can see Kensi bouncing on her heals with anticipation, the lack of readiness he knows is still bothering her.

"Okay, so bear with us here. We've kind of been working on this while we were on the road," Nell starts.

Eric mumbles something to himself as he taps at the keys of the lap top before triumphantly announcing, "Aha!" He continues to type then turns back to them. "Sorry. I was driving so this is the first time I've been able to pull up the information. I had Micah email it all to me."

"Their team got duty this weekend?" Kensi asks.

"Yeah, he and Jason are in Op's now," Nell answers for him.

"Okay, so here we go," Eric happy with everything announces, getting their full attention. They all settle at the table to listen to what the Tech has to say. "So, it turns out the Amtrak station at Hanford does actually have CCTV, but it's old and as the name suggests a closed circuit. So the guys at Hanford PD managed to get a copy of the video tape for the date and time Peters train arrived. Yes, actual old school video." He looks amused at the idea of that type of equipment still being in use. "They found our missing Marine." Eric points at the screen and a black and white piece of footage plays out. It isn't the best quality but they are easily able to make out Peters by her outfit and back pack. It shows her moving through the ticket office to the station exit.

"So she was in Hanford. How do we know she hasn't left, it's been almost a month," Kensi points out.

"We don't," Nell cuts to the chase. "Which is why Hetty wants you guys up there. "Hanford PD is couriering copies of the tapes to us so we can review the footage. But, that's going to take time and it assumes she left by train."

"Okay, so we," Deeks points at himself then Kensi, "Need to find out where she went after she left the station."

"In a nut shell yeah," Eric confirms.

"Just one thing," Deeks knew Kensi had been itching to ask.

"We didn't exactly come prepared," she finishes.

Nell nods at Eric as if to say 'I got this'. "So, I've been on the phone to Micah and Jason. They're arranging for a care package to be sent to Hanford. Weapons plus any other tech you might need will be delivered to the police station. There's another package being sent to the hotel. Hetty wants you both to use an alias while you're there so everything you need will be waiting for you when you arrive tomorrow, including a credit card so you can buy anything you need."

Deeks watches the weight lift from his partner as she visibly relaxes knowing their friends have everything in hand. "Wow, you arranged all this on the drive back here?" Kensi asks impressed.

"Well Jason and Micah did most of the work; we just told them what we needed."

"Wait, you said we're using aliases, what's that all about?" Deeks suddenly remembers Nell's earlier comment.

"Ah, yeah. That was Hetty's call. Lemoore Naval air station isn't too far from Hanford. She's concerned a couple of _Navy __C__ops _poking around might not elicit the desired responses. Whereas someone looking for a missing family member might just gain some sympathy and a little more information," Nell explained.

Kensi and Deeks nod their approval. "So what are our covers?" Kensi enquires, wondering what weird and wonderful cover they've come up with this time.

"Well..." Eric starts, "Deeks will be Nick Peters, Sara and Evan's cousin. You'll be there under the pretence that Evan is worried about his sister and has asked you to look for her."

"Okay," Deeks makes a face that says it doesn't sound too bad. "I'm guessing Evan is Sara Peters' brother, the Marine. Is there any word on him yet?"

"Yes Sargent Evan Peters. No, nothing yet but we'll let you know the minute we hear anything," Nell informs them.

"And Kensi?" Deeks asks about his partner's alias.

"Kensi, you're Ciara Graison, Nick's girlfriend," Nell smiles sweetly at her, pleased with the cover she's come up with for her friend. Kensi shakes her head at the younger woman "I suppose I can live with that."

"I know it's a chore princess, but try and pretend you like me." Deeks can't resist teasing her and it earns him an eye roll followed by a smile.

"The things I do for my job," she fires back mirroring his smile.

"I'm sending all the information on your aliases to your phones, everything else will be on the laptop waiting for you in Hanford," Eric tells them tapping away at the keyboard. Seconds later two message received tones can be heard going off.

Nell copies details from her tablet onto a sheet of paper. "You're booked into the Comfort Inn in Hanford until Wednesday but if you need to stay longer we can extend it. These are your booking details." She hands the sheet over to Kensi, who looks at it then smirks and folds it up. "It's nothing fancy, but I'm sure you've seen worse."

"And that's about it for now," Eric concludes. "Well, apart from taking Monty back with us."

"Hear that boy, you get to spend more time with Uncle Eric and Auntie Nell," Deeks teases.

"Ignore him," Kensi tells Eric and Nell. "He's going soft in the head." Deeks quirks an eyebrow at her but before he can open his mouth Kensi is talking again. "Do you need to get away or do you have time for a drink?"

"Well, we do need to get back but a drink would be good," Nell replies looking at her partner for confirmation and getting a nod.

Kensi gets them all drinks and then starts gathering up Monty's stuff. Deeks tells Eric they'll need to get more food and he scribbles down the dog's preferred brand then hands him some money along with the note as Kensi returns with all of Monty's gear.

Eric and Nell stay for a bit while they finish their drinks and then decide they need to get moving, pointing out they need to be at work bright and early tomorrow. Deeks agrees to check in with them once they arrive in Hanford. The pair takes turns giving the faithful mutt a hug and Deeks tells him to be good. Soon after, they are waving their friends off for the second time in a few hours.

"So you gonna tell me what's so funny about the hotel reservation Nell gave you?" Deeks asks as they close the door and head back inside.

"See for yourself," she removes the folded piece of paper from where she'd tucked it inside the cup of her bikini top.

"Anything else in there you need a hand retrieving?" Deeks asks cheekily taking the paper and unfolding it. He reads the information and shakes his head. Written in Nell's neat cursive under the booking details it says... '_Sorry, no Honeymoon Suite'. _He starts to hand back the piece of paper then thinks better of it before reaching for her and tugging her closer. "I'm just gonna put this back," he tells her with a wink while pulling the neck of the kaftan away from her body allowing him easy access to her bikini and slipping the note back in the same spot she'd taken it from.

She watches him replace the note and feels herself grow hot when his fingers brush against the top of her breast. "You couldn't resist could you?"

"You're not exactly complaining," he says as he places a kiss on the spot his fingers have just brushed against. "So looks like we have another night here... on our own."

"How awful."

"I know."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Honestly?" he asks.

"Honestly," she repeats.

"I really could do with a nap." He gives her that cute little nervous smile that says please don't tease me.

"Actually that sounds perfect." She leads him over to the couch and tosses aside some of the scatter cushions that seem to take up most of the surface area. She waits for Deeks to get comfy and then tries to lie down next to him. There isn't a lot of room so he turns on his side and scoots back as far as he can go. "Your leg okay like that?"

"Uh huh. Now come here." She lies down and snuggles up close to him.

"You know we could always go upstairs," she points out, thinking this isn't necessarily the best place to sleep.

"Or," he wraps both arms around her and pulls her in even closer forcing her to hook a leg over his. "This should work."

"Deeks I'm not sure, what if I hurt you?"

"Hey, I know I look kind of delicate but really I'm good, honest. I'd tell you if I weren't."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now how about a kiss for your boyfriend?"

Without needing further encouragement she obliges him with a sultry kiss. When she finishes and pulls away he has a goofy blissed out smile on his face "Mmm, I am gonna have the bestest dreams ever."

"Bestest? Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good." She wriggles a little getting comfy before her free hand comes up to find his jaw. She strokes along his scruff and then works around the back of his neck her fingers playing with the hair at his nape.

The nap lasts a bit longer than either of them had expected and they wake nearly two and a half hours later. Deeks is the first to stir, a dull throb in his leg plaguing him. He shuffles a little trying to relieve the ache and not disturb the woman wrapped in his arms. The pain recedes temporarily and he takes a moment to savour the dream-like moment. Their bodies are pressed firmly against one another. One hand still rests lightly at the back of his neck the other is against his chest between their bodies. "Luckiest guy alive," he whispers, pressing a kiss against her temple. She stirs, mumbles something unintelligible and then settles back down into his arms. Happy he hasn't woken her he continues to just look at her "So beautiful," he murmurs, breathing in her scent and tightening his grip on her.

Finally the pain in his leg grows to a little more than a throb and his fidgeting wakes her. "Deeks? What's up?" she mumbles.

"Hey princess. Nothing much, just my leg's a little uncomfortable."

"Oh God, Deeks I'm so sorry. Why didn't you wake me?" She's suddenly awake and overly concerned.

"Kens," he draws her name out in an attempt to get her attention. She stops and focuses on him. "It's not that bad, nothing some painkillers won't fix."

She stares at him for a minute "Okay, but will you at least let me get them for you?"

"If it makes you happy." He tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She slips from his arms and heads for his room to dig out the painkillers. She returns with the pill bottle and grabs him a glass of water from the kitchen. When she returns he's sitting up on the sofa having stretched out his leg to try and relieve the discomfort. He knocks back the pills with minimum fuss and a mouthful of water, handing the pills and glass back to Kensi for her to place them on the coffee table.

She scoots back on the sofa and curls her legs under her, sitting at an angle to him with her arm resting on the back of the seat. "So what do you want to do now?" Deeks asks.

She shrugs, "I hadn't really thought this far. We should have been heading back about now," she says glancing at her watch. "I suppose we should think about dinner."

"Well, at least you and Nell bought plenty of food so that shouldn't be a problem." They head to the kitchen together and rustle up some more leftovers. Sitting at the breakfast bar they discuss their plans for the following day. "How far is Hanford from here?"

"I'm not sure, why don't you look it up on your fancy pants phone Hetty gave you?" she mocks.

"Okay, I will." He taps at the screen opening google maps and putting in their destination. "From here..." he waits a second while the application does its thing. When the answer appears he whistles, "Just over three and a half hours, not including stops. And before you say anything we're sharing the driving, no arguments."

"Okay, no arguments," but there's a tone to her voice that says just because she's not arguing doesn't mean he's won. "So we need to leave early, which means an early night." There's a hint of mischief to her last comment.

He shakes his head and smirks at her, "Who would have thought that of the two of us you'd be the one with the one track mind."

"Hey, I didn't say anything. Your smut filled imagination just assumed I had other intentions."

"So you don't?"

"I never said that."

Deeks lets out a loud laugh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I have a few ideas?" there's that glint in her eye.

"I just bet you do." For a change he gets to do the eye roll.

They opt to spend the rest of the evening snuggled on the couch watching a lame TV movie that has them groaning at the acting as well as the plot but they entertain themselves making fun of it all. They're just starting to critique one of the actress's awful fake tears when the text message alert on Kensi's phone sounds, the warning siren startling both of them. Deeks groans, "Are you ever going to change that?"

"No, I like it," she retrieves her phone and reads the message, hiding the screen from him.

"Who is it?"

"Nell." She doesn't say any more but places the phone on the coffee table out of Deeks reach.

"You're not gonna tell me what she said?" Kensi shrugs and turns her head to smirk at him. "Oh come on!"

"What's it worth?"

He suddenly becomes a little more alert, "What would you like?"

"Well!" she draws out the word then twists around a little so she can whisper in his ear. "How about we get a start on that early night?"

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea, and I don't even care what the text message says anymore."

"You're so easy," she tells him standing up from the sofa. "How about you go on up and I'll join you in a minute?" He raises a questioning eyebrow at her. "That is unless you really want to finish watching this," she waves a hand at the TV.

"Oh no, I'm good. Bedroom it is." She heads to the kitchen keeping one eye on him as he gets himself up and heads for the stairs.

"By the way..." she calls after him as he hits the bottom step. "The text from Nell, was telling us not to worry about tidying the place up. Hetty has someone coming in to take care of it."

"I'm still meeting you upstairs though? Right?"

"Just get your cute butt upstairs Deeks."

She turns off the TV and lights and then follows him up. When she gets to their room he's sitting on the bed waiting for her. She dumps the items she's collected from the kitchen on the side by the coffee machine and then opens the cupboard underneath it revealing a fridge. "How did you know that was there?" Deeks asks watching her put a couple of the items inside.

"Why not? There's a coffee machine, why not a fridge?"

"See, that's what I love about you. Smart and beautiful." As soon as the words are out of his mouth he cringes as she stands stock still and stares at him. Internally he curses for his slip of the tongue. He won't deny his beautiful and smart comment but he knows the use of the 'L' word so soon is probably freaking her out and he didn't even mean it in that context. Not that he doesn't feel that way about her because he does, more than he ever has about anyone. He takes her wrist in an attempt to get her attention. "Kens? Hun?"

She blinks and steps a little closer to him, before looking at his hand around her wrist then back at him. "You..." she starts nervously. "You love me... and you think I'm beautiful?" she continues with a small voice, staring at their feet.

He hears the question, the doubt too and he feels the need to reassure her. "It's not how I meant it but yeah, I love you." He moves his hand down into hers stroking her knuckles. "I'm sorry if that freaks you out a little, but I do. As for being beautiful, are you kidding me? You're breath taking." He watches her and she seems calm as a small smile tugs at her lips and a single tear escapes and rolls down her cheek.

He's about to speak again when she brushes the tear away and steps right up to him causing him to have to crane his neck to look at her. She leans forward and presses her lips against his as her hands come up to hold his face. He doesn't resist and melts into the kiss as her lips move slowly against his. She watches as his eyes close and he savours the moment. She pulls away and his eyes remain closed. Leaning into him a little more she brushes a delicate kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear "Thank you." He opens his eyes and looks into hers and when she has his full attention she says softly, "For the record... I love you too." The way his jaw drops and the look on his face makes her smile widen. "You didn't know?"

He grins at her as his arms find their way around her waist, "I do now. You too," he points out while pressing a kiss to her abdomen. "Now how about I show you how much?"

Her response is non-verbal as she stands back and tugs the Kaftan up and over her head. She lets it drop onto the ground in a heap, leaving her standing in her bikini top and yoga pants.

He lays more kisses down, starting by her belly button and working up her abdomen then across ribs. He finishes his with a series of light kisses just below her breasts. He can tell by the change in her breathing that she likes what he's doing. His fingers dip inside the front of her pants, the elastic waist offering no resistance. "May I?" she nods a response and he tugs the pants down her legs allowing her to step out of them and kick them to one side. "Like I said, beautiful," he reiterates the words with more kisses, this time to just above her bikini line.

"You know...," she starts, trying to keep her breath steady as his lips cause her skin to tingle and her heart to race. "You're wearing far too many clothes."

"Uh huh. What are you gonna do about it?" he smirks at her invitingly. She climbs on the bed and kneeling behind him tugs the t-shirt off over his head adding it to the pile on the floor. She kisses his shoulder and then licks at the back of his neck causing him to shiver and her to giggle. "How about you scoot up here and I get you out of those pants?"

He does as asked and she gently tugs the jogging bottoms over his legs, mindful of his injuries and the cast. Once off, leaving him in only his boxers she's suddenly more aware of the collection of bruises and lacerations that cover his legs. Her look turns a little more serious and he follows her gaze. "Hey, it's okay," he soothes.

"I know but I still hate that you got hurt."

"I hate that you got hurt too," he takes her arm and traces a finger over one of the bigger cuts earning him a smile.

"How about I kiss you better?" she offers.

"Hmmm, that might help."

She starts near his ankle and works up his good leg kissing every little mark she can find. It shouldn't be so sensual but the way she presses her lips to his skin and then lingers there stirs things inside him. He watches as she moves up his body and he wonders where she'll stop. When she reaches the material of his shorts she moves on to the uncast part of his other leg and repeats her actions this time moving down. When she reaches the cast she looks up at him.

"My turn, come lay down," he tells her patting the bed. She doesn't have anywhere near the amount or severity of injuries as he does. Most are concentrated on her arms but he takes his time to explore her body and kiss each abrasion with the same amount of delicacy she showed him. His soft scruff tickles her skin and she enjoys the sensation. When he's finished with all the visible injuries he can see he carefully places a series of butterfly light kisses over her ribs where he knows them to be injured. Not wanting to leave her feeling unbalanced he moves, all be it a little awkwardly across to her other side and repeats the action.

"Deeks," she calls a hint of a moan in her breathy call of his name.

"Hmmm?" he answers between kisses.

"You're driving me crazy here."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now come here." Too caught up in the moment to do anything other than comply with her demand he edges back up the bed to lie next to her.

"Hi," he murmurs softly when their eyes meet.

"Hey," she replies, a touch of nervousness in her tone. He rubs his hand up her arm reassuringly. "I... you..," she presses her lips to his hoping to convey her message that way, but as she pulls away she adds, "No pressure," just in case.

"I know." His hand moves to rest between her shoulder blades tracing patterns with his fingers along her spine. As she relaxes a little his hand moves lower and finds the neat bow that holds her bikini top in place. He tugs at the loose end and she raises an eyebrow at him. "This okay?" She nods her response and his fingers walk their way up her spine to find the second tie at the nape of her neck. He repeats his previous action tugging loose the bow and allowing the top to slip away. He takes a moment to appreciate the view, her body even lovelier than he'd ever imagined.

She doesn't realise she's holding her breath till his fingers draw lightly across her now exposed breasts and cause her to gasp at the sensation. His touch leaves her breathless and wanting more. Unable to resist and wanting nothing more than to feel him close she snakes her free hand around his waist. It doesn't stay there long though and she's soon trying to free him of his boxers. "Kensi?" There's a hint of warning to her name.

"I just want to be close to you, not like... you know in a...," she continues to tug at the boxers and despite his earlier tone that suggests he'd been warning her he lifts his hips and allows her to continue sliding them down. She's secretly pleased to notice that he's more than a little aroused; in fact she'd be hard pressed not to notice. "This doesn't have to go any further she whispers." Stroking dangerously close to his arousal and wanting nothing more than to reach out for him. Without saying anything he reaches for her and starts to tug at her bikini bottoms, yet again the little bows are pulled undone and with a little bit of wriggling they both soon lie naked, their hands running over each other's bodies as they savour the feeling of being able to touch each other in this way.

The cooler evening air and the delicate way in which his fingers trace the curves of her body soon have Kensi covered in goose bumps that Deeks doesn't miss. "Cold?" he asks rubbing at her arms once more.

"A little. But I think the naked man in my bed probably has more to do with my reaction."

The naked man in her bed smiles at her comment and then pulls her close wrapping his arms around her before kissing along her jaw. "How about we continue this under covers?" he asks softly, his tone causing the butterflies already a flutter in her tummy to become more frantic. A brief shuffle and wriggle later and their both snuggled back up under the luxurious comforter. "Now where were we?"

They spend the sometime exploring each other's bodies, touching and kissing before mutually agreeing that things have gone far enough. As much as they are both enjoying where they are at this moment, Kensi agrees that there's merit in Deeks' thinking and that waiting a while before they move their relationship forward sexually will be worth it. Besides, she knows that there's a possibility he'll regret changing his mind come the morning and she doesn't want to be responsible for that. If their relationship is to work they both need to learn to learn patience with each other and she's determined that she's going to try her damnedest to make him happy.

Deeks had been happy to continue where they were heading, but she'd stopped him before his fingers had found their way to somewhere she would have very much enjoyed them. He's amazed at her level of control knowing she's the one who's ready to take this thing further. She could have easily just let him lose himself in the moment. Her thoughtfulness is astounding and he feels a little guilty that she's not getting what she wants. More than once he asks her if she's sure but her mind is made up and that wonderfully stubborn part of her will not budge on the matter.

Finally deciding its time they got some sleep they share one last kiss before curling up together, Deeks' body firmly pressed against her back his arms holding her tight as if he's scared to let her go. She holds onto his arms and presses back against him, the feel of him still a little firm against her low back stirring things inside her and hinting at things still to come. Happy to be as close as she possibly can be she makes a little noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan and he responds placing a kiss on the back of her head. "Night," he whispers in to her hair.


End file.
